Pushing Through
by WhatTheCensoredXD
Summary: "I like flawed characters because somewhere in them I see more of the truth." -Nicolas Cage; Isaac/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I was very excitied when I saw the two awesome episodes of Teen Wolf! I still can't believe they have a second season. Anyway, Isaac's character stood out to me; a teenage boy living with an abusive father and then belong to Derek's pack: wow! Now, this has been stuck on my mind and it's bugging me . I want to focus on his character before the season premire (lets say three weeks), because there is so much you can do with it. Also, I'll be adding an OC, so I hope you all enjoy it. **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**_

* * *

"Did you get all that, McCall?" Erica demanded, her hands fiercely on her narrowed hips. Her short, red hair frizzed with annoyance and Lucy looked up.

"Huh? Oh yeah," she quickly answered, clutching to the white piece of paper on her hands. "Prepare a bake sale next Friday." Erica smiled, moving to the small desk near her. Her long fingers grabbed a purple marker and marked on the calendar.

"Good, good," she murmured. "We need to start funraising again; the school's budget is a tad low, so this bake sale might do the trick." Lucy chuckled, writing a quick sidenote on the piece of paper.

"Whatever you say Miss President," Lucy dully joked and Erica glared at her, but sighed. She rubbed her forehead in a stressing way.

"You should be considered lucky, McCall," she grumbled at the brunette girl. "You don't have the ridiculious amount of duties to do like me."

"Who's fault is that?" Lucy smirked and Erica huffed, but couldn't help to let a crooked smile be plasted on her pale face. "Exactly! Besides, I'm Vice President so I'm on the same boat as you, Erica."

"That you are, my little protégée," she complimented while biting at the tip of her pen. Her blue eyes roamed to the clock. "Fifth period is about to start, so you can go. This bake sale is the only thing I wanted to inform you." Lucy shrugged, grabbing her long shoulder bag before heading out the room. The hallways were slightly empty except for a few people wandering around in boredom. Lucy strolled to her own locker, opening it to grab her books for English; the bell blarred loudly and soon, the halls were filled with various chatter. It was like bees buzzing and Lucy quickly closed her locker and made her way to the classroom.

Turning a left, she grasp on her notebook until an arm snaked on her shoulder. She jumped, but calmed down since it was just Stiles.

"Dammit, Stiles!" Lucy growled. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Oh, c'mon," Stiles pouted. "I can't do it to Scott anymore thanks to his werewolf powers, so I'll settle for you." Lucy rolled her eyes, but didn't pull away his arm. She giggled as her long, wavy hair bounced.

"That's no excuse." The two turned a right and walked up the stairs. "Say, where is Scott?"

"With Allison," Stiles simply answered and Lucy nodded. "Those two can't _ever_ be apart for one second! I swear, they're like Romeo and Juliet except Scott's a werewolf and Allison is human."

"You know they die in the play right?"

"Details, details," Stiles waved off and Lucy moves his arm away from her shoulder. "Class?"

"Yes," she chirped, looking at her trustee guy friend. "Shouldn't you be going to yours, Mister?" Stiles let out a saracstic laugh, mockingly putting his hands up in surrender.

"What are you going to do? Give me detention?" Lucy pushed him and watched as he disappeared into the crowd. The bell rang again and she quickly entered the room to take her seat. The teacher closed the door, the silence looming above everyone's heads; her shoes lightly made to the front of the class and she kindly gazed at them.

"All right, students," Mrs. Miller clapped her fragile hands together. She was an old lady in her fifties; her curly white hair was like a vicious cobweb, but her green eyes held a warm glow. "We shall continue reading _Of Mice and Men_, so please open up your books to the page we left on yesterday."

Lucy searched for her small copy book and let her finger touch the rough paper, flipping it. Before could start reading, a cough was heard.

"Um, Ms," Lucy turned her head to see the quiet Isaac slowly raise his hand in the air. "I don't have the book; I left it at home by accident."

"Well, that's all right; just share with Miss McCall over here," she pointed towards her and Isaac grabbed his belongs to move next to Lucy. Sliding a desk next to hers, he clumsly sat down, sending a shy smile at her; Lucy scooted closer, putting the book between them. The old lady slithered down the rows, her wrinkled hand grasping the small book. Lucy listened attentively, her brown eyes followed the words on the page.

The girls, including Lucy gasped in horror as they came upon the part where Candy's dog died by a shotgun; Lucy covered her mouth in sorrow and the teacher decided to stop there. She then asked why Candy refused his dog to be killed; Lucy raised her hand and Mrs. Miller pointed at her.

"He can't because of the emotional attachment they hold; Candy knows that the dog is useless, but that is something the two have in common." Lucy confidently answered, her posture straight. Mrs. Miller nodded before moving on to the next question. Lucy turned her attention to Isaac. "I'm not hogging the book am I because I have a habit of doing that."

"No, no, no," he shook his head quickly. "Not at all; I can still read just fine." Isaac looked a bit flustered which Lucy found adorable. She gently tocuhed his arm to calm him down, giggling.

"Okay..."

* * *

Lucy grabbed her lunch tray and stroll to the table located in the middle of the cafeteria. The chattering noise grew louder and louder as Lucy deepen her walk; she lowered her head as a milk was throw over her. She quickly moved aside as a lacrosse player ran passed her and manuver away from the grabage can that was in the center of the path; she finally took her seat at the table.

"They have pizza?" Stiles asked, sneaking his hand to grab a piece; Lucy noticed and slapped his hand away and Stile frowned. "No need for the use of violence! Scott you saw that right?" Lucy gazed at her brother as he was currently being busy with Allison.

"I don't think he's listening to you," she smugly whispered in his ear and he grumbled, leaving his seat to get his lunch. Lucy laughed and took a bite from her food to ease the hunger building inside her stomach. Lucy could handle the mushy relationship Scott and Allison had, but they sometimes cross the imaginary line when the two makeout in public.

Especially in front of her.

"Oh, get a damn room," she growled, throwing her pizza on the plate. Scott shot Lucy a hard glare, but she shrugged it off. "Now I'm not hungry anymore." Allison blushed in embarrassment as she sipped on her water; Lucy smiled, but rolled her eyes at Scott.

"Shut up, Lucy," he snapped and her eyes harden.

"Scott, I respect you two going out, but you take it to a whole new level. This is lunch time and lunch time means eating," she snatched her apple, munching a large piece. "Not makeout session." Scott kicked her leg under the table and Lucy gasped, kicking him back. The McCall siblings had a feet battle, both of them laughing.

"You guys are having fun without me," Stiles complained, sliding down on the chair beside Lucy. Scott shook his head and returned his converstation with Allison. Lucy munched on her pizza, ignoring Stiles childish behavior. "And to think that my two best freinds would have my back! Well I guess the true colors are shown and I-"

"Oh shut up, Stiles. This isn't drama class," Scott grumbled, rubbing his forehead in annoyance. "Go to the cheerleading table for that."

"Hot girls, tight shorts: peace," he jokingly stated, shoving a mouth full of mash potatoes. Lucy suddenly remembered something as she abruptly stood up; Scott asked what's wrong.

"I have to tutor a nineth grader with her science classwork. I promised her I would be there, so I'm leaving. Bye," Lucy quickly grabbed her belongings and rushed out of the lunchroom. Stiles was munching his potatoes, waving goodbye at her. He swallowed the food down his throat before talking.

"Your sister needs a break man. She's Vice Pres, a tutor and also stressing the grades out of her small mind. She's gonna crack one of these days," Stiles commented, pointing a white spoon at Scott.

"Well, that's Lucy for you," Scott shrugged, holding his girlfriend's hand. "She's stubborn as a bull and convincing her to take a break would be like walking through the Sahara Desert."

* * *

"Now," Lucy tapped her pencil on the booklet. "Where does cellular repiration take place?" The young fifteen blonde girl bit her lip in concetration. Her green eyes were scrunched together and the freckles on her face deepen.

"The...nucleus?"

"That's the control center of the cell," Lucy corrected and the girl sighed in disappoinment. "I'll give you a hint: it begins with the letter 'M'" It was if a lightbulb lit above her blonde head and she circled the letter A.

"The mitochondria!" Lucy clapped, smiling at the freshman. "I swear, you're like the best tutor Ms. Bonnano offered. The last one I had was too impatient."

"Then that person needs to learn understanding."

"You can say that again," she smirked before putting her books away. The girl thanked Lucy a left the library. Lucy gathered her things and made her way to the door, but someone bumped into her causing Lucy to drop the textbook. She bent down to reach for it, but another hand grabbed it.

"You drop this," Isaac smiled and Lucy thanked him, taking it and placing the book in her bag. "What were you doing in the library?"

"Tutoring a ninth grader, that all," Lucy answered and the two stroll down the hallway. She took note of his equipment on him. "You're on the lacrosse team?" Isaac looked over his shoulder and nodded.

"Yeah, joined last week," he proudly stated and Lucy sent him a faint smile. "Your brother is an incredible player."

"Yeah, everyone says that," she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Stiles is also on the team, but he's just there for...support I guess." Isaac laughed, rubbing his neck nervously.

"At least he lightens up the locker room before and after practice," he pointed out and Lucy hummed, and looked out the window; she saw some players heading out to the field.

"You're heading to practice right now?"

"Yeah, I'm heading to the lockers right now," there was a short pause between them. Isaac's eyes grew wide with an idea. "Do you want to come?"

"Go where?"

"To the practice."

"Oh," Lucy looked down. "I can't; there's a student council meeting I'm suppose to go right now," her brown eyes noticed his face fall. "But thanks for the invitation."

"That's fine. I should have known you were busy since you're Vice President and all," he mumbled. The two finally reached the gym area and Lucy kindly bid farewell to Isaac; as she walked away, Isaac couldn't help but stare after her. "It would never happen," he sadly sighed as he entered the noisy room with sweat happily flying around.

* * *

**Okay, what do you think? Love it or hate it: let me know. I don't care what you guys say, I just need to know if you want me to continue it or not. This is before the first episode of season two since I want to take a behind the scenes look. Plus, it's more fun :) Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to say thank you to Writteninthestars08 for the lovely review, Story Alert and Favorite Story! Hope you enjoy :D**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my character...**_

* * *

"Please put up those flyers on the walls," Lucy ordered, handing out the papers to the group of volunteers. They all nodded and strolled away to cover the school with bake sale pictures while Lucy wrote some notes on her notebook. She walked down the hall, her navy blue dress fluttering from side to side. Lucy pinned one flyer on the main bulletin board near the main office.

"A bake sale, huh," a deep voice spoke from behind and Lucy quickly turned around to see Isaac reading the paper. His blue eyes averted down to her, glowing with warmth. "Sounds delicious."

"Because it is delicious, duh," she smirked, brushing her hair back. "Plus, it's a fast way to earn money." A nearby door opened, followed by a teacher coming out with a coffee in hand.

"Can I ask you something?" Lucy nodded and the two slowly walk down the hallway, the sunlight shining against the windows. "My grades in Chemistry aren't good and Mr. Harris offered you, so um," he figdet with his fingers, "do you want to tutor me? I mean, if you want since I don't want to force you into doing this."

Lucy taped up more flyers with Isaac trailing behind, grasping his bag. "Well, how does after school work for you? I have time today," she flashed a white smile causing him to blush.

"After school sounds good," he quickly piped, shuffling his weight on his legs. "My dad won't be home until five-thirty, so you can come over."

"Hey, Lucy," a young guy screamed down the hall. "Erica needs you in her office like now." McCall groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"I'll see you later today, Isaac," she chirped before walking down the hall in a hurry; he waved goodbye, watching her leave again.

* * *

Time stretched from seconds to minutes and minutes to hours. The school slowly came to an end as students from Beacon Hills left the school building, tasting the fresh freedom air. Lucy was standing outside, glancing at the parking lot filled with various cars. She had told Scott about her tutoring session this afternoon and he understood; Stiles, however, complained that her head will explode from all the stress quietly building up inside her.

Lucy rolled her eyes at his idiotic statement and she giggled at the ridiculous memory.

She looked through her phone, patiently waiting for Isaac to come out; Lucy leaned against the school's rail, feet crossed. Her mind was completely focused on the glowing screen that she didn't noticed a shadow looming over her.

"Lucy?" The brunette girl jumped at the sound of her name. Her dark brown eyes met with blue and clamed down when it was just Isaac. "Sorry that I'm late; teacher held me up for a few minutes."

"That's all right," she waved. "Not a huge deal to worry, but I think we should go to your house now." Isaac lead the way to his own car; it wasn't expensive like Jackson's porsche, but was a decent look. Entering his car, Lucy slipped the seatbelt over her shoulder and down to her left thigh. Isaac fumbled with his keys as Lucy attentively watched his hands; the car finally coming to life, he drove out of the parking lot.

Lucy looked over the agenda for next week's meeting, a blue pen in her small hand. Isaac glanced between her and the road, quite interested in what she was holding. "What's that?"

"Huh?" Lucy faced him. "Oh, this," she pointed to the large, white paper, "it's just some council duties. Yeah, it's not fun, I know." Isaac chuckled, his hand gripping the leather wheel. The palms were slightly sweating and he decided to open up a window.

"Well, you and Erica are doing a pretty good job on governing the school," he complimented and Lucy blushed. The ride fell silent as Lucy paid her attention to the papers on her lap while Isaac was on the road. Time ticked away and the world outside her window passed by like a blur; she let her eyes wander into the sky. The speed slowed down and she observed the two house in front of her.

One looked quite modern and sleek while the other one held a more old fashion feel to it. They were polar opposites, but Lucy had a strong feeling his house was the old one. Slowing down, Isaac shut the engine off and Lucy exited the car. He quickly walked around while Lucy grabbed her bag.

She followed behind him and opened the door, allowing Lucy to enter first. The house looked peaceful; the dimmed colors were relaxing to her muscles. The sound of keys being dropped on the table, Lucy turned around and smiled at his direction.

"Lovely home," she looked around, clapping her hands together. "Very homey, I guess." Isacc led her to the couch and she sat down, brushing her clothes. As Isaac left to the kitchen, Lucy couldn't help but stare at the pictures around her. Some of them showed of Isaac and a grown man, which Lucy presume was his father, but saw none of his mother. Frowning, she brushed it aside since it wasn't really her business to snoop around and ask questions.

It would be rude.

"I brought you a glass of water if you like," Isaac piped from behind. Lucy snapped her head, her hair bouncing from the sudden movement. She accepted the water, taking a sip before placing it down on the coffee table; he sat down beside her, taking out his textbook. "Where should we start?"

"I think the topic where you have difficulty understanding it, we should start there," Lucy suggested and he nodded. Lucy was determinely helped Isaac with his practice test, explaining which answers were wrong and discussing the correct one. They struggled at first, but two hours later, Isaac seemed pretty confident on continuing himself.

"The chemical name of Mg3(PO4)2 would be...magnesium phosphide?" He nervously bit his lip and she sent a weak smile.

"Close, but the correct answer was magnesium _phosphate_," she stated, pointed to the booklet. "Magnesium phosphide is Mg3(PO2)2." Isaac groaned into his hands, rubbing his eyes in a tired way.

"I'm never going to pass Chemistry! It's just too hard," he complained, his shoulders sluggish; Lucy tocuhed his hand causing him to look at her with wide eyes.

"Everyone works at a different pace, Isaac. You can do this, you just need time," she grew closer to him. "If it makes you feel any better, Scott is far worse. Trust me, I know since I see his classwork." This earned a chuckle coming from his lips.

"I think that does make me feel a bit better, but," he closed his eyes, "I just really hope I could pick up the grade before midterms." The two hadn't noticed how close they were until the sound of the door opened.

"Isaac?" A deep voice scratched from behind and Isaac quickly stood up. His eyes went wide in panic and Lucy could only sit in confusion; he looked at the time to see it was almost six o'clock. The heavy footsteps walked into the living and immediately stopped. "Isaac," Lucy turned around to see an older man. "Who is she?"

"Lucille McCall, Mr. Lahey," she kindly introduce herself and he sent a fake, cold smile at her direction. Lucy could sense it and felt quite awkward in front of him.

"Lucille, huh?" He repeated and she nodded, her brown eyes landing on him. Something about him felt off for her, but she didn't want to judge. "I'm surprised that you brought home a girl, Isaac. Never thought you had it in you."

"Me either," he muttered, rubbing his neck. "I think you should leave, Lucy. It's getting dark outside." Lucy agreed, packing up her books and shoving them inside the bag.

"It was very nice to meet you, sir."

"Sure it was," he snorted and walked out the room. Lucy frown, looking at Isaac to which he merely shrugged. He led her out the door, holding it so she could exit.

"Thanks for the tutoring, Lucy," he shyly smiled and she giggled, lightly touching his arm before walking away. The sun was slowly setting and Lucy tugged the jacket tighter around her petite only noise being made were her own feet stomping on the concrete floor.

* * *

**That's chapter two! Hope you all enjoy it, but feedback is loved ^_^ Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll keep this short, but thank you Writteninthestars08! Love the review given ^_^**

_**Dislcaimer: I own nothing, but my character...**_

* * *

Erica and Lucy were sitting in the small office that connected the principle's. The two young girls connected the money they earned on Friday's bake sale. It was a hit for them and also for the school's budget. Lucy sat across from Erica, mentally counting the quarters into one pile; she remember to calculate them on the piece of paper next to her. The window was slightly opened and Lucy could hear the students outside. She was so busy counting the money that the bell ringing scared her.

"Well," Erica sighed, leaning back on her chair to crack her sore back. "I think we should call it a day. We can continue it tomorrow if you like." Lucy nodded, helping Erica place the remaining untouch money into the black bag. Erica took the counted money and placed them inside a separate blue bag.

"How much money do we have now?" Lucy asked to the curly haired teen; she waited for her to answer while grabbing her things.

"Around five hundred," Erica chirped, a faint smile on her pale face. Lucy fist pumped the air at the good news. "But I think it will go higher since we have this bad boy," she patted the black bag, "to count still."

"We should do bake sales more often," Lucy joked, her brown hair falling in front of her face. "Seems like everyone likes sweets."

"But then everyone would get sick and we'll be increasing obesity level in this country," Erica pointed out, snatching the coat from her chair. Lucy fixed her hair into a messy bun, dusting her green shirt. "Say, I heard someone got an eye for you."

"What?" Lucy suprisingly asked and saw Erica smirk from a distance. "Are you serious?"

"Well," Erica stroll around her desk to stand near the shock Lucy, fixing her scarf. "He told me himself. Poor guy was super red as a tomato when he said it." Lucy simply laughed, her smile small.

"Can you tell me who he is?"

"No, he told me _not_ to give his identity away," Erica giggled as Lucy frown, the lines on her forehead forming; she held her bag in disappointment. "But how cute! You have a secret admirer."

"It's not a secret if _you_ know who he is," Lucy grumbled, looking at her nails, but really wanted to know who the guy was. "Why did he tell you though?"

"I really don't know, honestly. Maybe we see each other a lot, that's why." Lucy nodded in understanding, but was annoyed. She had to discover who this person was and confront him with the news. "In my opinion, he's not half bad. He looks really adorable."

"Now I really want to know!" Lucy pouted, stomping her foot on the ground. "I'll find out soon...I hope." She waved goodbye at Erica and left the room; Lucy went to her locker and noticed Allison standing there. The hallway was loud since the day ended and people wanted to leave to enjoy their afternoon.

"Hey, Allison," Lucy smiled and Allison waved, closing her locker. Her face fell and Lucy noticed, pulling the bag strap higher. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking of Lydia," she mumbled, running a hand through her dark, brown hair. "She's still not waking up and her parnets are there. I heard Stiles will visit again."

"Of course he will," Lucy agreed, leaning against a locker. "Ever since the dance, Stiles will take any oppotunity to be with her. He thinks he has a chance with her and maybe he does." The minute she finshed, Stiles and Scott came around the corner. Stiles didn't look quite amused while Scott chuckled, his eyes softens when he see Allison.

"You," Stiles marched up to Lucy, pointing an accusing finger at her. "I hate you." Lucy narrowed her eyes in confusion, glancing at her brother who simply laughed while hugging Allison. Her brown eyes lowered to his finger, pushing it down.

"Why do you hate me? I didn't do anything to you," Lucy grunted and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Yes you did. My dad always keeps comparing me to you saying 'Why can't you be like Lucy?' or 'Why don't you have grades like Lucy?' Do you know how annoying it is?" Stiles dramatically waved his hands, and Lucy took the time to answer, but Stiles cut her off. "Of course not! You're Lucille McCall: the perfect child in any parents' eyes!" He banged his head on Allison's locker.

"I'm not perfect," Lucy complained and Stiles let out a dry laugh. "What? I'm not," she turned to her brother. "Right Scott I'm not?"

"Well..." he shuffled his feet, "you're the only one who Mr. Harris doesn't give detention too..." Stiles let out a knowing cry to Scott's statement and Lucy just rubbed her forehead.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh but I am!" Stiles boomed, his chest puffed up and out. "Can you _please_ go one day without being...without being you!" Lucy flicked his head before walking away from him, but couldn't help feel guilty to cause him the pain he felt. She didn't want him to be judge by her because no one can be the same person.

* * *

"Need some help?" A person knocked on the door and Lucy glanced over her shoulder to see Isaac. He entered the empty classroom, hands in pockets as Lucy smiled to see him.

"That would be nice," she giggled as she pointed to the neatly pile of papers. "You can take those and just follow me." Isaac grabbed it, careful not to drop them; Lucy exited the room, her hair bouncing from behind. Isaac couldn't help but look at her with loving eyes, but mentally slapped himself. He knew he wasn't her type. "Funny how we keep bumping into each other a lot, lately."

"Yeah," he chuckled, ignoring the pain in his arm. "It's a small world, right?" Lucy held a light smile, glancing at him. Their eyes connected for a brief moment before she looked ahead, her tan face growing warm.

"Well, it is Beacon Hills," she shrugged and finally reached her destination. Passing through the main office, she opened the door leading to their small office. Turning on the lights, Lucy told Isaac to place them on the table. She placed the other pile near Erica's desk, wiping her hands together. As she watched him do the job, she couldn't help but notice a purple bruise on his right arm. "What happened?"

Isaac shot his head up, looking at her with confusion; she strolled closer and gently grabbed his arm to show him the mark. "Oh that? I bumped into a table yesterday at home, no big deal," he smoothly lied. In the inside, his heart was pounding at the closeness they were and prayed she wouldn't question further.

"You must have bumped pretty hard," Lucy observed, her brown eyes landing on his face with pain; Isaac nodded, but didn't pull away from her grasp. "Do you want to go to the nurse?" He shock his head, saying that he was fine and it would go away. Lucy didn't seem convinced, biting her lip with uncertainty. "All right."

"There you are," Stiles exclaimed, holding balloons in his hand. "I was trying to find you, oh hey Isaac." The lacrosse player waved at Stiles and he motioned for Lucy to come; she looked at Isaac and lets go of his arm. Walking out of the room, Stiles nods before catching up with Scott's sister.

Isaac could still feel the heat of her hand on his arm.

* * *

"Stiles," Lucy called from the doorframe; she held her bag with boredom and looked at her hyper friend. "Visiting hours are over. I think we should leave."

"You can go, Lucy," Stiles answered quietly, his finger lightly gliding on her sleeping face. "I'll stay here." Lucy noticed the strong attraction Stiles had with Lydia and she just wanted him to be happy. If being with Lydia made him feel this way, she'll let him.

"Okay," Lucy said as she walked away from the room; her mother came walking down the hallway with a yellow folder in hand. "Hi, mom."

"Hello, sweetie," she smiled and peeked inside Lyida's room. "Is Stiles going to leave with you?" Lucy shook her head and Melissa frown. "Why not?"

Lucy gave her mom a knowing look. "Do you really want me to spell it out for you?" She asked, her eyebrow rose and Melissa sighed. She went near the door and watched as Stiles sat on the chair with balloons in hand. They quietly floated in the air and her mom looked at Lucy again.

"I'll let him stay for an extra hour more, but after that, he has to leave."

"Don't tell that to me," Lucy snorted. "Tell that to him."

* * *

**That's chapter three! Next chapter, I'll be going into the first episode so yeah ^_^ Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews Writteninthestars08 and Appoli! Love them both ^_^ Enjoy the next chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**_

* * *

Lucy uncomfortably stirred around her bed, the sheets coming off with her heavy movements. Turning her head on the pillow, Lucy finally gave up and gruffly sat up; her window was open and the wind lightly blew, her clear curtains flowing in the air. She placed her feet in her slippers and walked downstairs. No one was home since her mom was working late at the hospital and Scott snuck out to see Allison.

"As usual," she mumbled, running a tired hand through her messy hair. She then walked to the couch and turned the TV on. Sipping on the orange juice, her sleepy eyes watched the blur screen. Lucy felt lazy to go up to her room, so she settled for the couch instead; placing the cup on the small table, Lucy went to a comfortable position. Her head on the pillow and another between her legs, Lucy yawned, closing her eyes shut and drifting off to sleep.

Until the phone rang.

Groaning, Lucy shuffled to the house phone and grabbed it. "Hello?" She annoyingly answered. Lucy's eyes went wide hearing her Scott's voice ramble off about Lydia being missing. "Scott! Scott, calm down. Just tell me where you are and I'll be there." He told her he was at the hospital's parking lot and Lucy nodded. "Okay, I'm on my way." Quickly hanging up, Lucy rushed up to her room and switched into a gray sweatpants, purple shirt and converse sneakers. Snatching her sweater, she ran outside the house, keys and phone in hand, rushing to the destination.

* * *

Panting, Lucy finally made it to the lit building. Her eyes caught the sight of Stiles' jeep car and saw someone inside. Moving towards it, she realized it was just Scott sitting inside, patiently waiting for Stiles; knocking on the window, Scott opened the door.

"Lucy," he breathed in relief as he let her enter inside; she moved to the back, her hair coming loose.

"Where's Stiles?" Lucy asked, brushing her hair to the side. Scott pointed inside and she simply nodded. "So she's really missing?"

"Yeah, I heard her scream when I was on Allison's roof and Stiles called me as well," he explained, glancing between her and the hospital.

"Do I really want to know _why_ you were on Allison's roof?" Lucy rose an eyebrow and Scott sighed, rubbing his face. "Just asking." Soon enough, Stiles comes walking out while holding a clothing. Entering the car, he said hi to Lucy and Scott spoke.

"This is the one she was just wearing," Scott examined the bleed clothing, staring at Stiles for comformation. "We're not going to let anoyone hurt her," he comfort Stiles. "Not again."

"Just shove the thing in your face and let's find her," Stiles ordered, turning on the car to drive out. The lights glowed and we all were scared to see Allison standing outside; Lucy moved her body forward to see Scott and Allison discuss.

"I don't care," Allison defended. "She is my best friend and we need to find her before they do."

"Who's 'they'?" Lucy curiously asked, but had a strong feeling she wasn't going to love the answer.

"My father." Bingo! Lucy frowned, her stomach falling as if a huge weight had been dumped inside. Scott quickly lets her in and Lucy moved down to make room for Allison; Stiles drives out of the parking lot and into the road.

"All right, if she's turning would they _actually_ kill her?" Stiles questioned, switching his eyes from the road to the rear-view mirror. His hands tightly grip the wheel with worriedness.

"I don't know; they won't tell me anything," she sighed, her hand in the air. "All they said that we'll talk after Kate's funeral when...when the others get here." Stiles' asked who the others were and Allison answered with an 'I don't know.' Lucy rolled her eyes at Stiles' ridiculous comment about communication issues, but she agreed with him. Her brown eyes averted to her brother, his head sticking out like a dog.

She mentally slapped herself.

"Scott are we going the right way?" He sniffed the running air, taking in the scent they were trying to follow.

"Take the next right!" Stiles did as told and Lucy tightly held onto the seat as he feciously made the turn. The forest around her grew thicker and darker and Lucy wonder where they were actually going. When he stopped, all four teens stepped out of the car and followed Scott to find Lydia. Allison and Lucy stayed closely behind, and Lucy wrapped herself due to fear running inside.

The sound of leaves crunching under their heavy footsteps and the night creaking away, Lucy let her eyes land on Derek's burnt house. "She came here?" Stiles confusedly asked, looking over his shoulder for Scott's conformation. Lucy was equally confused as Stiles and wonder why she would come here of all places in Beacon Hills. "You sure?"

"This is where the scent leads," Scott answered and Lucy moved forward.

"It better be," Lucy snorted. "Has she ever come here before, Allison?"

"Not with me," she looked at Scott and then at Lucy; Stiles sighed, walking away to observe the forest. Lucy followed his actions and stayed close behind with him for safety. Lucy noticed a sting in the air and quickly tapped on Stiles' shoulder. He kneeled, lightly touching the rough string.

"Hey, look at this," he spoke and Allison came to his side, observing what Lucy and Stiles found. "I think it's a trip-wire." Lucy watched as he pulled it up to test the wire out and heard her brother groan. All three turn around to see Scott hanging upside down, one leg dangling in the air.

Lucy giggled, running towards him as he slowly spinned around. "Stiles, next time you see a trip-wire," he expanded his hands. "Don't trip it."

"Oh where's a camera when you need it," Lucy joked, poking his stomach to which he grumbled.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Scott rapidly demanded and Lucy stood up with alert; Allison and Stiles stopped their movements. "Someone's coming," he whispered as he sniffed the air. Lucy grabbed Allison's hands as they hid behind a tree. Stiles ran after them and Lucy covered her mouth so no one could hear her breathing. Lucy overheard her brother and Mr. Argent's deep, threatening voice; she couldn't make out the converstation they held, but some words. Her brown eyes watched as Argent's hand ran across Scott's torso before leaving with his men.

"You okay?" Allison asked to Scott and he nodded; she and Stiles ran to a tree and help Scott down while Lucy stayed back. She watched as her brother's fingers turned into claws and slashed the rope, coming down. He landed perfectly on his feet and Lucy crossed her arms, lokoing impressed.

"Incredible, Scott," she chuckled and walked towards the house, carefully looking on the floor. To her disappointment, they didn't find Lydia and she wasted her night for nothing. Scott sniffed and sniffed, but held his head down, sending a hurt look at Stiles.

Lucy sighed, kicking a nearby twig with her foot.

* * *

The sun shined down Beacon Hills as the many students quickly entered the school building for the daily classes. Lucy's boots clicked down the hall as she pulled the bag strap near her; heading to her locker, she input the combination to open it. Looking for the books needed for her first three classes, she didn't feel someone's eyes on her.

"Hey," Isaac smiled causing Lucy to jump from the sudden shock; she snapped her head to see him and couldn't help but frown at the sight of his face. His left eyes held an ugly, black bruise which was disturbing for her to see.

"What happened to your face?" She concernly questioned as her fingers instinctly touch it; Isaac shuddered as her delicate fingers connected with his skin.

"Just lacrosse practice, not a big deal," he lied again, shrugging to sell his point. Lucy narrowed her eyes, biting her lip. "Really, it's just from practice." She took note of his uniform and equipment Isaac held.

"Lacrosse practice?"

"Clothes gave it away, huh?" Isaac smiled, his blue eyes gleaming and Lucy blushed, covering her face with her hair. Closing her locker, she face him once again as she placed the books in her bag.

"Just be careful, Isaac," she warned him, squeezing his bare arm with tender; sending a final smile, she strolled away. For some reason, Lucy felt butterflies in her stomach whenever she was near him.

The bell rang and class had begun.

* * *

**So I just felt on putting another chapter up XD! Hope you enjoy it ^_^ Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! I was astounded by the positive response I received ^_^! Thank you all so very much, i really appreciate everything! To answer your question (or concern) Appoli: *in Joker voice* It's all according to plan. *end Joker voice* ._. ANYWAY! So yeah, I want the readers to see how Lucy progresses throughout the story. Right now, she is considered the 'Golden Child' in the adult's eyes, but as the season goes on, she'll begin to crack and you'll see it. This will be really fun to write :3 Enjoy the next chapter. **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my character...**_

* * *

"One-hundred fifty-two, one-hundred fifty-three, one-hundred fifty-four," Lucy quietly counted under her breath. Her fingers glided on the green bills she currently held and sat near the window; Erica sat at her desk area, counting the remaining money as well.

"I'm done with my pile," Erica's voice echoed inside the empty room, but Lucy continued to count. "Lucy!"

"What, Erica? I'm almost done," she grumbled, shuffling on the last few bills she held. "There! I'm done." Lucy wrapped them with a rubber band and placed it inside the bag near her; strolling towards the desk, Lucy lightly slams both hands on the wooden table. Erica rolls her green eyes, brushing aside a red curl.

"No need for the attitude, Missy," Erica snorted and Lucy lets out a humorless laugh; patting the desk, Lucy pushed away from it and walked out the room. She flipped her hair and remembered she need to give Mr. Harris' project. Of course it wasn't due until next week, but Lucy managed to finish it last night.

Skipping downstairs, Lucy stroll down the empty hall; she only saw a few students lingering around and the school's janitor. He swept the tiled floor, whistling to a tune that echoed throughout the building.

"My detentions last for a hour and a half, sit down," Lucy heard Mr. Harris' monotune voice order from his class. Slowing down her pace, Lucy knocked on the open door and he snapped his head to face her. "Ah, Miss McCall, what can I do you for?"

Lucy entered the room, digging through her blackhole bag to search for her project. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Stiles sit on his seat in boredom. "I'm here to give you the project, Mr. Harris."

His lips curled slightly in appreciation, nodding with understanding. "I can always count my best student; could already smell the A grade." Lucy giggled, looking away and saw Stiles gag, rolling his eyes; Lucy glared, but handed the paper to the teacher sitting behind the desk. Mr. Harris pushed back his glasses and Lucy quickly left the classroom.

* * *

"Late shift again?" Lucy asked, but sounded muffled due to the pillow on top of her face. Melissa chuckled, taking it away and Lucy complained. "Hey!"

"Oh stop," her mom smirked, grabbing her purse that was sitting on the kitchen table. "And yes I have another late shift." Lucy could only frown; she knew living with a single parent was difficult and Lucy felt pity that her mom worked long hours. Scott has his job at the Vet and Lucy insisted on getting one, but she was always put down. Apparently, her mother wanted Lucy to focus on her studies because that way, she might earn a scholarship.

Her mom's fingers crossed for Havard or Princeton, but Lucy sighed. Playing with hair, she spun a strand with her finger; her brown eyes roamed on her mom, watching how quickly she moved from one place to another.

"Where is Scott?" Melissa questioned, her eyebrows knitted together. "Never mind, he's probably with Stiles. Those boys," she shook her head. "Always seem to get into a lot of trouble."

"Well, it's Stiles mom; what do expect from him?"

"I expected him to be a role model for Scott, that's what," she commented and Lucy laughed from her seat. Melissa kissed her forehead before heading out to her work at the hospital; once again, Lucy was left alone. Going through her red bag, she looked for her council agenda and began planning for next week.

Lucy rubbed her eyes, looking tiredly at the clock on the wall. It was very late and still no sign of Scott returning; she wondered where he was at, but didn't pounder on the thought for long. Lucy recalled earlier today and the image of Isaac's face came into mind. The black eye he received didn't look like he had gotten it during practice.

They have helmets to prevent something like that to happen.

Them she recalled of his dad the day she met him; Lucy felt a cold vibe coming from him and even observed how Isaac reacted towards him. It seemed that Isaac was _afraid_ of his own dad, but why?

"Strange..."

* * *

Isaac stumbled down the creaking, old steps; he could hear the water echoing in the background and the small rats skittering right by. He flashed his light, around the rundown area and he began to grow scared. He knew what might happen, he made the pros and cons before coming here.

And he knew what he wanted.

He shined the bright light and stumbled back to see Derek calmly standing near a doorway. His breath was caught and his eyes grew wide. The alpha werewolf merely examined the abusive player, his face held no emotion.

"What are you doing here?" Derek's voice deeply asked, almost an intimidating growl; Isaac blinked his eyes back to focused.

"I-I...I-I want the bite-e," he stuttered in fear, gripping on the flashlight tighter; the palms were sweating and so was his face. Derek smirked, shaking his head before strutting towards the teenager. Isaac backed away causing Derek to smile at the reaction he was receiving.

"Do you _truly_ want the bite?" Derek circled around Isaac, his leather jacket showing his defined muscles. "You'll be hunted by the Argents. You'll never live life the same ever again. You'll face great dangers."

"I still want it."

"But why, um? Why do you want the bite," he whispered near his ear and Isaac gulped. "Tell me _one_ reason why you want it, Isaac. Just one reason."

"To feel stronger," Isaac muttered, curling his fists due to anger. "I want to feel stronger!" Derek chuckled, scratching his chin. He looked at his fingernails as if he were thinking and Isaac just watched anxiously.

"Well," Derek showed his sharp canines. "I guess it's your lucky day."

Isaac's scream was the only thing heard throughout the night.

* * *

**That's chapter five! I LOVED last night's episode and I realized I have a character named Erica just like one in the show. I didn't really planned this, so, um...yeah *awkward laugh* Feedback is loved! until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the review Appoli and for the Alert Story from Derekhalelover! Really appreciate it both ^_^ Also, Appoli: I was mad at Isaac, but Scott punched him for me XD! As for Erica, I was like: O.O DAMN! Can't wait to see how her character goes on with the show. Enjoy this next chapter.**

_**Dislcaimer: I own nothing, but my character...**_

* * *

Isaac's eyes opened and he breathed heavily; he realized he was shirtless and was lying on his bed. Groaning, he sat up and smelled a type of cologne that neither belonged to him or his dad; he then heard the garbage truck driving down the road and ran to his window to see nothing. Going to his bathroom, he was shocked to see his bruise completely gone and eye healed. Derek's bite worked.

He was...like him.

He felt more powerful, more stronger than before.

Examining himself, Isaac let out a happy chuckle, but remebered what Derek told him. About the hunters in the area that wanted him dead if they found out he was a werewolf. About his life never being the same ever again. About facing great danger.

Isaac felt another presence in his room and quickly ran out of the bathroom to see Derek standing near his bed, arms crossed. "What are you doing here?" Issac whispered in confusion; Derek smirked, strolling towards the new werewolf and observed him.

"Came to see how you took the bite," he dully answered, shrugging. "Guess you didn't fight it." Isaac looked down on himself and then back at Derek.

"What do you mean I didn't fight it?"

"When an alpha gives you the bite," Derek began to explain, touching Isaac's stuff in boredom. "You either give in or die. Since you aren't dead, you're fine, but you know belong with me. You're part of my pack, Isaac and whatever I say: you never question it. I'm the alpha, so _I'm_ the leader. Understand?" Isaac just nodded, his mouth slightly opened. "Good."

"Is that all you came here to tell me?" Isaac looked outside his window and noticed the garbage truck roll into his neightborhood.

"No. Since you're a new werewolf, you don't know how to control your abilities yet. I'll teach you, Isaac. For now, you must _not_ use them on anyone or else they'll begin to suspect; I know how your father is. I know you will try to use them against him due to the pain he has caused you all these years," Derek watched as Isaac panted hard and tightens his hands. "But you must _not_ use it on him. He can't suspect anything, Isaac. It will be too dangerous."

"Okay," Isaac agreed as Derek calmed him down. He was amazed how much control Derek had aganist him; Isaac was glad he was there to help guide him so he wouldn't cause any trouble. "I won't."

"Isaac! Get your pathetic self to school!" Isaac's father screamed, storming upstairs; Isaac smelled the anger radiating off of the man and he panicked. Derek placed a hand on his tensed shoulder, whispering in his ear.

"Remember: be normal. Don't let him suspect anything."

* * *

Isaac quietly entered the English room, Mrs. Miller sitting behind the desk and waited for everyone to come. He took his seat near the window, sitting down and look out to see people running inside before the bell rings. His nose caught a sweet smell and he sniffed towards the door.

"Stop, Stiles!" Isaac heard Lucy's chuckle from a distance. It caused him to go full alert as he sat up straight. "Go to your class; you're failing, don't make it any worse."

"But I don't want to! Do you know how boring Trigonometry is?" He complained and Lucy laughed. They finally stopped near the doorway and Isaac watched as she flicked his forehead in a playful way. Stiles rolled his eyes and left while Lucy entered the room; she sent a small smile at Isaac before sitting a seat down on the next row from Isaac.

Mrs. Miller closes the door, but Isaac's full attention went to Lucy; with his sense of smell heighten, he couldn't help but be distracted. With his eyesight enchanced, he noticed how the clothing showed her light curves. The wolf inside him growled and Isaac tried to control himself; he needed to leave.

"Mrs. Miller, can I use the bathroom?" Isaac begged and immediately stood up; she said yes and he quickly walked down the aisle, grabbing the pass and stormed out the room. Lucy's eyes narrowed at the sudden action from Isaac.

His pace was fast and entered the boys' bathroom in a hurry; leaning against the sink, Isaac controlled his breathing. Splashing water on his face, he rubbed his eyes and looked at the mirror to see Derek standing behind.

"Derek!" Isaac yelled in horror, as he held onto the sink. "W-what are you doing here-e?" The alpha held an emotionless expression and walked to his beta.

"I felt your pulse rising, Isaac," Derek murmured, brushing off an imaginary dust from his shoulder. "Let me guess: Lucy? Scott's sister?" Isaac's face went beet red and grew warm in embarrassment.

"Maybe..."

"No 'maybe', Isaac. I know it's her; you can't lie to me." The teen sighed, running a hand through his curly hair. "Great; I had to deal with this with Scott and now you. How lovely." Isaac picked up the sarcasm that dripped off his voice.

"I tried to control myself!" Isaac defended, his blue eyes glarring at Derek. "I really did, but her scent is just so...intoxicating." Derek rolled his eyes at the statement coming from his beta's mouth.

"Young love," he snorted, crossing his arms over his defined chest. "All right, listen, Isaac; whenever you're feeling some type of 'lust', just walk away and take deep breaths."

"But what if she comes to _me_ or we have to be paired up for something in class? Then what?"

"Deep breathes, Isaac. You'll be learning to control yourself; I dealt with this situation with Scott so you're no different. At least you didn't fall for a hunter like he did." Derek walked out of the bathroom and Isaac ran after him. He was greeted by an empty hallway with Derek nowhere in sight.

"Control yourself, Isaac," he reminded himself. "Control yourself."

* * *

"So far it's an A in French and B in Economics," Isaac played with his food; he sat in front of his dad, eying him from time to time; he saw how his dad cuts up a piece of meat before eating in.

"What about Chemistry?" His dad chewed, sipping on the drink he held. Isaac's heartbeat rose since he was afraid how his dad would take the news.

"You mean the grade?" He mentally slapped himself for asking the stupid question.

"No, duh," his dad snorted back. "Just tell me the grade." Isaac slowly shook his head which caused him to frown. "No? Well why not?"

"There's still time before midterms come around, it will be raised by then-"

"Isaac!" He interupted his son, slamming his fork and knife on the red plate. "Just say the grade."

"It's...it's a D," Isaac looked ashamed and feared on what might happen next. His father sighed, grabbing his cup to drink some more.

"See, it wasn't that bad," he commented, sipping down the liquid. "I'm not angry, but as a parent, I have to punish you for it." Isaac still held his breath, waiting to hear the punishment he'll be receiving from him. "You know what? Why don't you clean the table and wash the dishes."

Isaac calmed down, nodding in agreement. "Yeah."

"Good," he smirked. "Because I want this place..._spotless_." He threw the cup and it shattered into millions of pieces. Isaac panicked, clutching the table for support as he saw the cup become broken. His dad abruptly stood up from his seat, pushing the table with fury; Isaac felt scared, backing up on the wall like a frighten animal. His dad grabbed a glass pitcher and throw it at his direction without a care. The sound of it breaking against the wall and feeling the pieces rain down on him made his body shudder. He could still hear his father's sadistic laughter ring through his ears.

His eyes saw something shine on his skin and reached for it. Peeling it away, Isaac hissed at the pain that shocked throught his body; holding it, Isaac knew his dad crossed the line. He stood up, gazing at the evil man with a harsh glare. "You could have _blinded_ me!"

"Shut up," he retorted. "It's just a _scratch_." Isaac felt his blood rise up, his skin tightening back together. "Just...a...scratch..." Seeing his dad's shocked eyes, Isaac placed a hand to feel his bruise, but felt nothing.

Just his smooth skin.

Isaac rushed out of the room.

"Isaac," he heard his dad call out. "Isaac!" He didn't stop, but scrambled his hands to get his bike up. Riding away, Isaac didn't know where to go, but he knew any place was better than being at home. Instead, he followed his senses and let them lead the way; everything passed like a blur. He didn't know what was happening except for the fact his dad found out his secret. Isaac didn't want him to discover it. Derek even told him that his father couldn't know, but now he found out.

Slowly down his pace, he observed the neighborhood Isaac walked in; they were nice houses, better than his, but not expensive compared to Jackson. His blue eyes saw a light glow from the second floor. He then saw Lucy, her hand holding a phone next to her ear; her large smile was enough to make Isaac melt inside.

That's when he realized he didn't deserve her; she was innocent while he wasn't. He didn't want to have her out of pity. He didn't want to put her in any danger, that would be selfish of him. Lastly, he didn't want her hurt. Out of experience he had, it would kill him for her to be injured.

He would never forgive himself if _he_ was the one who hurts her.

A shriek howled into the air and Isaac instantly knew who it belonged to. "Dad!" Looking around him, his bike was nowhere in sight. Everything that just happened before was just one blob he couldn't remember.

He just ran.

Rushing to where the screaming came, Isaac never slowed down. He just kept running and smelled the air for his dad's scent. Following it, Isaac entered the dark, empty alley and the awful stench of death attacked his face; he coughed, waving the odor away. Cautiously approaching the car, he lets out a loud gasp.

Blood was splattered everywhere. From the seats to the windows, he saw his dad's blood seeping down his body. His clothing was ripped apart in a violent matter and Isaac touched the frame where the door should be. He observed the large, deep scratches left on his chest and Isaac could feel the tears inside.

He was dead.

He was _dead_.

Isaac left to find Derek.

* * *

**That's chapter six! I decided to update today since I was happy ^_^ Also, I have no school: yay for summer :D But living in New York, I have to take Regents. So depending on my test schedule, updates might not be so frequent. Love the feedbacks :) Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews and Story Alert ^_^ Really appreicate all of them! Enjoy this next chapter :D **

**A/N: This is a Renew Chapter! I saw a couple of mistakes so I fixed it :)**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my characters...**_

* * *

"Derek," Isaac screamed as he ran down the multiple steps to the abandon, wrecked train the alpha was in. "Derek!" He could still smell his father's blood lingering on his fingernails no matter how much he cleaned them away. He could still see the image of his dead body growing dangerously pale.

He sensed Derek as he grabbed a wooden pole, stopping his movements. "He's dead. My dad is dead." Derek quickly came out of the shadows, his arms coming down in shock.

"What did you do?" That sentence stung Isaac; how could Derek blame him so fast, but he couldn't argue. He is a new werewolf who still can't control himself.

"That's the thing," Isaac breathed, his blue eyes wide with fright. "I didn't do it." Derek frown, approaching the shaking puppy. He brushed past him and looked on, his heavy back facing Isaac; the young teen ran a shaking hand through his hair as his lips chapped rapidly.

"I believe you, Isaac," Derek spoke, cracking his rough fingers before gazing at his beta with narrowed green eyes. "I feel it off of you, so you're innocent."

"What's going to happen, Derek? My dad is dead and the police are going to figure out the bloody body in the car." Isaac felt his pulse rapidly pick up speed due to the panic running through his veins.

"Calm down," Derek light ordered, rubbing his chin as if he were thinking of a plan. "Just go on with your normal life tomorrow. I'll have everything settled; right now, you just go home and I'll go to the crime scene."

* * *

Lucy walked to her locker, sighing for no apparent reason. She felt tired than usual, but chose to ignore it; she remember Stiles calling her about finding Lydia naked in the forest the other night. Poor boy was still in shock he couldn't speak right. Lucy wished he just text her instead of talking; after that, Allison called her saying the same thing.

It's like Stiles and her had the same thing on their mind that night.

Lucy heard heels clicking down the hallway and she turned her head to see the one and only Lydia strutting. She wore a purple dress the hugged her body and showed her curves causing all the boys to drool. Lydia stopped near Lucy and Allison came walkin behind with a small smile on her light face.

"Looks like Lydia is back," Lucy smirked and Lydia smiled going through her locker; Allison made her way towards Lucy.

"You should have seen the scene when we entered the school building. She was like a deer caught in headlights," Allison giggled and Lydia rolled her eyes, glarring at us.

"In my defense," Lydia huffed, "it has been a while since I walked into this building. Besides, I lost nine pounds." Allison shook her head and Lucy smiply nodded, looking around the hallway; Lydia said goodbye to Lucy while strutting away to her classroom. Allison did the same thing and walked the opposite direction, disappearing into the sea of students.

* * *

Isaac hid around the corner, a couple of students passing by him. He needed to be normal and not over react, but how can he? He saw his dad's dead body in his car and the scratches on his chest left a scar in his mind. To add on his endless road of problems, he can't control his wolf-self whenever he was around Lucy.

Everything about her just sent the wolf crazy and he didn't want to transform himself in front of her; even though her brother is a werewolf, he still can't show her the "real" person he is.

He froze.

The familar sweet scent poisoned his nose and Isaac couldn't help but sniff it. He followed it, irgnoring the weird glances the other teens sent him. Holding his equipment bag, Isaac's blue eyes saw Lucy drinking at the water fountain. Her long, dark brown hair blocked her beautiful face from his sight and he began to shake inside.

Well not him, but his other "friend".

"Deep breaths," Isaac chanted to himself. "Deep breaths." Praying to the Lord, Isaac hope he didn't lash out and scare Lucy away. At the same time Isaac walked by, Lucy's head lifted and her eyes twinkled with joy. "Crap..." he mentally scolded.

"Hi, Isaac," she chirped, the red plaid shirt wrinkling a bit. "Going to the lacrosse practice?" He nodded, leaning aganist the wall.

"Yeah," he smiled and before he could stop himself, it quickly escaped his lips. "Do you want to come and watch?" Part of him wanted her to say no because that way, he couldn't turn into the werewolf, but the other said yes; it would give him a chance to talk to Lucy more.

Stupid hormones.

"Sure! I have a free period today not filled with any student council meetings," she cheered, her brown hair bouncing. Inside Isaac's mind, it was as if firecrackers had been lit and it was the fourth of July. "Meet you outside at the field."

Isaac had a full blown smile. It was so large that he was afraid it might break, but quickly faded at the mistake. "Damn!" Sighing into his hands, he shuffled to the locker room and prepared to change into his uniform for practice. Opening the door, Isaac snaked around the tight room filled with other guys who were half naked. Changing, he untied his sneakers, but heard Scott's voice.

"I won't hurt you Stiles! I think I have full control this time," he reasoned, but Stiles shook his head in disagreement. "All right, do you have anything better than _handcuffs_?" Isaac countinued to listen to their converstation, even when Scott was explaining about his relationship with Allison.

Apparently things were _really_ good.

The sound of chains falling out of Stiles' thin locker was enough to cause everyone to stop and see. Even Isaac's eyebrows rose at the item that never seem to end; it just kept going and going and going. Coach Finstock simply back away, not bothering Stiles to explain on why he had a chain in his locker. Isaac chuckled quietly, focusing on his shoe once again until his sensed someone's heartbeat running.

"I think there's another werewolf in here," Scott whispered to Stiles, but Isaac still picked it up thanks to his sensitive ears. "But I don't know where the scent is coming from." Isaac kept his head down and hoped he didn't come towards him. Slowly lifting his head to see Scott and Stiles on the floor, Isaac placed his uniform on and rushed out the door.

* * *

Lucy sat down on the bleachers, hugging herself for some warmth. The temperature was breezy, but wasn't too cold; the wind blew lightly and her some hair strands floated, causing Lucy to groan in annoyance. She saw some players come out and her brown eyes landed on Isaac; he held his lacrosse stick with confidence and Lucy stood up, waving at him.

"Hey," he smiled, rubbing his forehead. "Glad you can come."

"No problem, Stiles does complained about my time spent in school and that I should basically live there according to him, but I'm here," she giggled, her hands inside her dark jean pockets; Isaac chuckled and his body becoming warm. He felt someone's eyes on him and knew who it belonged too, plus Lucy said it out loud. "Great; Scott is looking our way."

"Overprotective brother?" Isaac glanced over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow; she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You...can say that," Lucy turned her head and glared at him; he looked away and Lucy smiled, the relief washing her face. The whistled rang and coach Finstock yelled for his players on the field. Isaac ran while Lucy sat back down on the bleachers, watching attentively at the practice.

She didn't expect her brother to act completely...different.

Lucy saw how he soved the players to the ground and proceeded to sniff them like a dog finding a friend. Even though he is a werewolf, it still confused Lucy since he never done this before. Scott continued this way and Lucy was embarrassed seeing Scott make a fool out of himself on the field. Of course the coach grew angry and snapped at her brother; Lucy looked at Stiles as the teacher pulled him by the helmet. "What in the world are you doing, Scott?" Lucy muttered under her breath.

"This seat taken?" Another voice boomed causing her to turn around; he was a blonde guy with green emerald eyes. She shook her head and let him sit down.

"No. It's empty," she made room for him to sit; he flashed Lucy a charming smile, causing her to blush hard. What she didn't feel was a pair of yellow eyes glowing with jealousy; Isaac panted hard, his werewolf howling to be released.

It wanted to come out due to Scott toying with him, trying to find out the person who is the wolf, and now feeling jealousy. He never felt this emotion before, but there is a first time for everything. It continued to grow worse as he heard Lucy's laughter ringing in the air and Isaac just wanted to attack the guy right then and there.

Jackson decided to sit down, not wanting to be hurt from Scott and Isaac could care less. He countinued to growl heavily, gritting his teeth. Scott cocked his head to the side as if he knew he was the one. The whistle blew and the rest of the world became in slow motion; Isaac's legs took off and ran towards Scott with so much speed and anger.

Scott then tackled him and the two werewolves spun in the air and landed on a crouch postion. Their feet spread out and their gloved fingers planted on the grass floor, the two gazed at each other with yellow eyes.

The whistle blew and the two lacrosse players' eyes went back to normal; Isaac could still feel the wolf inside calm down, but still quite active. Police scanners were heard and he noticed three police officer march in unison. They looked like Secret Service men and Isaac began to panic. Gazing back at Scott, he plead. "Please don't tell them. _Please_ don't tell them."

* * *

**That's chapter seven! Wow, chapter seven and still with episode two XD Feedback is appreciated! Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, story alerts and favorites people! It really brings a smile on my face ^_^ Trust me it does :D On to the next chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my characters...**_

* * *

Lucy stood from her seat in curiousity and was about to leave until she remember the person she was having a conversation with; looking back, she held an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I just really need to go and check with my brother." The guy simply understood with knowing eyes.

"That's all right. I understand," he stood up as well and Lucy noticed how tall he was. "The name's Kevin; I hope we could talk more in the future." His green eyes attentively gazing Lucy made her heart pound and she nodded.

"That would be nice, Kevin." Walking away, Lucy rushed to Scott's side, the loving smile fading away quickly as she approached the guys. She then frowned as she saw Isaac with Stiles' dad while his two police guard stood on each side. Lucy didn't have super-hearing like Scott did, so she relied on him. "What are they saying? What's going on, Stiles?" The sheriff's son shrugged, holding his helmet in his hand.

"His father is dead. They think he was murdered," Scott deeply spoke, his brown eyes attentively watiching Isaac. Lucy gasped, her eyes widen in shocked and she covered her mouth with her hand. Isaac nodded, but his heart grew sad as he heard the gasp coming from Lucy; he didn't want her to think _he_ killed his dad because he didn't.

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked, and Lucy snapped her head to face Scott with waiting eyes.

"I'm not sure..." Scott muttered, his eyes still on the group. "Why?"

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for twenty-four hours."

"Like overnight?"

"During the full moon," Stiles clarified and by the sound of his voice, Lucy knew it wasn't good. But the full moon? What did the full moon had to do with...

"He's a werewolf," Lucy whispered in disbelief as she clicked those twoo together. Stiles patted her shoulder, but Lucy still felt horrible.

"Are these holding cells good at holding people?" Scott questioned, crossing his arms and Stiles sighed, not wanting to think about it.

"People: good. Werewolves: probably not so good," he mumbled, looking at Isaac with pity eyes.

"Stiles, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?" Lucy turned her attention to her brother as Stiles nodded. "He does." Lucy panicked, her breath caught as she watched the police take him away. He looked back and Lucy locked her eyes with his; she could see how scared Isaac was. Turning away, they led him out the field and Lucy tighten her mouth with a straight line.

"McCall!" Both Scott and Lucy snapped their heads at the loud voice that called from behind. Scott realized that it wasn't for him, but for Lucy. She ran to the red hair president, stopping once she got in front of Erica. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Why?" Lucy asked, catching her breath; Erica motioned for the vice president to follow her. "Erica, what's going on."

"We have a new principal," she explained and Lucy paused her steps. Erica noticed she wasn't walking and turned around. "Seriously, Lucy! We have to go to the office. Apparently we need to meet with the principal."

"What-t happened to Thomas? Did he get fired from his position?" Lucy asked, running to catch up to Erica. The red-head shrugged and they walked up the steps to the main hallway; Lucy was having a headache. Finding out Isaac was a werewolf, his dad being dead and now seeing the principal. It was enough for her to feeling like she was riding a roller coaster. Erica knocked the door and a gruffy 'Come in.' was what they got. Erica slowly opened the door and the two ladies quietly entered.

Lucy saw an old man with white hair growing from his sides; he kindly smiled at the two ladies coming in, but Lucy had a feeling there was more to that smile. The deep wrinkles formed beside his mouth. "Take a seat, please." He sat on his chair and Lucy looked at Erica who simply ordered what the man said. "Now," he clapped his hands together, "it is very nice to meet both of you young laides. I have been told you are the President and Vice President of Beacon Hills High."

"Yes we are, sir," Erica sent a small smile and Lucy did the same. The old man skimmed through the yellow folders, humming. "Are you our new principal?"

"That I am. Mr. Thomas decided to take...an early retirement, I hope you undertand his wishes of course?" Both nodded and Lucy scanned the room; she could still picutre Thomas sitting behind that desk, no this man. The degrees displayed around the office made him qualified for the job, but she still couldn't see why Thomas needed to retired. He wasn't old yet, he was still good for a few more year. "Miss O'Connor: highly academic, volunteer work, 4.0 GPA and will be gradutating this year."

"Indeed, sir," Erica proudly puffed her chest up; her green eyes beemed with joy at all of the stuff the man said. "I hope Lucy will become President next year. She seems fit to run this school." The man shifted his eyes at her and Lucy blushed from the sounded attention.

"Stop it, Erica. I'll never be as good as you," Lucy complained, fumbling with her hands; Erica laughed.

"See? She's too modest in herself." Lucy surpressed herself from rolling her eyes, but watched as he read over her folder. She could see him nod and breathed in and out that everything would be fine.

"Miss McCall: straight A student, no detention received whatsoever, high GPA and multiple volunteer work. Miss O'Conner here is right; you do seem to be a fitting candidate for President next year." Lucy could only giggled, rubbing her arm from the compliment she gotten from the man. "Do you happen to be relate to Scott McCall?"

"He's my brother." The man nodded, putting the folder away; the two girls sat still, waiting for what he was going to do next.

"I forgot to introduce myself, but I'm Gerard; I'm glad we took this moment to introduce ourselves, but I do believe I must get back to work." Lucy noticed the twinkle shinning in his eyes and she headed for the door. Erica closed it and Lucy noticed Mr. Stilinski with Jackson; she stroll towards Stiles' dad.

"Lucy," the sheriff smiled. "Nice to meet you." Lucy nodded, but pointed at Jackson who's arms were crossed in boredom.

"What is he doing here?" The sheriff glanced at the co-captain and then at Lucy.

"I have to question him about Isaac; he lives across the street from him and we need all the information we can get. His father was found dead in his car and Isaac was the last person to see him before being killed."

"How did his dad died, Mr. Stilinski?" The man rubbed his forehead in distress, placing his hands near his hips.

"We're not sure, but from what we saw, animal marks."

"So why are you taking Isaac in if you believe an animal could have done this? What if it was a mountian lion?" Lucy grew angry by the minute; how could they just arrest an innocent boy with now clear evidence whatsoever. Stilinski gazed at Lucy suspiciously at the sudden feeling she had.

"We're not sure, Lucy," he placed at firm hand on her shoulder. "Just get to class." Lucy sighed and left; she hugged herself because she felt scared. Scared on what might happen to Isaac because she knew he was not guilty of anything. He seemed too sweet to be a killer and he couldn't have murder his own dad.

He was afraid of him.

But now that he is a werwolf, that all changed Lucy's thought. What if he really did kill Mr. Lahey? She remember how unstable Scott was when he was a new werewolf; he couldn't control himself. Heck, he almost tried to kill Stiles and her when the full moon happened.

"Damn headache..."

* * *

Heading home late, Lucy fell on the couch. With the long meeting she had today after school, it really tired her out; going to the kitchen, she saw that her mother left some cooked food before heading to work. Placing it in the microwave, Lucy grabbed a glass of water; what she wanted is to relax, eat and then finish her homework. The sound of the ding indicated her meal was done and Lucy couldn't wait to dig in.

The night sky grew darker and Lucy could see the full moon shine. The clear white circle glowed in the air; any normal person would consider this day beautiful, but for Lucy, it was far from it. Today, it is a day were the werewolves come out. A day were new one could not hold themselves together and go on a rampage. She worried for Scott since he still doesn't have full control yet. Who she was worried more for was Isaac.

He is a new werewolf and she remember Derek telling Scott that the first transformation is always the most painful. The thought of Isaac being hurt killed her heart and she just couldn't handle it.

Lucy couldn't believe she was growing feeling on Isaac. That was the one thing she noticed these past few days; whenever he was around, she couldn't help, but feel nervous. She just..._did_, but would he truly like her back.

"Yeah right," Lucy muttered to herself and took a bite of her chicken. Isaac would never like a girl who spent most of her life breathing school. She's a nerd who has perfect grades and perfect attendence and perfect _everything_! There was no way he would give Lucy a second glance; he probably thought that she was a teacher's pet.

Her phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Lucy! No time to explain, but get ready; I'm coming over to your house in ten minutes. Ask questions later. Get. Ready._" He quickly rambled and hung up leaving Lucy speechless and confused. Groaning, Lucy put on her sneakers and grabbed a black scarf; locking the door, Lucy looked through her phone and then on the road.

Soon, her brown eyes saw a Jeep car slow down and a sweating Stiles appeared in the driver's seat. "Get in. I'll explain on the way." Lucy sat on the passenger's seat and Stiles drove off as fast as he can.

"Stiles! Tell me now; what in the world is happening?"

"We're going to the precinct," he answered, gripping the steering wheel tighter. "We're going to save Isaac from being killed."

"Killed?" Lucy exclaimed, her heart stopping for a moment. "What-t do you mean kill? Who is going to kill him?" Stiles said a hunter disgused as an officer is carrying wolfsbane and will be injected into Isaac's bloodstream. "That's awful! Stiles we need to stop it; Isaac is innocent." Stiles observed Lucy who was on the verge of tears.

"I know that," he whispered, rasing an eyebrow at her direction. She looked outside her window, rubbing the tears away. "First we need to get Derek and then we'll be on our way."

"Where is he? Where's Scott, too?"

"They're at Isaac's house," Stiles answered again, sighing. "Whatever Jackson told to my dad could be enough evidence to kill him. From what I heard, Isaac's dad abused him for many years. Jackson is his neighbor, so he is a solid witness."

"I saw your dad this afternoon; I even saw Jackson and that asshole! Why didn't he say anything to anyone about this?" Lucy exploded in a fit of rage, her brown eyes turning dangerously cold with hatred. "For years and he hadn't said a damn word? I swear, I'm going to give Jackson a piece of my freaking mind!"

"Whoa, calm down, Lucy," Stiles gulped at her outburst; she was never the type of person to get mad quickly. In fact, she was the most friendliest person you would ever meet; it was difficult to get her angry, but if you do, you know who did something horrible. "We're going to get Isaac okay?"

"Fine."

* * *

Isaac heavily panted, but couldn't stop the pain that was running throughout his body. He felt the muscles being pulled in every direction, stretching out. He could feel them trying to break out his skin and he grunted and hissed. His hands held onto the steel door, glarring out the glass, square window.

The full moon was strong and changing him. Transforming Isaac and he could feel the endless strength in his fingertips. The heavy panting, the power given, it was enough to make him go crazy; his wolf howled and tonight, he will unleash it.

* * *

**Chapter eight! Thank you for the feedback ^_^ Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, since I love you guys so much, I decided to write another chapter for you ^_^ Plus, I'm feeling in the mood. Enjoy :D**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**_

* * *

The drive was silent after they picked Derek up; he sensed the rage radiating off of Lucy and he sent Stiles a questioning look. Stiles sighed, mumbling 'I'll tell you later' and the alpha merely nodded his way. They finally came to the station where Isaac was being held and Lucy's eyes went wide with some hope. She noticed a young officer deputy roaming around inside; she looked bored and tired and Lucy couldn't blame her. It's late and she probably wants to go home and rest.

"Okay," Stiles spoke, turning off the engine so that silence took over. "Now the keys to every cell are in a password protected local box in my father's office. The problem is getting pass the front desk."

"I'll distract her," Derek offered as he was about to exit from Stiles' car, but the teen stopped him from doing so.

"Whoa, you?" Stiles snorted, his small hand on Derek's broad shoulder. "You're not going in there." The alpha wolf glanced his green eyes at Stiles' hand and then shot up to his face again; Stiles took the hint when he flarred his nose. "I'm taking my hand off."

"I was exonerated," he added once the hand came off and Stiles rolled his eyes at him.

"You're still a person of interest," Stiles agrued back and Lucy mental sighed; they'll be stuck in this car until the next day.

"An innocent person."

"In-you? Yeah right!" He laughed, clearly not believing Derek's statement. Lucy grew annoyed since they were wasting time on nothing.

"Will you just let him go in Stiles! Isaac needs to be out of there before he turns into a werewolf and kill everyone in there!" Lucy growled and Derek was surprised at her anger; he rose an eyebrow, sensing the feelings between her lines. He knew Isaac had feelings for Lucy since he rushed out of the classroom that day and became jealous out in the field. Now watching her, he has a strong belief that Lucy likes Isaac as well, but he won't say anything.

He isn't cupid or a matchmaker.

"All right, fine," Stiles finally agreed and stared at Derek. "What's your plan?"

"To distract her..." Derek shrugged as if it were the most simple thing in the world; Stiles shook his head.

"Uh-huh, how? By punching her in the face?" Lucy banged her head on the seat cushion from Stiles's seat; Derek gave they teenager a sarcastic smile and Lucy giggled from it.

"Okay, give me a sample; what are you going to open with?" Stiles asked and Derek sighed, looking the other way before gazing at the driver again. "Dead silence," he nodded, glancing at Lucy. "That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

"Thinking about punching you in the face," Derek suggested happily and Stiles dryly chuckled, unbuckling his seat belt; Lucy did the same, but a firm hand stopped her; she snapped her head to see Stiles' holding her wrist.

"Lucy, it's best if you-"

"Stiles," Lucy scowled dangerously at her friend. "If you finish that sentence, I will make your life _miserable_." He lets go, holding his hands in surrender.

"Whatever floats your boat, Lucy." Derek held a impressed look at Lucy's direction and he probably should have warned Stiles, but seeing making a fool of himself made Derek's night. The alpha just knew it that Stiles didn't stop Isaac or else he would have been dead. The three leave the car and quietly rush to the station. Derek takes a deep breath before putting on his acting mask and casually entering.

Lucy and Stiles stare from behind the door and Stiles gags, rolling his eyes while Lucy lightly pushes him to move. They sneak across the room, making sure they didn't create no noise whatsoever. Lucy let Stiles lead the way since he basically knows this place from the back of his hand. The two enter the dark room and Stiles makes his way to the boz and clicks the buttons, but nothing happens. Lucy anxiously watches the door, her brown hair bounce as she looks between Stiles and the hallway. "Stiles, hurry up!"

"It's not working," Stiles snapped back and his hands fumbles the box more until the lid comes off. "Oh my god..." Lucy storms towards him, her arms flarring with disappointment; he rushes pass her and Lucy glares following him down the hall. The bleeding officer turns the corner, his leg sending pain throughout his nerves. He hisses, muttering curses, but bumps into Stiles; Lucy slowly stops, glancing down at his leg with an arrow sticking out. The man comes to his senses and attacks Stiles, holding him into a headlock.

"Stiles!" Lucy yells as she runs after him; the three enter the large room where Isaac was suppose to be in, but instead saw nothing. Lucy's breathing became heavy as her brown eyes observed the broken door to his cell. It was crushed to the floor and she gazes at Stiles until a roar was heard. Lucy screams at the sight of Isaac in his werewolf form as Stiles grabs her hand and pulls her with him to the floor near the desk.

Isaac had no idea what was happening; his eyes were blinded by the sudden power he has running through his long veins. His heart was pounding and he sniffed out his prey that was closed to him. He brutally attacks the hunter in disguise, pushing him to the wall and punching his head. The man blanks out, rapidly falling to he ground; he laid lifelessly and Lucy shakes due to fear. Derek quickly comes in, stompping on the needle containing the wolfsbane that was sent to kill Isaac. The unstable beta snaps his head around at the crushed noise and grunts at his alpha. His deadly eyes then averted towards the human teens and Lucy could only say one word from her chattering mouth. "Isaac...?"

The werewolf roars, ready to kill them and Lucy screams into Stiles chest, placing her hands around her head. Derek shifts to his alpha form and sends out a powerful growl at his beta who quickly backs away, crawling to the opposite wall. Lucy carefully lifts her head from Stiles chest, her eyes widen in fright.

Isaac finally changes back to his human-self and also lifts his head to see Stiles and Lucy; he couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself. He realized he could have killed innocent people that night, and not just any innocent person, but _Lucy_.

"How did you do that?" Stiles was left breathless and Lucy wonder the same thing as well; she couldn't help but just stare at Isaac. The werewolf could hear her heart pounding, the blood pumping around her body. He smell her scent that was heaven to his nose and with the full moon still high, he began to pant again.

"I'm the alpha," Derek smugly smirk, motioning for Isaac to get up as soon as he felt his pulse rising. Isaac did, gazing at Lucy as he exited the room; Lucy did the same, their eyes connected until he disappeared with Derek. She touched her neck to rub it until she noticed her scarf wasn't around her.

"My scarf! It's gone," Lucy exclaimed, scanning the room for it, but found nothing. Stiles dusted himself, getting up. The building's alarm was blarring and Lucy didn't realized until now; Stiles just looked around, rubbing his forehead.

"Forget about your damn scarf," Stiles snapped, but sighed. "You need to leave before my dad gets here, Lucy."

"No," she agrued, stompping her foot on the ground stubbornly. "I'm not letting you take the fault for everything. I'll face him with you."

"You're going to give him the surprise of a lifetime you that right?"

"And I don't care," Lucy finalized, crossing her arms over her chest. A couple of minutes later, the two heard footsteps coming towards the cells and Lucy took in a deep breath. Sheriff Stilinski shut off the alram and everything went quiet.

"Stiles..." his eyes averted to her, "Lucy?"

"Uh..." Stiles looked around to see the unconscious man that was laying on the floor, his back showing; he quickly pointed towards him. "He did it." Lucy smacked her forehead, shaking her head and the shoulders slumping.

"You two," the sheriff pointed at them, "come with me. Now." Lucy and Stiles followed his father to the front desk, the young deputy being questioned. Lucy sat down on the bench, rubbing her eyes since she was tired and stressed. Lucy felt a presence loom over her and she slowly lifted her head up.

"Hello, Mr. Stilinski," she mumbled and the sheriff shook his head; she could feel the disappointment from him.

"I can't believe you, Lucy," holding his belt, his eyes piercing into hers. "I thought you would be better than this." Lucy didn't say anything, just held her head down, sighing in annoyance. "Do you have anything to say, young lady?"

"Yeah," Lucy mutter, glarring at Stiles' dad. "Stop comparing your son to me. Not only are you belittling him, but you make me feel guilty. I'm sorry if Stiles isn't the perfect child, but neither am I. In fact, I'm annoyed by it," Lucy huffed before marching away leaving a shock sheiff standing. He gazed at his son who shrugged.

"Told you to stop comparing me to her."

* * *

**That's chapter nine! Hope you like it and we're seeing Lucy crack a little. Who do you believe stole her scarf? Hope you all enjoy it and there is more to come. Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the lovely feedback! Really appreciate it very much ^_^**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my characters...**_

* * *

"Lucille Elizabeth McCall," Melissa held a shaking finger at Lucy; the young girl sat on the couch, ready to take in the lecture waiting for her. "I can _not_ believe you let some criminal let loose! I am _very_ disappointed in you, young lady! I never thought I would need to worry about you; I have enough with Scott."

"He isn't a _criminal_," Lucy growled at the last word. "He was, correction, _is_ innocent; I know him, mom, and I know he was never a murderer. He was abused from his own father!" She aburptly stood up, glaring at her mother. Melissa sighed, running her hand through her tied up hair that was frizzed.

"But you're suppose to know better, Lucy! I know Stiles dragged you into it, but I thought you knew right from wrong," she complained, leaning against the sink in a stressed way. Silence took over as Lucy hugged herself. "This is my fault."

The words coming from her mouth shocked Lucy. "What-t? Mom," Lucy reached towards her mother's arm. "Don't say that! Don't blame yourself for _my_ idiotic actions."

"But it _is_! I'm spending too much time at my job that I'm never around you or Scott anymore; I'm worried that Scott doesn't have a male figure in your life or you," she cried, covering her face. "I'm such a horrible mother." Lucy tightly hugged her mom and could feel the tears attacking her shoulders; she rubbed Melissa's back and placed Lucy placed her head on the crook of her mother's neck. The two stayed like this for a couple of minutes, but felt like hours to them; Lucy could feel the heat radiating from her body and she felt at home.

"Mom," Lucy whispered near her ear and she hummed. "Don't ever say that. You're not a horrible mother," she pulled away from her to face the sad older woman. "In fact, you're the _best_ mom anyone could ever ask."

Melissa giggled, wiping the tears with her sleeve. "Thank you, honey and I guess I was a tad harsh; I'll just let you off with a warning, missy. Next time you do something like this, I will punish you; for now, you'll clean the dishes for the entire month."

"Fair enough."

* * *

Derek led Isaac to his hideout; the young beta had grown used to the stench that raided his nose. He followed Derek like a lost puppy, not knowing what to do next since his life was over. With his dad gone, him becoming a fugitive and no longer could go out in public, Isaac still wouldn't trade what he is for anything. With the werewolf abilities he has, Isaac never felt stronger or powerful than before.

Isaac's body felt sore, his muscles ached in pain and the drive to transform was still playing with him. The full moon was still up, but Isaac tried to control himself; his fingertips rubbed on the soft fabric hidden in his pocket. He knew Derek heard the light noise and the satifised hum escaping from his mouth.

"Isaac," Derek called his attention and the beta's head shot up to his alpha. "We need to discuss what happened back in the station." Isaac gulped, sitting on an abandon chair he discovered just now. He dusted off the dirt on it before resting and facing Derek with scared blue eyes.

"I...I couldn't hold it, Derek," Isaac began his story. "The wolf just wanted to come out and I didn't have control. He did and I only could attack at the nearest person around me; that officer, I went for him since I could sense the liquid he was holding. I knew it was for me and I wouldn't let him kill me."

"I understand that part," Derek muttered under his breath. "You're a new werewolf, Isaac and as I promised, I'll teach you how to control yourself. Even on the full moon; right now, you should rest. Tomorrow, we'll begin your training and I might search for more people to fill my pack."

"Can I suggest one?" Isaac asked, rubbing his eye in a tired motion; Derek nodded, his ears perked with interest. "I have this friend named Erica. She's like me I guess: not much friends or known in the school and she has epilepsy. She has a hard time in school and I think she deserves something better; I think she deserves not to suffer and experience what I have, Derek. Please recruit her."

"It's not my choice, Isaac, remember that," Derek argued at his beta. "If she wants to become a werewolf, then so be it. I will not force her." Isaac nodded, leaning back into his seat; he watch as Derek left and Isaac took out the black scarf. He held the smooth fabric in his hands, playing with it. The delicious scent of vanilla mixed with lavender sent his body crazy and he sniffed it; the intoxicating smell sent him crazy and Isaac wished it was actually her he held, not this scarf. He realized that this scarf was probably the closest he would ever get to her and that sent a disappointing sigh; he even felt his wolf feel down, but the fury passion heated his body.

Nevertheless, Isaac would cherish this scarf.

* * *

"I swear, Lucy," Stiles laughed, jumping up and down as he followed her down the hallway. "You left my dad _speechless_! Like, dead silent as a mouse; what you said to him, man, it was a shocker. He totally didn't see _that_ coming." Lucy could only chuckle as Stiles continued to explain what happened after she left the station.

Lucy held her bag tighter. "But things are going to be so...awkward between us; I don't think he would be able to talk to me the same ever again." Her hair was left loose as she brushed a strand of hair away.

"You and your problems," Stiles snorted, waving them off and Lucy huffed in annoyance. "But we got something else to deal with."

"What do you mean?" Stiles wrapped an arm around her small shoulders, pulling her closer towards him. She sent a shy smile as people saw with interest and Lucy began to blush, but Stiles didn't seem affected by this.

"That night when Scott and Allison were at Isaac's house," Stiles whispered, careful not to attract attention. "They saw this lizard monster thing."

"Lizard monster?" Lucy exclaimed and Stiles harshly shushed the intelligent girl; she narrowed her eyes at him and lowered her voice. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that Beacon Hills is in danger; whatever this thing is, it's nothing we dealt before." Lucy let Stiles' statement slowly sink in and she grew terrifed since the seriousness in his eye were crystal clear. "Okay, enough with this, lets go back to happy mode! I've been thinking about going to the ice rink with you know," Stiles motion with his hands, "us and few other people."

"What other 'few' other people?" Lucy smirked, scratching her head in boredom.

"Well Allison is sure to come since Scott will be there; I'll try to ask Lydia and _you_," Stiles stopped his walking and quickly went in front her face. "You shall ask someone!"

"You know I can't, Stiles," Lucy frowned, hugging herself again and began walking away; Stiles groaned, running tp catch up and stop her. "Stiles..."

"C'mon, Lucy! It would be great for you to enjoy life; live a little! We're at an age where we have the damn energy to do this. Fifty years from now, we would freaking break a hip if we tried rock climbing." Lucy didn't say anything, but had a small smile on her face from the laughter she was containing.

"But who do I ask? You know I'm shy," she pouted, looking at the floor and rubbing her hands together; Stiles thought for a moment and his eyes widen as if he has a brilliant idea. "Stiles?"

"You're going to ask Kevin! The guy you talked to when you came to lacrosse practice: him. You're taking him," determinely stated with a proud voice and Lucy blushed hard.

"I don't know, Stiles..."

"No 'I don't know' crap! You're going to ask him and that's final, because honey," he dramtically snapped his fingers, "he's fine." Lucy died of laughter as she tried to catch her breath; holding her chest, she calmed down, but still had fits of giggles.

"You should be motivational speaker," Lucy joked, fanning herself due to her flushed face; Stiles popped his imaginary collar with a smirk.

"I should huh?"

* * *

"All right people," Finstock screamed, clapping his hands to grab everyone's attention. "Gather around this wall and let's _climb_." He blew the whistle loudly and everyone did as told; Lucy folded her arms and stroll to the plastic wall; Scott stood next to his sister while Stiles was beside him.

"Hey, Scott," Lucy whispered and he nodded, facing his sister. "How come you didn't tell me about what happened. You know with some _monster_ attacking you and Allison?" She glared in anger and wonder if her own brother trusted her. Did he or did he not?

"I was going to tell you," Scott rubbed his neck, leaning forward. "Stiles told didn't he? Listen, you were asleep when I returned home and I didn't want to wake you up." Lucy continued to glare at him, but gave up with a sigh. She couldn't saty mad at him forever; it was impossible since he is family.

"Well, next time tell me; I need to know because I don't want to wake up and find you dead with mom crying her tears out," Lucy lightly grumbled and Scott chuckled, hugging her with brotherly love.

"Deal."

"Lucy! Kevin! You're up next," Finstock yelled and Lucy walked away from Scott; she placed the equipment on her, tighten the rope for safety; her eyes met Kevin's and he sent Lucy that same charming smile when they were at lacrosse practice. She flipped her hair back and made her way to the wall; grabbing the first color rock, Lucy lifted herself up and crawled. Kevin wasn't too far behind as he quickly caught up to McCall.

"So," he grunted, holding onto the next blue rock in his hand. "We meet again."

"I believe so," Lucy giggled and noticed his musclely arm; his navy blue shirt was wrapped around tight which showed off his defined chest; her eyes switched from the ceiling to his face. Lucy realized that Kevin's pace slowed down. "Are you letting me win?"

He only flashed her a sly smile; rolling her eyes, Lucy climbed the remaining distance and rang the bell before coming down. Taking off the epupiment, Scott grabbed it from her and placed it on him; Stiles patted her shoulder as his eyes lingered behind Lucy. She instantly knew who he was indicating. "Stiles..."

"Go. Now; you're not going to be the fifth wheel, Lucy." Stiles lightly pushed her and Lucy complained as she shyly made her way towards Kevin. From the corner of his eye, he saw her coming and Lucy quickens the speed. "Hi," Lucy sends a friendly smile, holding her arm.

"Hey," his green eyes twinkle with joy as he turns to face her completely. "Still want to talk to me, huh?"

"Maybe," Lucy giggled like a giddy school girl and she sucked in all the courage for the question. "Listen, Stiles and my brother are going to take their dates to the ice rink after school and I was wondering if...if you want to come...with me."

Kevin was about to answer until he heard Scott fall, but the long rope saved his life; the gym was filled with laughter, including the teacher's and Lucy sent a thumbs up to Allison who only chuckled before coming down. Kevin returned his attention back to Lucy and observed the small curls at the end of her hair. "What guy would deny a date with a cute girl?"

Lucy's face flushed with warmth, looking down at the floor; Kevin laughed, lifting her face with his finger. "I'll take that as a yes," she quietly spoke, grinning.

"It's a yes," Kevin nodded, scratching his short blonde hair; Lucy heard someone crying from behind and snaped her head to see Erica. She was still as a mouse, scared to even move an inch and she frowned; Lucy heard Finstock calmly telling Erica to come down since there are mats on the floor and everything would be fine.

Erica hesitates at first, not sure if she could do it; she could feel everyone's eyes own her patheitc body and drowns the tears forming. Finally coming down, she takes off the belt and slowly shuffles through the crowd in embarrassment. The snickers coming around her made it even worse for Erica and she tries to ignore them. She really tried, but each on pained her more; in her mind, she could hear them grow louder, the people pointing at her.

Lucy's eyes narrowed in pity as it followed Erica to the door; from afar, Lucy could sense the hurt radiating from her. She wondered why no one comfort her since Lucy overheard Allison saying Erica is epileptic.

The whistle blew. "All right; hit the lockers, people!"

* * *

**Here's chapter ten! Feedback is loved and I hope you all enjoy it ^_^ Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the lovely feedback ^_^ Really appreciate it all!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**_

* * *

"So you're taking Kevin?" Allison smiled as she open her gym locker; her brown eyes twinkled with joy since Lucy will have a date. "He's looks cute."

"Hey, watch what you say; you might make Scott jealous," Lucy joked and Lydia struttered around the corner. She appiled her lipstick and held a mini mirror on her palm. "But Stiles pressured me to do it. Quite funny, but I guess he was right; I do need to live a little."

"Well," Allison smiled. "You really deserve a break. With what you do for the school, you need a treat for yourself." A loud scream was heard and everyone in the room rushed outside to the gym. Lucy stopped her running to see Scott already outside and holding a seizured Erica.

"Oh my god..." Lucy gasped as she fell on her knees to help Erica; Allison ordered Scott to put her on the side. Someone called the ambulance and Lucy brushed away Erica's frizzy blonde yarn hair. Finstock held his head in distress, the clipboard in his hand; he demanded everyone to leave and the paramedics rushed into the gym with a stretch. Lucy silently watched as they took Erica out and frowned; she looked at the rock wall and sighed.

It could have killed her.

* * *

The next day, school went by really slow; time was stretched and Lucy grew bored. She just wanted to leave school and have fun today; the skating rink with Kevin, it sent her heart beating and butterflies in her stomach. Lunch soon came around and Lucy entered the cafeteria as she spotted her brother. He peaceful was sitting as he ate his food by himself; Lucy wonder where Stiles was.

"Hey," Lucy greeted, placing her bag on the table and pulled out the chair to sit down. "Anything new?"

"Besides today's lunch," he picked up his spoon before dropping it, "not really." Lucy sighed and looked out the window; she grabbed Scott's apple and bit a piece off of it. "Hey!"

"Oh calm down," Lucy rolled her eyes. "I was hungry and feel lazy getting up again." Scott merely glared, but gave up and drank his soda. Stiles quickly came and plopped on the seat next to Lucy and showed the keys.

"Got them," Stiles breathed, staring at Scott. "Pick you up after work so we will meet at the rink? How about you Lucy?" Before she could answer, Scott's head snapped towards the lunch room dorrs and both teens followed his direction; Lucy's mouth dropped as she witnessed the new and improved Erica strutting down the cafe. She was waering a verk skanky outfit that would make all the boys drool right there on the spot; Lucy couldn't believe what she was seeing. Yesterday, she looked...hideous.

Sick. Unpleasant.

But now, Lucy just had no words to say.

Erica held a smirk on her smooth face as she observed the gold-fish room; they were all surprised, caught off guard from her beautiful entrance. It felt perfect to have all the attention on her.

_Good_ attention.

No one was laughing.

No one was snickering or whispering to their little friends on how patheitc she was.

No: she was none of that anymore.

Bending down near a hopless guy, Erica took his apple and flirtatiously bit a piece into her bright, red lips; taking a final glance at Scott's table, she left as her hips swayed leaving the men speechless.

Scott and Stiles immediately left while Lucy stayed behind with a fuming Lydia by her side; the Vice President was shocked to see the Queen Bee standing near the table.

"When did you get here?"

* * *

School ended and Lucy rushed to get home; she had managed to put off her council duties as she told Erica about what was happening later on. Erica didn't need to be told twice and literally shoved Lucy out of her room with a full blown smile, winking at her direction.

Lucy's face was priceless.

Placing her keys inside the doorknob, Lucy entered and rushed upstairs to take a quick shower; she rumaged their her closet and it was as if a tornado attacked it. Various clothing were on her bedroom floor and Lucy had a difficult time on deciding what to wear; she may be smart when it comes to school, but she was hopeless when it comes to dating.

"These are the times when I really _wish_ I had a sister," Lucy mumbled to herself and finally settled for a blue dress with black leggings. Lucy observed herself in the mirror and was satisfied on how she presented. Brushing her hair, she left it loose, but took a scrunchie just in case; the doorbell rung and Lucy froze.

He was here.

Becoming nervous, Lucy rapidly placed on her perfume and ran downstairs, but stopped. She calmed herself down and prayed before opening the door to see Kevin standing; he looked handsome as always and the large smile was enough for her legs to go weak.

"Hey," he nodded. "Ready to go?" Lucy smiled and closed the door as she walked with Kevin to his car. Kevin opened her car door and she kindly slipped inside as he shut it closed; he stroll to the other side and entered. Lucy placed her seat belt on, glancing at Kevin once in a while.

"You know where it is right?"

"Yeah," he chuckled as the car roared to life; the seats vibrated and he drove away from the house. "This will be awesome."

"It sure will."

* * *

Lucy and Kevin were the last to arrive as they saw four people standing near the entrance; Stiles stood to his feet and was grateful the two were here.

"Took you long enough," Stiles complained and Lucy rolled her eyes at him, playfully pushing him away. He soon lead the way into the building, taking out the keys to open the locked doors; all six teenagers excitingly rushed inside, their eyes filled with joy. Lucy took Kevin's hand as they walked to the skating rental area. As they took their shoes, the two sat down on the benches and placed them on.

"You know how to skate?" Kevin asked, trying to stike up a converstation and Lucy shook her head, her face becoming red.

"I know, how embarrassing?" Lucy pouted and Kevin laughed, brushing her hair away which made hher coloring worse.

"Don't worry; I think it's kind of cute," he smiled as he gently grabbed her small hand. "Also, it gives me an opportunity to teach you." Lucy's eyes widen in surprise as she gazed at him.

"You know how to skate?"

"Mom placed, well forced, me to take classes when I was younger. I guess it finally paid off," he smirked and Lucy giggled and the two slowly made their way to the slippery ice. Lucy was scared at first, hesitating to step one foot on the ice. Kevin, on the other hand, encouraged her. "Don't worry, I got you."

Lucy snapped her head to look at him. "You sure?" She bit her lips with uncertainty.

"I promise." With that, Lucy took his hand and she wobbled; she was like a newborn calf learning how to walk and Kevin was her guidance. Lucy felt a bit confident, but took her steps really slow; she smiled, very proud of herself until she slipped. Lucy was about to fall backwards, but two strong pair of arms caught her before the head connected to the ice. She gasped, her hair all over her face.

"Oh my gosh..."

"You all right, Lucy?" Kevin concernly questions, his green eyes a bit scared; she nodded, a faint smile coming on her face.

"Yeah; I'm fine." Kevin helped her up to her feet and his arms never left her waist. Lucy didn't bother to point that out, in fact, it felt nice to have them there. The two made it to the middle of the ice and Lucy clunged to him. She began to laugh as they saw Scott fall multiple times, and in painful ways, while Allison tried to help him; Lucy was quite impressed on Lydia's skating skills and cheered as she rapidly spun. Lucy then decided to go to the games and Kevin agreed as he safely lead the way back.

Changing back to their shoes, Lucy skipped to the claw machine and her finger pointed to the teddy bear. Kevin took out a dollar bill and Lucy stepped aside and watched attentively as he concentrated on getting the bear. He lost and Kevin tried again.

It went on for three more times before Lucy thought of quitting.

"Kevin, it's all right. I don't need the bear anyway," Lucy reasoned as she felt guilty, her small hand landing on her broad shoulder, but he shook his hand.

"No; I want to get this for you," he confidently stated, smiling at her direction before facing back to the machine. He placed in one more dollar and the machine devoured the money into it's mouth; the claw slowly moved and Kevin went for the bear. Pressing the button, he caught it and mumbled under his breath.

The two cheered as the bear successful made it to the hole and Kevin bent down to grabbed it; he gave it to Lucy and she smiled, hugging Kevin and gave him a peck on the cheek. The two ferciously stared at each other and Kevin soon leaned in; Lucy closed her eyes and she felt their noses touch until a scream was heard.

Lucy ran out to the skating rink and Kevin closely followed behind; her brown eyes watched as Lydia cried on the floor, clawing the ice for no apparent reason with Stiles trying to control her. Scott and Allison appeared behind them and held the same expression as Kevin and Lucy.

She wonder what happened to Lydia.

* * *

**That's chapter eleven! Also, I'm finished with my examine ^_^ Vacation here we come XD! Feedback is loved; until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the wonderful feedback! I swear Appoli: your reviews make me laugh and have a smile on my face XD! Enjoy ^_^ **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character...**_

* * *

"What's going on?" Scott panicked as he gazed at his sister for an answer, but she just hopelessly shrugged. Kevin skated to Stiles side and helped soothed Lydia from her mayhem state; she cried and banged the ice, the hot tears burning her red face. Kevin and Stiles picked her up and gently took her out of the rink to sit her down on the bench.

As Scott took Stiles away, Allison comfort the shaking Lydia while Kevin went to Lucy. She crossed her arms over her chest with confusion and glanced at Kevin approaching her; he placed his hands inside his pockets.

"Is she going to be fine?" He asked, staring at her as she wipes the tears away from her wet face; Lucy scratched her hair.

"I'm not sure; she hasn't had a mental break down since she ran away from the hospital naked," Lucy mumbled with uncertainty; the brunette teen was simply worried for Lydia and her fragile state she was in. "I think we should go; Stiles would probably take her home." Kevin nodded as Lucy walked towards the two boys; they seemed confused as well, but Scott held a serious face on his tan skin. From the corner of his eye, Scott felt his sister coming towards him and he turned around.

"What's wrong, Lucy?"

"Nothing," she waved off. "I'm just heading home; Kevin is going to take me, so no need to worry." Scott narrowed his eyes and cocked his eyebrow in curiosity; Lucy had a feeling what he was going to say.

"Kevin is going to take you?" Scott's protective-brother mode came on and Lucy rolled her eyes, placing a hand on her hip; he gazed at the blonde boy who was waiting for Lucy by the door. "Just be careful okay?"

"I'll be fine, Scott, quit worrying," Lucy complained and strolled towards as they exited the building. Lucy entered inside his car and Kevin drove to her house in silence; it wasn't awkward, but peaceful and the two were tired from today. They finally reached her house and the lights were completely off as she left them; Kevin turned off the car and rested his hand on the steering wheel. His emerald eyes shined against Lucy's brown ones and she smiled, blushing.

"I had fun," he chuckled and Lucy looked at the bear he won for her. She had a small smile on her face as she recalled the memory. "I would like to do it again."

"Me too," she agreed, brushing away her hair; Kevin gave her a knowing look and placed his arm behind her seat. Lucy simply stared at him, not bothering to glance at the arm.

"Then how about next Saturday? Will that work?" He smirked and Lucy shyly looked down, but nodded. "Good and ah, one more thing."

"What?" Lucy asked and her answer was a small kiss on the lips; it was sweet and gentle as Lucy felt her body freeze. She could feel the shivers running around and her heart beating hard; Lucy couldn't believe that this was happening and she felt in heaven.

Kevin broke the kiss and caressed her cheek with his thumb. Lucy exited the car and waved back before walking to her house; Kevin honked and drove away into the road, disappearing into the night. Lucy giggled, her cheek that he touch still warm; it tingle a feeling that Lucy loved and she wanted more.

Entering, Lucy closed the door, but didn't see a pair of jealous yellow eyes watching her...

* * *

"Oh...my...god! Lucy," Erica sqeauled, her red hair boucing in excitment. "He kissed you, won you a bear _and_ asked you out for a second date? He's totally into you, honey." Lucy laughed, fixing some papers near her desk. The senior girl skipped to the window, marking something on the calendar.

"I know, I still feel the butterflies in me," Lucy smiled and Erica clapped her hands together rapidly. "He's just so...so..._perfect_! He can skate, he told me that he's a boxer and that his father taught him martial arts!"

"Well, now we know how he has that delicious body," Erica nudged Lucy in her stomach and she pushed her away, but the red face never leaving. Her fingers were shaking and Lucy sighed, but could't help but agree with her friend. The bell rang and Lucy waved goodbye as she exited to go to lunch. She grabbed her bag and stroll down the hallway to see Scott and Stiles running out, but stopped to see her.

"What's going on?" she curiously asked and Scott pulled his sister with him.

"Boyd is missing," he sternly stated as he glared behind her shoulder. "Probably Derek turned him into a werewolf." Lucy's mouth went wide open, but quickly closed it shut; the line on her mouth was firm.

"I'm going with you."

"No you're not," Scott argued and held Lucy back. "This is too dangerous for you, Lucy!" Said girl narrowed her eyes at his direction.

"I've dealt with your problems as a werewolf, I dealt with Peter and with Isaac's, Scott," Lucy growled and harshly pointed his chest. "I'm going whether you like it or not." Scott began to protest, but Stiles interrupted him.

"Dude, just let her go! We have bigger things to focus on, man," Stiles complained, pacing slightly and Lucy gave Scott a you-better-listen-to-him look; the teen werewolf groaned, rubbing his forehed.

"Fine," he sighed and grabbed Lucy by the arm. "C'mon, let's go."

"You two go to the rink and I'll check his house," Stiles suggested and Scott nodded as he pulled Lucy with him. The two McCall siblings walked out of the school building and quicken their pace to the skating rink. Lucy's hair bounce as her feet pounce the ground due to the speed they were going.

"What is up with Derek biting teenagers?"

"I don't know," Scott grumbled, his knuckles curling. "But he has to stop. _Now_."

* * *

Scott froze his steps as he sensed a presence inside; cautiously entering first, Lucy followed behind, scared. Her flats whispered and she scanned the dark area for any clue if Boyd was here; the two then heard a machine on. Scott immediately walked to the ice rink to see Boyd running the Zamboni. Scott slowly walked on the ice and Lucy held his hand so she wouldn't fall on the slippery ground; the two made their way to Boyd and stopped.

"Boyd!" Scott screamed to grab his attention. "I just want to talk." Boyd didn't listen as he continued to ignore Scott which irritated him, but kept his cool. "Hey, come on, Boyd. Please? Did Derek tell you everything? Not just about going out of control on full moon, but _everything_?" Lucy watched as Scott slowly approach the large teenager on the Zamboni; Boyd shut off his machine and glanced their way with boredom.

"He told me about the hunters," he dully stated in annoyance, the jacket moving up and down.

"And that's not enough for you to say no? Whatever you want, Boyd, there are other ways to get them," Scott reasoned, but Boyd curled his hands in anger; Lucy took a slight step back since he was a werewolf and didn't want him to explode.

"I just don't want to eat lunch alone everyday," he remorsely shot back and Lucy felt a pang of sadness fill her heart. He just wanted to feel welcomed and noticed in school, but he's alone; Lucy felt guilty since she would alway see him during lunch, but never took her tray once to his table.

"We can be your friends, Boyd," Lucy extended her hands out in a caring motion. "You don't need to be with Derek to have friends." Boyd simply rolled his eyes, glaring at Lucy.

"You have it easy because everyone _knows_ who you are," he snapped. "I don't need any pity from you, so cut the kind crap because it isn't working for me." Lucy's heart fell at the sudden attack he gave her; Scott placed a comforting hand on her shoulder sensing she was hurt.

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek," Scott tried again, but his body quickly froze and Lucy stared at him in confusion.

"That really hurts, Scott," Derek's voice smoothly booms from behind and the two McCalls snap their full attention at the large Alpha. Lucy eyes saw Erica as well, but she gazed at Isaac only, but he wasn't the Isaac she knew. The Isaac Lucy saw was more confident and smell of pride; he held a smug smirk she usually reserved for Jackson, but now it was on him. His eyes were also on her and his smirk grew larger making Lucy feel sick. "If you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we met?"

The blonde werewolf licked her teeth, playing with her polished nails; she seem to be thinking and finally spoke. "In one word: transformative," she evilly chuckled and showed her dangerous canine teeth at them.

"Isaac?"

"Well, I'm little bummed about being a fugitive," he glanced at Lucy for a brief second, "but other than that, I'm great," Isaac smirked, fixing his leather jacket he wore; Lucy breathed slowly and Scott tightly grabbed her hand and pulled his sister behind him. Isaac grew annoyed and only knew Scott was his sister, but he didn't want any other guy touching her.

Or even _kissing_ her like he witnessed that other night; his eyes turned bright yellow at the horrible memory. He observed from behind the a car and his wolf growled in jealousy; he really wanted to kill that guy, the same guy he saw at lacrosse practice, for being near _his_ Lucy.

Kissing her.

Making her laugh.

Making her shine that beautiful smile that should be reserved for _him_, not that idiot. He wanted to be the one doing all that to her; he wanted to be the one Lucy would enjoy being around since she was his light.

"Wait, this isn't exactly a fair fight," Scott snapped and Lucy could see his anger taking over him.

"Then go home, Scott," Derek smiled, flashing his perfect white teeth. Lucy tugged her brother's hand with a worried look.

"Scott, don't do this," Lucy begged, whispering in his ear even though she knew everyone in the room could hear her.

"Go," Scott warned, pushing Lucy away as Isaac and Erica stroll towards him; Lucy tried to protest, but he transformed into his werewolf form. "_Go_ now, Lucy!" Her large, puppy brown eyes were filled with fright as she backed away from the fight; she was surprised that she made it to the tiled floor, but couldn't help to feel horrible as she witness the new wolves attack him.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair that Scott had to deal with _two_ werewolves on his own.

It wasn't fair that Derek held a sadistic smile on his pointy face.

It wasn't fair that Lucy couldn't do anything to stop it because she was merely a human.

She felt weak.

The growls howled into the empty rink and looked away as blood spat onto the ice; she gasped, clutching to the plastic window near her. For Lucy, it seemed for eternity until the battle violently finished with Scott throwing Isaac on the ground. He heavily panted and glanced at his sister who held a hand to her mouth; he didn't want her to be here and see all of this.

"Don't you get it?" Scott unleashed his anger at the beaten wolves. "He's not doing this for _you_. He's just adding to his power; it's all about _him_," Scott emphasized, his sharp nails grabbing the shirts. "He makes it feel like he's giving some sort of gift, but all he's done is turned you into a bunch of _guard-dogs_!" Scott used his strenght to slide them towards Derek's legs, completely injured; Derek eyed them before strutting his large self at Scott.

"It's true. It is about power," Derek shrugged and quickly transformed into a werewolf; his face became hairy and flashed his teeth. His green eyes turn into the bleeding red color that sent shivers down her warm body. Derek brutally punched his stomach and deeply scratched that same area as well; Lucy could feel the wet tears forming inside her eyes and run down her face. She didn't want to see her own brother die tonight. That would be torture for her and then telling her mom about it was unbearable to imagine.

Derek said something to Scott that was too low for Lucy to hear, but from the structure of his face, it wasn't good. His boot lifted off his chest and Scott coughed up his own blood; Boyd gazed at Scott as he spoke to Scott and lifted up his shirt to show the mark he received. Walking away, Boyd caught up to his pack and one by one, they made their way to the exit.

Derek had a smug smirk and brushed passed Lucy. Erica twisted a strand of her hair, smiling at her; Boyd held an expressionless face, but his eyes had a sprinkle of sympathy. The last one to leave was Isaac and instead of his cocky self, he held a frown. Their eyes connected and he wanted to just comfort the broken girl; Isaac want to hold Lucy in his arms and breath in the delicious scent coming off her body like it did now, but he didn't.

Lucy's tears dropped to the floor and she couldn't stand Isaac anymore. She glared at him and snapped her head away causing Isaac to become hurt; he didn't want Lucy to hate him. He didn't because he wanted her. His blue eyes watched as she stormed away from him and went towards Scott.

"Isaac!" Derek growled and the beta took a final glance at Lucy who kneeled near her brother before leaving. Lucy brushed her hair away panicking at the sight of his blood everywhere on the ice and his shirt.

"Scott! Oh my..." Lucy cried, holding his hand and he struggled to get up; Lucy helped him, placing a hand behind his back to lift him. "Scott, the scratch." Scott observed his stomach and hissed in pain.

"We need to go to my work," Scott grunted and hung onto Lucy for support; she placed his arm around her shoulder. His heavy weight caused her to limp, but she sucked it up and the two siblings slowly made their way to the Vet.

Lucy prayed everything would be all right.

* * *

**That's chapter twelve! Hope you all enjoy this lovely chapter ^_^ Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the lovely reviews everyone. They all put a smile on my face ^_^! Enjoy**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**_

* * *

Isaac quietly sat on the wodden steps of the abandon hideout, or his new 'home'. After they left the ice rink, Derek went off to his own world leaving the beta werewolves to entertain among themselves; Erica was busy talking to Boyd, their new pack member, while Isaac sat away from them. The two teens took the hint that he wanted to be alone since they could sense it with their noses.

Isaac kept replying when he saw Lucy, how shocked she was to see him; he kept replying the part when he was fighting Scott, but lost to him and Lucy watched the whole thing play out. The thing he remember the most was the clear anger eyes she held; those same chocolate eyes he loves from her turn icy cold on _him_.

How could something so sweet be so brutally harsh?

She was furious at _him_, but he didn't want Lucy to be mad at him; Isaac wanted Lucy to trust him not to think he was an enemy. There goes the opportunity to be with her, as if he _ever_ had a chance to begin with. Maybe he's too late since she's going out with that blasted person.

An animal growl escaped his lips.

"Isaac," Erica stroll towards the steps with her arms crossed. "Stop playing with that damn scarf and being moopy." Isaac shot her an evil glare, but it didn't faze the young girl on bit. Instead, she arched an eyebrow letting out a dry laugh.

"It's not a 'damn' scarf! It's-"

"Lucy's I know," Erica rudely interrupted him with an annoyed look. "I can smell it, Isaac. You really have to let her go; she's holding you back."

"Well I can't!" Isaac abruptly stood up and pushed his face near Erica's, but she didn't flinch; she merely held a small smirk. "I can't let her _go_, Erica! I love her too much and I won't throw this scarf away."

"Yeah, you love her_ so _much that she's dating Kevin," Erica laughed and Boyd finally came to where his pack members were. He stood quietly away from the two and watched the scene fold out. "She likes him, so what's the point on chasing what you can't have?"

Isaac's jaw tighten, his hand clutching the black scarf with a vine grip. "I still love her."

"You can't have _her_," Erica stressed out the last word, holding a pointy finger at lovesick beta wolf. "She's a human and you're a werewolf; she's Scott's sister for crying out loud. He'll beat you up like how he did earlier today. Scratch that: he'll kill you." Isaac finally sat down again and glanced at Boyd's direction; he gave Isaac a frown and shrugged. The last three words Erica said repeated like an endless loop inside Isaac's mind.

Would Scott really kill him?

No, he doesn't have the heart to do that. He didn't even kill him at the ice rink, but that was different. Isaac knew that he could hurt Lucy since he still had no control with himself and if he even kills her, then Scott will kill _him_.

His fingers still played with her scarf, soothing him slightly.

* * *

"We're here, Scott," Lucy groaned from his heavy weight. "Hang on for a little bit." Scott hissed, his face painted with pain. Her hand grabbed the handle of the door and opened it to let them inside; limping away, Lucy followed Scott's direction and dragged him into a room. Lucy's breath held in her lungs when she spotted the dead body with five long, narrowed marks clawed on his upper body.

"Why won't it heal," Scott growled, lifting up his shirt to show his red scratch to no one. It sent goose bumps down her arm, but Scott examine his wound.

"Because it's from an Alpha," The dark skin vet held a serious face and quickly rushed Scott to his aid. The vet observed Scott's wound and rapidly cleaned it; he rushed through drawers and Lucy simply stood by. "We don't have much time to talk."

"What-t is that?" Scott stuttered with uncertianty and the man gave him a knowing look.

"Rubbing alcohol. You don't want it to get infected do you?" He asked as his placed the alcohol on his scratch.

"Wait," Lucy interrupted from behind. "How do you know all this? How do you know about Derek and everything?" She was confused, but curious as to how this normal doctor knew about werewolves; the man glanced at her before throwing the paper away in a nearby trash can.

"It's a long story," he started as he placed the banaged on Scott's bruise. "His kind, I can handle; that kind," he nodded to the dead body, "this is something different."

"Do the Argents know?"

"That's the crucial part," he worriedly stated, his hands grabbing Scott's shoulder with a concered grip. "They'll have some kind of record or book; they'll have descriptions, histories, notations of _all_ the things they have discovered."

"How many _things_ are there?" Scott exclaimed in bewilderment and Lucy eyes widen in fright. There were more than just werewolves and that lizard monster slithering around Beacon Hills like it's a playground. Scott heard the cars come and the vet ushered them out of the room and into the hallway where they stood hidden. Scott stood in front of Lucy, carefully peaking out the window to catch a glimpse on what was going on.

Lucy couldn't hear much, only murmurs here and there, so she relied on Scott for the converstation. "What are they saying?" He simply shushed Lucy as she glared, but listened; she didn't want them to get caught.

Worse: she didn't want _Scott_ to get caught.

Scott finally backed away with a shock face, his hands shaking in fear; Lucy concernly touched his shoulder, her eyes begging him to tell her. "They're saying the lizard's purpose may only be killing..."

"What?" Lucy harshly whispered as she held onto her brother's large, black coat. "Just killing?" He nodded, gazing at the floor with his fists curled. Lucy leaned on the wall for support as she took in the surprised news.

Everyone in Beacon Hills is in grave danger and since they have no clue who this person was, tracking it will be more difficult.

"C'mon, let's leave out the back door," Scott ordered and grabbed his sister's hand. They tip-toed outside, the cool night air brushing past them. The sky was clear and the clouds blocked the moon from shinning down this small town.

Scott and Lucy began their long journey home.

* * *

Isaac concentrated on the prey in front of him; he inhaled a deep breath and rushed towards it. He jumped over obstacles laid out in his sight and he easily jumped with incredible speed; he ran up the wooden wall, clawing onto the pole as he reached to Derek. His eyes narrowed and he leaped off to attack his alpha only to be violently throw away to the other side.

"Again!"

Isaac went back to the beginning and did the same thing as the first time, hoping he would win against him. He failed once again and Derek repeated the same word with anger. The shrill of excitment and annoyance tainted his blood and vision. He could feel his pulse running high with might, but the outcome was still the same.

Isaac's body roughly connected with the concert floor and he rolled around. The beta sensed Erica in the room and she too was thrown to the ground like him; Boyd could only stare in fasination and fright. He had witness his two members being thrown like dolls from Derek, but the Alpha was far from proud.

"Does anyone want to try not being completely _predictable_?" Derek annoyingly questioned. His large muscles simply wanted to breathe from the white beater holding against them; the two male betas watched as Erica pounced on top of Derek, kissing him hungrily with excitment. The Alpha peeled her away and she dropped to the ground once again with a frown. He wiped away her saliva from his rough mouth, staring at her. "That's the last time you do that."

"Why? Because I'm a beta?" She retored with an attitude and Derek rolled his green eyes.

"No," he began, pacing in front of his pack. "Because I have someone _else_ in mind for you." Isaac sat up, placing is arms behind for balance and support.

"Are we done?" Isaac sorely asked. "I have about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal." Derek kneeled in front of the blue eyed teen, pointing to his arm. Isaac leaned forward, but didn't prepare himself as Derek harshly snapped it back. Isaac screamed from the agonizing pain burning inside and he could feel Derek's hot breath trickling down his face.

"One-hundred and one. You think I'm teaching you how to _fight_?" Derek yelled. "Look at me! I'm teaching you how to _survive_." The strong wolf pulls away, standing to his full, intimidating height.

Isaac glared at Derek with anger. "If they wanted us dead, why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?"

"I don't know," Derek mumbled, glancing at all of them. "But they're planning something, _you_ especially, know that's not our only problem." He loomed over the three pups, his chest falling up and down. "Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father I thimk it killed someone else tonight; until I find out what it is, I need to teach you everthing I know." Derek walked away to the abandon train, but looked over his shoulder. "As fast as I could teach you."

Erica huffed away, rubbing her back. "Someone else my ass."

* * *

Lucy rumaged through her locker, placing the book inside them. She hummed to a random tune and heard Stiles running around the hallways; glancing his way, he gagged as he rushed outside the school.

"Only you, Stiles," Lucy muttered and felt someone beside her; looking to her left, she smiled to see Kevin leaning against the locker. "Hey."

"Hey," he greeted smoothly, crossing his arms over his large chest. "You know the lacrosse game tonight?"

"Yeah, my mom and I are going to support Scott," Lucy answered and he nodded, his green eyes twinkling.

"Well, that's great! I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me, but I guess I'll take that as a yes." Kevin leaned foward to plant a small kiss on her lips before walking away from her locker. Lucy deeply inhaled to cool down from the heat burning her face and wonder if anyone noticed the redness building.

She needed to tell Erica and Allison.

* * *

The energy on the field was full alert and high tonight. People watched attentively as the two teams battle it out on the grass and hope to win, but for Beacon Hills, they have a slim chance; Lucy sat in the middle with her mother and Kevin sitting beside her. Kevin introduce himself to Melissa and she instantly took a liking to the young man. The three sat on the steel bleachers and Melissa prayed that Scott wasn't injured.

A large, dangerous guy, who looked like to be a giant, raised his stick into the air as he successfully pummeled another Beacon's lacrosse player to the ground. The home crowd gasped in horror as he was taken out by a stretcher.

"Is this even _legal_ for that maniac to be on the playing field? He could kill someone," Kevin stated, motioning his hand at the monster player; Melissa agreed, but was distracted on talking with another person who held a camera. Time soon went on and a five minute break came on which the coach took it gratefully; Finstock began to throw out the remaining players, even the bench-warmers, since most of his team was brutally injured.

"You!" Finstock pointed to Boyd; Lucy didn't realized at him and Erica were at the game today. She began to panic since she wondered where Isaac might be, but remembered he was still a fugitive. "Can you play lacrosse?"

Erica stopped Boyd from getting up, giving him a warning look, but he could care less. The smile on his face was large and he stood up. Boyd took off his coat to flash his impressive physique at Finstock and the coach's eyes widen as if he were a child on Christmas Day opening his gifts.

Boyd didn't hesitate to walk down and join the game.

* * *

**That's chapter thriteen! Hope you all enjoy it ^_^ Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all of the review everyone ^_^ Really enjoy each and one of them! Here's the next chapter :D **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing... **_

* * *

Lucy watched in horror as Boyd eagerly walked down the steps; the coach gave him a random jersey for him to wear and the werewolf took it with please. Placing the helmet on, Finstock pushed him into the field, biting his nails nervously.

Lucy, too, was nervous and prayed he didn't turned into a werewolf since Allison's grandfather was here. Boyd took his postion on the field as he eyed his the players in black; the one that stood out the most was the monster boy that knocked out Beacon's entire team. Boyd was itching in his seat, observing how the guy attacked everyone in his path; this made the wolf inside him go crazy, but Erica tried to control him.

The whistle rang and Boyd's eyes locked on his dangerous prey; Scott sensed what was going on and he needed to stop the dark-skin player, but couldn't. Erica slid down her seat, not wanting to see her member make a fool out of himself.

Worse: get her into trouble.

From her seat, she could feel his pulse rising as the excitment rushed through his body in lightning speed. Boyd grew closer to the boy and their chests collided; Boyd knew he was strong than him and it was proven since he witness the opposing team's player soar through the air and painfully land on the ground.

The crowd went wild with cheers since the giant was taken out for once and everyone celebrated; Melissa screamed with joy, clapping her hands. Lucy and Kevin did the same as Boyd lifted his helmet in the air. The sound of people cheering for _him_ made Boyd feel proud; before, no one took a second glance at him.

Now, they glorified him like a god sent from above.

The only person not happy was Scott and he needed to stop Boyd; he was worried that Boyd would have no control and would transfor at the spot. He noticed Boyd's eyes change bright yellow and Scott knew he needed to intervene. Everyone sat down, the happy chirps flying around for the home team, but Lucy felt out of place.

"Was that really Boyd?" He was surprised from realizing the teenager's althetic skills and Lucy nodded. "Wow, he literally made the guy fly across the field; quite impressive..."

"Yeah, who would have thought he was good at lacrosse?" Lucy agreed, but nervously fumbled with her fingers under the coat. The game went on with Boyd still in the game; Beacon Hills finally scored a point and the crowd roared with happiness. Scott noticed that Gerard was gazing at Boyd's direction and he muttered a curse under his breath; Erica heard it and felt Scott's panic inside him. Her dark brown eyes lingered at Boyd's way, but noticed that Stiles wasn't sitting on the bench. A light smirk formed on her face knowing where Scott's friend might be and left her seat to find him.

Time went on and Scott needed to cause some sort of distraction or else Boyd could be killed right in the spot. Taking in a deep breath, Scott ran to make a point for the team; planning for the right moment, the opposing team noticed him coming close to the net and charged to tackle him. Scott held his breath as his body embraced the hard push to the ground, but yelled in pain as his leg bent backwards.

The crowd gasped in shock and Lucy rushed down and hurried to Scott's side; Allison got there first and Lucy kneeled beside her.

"Scott! Oh my gosh, your _leg_!" Lucy worriedly exclamied and Allison nodded, her mouth firm. "Are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah, I feel it healing," Scott hissed and the two girls helped him up; his team members and coach slowly approached him and he sent a faint smile. "I'm fine."

"Fine? Scott, I literally heard your bones _cracking_ from where I sat!" Melissa exploded with confusion, her motherly instincts coming through; her eyebrows were knitted together nervously.

"Heard it? I _felt_ it," Finstock snorted, his hands placed on his hips; everyone behind the coach murmured in agreement and Kevin arched an eyebrow at Scott. He was a tad skeptical about McCall since he also witness his leg going backwards.

"Really, I'm fine," Scott waved them off with a shaking smile and Gerard moved forward; he had a friendly smile on his old face, his blue eyes twinkling.

"In that case, may I ask one more question?" Lucy narrowed her eyebrows in confusion and Allison had a blank face. The two girls were clueless on what Gerard might ask Scott and the poor boy was alone to defend himself; Scott slowly nodded. "Good! Do you mind joining us for dinner then?" Lucy glanced at Allison and she sent her a light shrug; Lucy then looked at her brother who said yes.

She just wanted to smack him right then and there, but didn't.

Letting go, the game ended with Beacon Hills winning and moving on; her mother also walked away and grabbed her belongs since she needed to head for work. A soft hand grasped her arm and Lucy turned around to see Kevin only.

"Hey, want to grab something to eat? I'm starving," he chuckled and Lucy nodded; his arm snaked around her small shoulders as the two made their way to Kevin's car. Lucy's face blushed hard due to their closeness and she snuggled more to his chest, giggling.

She had forgotten about Scott and his leg 'problem'.

* * *

"That's amazing!" Lucy chirped, sipping on her vanilla milkshake; she brushed away her hair before continuing. "You won three championships in a row, Kevin."

"I don't like to brag," he laughed, his sandy blonde hair bouncing. "I'm not that kind of type unless I really want to impress someone I like." The charming smirk on his face caused Lucy to giggled like a school girl; his hand held hers tightly, carsessing it and Lucy looked down. As he was leaning forward, he felt his phone vibrate.

Kevin frowned and uses his other hand to dig through his pocket; he quickly answers it, sending a sorry glance at Lucy. "Hello?" Lucy circled her straw as she patiently waited for Kevin to end the call. She saw him nod and his face slightly fell in disappointment. "Okay," he sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I'm coming home."

Kevin hung up the phone and Lucy touched his hand. "Who was that?"

"My dad," he stated, putting the phone away. "He needs me home to help fix his car." Lucy understood and grabbed her coat as she slipped out from the booth; Kevin paid for their food and held Lucy's hand. She smiled all the way to his car, the wind picking up causing her hair to fly.

Kevin drove Lucy home and soon reached their destination; he slowed down his wheels as the moon shined upon the two teens. Lucy gave a small kiss to Kevin before stepping out the car and strolling home; Kevin drove away, his green eyes gazing at the girl who finally entered inside.

"Stupid dad..." Kevin muttered, gripping the wheel. "Better have a damn good reason on wanting me home."

* * *

"I'm home," Kevin yelled, throwing his keys on the hallway counter; his eyes wandered at the stairs as he saw his younger sister sharping a knife. "Where's dad, Alex?" Her amber eyes snap to see him with a smirk landing on her face.

"Dad's in the garage," she spun the small knife to her left and the smirk was replaced with a deep frown. "He says it's something urgent, but won't tell me!" Her foot stomped the ground in a stubborn way; Kevin laughed as he strutted downstairs.

"Because I'm older, kiddo!" Alex scowled, throwing the knife at her brother's way as it sliced a tiny piece of his side hair. The pointy weapon hit the wall and Kevin rolled his eyes, yawning as he grabbed it from the red wall. Alex angrily stormed downstairs, snatching her weapon from his hand. "Go practice somewhere else, Alex."

"Don't tell me what to do!" She screamed and Kevin sighed, rubbing his eyes; he knew her jealousy would wear off in an hour. Alex muttered, punching the poor wall. Kevin opened the door and entered inside to see his dad under his car. He observed the tool basket near him and his large boots tapping the concrete floor.

"About time you came, son," he grunted; the man's deep voice boomed from under the car and he slid out, wiping his hands on his dirty, jean pants. "I need to tell you something."

"Yeah," he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "Alex told me, so what's up?"

"It's about the monster killing people here in Beacon Hills," his father sternly began, standing up to his full height. "Chris has just informed me about one of his hunters ending up dead." Kevin's eyes rose in astonishment.

"The young guy?"

"Yes," he confirmed, putting the tools away; he closed the wooden cabinet as his harsh amber eyes gazed on his son. "We need to train harder, Kevin. You and Alexandra need to become stronger because this foul creature is destroying innocent lives." The man's hands curled tightly on the white handkerchief. "Am I clear?"

"Yes, dad," Kevin whispered, his green eyes turning icy cold with fury. "I understand."

* * *

**So now you figure out Kevin's background! Surprised or not? Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank **_**so**_** much for the reviews everyone; it means so much to me that you love my story and that it is amazing so yea ^_^ Also: did you see last night's episode? AMAZING! It was really and OMG moment when Jackson was the Kanima. I really hated those damn commercials though...Enjoy this next chapter :D **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**_

* * *

Lucy sat on her bed as the TV screen flashed the colorful picture she really didn't pay attention for. Instead, she was busy working on her duties as Vice President; using her yellow highlighter, it glided on the white paper. Outside, Scott pulled his car as the lights flashed Lucy's face, snapping her head to the window.

Walking out of the room and downstairs, she landed on the final step just as the door opened. Her mother came in first followed by a wincing Scott, but he tried not to show it as much in front of his mom. Lucy, however, took noticed and rose an eyebrow at her brother.

"Well," Melissa tiredly sighed, walking up the steps. "I'm, going to take a _long_ shower and then off to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," the McCalls yelled in unison; Lucy waited until she heard her footsteps shuffled down the hallway and open her door. Then Lucy heard the suond of running water and took her cue.

Scott showed Lucy his bloody shirt and she gasped, glaring hard. "What the hell happened, Scott? Who did this to you?" Her small hands touched the soaked blood as she painfully observed his wound.

"It was Gerard," Scott growled and slowly went upstairs; Lucy didn't care if Scott was a werewolf, he was hurt. Lucy helped him to his room and he gratefully sat down on his bed as she looked for a new shirt. "Thanks."

"So Gerard stabbed you?" Lucy worriedly asked and Scott nodded; the wound was healing so Lucy didn't need to put any alcohol.

"He knows, Lucy," Scott whispered, his eyes tainted with fright. "He knows and now he might come after you and _mom_." Lucy felt her heart stop, the color draining from her face. She was now a target from him, but she didn't do _anything_. She wasn't a werewolf and neither was her mom.

"This is horrible..." Scott grabbed his sister's hand with comfort and pulled her down to sit next to him. Her brown eyes gazed on the floor as she tried to process what he said; Scott's arms wrapped around Lucy as he embraced her with a hug. Scott felt guilty for dragging his family down with him. He didn't want them to suffer for the foolish actions he has done. They weren't part of any, they are just innocent people.

"We'll get through this, Lucy," he whispered near her ear. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you or mom. I promise that." Lucy rested her head at the crook of his neck and nodded; she believed and trusted him.

"Okay."

Scott sniffed her hair and she pulled away with a ridculious look. "You were with Kevin, huh?" The light smirk on his face was enough for Lucy to punch him on his chest. Scott laughed, making kissing noises at Lucy and she threw him a pillow at his direction, but he easily caught it.

"Shut up," she snapped, the redness on her face. "You killed the mood, Scott!" Lucy stormed out, but she could still hear the loud laughter roaring out of his room. Marching inside her room, which was just down the hall, Lucy entered and plopped on her bed. It was a night indeed for her and she just wanted to sleep. She wanted this day to be over and start a fresh one in the morning.

Changing into her pajamas, Lucy fluffed her pillow as she closed her eyes letting the darkness sink in her mind.

* * *

Erica obediently followed Derek to their hideout; she had many questions running through her mind. Boyd stood near the wall and knew that his Alpha would lash out for going against his orders. Instead, Derek shuffled inside the train leaving the betas with a confused look; Erica shrugged at Boyd as she sat down on the steps.

"What's up?" Isaac strolled near his pack and Boyd nodded; he scratched his curly hair in boredom.

"Well, Derek and I saw the Kanima and I got knocked out," she snorted as she pointed at Boyd's direction. "This smartass played on the field and I saw Lucy." Erica knew it would grab his attention and she decided to have a little fun with it.

"What happened?" Isaac asked, his eyes wide; Erica felt his heart fluttered and a light smirk landed on her face.

"She was with Kevin," Erica giggled, brushing a hair away from her face. "They held hands and she looked _really_ happy. He would sometimes whisper in her ear saying 'You looked beautiful.' and I would feel her heart speed up." Isaac's body shook with jealousy, his eyes growing yellow; he tried to calm down as he walked to his corner.

"Something about Kevin is suspicious," Boyd stated, uncurling his hands. He strolled his body towards Erica who rose an eyebrow. "He smells...off."

"That's because he is dangerous," Derek's voice boomed causing all three betas to face his attention at him; he still wore the gray shirt that tightly wrapped his chest. "His name is Kevin Guerra and he's a hunter. His whole family are hunters just like the Argents; they are all not to be taken lightly, especially the younger ones."

"What do you mean 'younger ones'?"

"From what my family had told me, the younger Guerras learn fairly quick when it comes to techniques like weapons and martial arts. I guess Lucy is as stupid as Scott; she doesn't know the danger she's bringing him."

"She's _not_ stupid!" Isaac roared in anger, his eyes glaring at his Alpha. "She's far from that." Derek rolled his green eyes at him and turned his attention on Erica.

"I have another mission for you and it's very important that you don't fail."

* * *

A blindfold covers Kevin's eyesight so that he has to rely on his other senses; he could hear the scattered footsteps leaving their mark on the ground. He smelled of a strong pine tree scent to his left and brutally punched its chest. The man grunted from the harsh contact on the floor and Kevin's back felt another presence from behind. Snapping his body around, Kevin blocked the knives the person held, twisting the attacker's arm backwards.

The person screamed of pain and Kevin kicked him away; the third attacker had Kevin in a headlock. The boy gripped his nails on the man's arms, peeling away his skin; his face was red since the air was being blocked out and Kevin roughly punched his elbow on the man's stomach area. He kept doing this until the grip was loose and took the opportunity to flip the man on the floor.

Kevin took off the black blindfold and he observed the beaten hunters; they groaned of pain on the floor, but he gazed at his father who was leaning against the wall. He also saw his younger sister with a large smirk; her amber eyes gleamed with mischief as she played with her knife.

"Try harder next time," his dad snapped and Kevin wiped away the sweat coming down his forehead. "Alvaro was able to get you in a choke-hold; what if that was a werewolf, Kevin?"

"Then I would have _killed_ him!" Kevin growled with anger and his father's face never melted away his seriousness; his dad kept his eyes narrowed before turning away to the door. Kevin threw the blindfold on the floor, grabbing a drink from the counter. From the corner of his eye, he saw Alex stroll closer to him.

"You're disracted," she smiled, her light brown hair shaking. "It's making you weak."

"What are you talking about, _poco_?" Kevin laughed as she growled at the annoying nickname. "I'm not becoming weak."

"So you say, but it's better to have second opinion, brother," she waved off as she walked to the door. "But one of these days, I could come into your room and stab my knife through your heart very easily. That's how weak you have gone," she darkly chuckled, the metal shinning against the light. Kevin let out a humorless laugh, clutching onto the towel in boredom.

"Says the one who has trouble grabbing the cereal in the morning," he shot back and strutted out of the training room.

* * *

Lucy went through her locker as she tried to get the books needed for her classes; her black skirt swayed back and forth as she stood on her toes to grab the last notebook. Struggling, another hand popped in and gave it to her. Turning around, she smiled to see Kevin behind her.

"Well aren't you a gentleman?" Lucy smirked, her brown hair bouncing; Kevin shrugged and leaned closer.

"My parents taught me to be the best I can be," he smiled as he lightly grabbed her chin leaning forward to kiss her. Lucy gave in as she felt the smooth lips against hers and she could feel the smirk grow on his face. Watching from a distance, Isaac eyes turned golden as he panted at the scene; he finally was innocent, allowing to return to school and this wasn't what he wanted.

How dare this scum touch her: _his_ Lucy.

He watched as his filthy hands roamed around her body, and Lucy wrapping her delicate arms around his neck. He wasn't worthy to be with her, he wasn't worthy to make her smile or laugh or do anything with her.

She closed her locker and Kevin's arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. Isaac continued to watch in fury, his face tight and cold as ice. Erica rolled her eyes at him, snapping her fingers to grab his attention.

"Isaac! Kill the guy later, we have a mission to complete," she huffed and the beta took a final glance down the hall before following Erica.

He will have her and that Kevin guy would be sorry he ever met her.

* * *

The period ended and Lucy grabbed her belongs from History class; she walked outisde to see Kevin waiting for her. The two held each others hand as they made their way to Chemistry class. Lucy lead Kevin near the front row with the table next to the window and sat down; the two chatted and Kevin played with her hair. She giggled as she looked up to see her brother and Stiles come in; she also saw Erica and...

_Isaac_?

Her heart stopped and Isaac sent a smirk at her direction; she quickly turned away and Kevin touched her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just remembered something that's all," she lied smoothly and Kevin gave Lucy a concerned look.

"Okay, I'm just worried about my girlfriend." Lucy's body froze and so did Isaac as he growled at the word that slipped out of his mouth.

"_Girlfriend_?" Lucy sqeaked in happiness and he nodded, kissing her lips again; Lucy hugged Kevin, laughing at the incredible news. She wasn't going to let Isaac ruin her day just because he returned to school.

"Well isn't that painful to witness," Erica chuckled, but Isaac didn't look at her. He gripped his pen so hard that he managed to break it into two pieces; the bell rang as Mr. Harris slithered down the aisle with ease. He patted on Stiles' back before calling out Erica's name; multiple hands shot up, minus Isaac, Kevin, Scott or Stiles, to work with Erica. The young blonde held a cocky look, enjoying the male attention.

Sadly, Scott was paired up with her; it went on and Lucy secretly hoped she was still paired with Kevin. Apparently God wasn't on her side and her face fell as Kevin was paired with someone else; he sent a small smile, squishing her hand lightly before pulling away.

"Isaac, you will work with Lucy."

Apparently God _really_ wasn't on her side.

Isaac confidently sat down on the empty seat next to Lucy and he could smell the sweet scent radiating off of her. Oh how he missed it coming from her and now he's completely closer.

"You will rotate when I call time," Mr. Harris ordered to his class. "You may now begin." The students went to their work and Lucy sighed, but never looking at Isaac. The boy frowned as she silently worked and completely ignoring him.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" Isaac questioned, but she didn't respond; her hands poured some powder inside the beaker before putting them back down again. "Lucy!"

"What?" She sneered, sending at cold look at Isaac; he didn't let it faze him, it only caused him to have a twisted smile.

"You look cute when you're angry," he chuckled, leaning his face forward towards Lucy; she swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked away. Isaac was enjoy this so much and he could feel the jealousy coming from Kevin. His finger slid from her hand and slowly made up her arm to her hair. He deeply chuckled when her body shivered from his touch and a smirk crept on his smooth face.

"Stop it," Lucy whispered, trying very hard to concentrate on her work.

"You don't want me to stop," he murmured in her ear and Lucy could feel the hot breath trickling down her neck. She squirmed in her seat and Isaac held a finger under her chin. "You say you want to, but you're heart tells a different story." Lucy was forced to face him and she could see his blue eyes turn yellow for a second.

Isaac's wolf howled as he ferociously gazed at Lucy and her angelic face.

Mr. Harris rang the bell and Lucy snapped out of his hypnotic trance; she quickly grabbed her bag and pulled away from Isaac's gentle grasp. She never looked back at the werewolf, but Isaac's eyes followed where she was going.

Kevin, of course.

The sandy blonde boy's eyes softens when Lucy sits down next to him and comforts the shaking girl. Isaac and Kevin exchange hard glares, the colors of blue and green clashing with each other.

This battle wasn't over. It has just begun.

* * *

**Here's chapter fifteen! Oh I could smell the tension between these two boys *does a cat claw* Well...that's inappropriate since Isaac is a werewolf and Kevin is a hunter...awkward! Hope you enjoyed it ^_^ Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favorites people! Really love them all since they make me very happy :'D! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**_

* * *

Kevin pulled his harsh gaze from Isaac and touches Lucy's soft cheek; he held a frown on his face, ignoring the guy that bothered his girlfriend. Scott noticed the silent fued going on between Isaac and Kevin. He even witness Isaac making his sister uncomfortable causing his inner brother instincts to surface on his face; Scott really wanted to punch Isaac right now for touching Lucy inappropriately.

"I'm going to have a little chat with that asshole," Kevin growled under his breath and Lucy frown, convincing him not to. Isaac snorted, dusting his leather jacket as he sat down next to Stiles; he had heard what Kevin muttered causing a twisted smirk to plastered on his face. Lucy calmly continued her work knowing she was safe with Kevin. The bell rang and the two split up to sit at another table. Lucy saw that Danny's table was empty so she decided to sit next to him; her brown eyes glanced where Lydia sat and Isaac slid beside her.

Danny gave Lucy a friendly smile and she returned it, having fun with him. He poured the remaining mixture into the glass beaker and the two watched as the powder turned into crystal. Mr. Harris ordered that they could eat the crystal if it was done correctly; Danny grabbed the candy and broke it into two as Lucy gratefully took it.

"Lydia, wait!" Scott screamed, abruptly standing on his feet; everyone in the room was stunned at the sudden action he just did. Lucy snapped her head up and narrowed her eyes at Scott and then at Lydia. She noticed Isaac attentively watching Lydia take a bite of the clear candy, but nothing happened.

He had a full blown smile, his blue eyes shinning with a knowing gleam; Lucy glanced at Erica who had the same look and she panicked inside. What was going on? The way her brother reacted was quite odd, but then Lucy clicked things together as soon as she caught the sight of Derek outside.

The bell rang and class ended.

* * *

Erica wandered off to who knows where and Isaac decided to take a sip of water from the small fountain. He really didn't care if he was late to class; he had bigger things in mind. Isaac felt a presence loom above him and he cocked his head to the side.

"Kevin," Isaac greeted him with a fake smile. "What's up my man?" The beta werewolf patted his shoulder in a friendly way, but inside he just wanted to rip this guy to shreds. Kevin roughly shoved Isaac against the metal lockers and the werewolf growled in anger.

A knife appeared from under Kevin's sleeve and the light shined with Isaac's eyes. "Don't even think about it," he deeply threaten at Isaac. The beta meerly smirked knowing who Kevin really was as a person since Derek warned them about his family.

"All right then," he laughed, but Kevin still held the small knife out. "I know you came to me for a reason, so shoot. What do you want?"

"Stay away from her," Kevin snapped, his light tan face becoming tight with seriousness. "I saw what you did to her and she doesn't like it one bit." Isaac's face fell, his eyes shinning golden for a second before returning back to normal. How dare he tell him to stay away from _his_ Lucy.

"And what makes you think I'll do just that?" Isaac shoved his face against Kevin's but neither boy flinched from the close contact. Their eyes were roaring with hatred, wanting to attack each other, but kept it under control. Their anger radiated off their bodies, intoxicating the empty hallways.

"What makes you think _you_ have a chance with her, wolf boy?" Kevin taunted, poking Isaac's chest as a confident smirk laid upon his face. "She doesn't have any interest in you, only _me_. Get that through your pathetic animal brain."

"There is just more to me than being a werewolf, Kevin," Isaac chuckled, checking his fingers for a moment. "I'm full of surprises."

"And Lucy will have her surprise as well when I'll have my way with her; she'll scream my name and I'll enjoy every-" Isaac couldn't contain his wolf any longer as it lashed out on Kevin, banging him to the wall. The brutal push left a large crack and Kevin lets out a dark laugh.

"If you _ever_ touch her in that way, I won't hesitate to kill _you_," Isaac growled, the sharp claws pinching Kevin's skin with fury. Kevin shoved the werewolf away with a smug look; Isaac panted hard, glaring at his direction as Kevin walked backwards.

"We'll see who is the first to die, Isaac," Kevin shouted, expanding his arms around him. "But let me warn you: I'm far stronger than you'll ever be."

* * *

Stiles pushed Lucy inside a large equipment closet followed by Scott and Allison; all four teenagers witnessed Lydia fail the test. They were all worried about Lydia's life and Derek wanting to kill her. Lucy crossed her arms over her chest as they all dicussed on a plan to help save their friend.

"Either we can convince him that he is wrong," Allison worriedly began, "or we gotta figure out a way to protect her." Lucy sighed, rubbing her forehead in a stressful way; this certainly was a challenge none of them could handle, but they have to try.

"What if we could prove he's wrong?" Lucy asked in a hopeful way and all three snapped their heads at her. "What if there is something in bestiary we could use?"

"Oh, the nine-hundred page book written in Latin that none of us could read," Stiles exclaimed and Lucy glared at him; he rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Must you be so negative, Stiles?" Lucy snapped, but Allison snapped her fingers as if she had an idea above her head. Lucy faced the other brunette girl with a curious look.

"I think I know someone who could translate it for us," she suggested and Lucy clapped her hands together in a relief motion.

"I can try talking to Derek," Scott sighed. "Maybe give us a chance to prove that it's not her, but if anything happens, let me know." Lucy frowned and Scott continued on. "What? You guys can't heal the way I could."

"That's a very pathetic excuse, Scott," Lucy glared, her hands placed on her hips in a fierce postion. Allison supported Lucy's statement by grabbing her bag and taking out her automatic, small bow; Scott cocked an eyebrow and Lucy held a proud smile on her face.

"I can protect myself," Allison finished her point; a depressed look fell on Scott and Lucy could only frown from the sudden emotion. She let the two have a private discussion, knowing it was personal and stood next to Stiles. He shrugged, his hands to his side and Scott pulled away as he eyed each person in the room.

"You all have until three," he softly stated and nodded at Lucy; she held a worried look for Scott, but he needed to talk to Derek. They needed to help Lydia any way they could and by doing it together. As Scott made his way to the door, Stiles grabs Allison's weapon and plays with the trigger. It caused him to launch the arrow in full speed, but luckily Scott managed to catch it due to his werewolf abilities.

Lucy snapped her head at Stiles and he nervously chuckled out an excuse about the trigger being sensitive; Allison sighed while Lucy smacked her forehead at his stupidity. "Okay so what's the plan?" Allison question as she gazed at Lucy.

"All right, Scott is going to talk to Derek about this situation," Lucy pointed at Stiles. "You need to find Lydia and follow her. Don't let her out of your sight since Erica or Isaac might want to kill her here in the school. Allison," she turned her attention to the girl, "you and I are going to print out a page copy from the bestiary. I think I know who the person you're talking about that could translate it for us."

"Got it," Allison determinely nodded at Scott's sister, but Stiles waved his hands frantically causing the girls to look at him. "What, Stiles?"

"What if it's already three, but Scott still hasn't convinced Derek yet? What happens then?"

"We'll take her to my house," Lucy ordered, clutching onto her bag strap. "It's the safest place I guess." Stiles took it and the three split up to do their duties; Allison and Lucy went to Gerard's office and found the flashdrive holding all of the information. Going onto the computer, Allison quickly scanned for the page they needed and found it; printing it out, Lucy could have swore the time slowly ticking away. She impatiently taps her foot on the tiled floor and Allison sighs in fustration.

The sight of the paper appearing out of the machine was heaven to their eyes and Allison snatch it out; they storm out of the room and head towards the guidance counselor's office.

"I really hope this works," Allison mumbled, gripping onto the warm page and Lucy glances at her friend.

"I hope so too," Lucy whispers, biting her lips with uncertainty.

* * *

The young guidance counselor impressively examined the paper in her hands, a faint smile on her face. "Do you mind me asking where you two got this? A book?" Lucy looked at Allison and she took the hint.

"Family heirloom," Allison chirped and the woman nodded.

"Interesting family," she compliment, narrowing her eyes in confusion. "I'm pretty familiar with most Roman languages, but this is a little out of my reach," she sent an apologentic frown at them.

"Could you please try, Miss?" Lucy pleaded and the counselor nodded.

"Ka-ni-ma," she slowly pronounced it and glanced at the young girls for confirmation. "Like the wolf, its power is greatest at the moon's peak," she chuckled as she skimmed through. "Sounds like a werewolf."

Lucy and Allison nervously giggled, gazing at each other before gazing at the teacher again.

"There are some words here I don't recognize-"

"Just try," Allison stammered, clutching onto the book against her chest. "Please?"

"Could I hold onto it for a bit?"

"No, now is better, please," Lucy begged and she tried again, her light brown eyes reading off the words from the paper.

"Like the wolf, the kanima is a social creature, but where the wolf seeks a pack," a short pause was held, "the kanima seeks a friend." Lucy thinks the statement over in her head; what did it mean by friend? That's when she clicked it together.

"It means the kanima is lonely..." Lucy whispered to the floor before picking up her head to stare at the teacher.

"Like a teenager," Allison finished her thought and their eyes connected with each other in a silent agreement. The two thanked the counselor for her time and rushed out of the room; they needed to find Lydia as the time was close to three o'clock.

"Is Lydia really lonely? Have we been neglecting her, Allison?" Lucy began to feel quite guilty with herself. The other girl shook her head and they turned the corner as they continued to strut down the hallway. Another person was in the hallway and Lucy realized it was Kevin; he sent her a large smile and Lucy could only freeze on the spot.

"Lucy?" Allison confusedly asked, glancing between her and the boy coming towards them.

"You go, I'll catch up," Lucy shooed Allison away, her brown eyes pleading. The hunter girl nodded and sends a faint smile before walking to the library; Kevin strolls next to Lucy, his hands inside his pockets. "Hey."

"Hey," Kevin kissed her lips and Lucy giggled. "I took care of the perv's ass who bothered you during Chemistry."

"Kevin..." Lucy warned him that he shouldn't have done that, but he went against her and did it. "I told you not to." Kevin held her hands with his, pulling Lucy closer.

"I'm just trying to defend you, that's all," Kevin sweetly reasoned and Lucy sighed, but still kept the smile on her face.

"Well...that was nice of you, but I can defend myself. I'm not helpless you know."

"I know that, but still," Kevin shrugged, "he was touching you and I can't let him get away with it." Lucy realized she needed to catch up with Allison, but she didn't want to be rude and leave Kevin like that.

"Listen, I got a lot of things to do and I _really_ should get them done," Lucy tried to pull away from his soft grasped, but Kevin kept his grip.

"Then how about we do something after school?"

Lucy shook her head, her hair bouncing. "I'm really busy tonight, Kevin. How about Friday? Does that sound good?" She eyed the clock that hung on the wall and grew impatient.

She needed to leave.

"Um, yeah, that sounds good," Kevin agreed and Lucy laughed as she kissed his cheek before pulling away completely. Lucy began to walk down the hallway, but quickly turned around to see Kevin one last time.

"Glad you understand!"

Kevin sent a confused wave at his girlfriend, and his green eyes narrowed at her direction. That was strange for her to act this way, but he then remembered that she is Vice President. She really is busy with stuff, so he wouldn't blame her, but the way she sounded was...odd.

It was kind of rushed or forced.

Kevin sniffed himself, but found no horrible odor coming off of him.

"Weird..."

* * *

**Decided to put another chapter up! Hope you enjoy this treat ^_^ Until next time...**

**-**_**WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts, favorites, and even a message (ATLjunkie); they all keep me going ^_^! Enjoy this next chapter everyone. **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**_

* * *

Lucy's feet stomped the floor as she pushed the double doors open; Stiles, Allison, and surprisingly, Jackson were quickly taking Lydia back to her house. It was now three and Scott hadn't come back so they needed to take matters in their own hands. Although, Lydia was acting like a small child as she asked many curious questions.

"If we're doing a studying group, why don't we stay at the library?" She huffed and Allison rolled her eyes since her friend didn't know the real danger she was currently in.

"Because we're meeting up with somebody else," Stiles lied and lead everyone down the hall; Allison and Lucy exchanged silent looks before pulling away.

"Why don't they just meet us at the library?"

"Oh," he laughed. "That would have been a good idea, but we're too late." After Lydia tried to ask another question, Jackson sighed in annoyance as he roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. Lucy, for once, agreed with Jackson's actions; they really needed to get Lydia away from the school. Stiles pushed the entrance door open and all five teenagers rushed to Stiles' Jeep car parked in the school's lot. Lydia was quickly shoved inside as Allison and Lucy sat between the strawberry haired girl; Jackson tiredly sat on the passenger's seat as Stiles took his driver's seat.

Stiles drove out of the parking lot and onto Lucy's house.

* * *

"If the study group is at their house, why isn't he here and Lucy is?" Lydia questioned, her mouth firm; Lucy mentally groans as she really wanted the intelligent girl to shut up. Lucy wanted to just blurt out 'Well, someone wants to kill you because he thinks you're this vicious monster!" but she didn't.

She kept it to herself.

Flying up the steps, Lucy struggles to fix the key inside the hole, but manages to open the door; Lydia was rushed inside as the others entered in a panic matter. Lucy rubs her eyes in a tired motion since she really wants this day to end.

She really wants Derek to forgot all of this.

Stiles, being the person he is, exaggerated his actions by locking the doors and placing a chair below the doorknob; he glances at everyone and Lucy glares at him for being an idiot.

"You're going to blow our cover," Lucy violently mouths at him and he sends a sheepishly shrug; rolling her eyes, Jackson pulls Lydia upstairs. Apparently he wanted to have a private coverstation with her and decides to let them go.

At least she is with them and inside the house.

"I'm going to make sure all the doors are locked," Lucy offered and Allison nodded, her fingers pulling the white curtain as she peaked outside. The brunette girl paces down the wooden floor, checking all doors, all windows in her house. They were all locked and she quickly heads downstairs.

Day quietly crept into night as the sun began to set; outside grew dark in color and the only lights were from the kitchen. Stiles and Allison were guarding the front door with one weapon in hand; Lucy sits on the steps, placing her head in her hands as she silently groans. Stress painted on everyone's faces and Lucy needed sleep.

She desperately needed sleep.

Allison looks out one more time before taking out her phone and touching on the screen. Stiles glances her way and grows shock. "What are you doing?"

"I think..." Allison sighes in fright. "I think I need to call my dad." Lucy abruptly stands up to her feet, her hands shaking.

"Allison! Why? You'll get in trouble if your dad finds you here," Lucy snaps as a couple of hair strands falls in front of her face. The young hunter faces Lucy with a determined look and Lucy knows she wasn't going to back down.

"There are _werewolves_ outside! We don't stand a chance," Allison mumbles on the last word and Lucy runs a hand through her hair. "What are we're suppose to do? They're not here to _scare_ us. They are here to _kill_ Lydia."

Lucy eyes upstairs wondering what was happening between the former couple; McCall heads to the kitchen to grab some water. Her throat was beginning to dry up with nerves and slams the cup on the counter; both hands were roughly placed on the table and sighs as she thinks of what's happening.

This was too much. Too much for her to handle.

Lucy's head snaps up as she heard a loud thump coming from outside; quickly scanning the area, Lucy snatches the sharp knife to defend herself from the person intruding her house. Glass was shattered and Lucy quietly tip-toes out the kitchen; her brown eyes landed on Stiles and gasped as she kneeled next to his unconscious body.

"Stiles," Lucy exclaimed, shaking him awake, but he was completely out cold; the rug underneath him was crumpled like a dried grape. Lucy felt someone behind her as the hairs of her back stood straight.

"Hello, Lucy," Isaac smirks and the girl's body turns around in fright; she clutches onto the knife in her hands and his eyes narrow at the item. It quickly reminded him of Kevin and the thought of him sends a low growl through his chest.

"You did this," Lucy spat and Isaac shrugged, approaching closer to the girl; Lucy noticed this and extends the knife in front of her. "_Don't_ come any closer." Isaac stops, a deep frown on his smooth face; he knew Lucy seriously meant it and that hurt him. Using his werewolf speed, Lucy was smashed against the door in a blur.

The knife was taken away from her hand and she hissed in pain from the sudden contact; two strong hands were placed abover her shoulders and Lucy knew Isaac was trapping her. She was stuck between the door and Isaac's body as the heat radiated off of him; his face dangerously grew closer towards Lucy and she could only glare.

"Don't do that," he murmured, caressing his thumb on her cheek. "It ruins your beauty." A shiver ran throughout her body as she felt the soft touch from him.

"Shut up," Lucy growls, her fist curling in anger; Isaac could only chuckle as his nose began to sniff her. Isaac was right in heaven as her sweet smell intoxicated his sensitive senses; she was his drug to his addiction. The missing piece to an unfinished puzzle laying on the floor, begging to be complete.

His nose crashed insider her hair and Lucy could only stay put as the werewolf began his exploring; he could feel her pulse moving, the blood rushing around her body. She held her breath, praying to God that Isaac would pull away, but a _very_ small part of her was...

_Enjoying_ this?

She had officially lost her mind.

Isaac discovers another scent on Lucy and a very familiar one; quickly sniffing it, a vicious growl escapes his lips. The scent belonged to Kevin, that bastard he truly wanted to kill for being near her. His hand brutally punches the door causing Lucy to jump.

"His scent," he seethed with a passion of hatred and jealousy. "It's on _you_."

"W-What are you talking-g about-t?" Lucy strutters, her back trying to lean away from Isaac; her chocolate brown eyes were like large saucers as she waited for his explanation. Instead, Isaac gazes at Lucy, his eyes turning golden. Isaac's lips hungrily hover above her bare neck as he gently brushes it. Lucy's heart stops beating as he grins since he smells the aroma from her.

She smelled perfect.

His teeth gently bites her skin, the ghostly kisses trailing down to her shoulder; slowly coming back up, he nibbles her earlobe with a smirk. "You're enjoying this," he seductively whispered in her ear. Lucy's chest rapidly goes up and down, but she doesn't want to show Isaac she was breaking down.

His hands rummaged through Lucy's hair as his hot breath loomed near her jawline, kissing it as well; his wolf howled dangerously, desperately wanting to taste her. Their eyes connected and Lucy showed fear, but he showed satisfaction. Crushing his lips on Lucy's, the girl began to viciously squirm; she pounded her hands on his chest, begging to break free. Isaac growled, gripping her hands and smashing them above her head.

He crushed his body on top of hers, closing the remaining space between them. The sudden weight crashing down on Lucy caused her to gasp; Isaac took the opportunity to shove his moist tongue inside her mouth. He hungrily devoured the poor girl as she stomped her foot, screaming in need of help, but was muffled by his mouth.

She could feel the hot tears pouring out of her eyes and traveling down her cheek.

She didn't want this.

She didn't want _him_.

A rough claw pinched through Isaac's skin as he was furiously pulled away; the blue-eyed werewolf saw Scott and was violently attacked by him. Scott panted hard as he was ready to kill Isaac right in the spot. Isaac lets out a snarl at his direction, lashing towards him, but was punched in the chest; the harsh blow to the wall was enough for Isaac to blank out.

Lucy cries, sliding down the door with her hands wrapping around her body; she felt dirty and raped from Isaac. He did something against her will and it was something she couldn't take back; Scott's furious yellow eyes gazes at his shaking sister who was bawling on the floor. He quickly kneels down, embracing Lucy in a protective hug.

Her arms immediately wrap around Scott's neck as her face shoved on top of his chest. Her tears continued to pour out like a waterfall, wetting Scott's shirt.

"Scott...I...I...just...I...scared..." Lucy hiccuped and Scott rubbed her back in a comforting way; he kissed her forehead as he cradled the broken girl. Stiles silently wakes up, rubbing his eyes; he lets out a painful groan as his sore muscles became alive; Allison comes rushing downstairs, but only stopped as her eyes witnessed the two on the floor. Stiles regains his vision as he frowns to see Lucy crying in Scott's arms.

"What the...?" Stiles sees a shadow and glances up to see Allison with the same expression as him; Scott helped Lucy to her feet and Allison cautiously makes her way towards the siblings. She gently grabs Lucy, rubbing her shoulders as Lucy wiped the tears away from her face; her eyes were bright red and puffed as she continued to shake like a scared puppy.

Scott quickly heads upstairs and came back down with a paralyzed Erica; her eyes observed everyone that was in front of her and noticed her pack member knocked out. Scott opens the door, throwing Derek's henchmen outside without a care. All four stepped outside and Derek could only hold a small chuckle.

"I can see why you keep regetting on joining my pack, Scott," Derek flashes his white teeth. "You're an Alpha to your _own_ pack." A loud monstrous screech surfaces into the night and Scott pulls Allison and Lucy to the other side, away from the house. All eyes stared at the roof as the Kanima slithered outside; it sent an inhumane scream and quickly disappeared into the night.

Lydia, her face flushed and hair everywhere, pointed at the group. "Can someone _please_ tell me what the hell is going on?" She yelled in anger and Scott's head looked at where the Kanima left.

"It's Jackson."

* * *

Kevin punched the large red bag that hung to the ceiling; he repeated his rapid movements, each time with more fury passion. The sweat clung to his neck and face, his emerald eyes focused on the bag. His legs jumped from left to right as blood pumped throughout his body.

"Kevin!" Alex yelled to grab his attention and he stopped; he glared at the young girl for disrupting his personal boxing time.

"What?" He screamed, brushing away his hair; the girl frowned, but shrugged it off.

"Dad wants to see you; we got some _important_ guests who just arrived today," she evily smiled and strolled out the room; Kevin grabbed the white towel and wiped away the sweat from his body. Going upstairs, he could make out the deep murmurs coming from the living room; walking right in, he observed the people inside.

His mom, dad, sister and two men he didn't recognize completely.

"Ah, Kevin, nice for you to join us," his dad smirked, motioning with his finger for him to come in. "Meet Gerard and his son Chris Argent: they are hunters as well."

"They're good friends of ours, sweetheart," her mother chirped, but her light brown eyes held a wicked gleam to it. She, too, had an evil smile and Alex seem to have inherited that as well.

"Kevin," Gerard slowly approached the boy, clapping his wrinkled hand on his. "You probably don't know us too well; I use to see you when you were very young. A little boy." The old man turned to face his father. "You did a splendid job raising your boy right, Xavier; a fine hunter right here."

"I only raise the best," he proudly stated and Chris nodded. "I have no weak children in my family."

"Why am I here? What do you want?" Kevin asked, quite annoyed and his mother glared for his rude mouth; her young face was tight with disappointment.

"Manners, young man!" Kevin's mother scolded and Gerard chuckled, his heavy coat bouncing up and down.

"It's all right, Gabrielle," Gerard waved, standing in front of Kevin with a small smile. "To answer your question, Kevin, we're here to discuss about an alliance with each other; your father, my son and I have realized that our families need to work together and kill the monster roaming around Beacon Hills."

"It's a brilliant idea," Xavier nodded, standing behind Alex as he grabbed her shoulder. "Us hunters need to stick together and help out. From what Gerard had told me is that this monster isn't a regualr werewolf."

"Then what is it? How bad could it be?" Alex snorted, rolling her eyes in boredom; Gerard laughed, wiping his arm.

"Oh how your daughter reminds me of mine," the old man complimented and Alex smiles politely. "But this vile creature's only purpose is killing; it has already took away three lives."

"What about the werewolves?" Kevin growled and Chris rose a curious eyebrow. "Are we just going to forget about them?"

"Oh no, child," Gerard shook his head. "None of those disgusting monsters are safe, but we must use our time wisely." Kevin leaned back on the couch, but still had his fists curled tightly.

"Well I have a personal one I really want to kill." Alex snapped her head at her brother, playing with her nails; she had a questioning look on her face as she observed his strange actions he showed. Gerard simply nodded and bid farewell to the hunting family; Gabrielle showed the two men to the door while Xavier crossed his arms over his buff chest.

"What's the person's name, son?"

"Isaac Lahey."

"Oh him," Xavier murmured as he rubbed his coarse chin. "He's with Derek Hale, obviously he's a pack memeber as well. His father was murdered by the same animal that killed Gerard's hunter." Xavier sat beside him, placing a firm hand on his son's bicep; Kevin looked up to gaze at his dad with stern eyes. "What is our motto son?"

"_Perseguire il nemico con dedizione_."

"Then you do just that," Xavier pointed at him. "But do it wisely. A true Guerra hunter never leaves their mark sloppy. We leave it with purpose and fear."

* * *

**Drama, drama, drama! Okay so Isaac kisses Lucy for the first time, but...makes Lucy cry. What a shame it is; love the motto the Guerra Family has? Want to know what it means :3? Will Lucy ever forgive Isaac? Will Jackson ever be found? Will my cookies finally come out of the oven? (Sadly no because I'm too lazy to cook...) Your thoughts, opinions, comments are LOVED ^_^! Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	18. Important Message

**Hello fellow readers; as you can see, this isn't a new chapter for the story, but a very important note. I will not have any internet for two months (thank you mother -_-) so that will mean I won't be able to update new chapters until school starts. It really pains me and it sucks to disappoint people. Your words, alerts, favorites have encouraged me to continue on and would always leave a smile on my face :') I will NOT give up on these stories and when we will get our internet back, I will happily update the deserving chapters you all want to read. As I have said before and will say again: Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_

_**See you all in September ^_^ (Unless my mother decides to change her mind due to a magical unicorn flying around ._.) **_


	19. Surprise: I think

**HELLO PEOPLE XD! Missed me for what was...*checks calender* one day -_- turns out my mom CAN'T cut the internet; something about the company and all that boring stuff so I WILL upload stories! Yippie also, a sidenote: **

**CONGRATS SPAIN FOR WINNING THE EURO 2012!**

**That out of my system, I will upload the chapters; I was completely **_**surprised**_** of all of the author alerts, story alerts, favorite stories and reviewes I have gotten and it just made me cry. Happy tears of course :'D **

**Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_

**(I think that magical unicorn really did help me ._.)**


	20. Chapter 18

**OMG! All of you guys literally blew my mailbox with all of the beautiful reviews, alerts, favorites; it's just amazing that you all appreciate this story and my writing ^_^ Here's the next chapter you were all waiting for :D! Also: DID YOU SEE LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE! Just...wow! Mind-blowing so much. Now I want next Monday to come quicker DX! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

Boyd took Erica home as soon as Isaac regain his conscious from being punched to the wall by a furious Scott. His blue eyes fluttered open and his vision became cleared; groaning, he scanned the area to see Boyd finally stand up and walk towards him.

"Get up," Boyd grunted. "We gotta take Erica back to the safe house." Isaac nodded and stood on his feet with pain. His head felt as if a train attacked him on repeat. The loud thump going through his head rang, causing annoyance to the curly werewolf.

"W-Where's Derek?" He asked, as Boyd carried Erica in his arms, bridal-style; her eyes slanted, but didn't say a word. Well, she couldn't due to her body still being frozen as stone.

"He's going after the Kanima and its Jackson."

"Jackson?" Isaac was surprised at the sudden news his pack member told him; Boyd nodded as they continued their way to the safe house. "You sure?"

"Yup," Boyd sighed, clutching onto Erica tighter so she wouldn't fall. "The Kanima was slithering out on the roof before disappearing. Lydia came out seconds later with a confused face." Isaac looked at the ground, his hands inside his leather pockets. That's when he remembered of what happened earlier back at McCall's house.

"What about Lucy? What happened to her? Is she safe? Did Jackson hurt her?" Questions quickly escaped out of the boy's mouth like fire crackers and Boyd told him to calm down.

"I think the question is did _you_ hurt her?" Isaac was taken back from what Boyd said and his eyes narrowed angrily.

"Don't be stupid! I would _never_ hurt her," Isaac snapped, his eyes turning yellow for a second before turning back to normal. Boyd snorted, shaking his head at his friend.

"That's not what I saw."

"What do you mean?" Isaac placed a firm hand on Boyd's shoulder, making him stop; Boyd turned around, putting Erica down gently as he face Isaac.

"What I mean was _you_ hurt Lucy; after Scott knocked you out, I heard Lucy cry," Boyd grunted and Isaac gawked, not wanting to believe what the guy was saying.

"No," Isaac whispered. "No...I couldn't have done that. I would never-"

"But you _did_, man," he harshly interrupted, his dark brown eyes piercing into Isaac's worried blue ones. He knew Isaac would deny it, but what he said was the truth. "I felt her pulse from outside; even Derek knows what you did. When she came out, her eyes were completely red and face wet with tears; you took it too far, Isaac. I know you care about her, but what you did, you basically made her go crawling towards Kevin."

Isaac felt the anger running through his body, his nose flaring with heat. He punched a nearby street sign, causing it to bend; Boyd stood by and watched, carrying Erica again. Isaac felt the guilt blurring his eyes, the tears dangerously wanting to come out, but he sucked them back inside.

He couldn't cry. Not here.

His face turned icy cold and tight; his knuckles became white due to the pressure around it. He lost Lucy and it wasn't no one's fault but _his_. He was the reason she cried and he knew he broke the promise he made before.

That he wouldn't hurt her.

But he _did_.

He did.

* * *

Lucy quietly sat on the back of Stiles' car; all three were currently trying to find Jackson before Derek did and kill him. Even though Lucy and Jackson weren't exactly quite close, she still considered him somewhat as a friend. The thought of his body fresh from death and blood seeping around him sent a cold shiver through her head, but it wasn't enough for her to forget about what happened moments ago back at her house.

She wrapped her arms around herself as the memory flashed through her eyes; she still couldn't believe Isaac would do that to her. Lucy's head rested on the window, watching the world pass by without even a short pause. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, but knew that crying wasn't going to help her.

Scott glanced at his sister since she was still at a fragile state; he wasn't the type of person to kill anyone, it wasn't in his nature, but he could have made an exception with Isaac. That bastard had the nerve to cause Lucy mental pain; it deeply hurt Scott to see Lucy like this.

She was his sister and the two stood by each other's side through tough situations throughout their lives. He knew that if he _ever_ saw Isaac again, or even came close to Lucy, he wouldn't hesitate to kill him right in the spot.

His mother, Lucy, Allison and Stiles were the only four people he truly cares about.

Stiles kept flickering her eyes at Scott and Lucy through his rear-view mirror and quietly sighed to himself. All of them had a tired day, but they kept continuing since Jackson's life was at stake by Derek and the hunters. His car came to a screeching halt as a gated fence came into view, plus some spikes laid out on the floor.

"What do we do now?" Stiles asked, but Scott was already out the door, climbing over the fence with ease; she looked at Stiles and he gave her a reassuring gesture.

It helped a little.

* * *

"Kevin, hurry up! We need to leave now," Xavier screamed at his son, placing another pack of bullets into the small bag. The sandy blonde teen came rushing downstairs with a large sniper strapped around his chest.

"Let's go," Kevin grunted and the two men walked out the door; Alex had a scowl on her face since she couldn't participate in their hunting activity. Something about her being too young and the Kanima being very powerful, but in her mind, it wasn't a good excuse; Alex was very angry that she bent the spoon she held backwards.

The sound of the door closed, Alex dropped her bowl in the sink and made her way to the training room; entering, her amber eyes noticed two of her father's hunters happily chatting. They stopped as soon as the eleven year old child stormed inside.

"Are you all right, Miss?" One hunter asked with concern; his blue eyes were narrowed, but a shinning knife flew his way. He yelped as soon as the dangerous weapon landed on the wall, fairly closed to him and his other friend.

"Does _that_ answer your pathetic question?" she growled, cracking her tiny knuckles; the two men visibly shivered with fright, not knowing what the young girl was about to do next. "Out."

"What?"

"_Out_!" She screamed and the sound of shuffled feet hurried out the door; Alex huffed as she strolled her way to grab the knife stuck on the wall. Pulling it out with ease, she went to the control center and decided to play a game.

The scowl never left her face.

* * *

"We see you," Xavier spoke into the phone, one hand on the wheel; Kevin calmly sat in the passenger seat as he heard his father spoke. "Yes, we'll follow you from behind...all right, bye."

"So is it another werewolf?" Kevin asked, checking out his gun with boredom.

"No, it's the Kanima they said, so hold on tight."

* * *

Erica was no longer paralyzed as she squirmed in Boyd's arms to be put down; Isaac continued to walk further down, not wanting to be bothered with. The young blonde cocked her head to the side, giving Boyd a questioning look.

"Lucy?"

"Yup."

"You know, he was an idiot for doing that," Erica snorted, skipping away; Isaac snarled, but Erica's smile grew wider. "You know I am right, Isaac. Even _I_ thought that was a stupid idea for you to do."

Isaac stayed silent and let Erica's words sink in; for once, she was right and that awful feeling grew on him in a horrible way. He felt like punching himself right now.

No: he felt like shoving wolfsbane inside his throat, letting the agonizing pain blur his mind; he didn't want to live knowing what he did. What he did was unforgivable, or was it?

He was going in circles. Hopeless circles.

* * *

Xavier parked his car next to the Argents and ordered Kevin to stay inside; the young boy was about to protest, but Xavier quickly walked outside with his handgun. The tall man stormed his way towards Chris and the two shot at the monster in front of them; Kevin jumped at the sight of the disgusting creature. The slimy scales shined against the lights of the cars and the howl it released caused him a headache.

The male hunters cautiously scanned the large alley for any sign of the Kanima; they didn't talk for no reason and their chests were very calm, but collected. Kevin's green eyes rose in horror as the Kanima was right behind them; quickly getting out, he placed a finger above the trigger and waited for a perfect shot.

A large, but firm hand gripped Kevin's shoulder and the young boy glanced up to see Gerard shaking his head; Kevin eye's narrowed in confusion as to why he told him to stop. The Kanima was going to kill his dad and Chris.

A hissing noise came from behind and Gerard strolled in front of Kevin; the young hunter observed the strange actions the two did. This monster wasn't attacking him.

It wasn't.

Kevin gawked, his sniper still in his hand, but he didn't shoot; he couldn't shoot due to the shocking scene he was looking at. Another figure tackled the Kanima to the ground and Kevin shook his head. The car lights hurt his eyes, but he could see that it was Scott McCall standing; Scott looked at Kevin's way before running into the darkness.

Kevin couldn't believe he saw McCall here and just shove the Kanima to the ground. The speed he used to run away wasn't normal as well; A wrinkled hand appeared in his face as Kevin's green eyes glanced up to see Gerard give him a hard look. Kevin grabbed it, lifting himself up and they quickly made their way to the two men on the ground.

Kevin kept gazing where Scott had ran with a deep frown.

* * *

**Here's chapter eighteen, people! Hope you enjoyed it very much ^_^! So, those Kevin know about Scott's secret? Will he question Lucy about it? Will Isaac ever be forgiven? So many questions, yes I know. Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	21. Chapter 19

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews, alerts, favorites as always ^_^ Really appreciate them all :D Here's the next chapter! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

Stiles parked the car behind the club as he tried to stay hidden from the people in front of the building; Lucy held onto his seat and unbuckled her seat belt as the two stepped out to find Scott. She was glad she wore some type of flats because she didn't want to attract anyone right now. They needed to stay low and find Jackson before he kills someone else.

Lucy scanned the area, noticing the long line outside of the club. Her brown eyes spotted Scott and tapped Stiles' shoulder to follow her; Stiles snuck up on Scott, surprisingly scaring him in the process.

"Sorry! I'm sorry," Stiles quickly apologized and Lucy stood next to the human boy. "Did you see where he went?"

"I think I lost him," Scott sighed, glancing his eyes at the club entrance.

"How do you lose him? Doesn't he have some kind of scent?" Lucy whispered, looking at where Scott once saw and noticed Danny on the line.

"I don't think he has one."

"All right; any clue where he has gone?" Stiles tried again and Scott simply answered with 'to kill someone'. "Well that explains the claws and the fangs..." Lucy rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest; the two continued their private 'conversation' pacing around anxiously. She breathed in and out, her hair flying around do to the motion. Lucy saw Danny standing outside the club wondering how he could lie about his age. This club certainly doesn't look like it would let them go inside; sighing, she snapped her head and her eyes widen. Stiles, too, backed away as he flared his arms to grab Scott's attention.

"Scott..." Lucy squeaked like a scared mouse and the werewolf looked up to see Jackson slither inside the building. Her eyes glanced between the wooden roof to the entrance and knew who he was after next.

Danny.

Apparently her brother had the same person in mind because he said his name and the three teens watched as Danny was granted entrance inside the club; they all shared the same panicking atmosphere and quickly tried to find out on how to get inside without getting caught.

They found a steel door and Scott tried to open it, but it didn't work; Stiles wandered off, talking to himself about thinking of a 'plan', but Scott had other things in mind. Lucy backed away, her hands on her sides as Scott managed to tear the doorknob apart, giving it to Stiles. The McCall siblings rushed inside with Stiles following behind and Lucy could hear the music pounding against the walls.

It grew louder as they walked closer to the entrance; the colors of purple, green, red, blue lit the dark room. Lucy's eyes eyed the noisy club as various men danced with each other, their bodies quite close with sweat and excitement. She immediately knew they were inside a gay club and didn't mind it one bit. It would mean that no men would try to hit on her since they were all attracted to the same sex.

She was very impressed on the acrobats high up in the air, spinning around with glory; it must have took a lot of strength to stay there without falling to the full crowd. An arm wrapped around her shoulders and she jumped, but calmed down as it was only Scott. He didn't want to lose his sister in this atmosphere since the Kanima was here and ready to attack.

"Dude, everyone here is a _dude_," Scott yelled towards Stiles. "I think we're in a gay club." Lucy groaned as Scott stated the _obvious_, but she remembered he was slow on catching up to things.

"Man, nothing gets passed through those keen werewolf senses huh, Scott," Stiles sarcastically stated with a dull face; Lucy giggled as three cross dresser caressed his body, their eyes shining in a predator matter as if they found their next meal. Her brown eyes caught the sight of Danny near the bar, all depressed and she frowned. Lucy tugged Scott's arm, pointing at his direction and Scott nodded as they rushed towards Danny.

They were too late as he disappeared into the sea full of single men, dancing their hearts off on the floor. The lights rapidly glowed in different patterns as Stiles and Scott slammed their hands on the counter, acting as if they were grown men.

"Two beers," Scott politely demanded, looking around to find Danny; Lucy stood behind sighing with frustration. She gave the bartender a knowing glance and he nodded, cleaning the glass cup.

"IDs?" Stiles and Scott quickly fished through their pockets to find their wallets; they handed the bartender their driver's license and the old man chuckled as he gazed at them. "How about two cokes or three for the young lady?"

"Rum _and_ coke? Sure!" Stiles grinned and Lucy slapped his stomach. "Coke is fine actually. I'm driving anyway." Scott looked at his sister and she simply shrugged, scanning the place to find Danny; a shirtless man with perfect defined abs came back with three Cokes. It was a shame that he was gay because this man was every women's _dream_; he kindly smiled at them, handing their drinks.

"That one's paid for," he smirked at the boys, nodded his head the other way; all eyes followed his direction to see another man raise his beer in a friendly matter. Lucy laughed, taking her drink as she watched Stiles and Scott give an uncertain nod.

She took a sip of her drink thinking how uncomfortable they were with a smile.

"Hey I found Danny," Stiles said, putting his cup down; Lucy agreed as well, but Scott was looking up in horror.

"I found Jackson," he grunted and Lucy stared at the ceiling to see him crawling slowly; she backed away, but curled her hand in a tight fist. The music picked up its pace and Lucy stared between Scott and the Kanima. "Get Danny."

"What about you?" Lucy asked, her mouth quivering; Scott merely showed his claws at his sister and Lucy took that answer; she headed off into the dance floor, sliding between the happy people. They were all oblivious to the danger they were in, but her mind was focused on Danny.

He was the one _truly_ in danger by Jackson.

Her arms rubbed against many skin, feeling the heat coming off all of them; she whispered an 'excuse me' making her way through the tough crowd. They continued to dance and Lucy called Danny's name in hopes to finding him quicker. "Danny!"

Her forehead became hot and she felt herself become sticky due to the humidity in the air. The smoke blurred her vision as she muttered a curse under her breath; this club wasn't helping her one bit, but the club-goers kept enjoying their time. The sound of screams erupting caused her to snap her head in different directions; her brown her flickered back and forth, but the yells grew louder and terrifying.

A large circle was formed and Lucy pushed herself to the front in order to see what was going on; she also wondered where Stiles and Scott were, but her feet froze. Lucy placed a hand to cover her mouth from the shock running through her mind; kneeling next to Danny, his brown eyes landed on hers. She placed the paralyzed boy on her lap, screaming for help.

Her eyes noticed the bleeding scratch behind his forehead and frowned, swallowing down the lump in her throat.

He needed help.

* * *

Kevin quietly sat in the car alone as his father and Chris went to investigate on what happened at the club tonight; his green eyes were glued to the phone as a blank white screen lit up the dark night. The contact was Lucy and he was hesitate on sending a text message for her; after he saw Scott, he was curious about him. In the back of his mind, a little voice told echoed that Scott might be a werewolf, but he had no proof.

Well, he did see Scott _tackle_ the Kanima to the ground and the obvious tension between Gerard and him; it was as if Gerard knew something about Scott because he looked beyond angry. His old face was burning with rage as if he disrupted a powerful connection or moment. Kevin knew if he wanted to find out something, he needs to plan it out at first.

Kevin sighs, putting away the phone in his pocket and staring outside the window.

* * *

"Thanks for being with me, Lucy," Danny smiled, but the pain tainted his eyes; she nodded, scanning the bright area for any sign of Stiles or Scott. The place turned into a crime scene quickly and she needed to leave before Stiles' dad caught them here for no reason. Plus, it would be quite awkward for her to face Mr. Stilinski after her she lashed him out at the station when Isaac escaped.

Her face fell as soon as the his name came into her mind.

Lucy heard fast footsteps running their way and turned around to see Scott; the paramedics began to push the stretcher away, but Scott needed some answers from him. "Danny!"

"McCall? What are you doing here?" Danny looked shocked, but then again, Lucy was here so it didn't really matter. Scott nodded his sister towards Stiles' car and she squeezed Danny's arm before leaving they boys alone. Her brown eyes landed at his car and he frantically waved his arms like a crazy person; she quickens her pace and opens the passenger door before hopping inside with her hair bouncing.

"I can't believe you two left _me_," Lucy snapped, shifting her body into a more comfortable position; Stiles raised his arms in surrender and she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," he apologized. "On the bright side: we got Jackson." Lucy looked at him funny before turning around to see a sleeping Jackson. His eyes were closed and was normal, but that didn't stop Lucy's to gawk. The door opened and Scott ordered Lucy to move; she huffed, but sat in between the two boys, but didn't dare to sit back where Jackson was.

"Couldn't get anything out of Danny," Scott panted in sadness and Stiles groaned while Lucy's shoulder slumped.

"Okay, could we just get the hell out of here before one of my dad's deputies sees _me_," hissed Stiles as he placed the keys inside the hole; a loud siren erupted from outside and a police car parked in front of them. Not just any old car, but the sheriff's. "Oh my god! Could this get any worse?"

"Maybe..." Lucy squeaked, leaning down so she wouldn't get caught; a groan came from Jackson as he moved his head, but Stiles lost his cool.

"That was rhetorical!"

"Get rid of him!" Scott pleaded and Stiles gave his best friend an exasperated look; Lucy smacked her brother in the head, glaring at him for giving such a stupid idea. "Ow, Lucy!"

"Thank you, Lucy," he faced Scott with anger. "Get rid of him? We're at a crime scene and he's the sheriff!"

The two boys fussed at each other before Stiles rushed outside to meet with his dad; Lucy buried her head inside her hands. They were going to get caught and she really didn't like this horrible feeling inside her body.

"You're an idiot, Scott," Lucy harshly whispered at her brother, but attentively watched the conversation the son and father had. She became more guilty as Mr. Stilinski became more angry at Stiles since he basically taking the fall for them; another groan escape Jackson and Scott begged for him to shut up. Lucy's heartbeat picked up as she could hear Stiles' father yelling at him, but could feel Jackson waking up.

"What's going on..."

Scott panicked, picking his arm up. "I'm sorry, Jackson." Lucy moved to the driver's seat as Scott punched Jackson very hard; she covered her mouth to prevent a scream coming out of her mouth. The two McCalls snapped their heads at the sheriff, giving a fake smile at him.

"Scott!" Lucy yelled, but he shushed her, grabbing her shoulders.

"It was the only way!"

"By punching _him_?"

"Do you have a better idea?" He shouted back and Lucy glared; the door opened as Stiles hopped inside. He started the car and quickly drove out of the scene as relief washed her face; they have gotten the sheriff of their backs for now, but she didn't think it would last long.

* * *

Kevin saw his dad walking back to the car before shaking hands with Chris; the other man went back to his car where Gerard sat. The old man smell odd to Kevin, but he decided to keep his opinions to himself in order to cause no trouble. Sitting straight, Xavier entered inside the car with a tired look; his amber eyes flickered at the crime scene.

"Anything?"

"From what Chris had told me, the people claimed to have seen a demonic figure through the dance floor and seven paralyzed," Xavier grunted, wiping his forehead. "The Kanima must have been here."

"No kidding, but didn't see it?"

"No, but I did see a trail of blood leading outside the back," Xavier showed Kevin a bag filled with a sample of the dark liquid. "Took some to see if we could figure out the identity."

"All right."

* * *

**That's chapter nineteen! I hope you all love it ^_^ Really appreciate all of your opinions, thoughts, feedback, **_**anything**_** :D! Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	22. Chapter 20

**Thank you so much for the awesome responses people :D! Love them all so yea ^_^!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**_

* * *

"Where are we going now?" Lucy asked, clutching onto the seat as Stiles drove his car like a maniac; she yelped as they came to a small bump and glared at the teen boy for laughing. "That wasn't _funny_!"

"Sorry," Stiles stiffen a chuckle as he leaned away from Lucy's dangerous 'claws'. "Should we take him to your house?"

"Not with our mom home," Scott turned down the idea, looking behind to see if someone was following them.

"I still say we kill him."

"Stiles!" Lucy screamed, her face fuming with anger; Stiles shrunk back since he didn't want to get hit by the female McCall sitting next to him. "We're not killing, Jackson; he might be the Kanima, but he's innocent."

"Yes: killing people makes a person innocent _and_ almost hurting _me_!" Stiles shouted back, rubbing his sweaty forehead as the nerves took over. "So what do we do with him?"

"I'd say we take him somewhere he wouldn't put anyone's lives in danger," Scott suggested, hoping to calm down his sister who still had her cold eyes narrowed at Stiles. His best friend flickered his eyes to see Jackson's sleeping body before staring at the road.

"All right, hold on."

* * *

Kevin closed the door and made his way upstairs; he needed a long shower after what happened tonight. With him seeing Scott and the whole strange scene with Gerard when the Kanima attacked them, a shower sounded like a good idea; opening his door, Kevin kicked off his shoes and placed the sniper on his desk.

He took off his black shirt and lazily threw it on the corner of his bedroom; snatching a red towel off a chair, Kevin walked inside his bathroom and turned on the water. The hot steam fogged the small room and he inhaled a deep breath. Once he was naked, he gratefully stepped inside the shower and lets the water do it's magic.

The hot water massages his sore muscles, bring them back to life after a long battle. He could feel his body relax and free; the sweat and dirt that clung to his body quickly washed off and he lets a faint smile crawl on his face. His hair becomes wet and Kevin froze his hand that held the soap bar.

How will he confront Scott tomorrow?

How will he confront _Lucy_?

He didn't want to lose her, not just yet. He liked her, but if Scott _is_ a werewolf, then it would be very uncomfortable for him; it would feel as if he was betraying his loyalty to his family and he doesn't want that at all. The water drips off his hair and slides down his strong jaw; when showering, it is the only place in the world where Kevin could let go and fully think with privacy.

His green eyes glance up, mindlessly staring at the tiled wall in front of him.

He knew what to do.

* * *

Lucy paced in the deep forest, the leaves crunching underneath her weight; Scott and her were waiting near Stiles' jeep as he ran away to find something for his 'plan'. Time slowly ticked away and the sky grew darker in color. The only light was the moon, but the trees blocked it out and caused the forest to become cold and empty. Luckily, she had Scott with her so if anything happened, she would be safe with him.

For once, his werewolf abilities come in handy.

For her, though.

"How long is Stiles going to take?" Lucy groaned and Scott shrugged, leaning against his best friend's car; the two siblings were waiting for Stiles and Lucy glanced at the direction he left for any sign of return.

"He went walking, Lucy, remember that," Scott reasoned, checking through his phone; Lucy sighed and stood by a rough tree. The wind blew as it caused her hair to blow in one direction; she shivered and wished she had brought a jacket with her.

A sweater wasn't enough in the night.

Scott suddenly remembered something and he knew that Lucy needed to know; sucking in a breath to calm down, Scott picked up his courage. "Lucy...I gotta tell you something."

The brunette girl snapped her head at her brother's direction, crossing her arms as she walked towards him; she cocked her head to the side, raising her hands to her sides. Scott shuffled his weight on his legs, rubbing his neck. He wasn't sure how to break this to her about Kevin, but he needed to tell her the truth.

"What is it?"

"Well," Scott painfully started, shifting his eyes around the forest, but never looking at Lucy and her confused face. "It's...it's...you know I love you, Lucy and I only want the best for you," he grabbed her shoulders and Lucy rose an eyebrow.

"Okay...you're scaring me, Scott."

Before Scott could open his mouth, a car honked into the air; the siblings looked away to see Stiles waving as he drove a police van. The same van that holds prisoners and Lucy's mouth was wide open in shock. "You got to be kidding me."

Stiles parked the car, hopping outside with a satisfied smile; he clapped the van in happiness, strolling towards his friends. "This baby should hold Jackson until he wakes up. Scott be a gentleman and carry the jackass into the van." Scott rolled his eyes, but stopped when he realized Jackson was naked.

"He doesn't have any pants on!" Stiles groaned as he showed the pair of pants in his hand. "Well I'm not putting them on."

"Scott," Stiles whined like a three year old boy, but the werewolf wouldn't take it. "I don't want too! Lucy, please do it for me? Pretty please with cherry on top?" Stiles blinking his eyes in a cute way; Lucy giggled, but Scott sent a glare.

"She's not doing it, Stiles; you are since I risked my life to find him at the club."

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him, gripping onto the pants tighter. "Just get him in the van."

* * *

Kevin dried his hair with the towel as he scratched his ears for any water left inside; he plopped on his bed and a knock was heard coming from the door. Snapping his head, he rolled his eyes to see his little sister standing near the doorway.

"How was your adventure with dad? Got to kill any werewolves?" She smirked, her eyes flashing with evilness.

"Well...I got to see the Kanima up close," Kevin shrugged and Alex huffed in jealousy. "Oh, it wasn't a big deal anyway."

"Did you at least kill it?" Alex growled, stomping inside his room; Kevin rose any eyebrow at her before smiling.

"Nah...it wasn't the right time."

"So you just let the monster loose?" Alex exploded, her hands going above her head. "You are growing weak, Kevin." The tall boy stood up and easily towered his sister, but she didn't flinch away; she had dealt with men twice his age so it really didn't frighten her one bit.

"I'm not _weak_," he snapped, his hot breath spitting in her face. "I just didn't kill it because it wasn't the right time. Patience is key, Alex; I thought you knew that."

Alex rolled her eyes as she pulled away and sat on his bed. "Well...sometimes patience is _boring_. Sometimes," she grabbed a random shell near his lamp, "you need to _kill_," she glided her fingers around the small item, "before they kill _you_."

Her fist tightly curled the shell, immediately breaking it into tiny pieces; Alex gazed at her brother with mischief dancing inside her eyes. "Isn't that more fun?"

"I'll pass _your_ lesson, Alex," Kevin snorted and pushed her off his bed. "Now get out of my room before I shoot you."

The young huntress huffed, marching out with her nose sticking in the air.

* * *

Lucy tiredly opened her locker with boredom as she looked for her books; she realized that Derek's posse wasn't at school today and she frowned. Maybe they're staying low due to what happened the other day. It made sense, but she didn't mind it one bit.

It meant that she didn't need to face Isaac today.

"Hey, Lucy," Erica greeted her; Lucy smiled as she faced the red hair president and friend. "Do you have the orders of the new books for science yet?"

Lucy's eyes widen as she completely forgot about that.

"No," she sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "I forgot about that; I'll promise to do that tonight." Erica slowly nodded, but quietly observed the girl.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. What makes you say that?"

"Well," Erica hummed, swaying side to side. "You never forget an order for school; it's kind of odd that you did now, so I'm just asking if you're okay."

"I'm fine, just a lot of stuff going through my mind lately," she shook her head before closing her locker. Erica held a frown, but shrugged.

"Did you see the new cameras being installed? Kind of...weird if you ask me," Erica complained, holding her books together. "The new principle smells fishy."

"Well, we can't question authority, Erica," Lucy sighed and she waved goodbye; walking away, she turned the corner and noticed Allison; Lucy needed to talk to her and right now. "Allison!"

* * *

The hallways were empty and Scott walked down to go to the bathroom; he quickly enters inside and leans against the sink. Scott's mind was busy on Jackson and he text Stiles again to see how the check up was going; he received no answer and Scott groaned.

"Hello, Scott," a deep voice spoke from behind; the werewolf lifted his head and saw the reflection of Kevin standing behind him. Scott turned around with curious eyes waiting for him to continue. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" He sensed that Kevin's heart rate was normal, but the evil smile on the young man's face couldn't be hidden.

"About last night with you showing up when the Kanima appeared," he confidently strolled towards Scott with no hesitation. "I just need some answers that's all."

Scott continued to sniff Kevin and he started to get a bad feeling from him; the lacrosse player narrowed his brown eyes at the sandy blonde boy. "What _kind_ of answers?" In a blink of an eyes, Kevin had Scott against the wall with a hand brutally grabbing his neck.

Kevin's smile widens as he saw Scott's eyes turns golden with anger. "I knew it." Scott violently pushed the teen away, panting hard. "I knew you are a werewolf, Scott; it would explain why you showed up yesterday and tackled the Kanima away."

"What do you want?" Scott deeply growled, his face turning red; Kevin held a twisted smirk on his light tan face as his green eyes gleamed with wickedness.

"What I _want_," Kevin slowly circled around Scott in a predator matter, "is for _you_ to keep your mouth _shut_ about who I am from Lucy." Scott glanced at the small knife that appeared from Kevin's sleeve and lets out a warning growl.

"Why should I? She deserves to know the truth about you, Kevin," Scott snapped, the veins pumping up blood. Kevin lets out a laugh, shaking his head at the werewolf.

"She doesn't need to know, Scott," he chuckled. "Not now though; right now, she's useful for me." Scott pushed Kevin to the wall, clutching his blue shirt with fury.

"I swear, if you break my sister's heart I will-"

"You will _what_, Scott?" Kevin spat coldly. "What will you do? Kill me," he lets out a dry laugh. "You can't. If you do, then my family will come after you. They'll come after you and your family and trust me, you don't want their blood splattered all over the floor."

Scott's hot breath repeatedly hits Kevin's face, but he still holds that same smirk. "I'm still telling her." Kevin frowns and stabs Scott in his stomach; his shinning knife pierces through the thick flesh and muscles Scott has. McCall gasps, dropping to the ground with blood seeping out. It made his clothing sticky and the warm liquid trickled down his skin.

"You won't do such thing, McCall," Kevin threaten near his ear. "If you say _one_ word about me being a hunter, then you'll find this knife through her neck before she could scream for help." Scott hissed in pain, but still managed to give Kevin the meanest look he could come up with.

The knife slips out and Scott felt he could finally breathe again, but instead, drops to the floor. He coughs violently and Kevin scoffs. "Pathetic." He cleans his knife, which held Scott's blood, in the sink before strolling out.

Scott wasn't worried about the wound or the pain rushing through his body.

He was worried about Lucy and how her life is now in danger by Kevin.

Her boyfriend.

* * *

**Intense chapter ._. Really feel bad for Scott; he was stabbed twice in the stomach by Gerard and now Kevin. By a raise of hands, how many of you want Kevin dead? *sees more than one million* Okay...I'm just going to say five tops...What will happen next? Who knows? *wiggles fingers* Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	23. Chapter 21

**OMFG! I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS! Thank you **_**so**_** very much everyone! This is the first time it has actually happened to me and words cannot express my happiness :'D! Thank you, THANK YOU everyone for your support on this story ^_^! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

Allison and Lucy quietly sat in economics class, but the tan girl flickered her brown eyes at Allison; she tapped her pen on the notebook impatiently as she waited for the teacher to stop talking to the sleepy class.

"You may now partner up and answer these questions on the board," he spoke in his monotone voice before seating down on his chair. Lucy quickly sat next to Allison and faced her with determined eyes.

"Well?"

"I'm not sure, Lucy," Allison softly stated, flipping through the textbook. "I'm not sure how my parents would take you since you're related to Scott."

"But I'm not a werewolf," Lucy tried to reason with Allison. "I'm human like you and your parents!" Allison sighed, but forced a tight smile on her face to clam Lucy down.

"I know you are, but they're just...they're just worried for me and they'll think I'm betraying them."

"Can't you just teach me in secret?" Lucy asked and Allison hesitated before shaking her head sadly. "C'mon," she leaned in closer to the girl, "you see Scott secretly! Just teach me some basic moves or how to use a weapon, Allison."

The class room got louder as many students chit-chattered with their partners, but the two girls still kept their voice down to a whisper; Allison bit her lip, looking around the room, but never at Lucy and McCall decided to take another approach.

"Please, Allison," she begged with depressed eyes. "I don't want to feel...weak and helpless like I did back at my house. I don't want to feel that and I want to be able to protect myself without depending on anyone; I want to feel like you, Allison," she placed her hand over Allison. "I want to feel powerful and I never want to cry like a helpless girl. Never again and I need this now that Jackson is the Kanima; I need to learn how to defend myself if I ever get stuck in a situation."

Allison's eyes gazed at their hands before looking back at Lucy; her face was tight, lips firm and her own brown eyes filled with boldness. Lucy wanted this, but Allison wasn't sure if she could do it; what would her parents think? They already forbid her from seeing Scott, but they never said anything about his sister.

Then again, they might see her as betraying the family: especially her grandfather. She remembered crystal clear on what he told her that night.

Never go against the trust of _family_.

Family.

"Okay," she smiled. "I'll do it."

* * *

Time at school went on without any disturbances; even though Lucy was skeptical about the new surveillance cameras placed around the building, she ignored them; she wondered why Gerard decided to buy them in the first place.

Was he hoping on catching the Kanima somewhere here?

Two strong hands quietly snaked around her waist and she jumped in shock; snapping her head, she could hear the small laughter coming from the person's mouth. "Kevin! Don't scare me like that."

They boy chuckled, his green eyes twinkling with joy; he placed a sweet kiss on her lips and Lucy smiled as her anger melted away. "Sorry, thought it would be fun."

"Yes: me having a heart attack is fun," she sarcastically huffed and Kevin grinned, pulling Lucy closer to him.

"You can't get a heart attack," he murmured in her ear. "You're too pretty for that." Lucy's face heated and Kevin placed another kiss on her head; the two silently walked down the hall, enjoying their presence until Gerard stepped out of the office with a smile.

"Well isn't this a pleasant sight," the old man chuckled. "Miss McCall, may I have a word with you?"

"Um," she glanced at Kevin for a moment as she pulled away to enter the office. "Sure."

Gerard stopped her and Lucy's eyebrows rose in confusion. "Out here is fine; it will be very quick so it's useless to come inside." The girl nodded as Kevin hugged Lucy again as he stared suspiciously at the blue-eyed man; he wonder what Gerard was going to say.

"Well, what is it?"

"It's about Jackson; I just received a call from the police that he's missing," he pierced his gaze at the young McCall. "Do you know anything about his disappearance?"

"Not that I know of, sir; Jackson and I rarely talk to each other. He mostly keeps to himself and the only person he _does_ talk to is Danny, but he's at the hospital." Gerard simply nodded, rubbing his hands together; Kevin lowered his eyes at the container with pills inside them. He narrowed them, questioning inside his mind.

"Well," he sighed, but held a faint smile. "That is all I wanted to know; now, I do not want to disrupt your time. You two go on and have fun." Lucy shyly nodded, holding Kevin's hand signaling to walk away; Kevin and Gerard lock eyes with each other as the old man smirked before strolling away.

"Kevin?" Lucy asked and he snapped his trance from the old man to his girlfriend; she stared at him with curious eyes. "Are you okay?"

Kevin nodded, scratching his hair. "Yeah," he held a charming smile. "I'm fine; let's go somewhere."

"But...it's still school, Kevin," she stated with fright. "I can't just...I can't just _skip_ school." Kevin held her shoulders with comfort and his green eyes stared at her brown ones.

"C'mon, Lucy; it's like I barely see you anymore _and_," he paused for a second, scanning the hallways to see a couple of people wandering around, "you deserve to have fun. Live a little, Lucy. One day isn't going to hurt you and we get caught, I'll take the blame for you."

"You will?" Lucy's mouth gawked as Kevin nodded.

"Of course, now c'mon," he pulled the girl with him. "Let's go to the park."

And the park the is where the two went.

* * *

Isaac paced around the safe-house in boredom; he couldn't believe that Derek didn't let them go to school and it irritated him to the core. The whole day, the curly werewolf thought of an apology for Lucy when they go back to school. After what Boyd, and also Erica, had told him about his stupid actions he did to his one love, he decided to fix it.

He decided to apologize to her, but he wondered if she would ever give him a chance. Isaac groaned into his hands tiredly; he had ruined it completely. He bet that Lucy never wanted to see or talk to him ever again. His wolf ached in pain as it missed Lucy and he didn't hide it in front of his pack members.

He felt like dying.

Boyd and Erica watched the boy's misery from the sidelines; Erica rolled her eyes, but couldn't help to feel a little sympathy for Isaac. Boyd also felt bad for him, the frown on his dark chocolate face and arms crossed over his chest. Both werewolves could feel the pain Isaac was dealing with. Their noses could pick up the guilt and hurt that radiated off from the blue-eyed werewolf.

"Isaac!" Erica snapped, standing up to her feet. "Stop mopping around! It's making us feel like shit," she harshly added and the boy sent a hard glare at her direction; Boyd sighed, grabbing Erica by the hand and pulling her down.

"Stop being such an ass, Erica," he growled and the blonde girl huffed, looking the other way; Boyd quietly walked to the broken werewolf who shook his head to himself.

"No, no, no...that won't work at all, he groaned to the air, his hands balled into fists; Isaac sensed Boyd coming and snapped his head at him. "What do you want?"

"To help you, man," Boyd softly stated and Isaac sighed, but stayed quiet. "I know you're hurting and I don't want to see you like this."

"But I screwed up, Boyd!" Isaac screamed, but it wasn't directly at him. "I screwed up with her and I just...I just can't stand the fact that _I_ hurt _her_. I made a promise that I wouldn't do that to her ever, but I did..."

"That is because you came onto Lucy too strong, Isaac," he spoke as he placed a firm, but gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "You had let the werewolf take control over you; all you need to do is show Lucy that it was wrong of what you did. Show her that you mean no harm."

"But how?"

"By controlling yourself."

"You sound like Derek," Erica snorted from behind and the two boys rolled their eyes at her for ruining such a special and quiet moment.

"Shut up."

* * *

"This is the most _astonishing_ thing I had ever done in my whole life!" Lucy laughed, swinging in the air; she shook her bare feet, pulling her head back. Lucy had never felt something like this before; the feeling was different and she enjoyed it.

All her life, she had always followed the rules. She was afraid on bending them as she would get caught and in trouble; all her life, she had been mold on being this perfect person by her mother and the other adults in the community.

Kevin laughed, catching up to Lucy. "Told you you'll have fun!"

Lucy's hair was blowing in the air, her soft curls dancing wild and uncontrollably; that is what she felt inside right now.

Wild.

Lucy slowed down the pace of the swing as she stayed closer to the ground; she panted quickly, but a large smile never left her face at all. Kevin also quickly stopped his swinging to be next to Lucy; he watched as her toes played with the sand. Her brown hair blocked her face, but Kevin could feel her happiness.

He then thought back on what he did to Scott.

"Wow," Lucy breathed, lifting her head up. "This was amazing!" The squeal in her voice wasn't hidden as she eagerly grasped the chains of the swing.

"You deserve a break, Lucy," Kevin shrugged.

"I know, but I never thought I would _actually_ skip school," she bit her lip and Kevin resisted to roll his eyes at her. "This is the first time I really did in my whole life."

"Well, change is good for once."

"Yeah..." Lucy whispered, mindlessly staring out. Kevin quietly swung, observing her and her actions; she looked peaceful and relaxed. The wind blew causing some of her hair to float, but they gently settled back down as if nothing had happened.

"So, your brother," Kevin began and Lucy hummed, but didn't look at Kevin. "He's some good player at lacrosse."

"I know, I'm proud of him; I could see the joy in his eyes and also my mom," Lucy murmured softly. "She had doubts that he wouldn't make it, but he did."

"But I wonder how he managed to get such incredible athletic abilities; didn't he have an inhaler before?" Kevin pounded on that question, raising an eyebrow at Lucy. He took note on how her shoulders tensed a little, but rested.

"I guess his symptoms went away," Lucy shrugged, playing with the sand once again; Kevin hummed, but nodded anyway. Silence soon swept between them and Lucy sighed, as she noticed the sky grow darker. She barely noticed that time went by as they did nothing. Her phone rang causing Lucy to jump from the sudden noise; Kevin watched with curious eyes as she answered the phone and her smile fading away.

"Okay...I'll be home in a few minutes, bye," Lucy hung up the phone and groaned; she picked up her shoes, stubbornly putting them on with Kevin getting up from his seat.

"Everything all right?"

"Just peachy," Lucy muttered, brushing away her hair. "It's just my brother and Stiles being the idiots they are. Can you drive me home?"

"Sure," Kevin nodded and the two walked to his car; both slipped inside and Kevin drove out of the park and to her house. "What kind of trouble did they get into?"

"Police trouble."

"Ouch," Kevin hissed, flickering his green eyes at Lucy who held a sad frown. "Your mom must be mad."

"Mad? She's sounded furious," Lucy snorted, shaking her head. "I wonder what they did this time, but by the sound of her voice, it wasn't pretty. I don't think an 'I'm sorry' is going to help Scott."

It wasn't going to help.

* * *

"You will _not_ go more than fifty feet of Jackson Whittemore. You will _not_ speak to him, you will _not_ approach him, you will _not_ assault or harass him physically or psychologically," Mr. Stilinski read off the restraining orders to Scott and Stiles; Lucy quietly stood next to a silent, fuming mother as her brown eyes watched in sadness of the situation. The sheriff drops the clipboard in disappointment, glaring at the young boys sitting.

Mostly his son.

Stiles being Stiles decides to challenge his father, asking stupid scenarios causing everyone in the room to groan; Lucy closes her eyes as she shakes her head. She wonders why Stiles couldn't keep his damn mouth shut for once. Lucy eyes Jackson's dad, his arms crossed with fury; his eyes were deadly on her brother and friend making her shiver.

Melissa orders her son to get up and start walking; she motions Lucy to follow behind and she nods, shuffling quietly. Her brown eyes were still slanted at Scott and pushes him past an argument between the Stilinskis.

"Move."

Lucy glances back at them, frowning at Stiles being growled at by the sheriff; she quickly walks out and stops to see her brother and mom standing in the hallway. Lucy could feel a tough lecture coming out of her mom's mouth.

"It's not just this," she hissed, shaking her head. "Although a restraining order is a new low that I didn't think that you reach quite this soon." Lucy tried to swallow the lump on her throat, gazing at Scott who had a blank face, but the hurt was still seen in his eyes. "It's everything on top of it: the completely bizarre behavior, the late nights coming home, having to _beg_ Mr. Harris for you to make up that Chemistry test you missed."

Scott blinked his eyes, looking at Lucy and to the wall as if he were remembering something. "I missed a Chemistry test?"

Lucy loudly groaned into her hands at the stupidity level Scott has just reached.

"Really, Scott? _Really_?" Melissa exclaimed, her shoulders becoming tense and angry at what just came out of her son's mouth. "I have to ground you. I'm grounding you," she points a finger at him, "you are _grounded_."

"What about work?"

"Fine: other _than_ work," she pauses to think for a second. "And no TV."

"My TV is broken," Scott whispered, looking away from his mom; Melissa thinks again for another punishment.

"Then no computer."

"I need the computer for school."

Lucy noticed her mom running out of ideas and bit her lip while rubbing her arm; she was struggling with this 'grounding' of Scott; Melissa turns around to see if anything would give her an idea and her eyes widen. Lucy glances to see Stiles standing near the doorway, listening in the conversation.

"No Stiles," she orders and Lucy gasps; the poor boy was shocked and quickly repeats what Melissa just said. "_No Stiles_," Lucy's mom screams causing everyone to jump in fright; Lucy knew she was serious about this and Stiles shrinks back, his head down.

"And no more car privileges, give me your keys," Scott hesitates, but Melissa wouldn't have it; she stomps her foot, extending her hand harder. "_Give them to me_!" Lucy sees her mom's hands fumbling around the key nervously. She had a difficult time taking the car key out and frowns, going next to her.

"Mom," Lucy whispers, but the older woman shakes her head clearly not wanting help; Scott grows closer to his mom, begging for help. He places his large hand over Melissa's shaking one, stopping her movements. She sighs, looking at her hands before staring back up at Scott with worried brown eyes.

"Was is going on with you?" She quivers, glancing at Lucy as well. "_Both_ of you?" The young girl holds a guilty look as she glances at Scott.

Their eyes connect for a brief second.

"Is this about Allison?"

"Do you really want to know?" Scott whispers, his eyes determined against his mother's; Lucy's breath stops as it was caught in her throat. She couldn't believe that Scott was about to reveal his secret they kept from her for a long time; Lucy notices his eyes looking behind Melissa to see Stiles frantically shaking his head.

Lucy mouth's the blabbering boy a 'stop' and he glares at her.

"Yeah," Melissa pleads, glancing at her hands again; she pierces her gaze at Scott and Lucy was surprised at the next question. "Is this about your father?"

Lucy's heart felt a pang of sadness.

Her father.

Lucy could feel the tears forming inside her eyes and as if Melissa sensed it, she grabs her daughter's hand for comfort. "It is isn't it?" Scott nods, blinking his eyes and their mother sighs once again. "Okay, you know what: we'll talk about this at home. I'll go get the car."

Lucy's mom sends a faint smile before walking away; Scott hugs his sisters shoulders since he could sense her pain coming off of her body. The two walk towards Stiles, looking at the sheriff being verbally attacked by Jackson's father.

She just wanted this day to end.

* * *

**LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE WAS AWESOME! Well...I'll keep saying that for every episode, but still: it was AWESOME XD! I think this is the longest chapter I written, so yeah. Hope you enjoy it ^_^ Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	24. Chapter 22

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews everyone ^_^ Puts a smile on my face every single time :D! Enjoy this next chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

Isaac quickly followed Derek down the rusty train aisle; the horrible stench of metal attacked his nose, but he had grown used to the foul odor. In fact, he had other things in mind besides the smell of the broken train.

An example of a _special_ day, or night, coming by.

Erica skipped behind the boys with a smile on her face; the blonde curls bouncing with every cheery step she took. The two beta werewolves were ordered to get on Scott or Stiles' good side and Erica offered to help out; Isaac could care less, but then he realized he had pass an opportunity to see Lucy.

To apologize to her.

"You know the full moon is coming, Derek," Isaac stated the obvious to his large Alpha; Derek faces Isaac with a blank look.

"I'm aware of that." He pulls his eyes away in order to open the heavy chest and takes out long, enormous chains; a pang of disbelief washed over Isaac's face, silently cringing at the sight of the chains Derek took out. He instantly knew what they were for and decides to protest.

Erica holds a fake smile, grabbing one of the chains in her tiny hands. "Well these look comfortable."

"You said you were going to teach us to change whenever we wanted," Isaac complained, the annoyance dripping on his tongue;, he curls his hands which were tucked inside his pockets.

"There hasn't been time," Derek told an excuse, but it wasn't enough for the teen werewolf at all; in fact, it infuriated him more.

"But if you have to lock us up during the full moon," Isaac tried to reason again, "that means...that means you're alone against the Argents." Erica didn't bother to hide her laughter at Isaac's statement; she knew better on why he didn't want to get locked up.

Even Derek knew too.

"Please," Erica snorted, crossing her arms against her large breasts. "You're not worried about _them_, you're worried about not seeing Lucy." Isaac's eye glowed golden, growling at Erica, but the girl merely yawned in boredom. She held a satisfied smirk, knowing she was right since he hasn't denied it. "Plus, I sensed your small lie."

"And the answer still hasn't changed Isaac," Derek grunted, closing the large lid shut. "They haven't found us and all three of you," he gave Isaac a hard glare, "especially _you_, need to be locked up. I know what I promised, but with all of this going on, it had broken my schedule; if you truly care about Lucy, then you will do as I say, Isaac. You will hurt or _kill_," Isaac shivered at the word, "her if you are roaming around on the full moon."

Isaac doesn't say anything and Derek storms away. "How about we forget the Kanima." It sounded more of a demand than a question towards the Alpha.

"We _can't_!" He screamed, his chest breathing hard. "There was something about the way Gerard _looked_ at it," he confesses what he had witness; his green eyes mindlessly stare at the floor, remembering what he saw that night. "He wasn't afraid. At all." Derek gazes at his two betas with intensity. "Now I don't know what he knows or what he's planning, but I'm sure about _one_ thing: we _have_ to find it first."

Isaac sighs and goes to sit down; he takes out Lucy's scarf he still held in possession and quietly sniffs it.

It smelled wonderful.

It smelled like her.

* * *

Lucy, Scott and Stiles casually looked through the millions of shelves as they waited for Allison to come to the library; she had told Stiles that she managed to translate the Latin passage into English. It also sparked Lucy an interest on learning the language.

It might come in handy.

"How long is she going to take?" Lucy whispered, skimming through a book in her small hands; she glances at Scott with curious eyes and he shrugs. "You're no hope."

"She'll be here," he coughed, flickering at the books with 'interest'; Stiles searched the other way so his back was facing them. "And what's the rush? It's not like you have anything to worry about, Ms. Smartass." Lucy glares, punching her brother's shoulder although they both knew it hadn't hurt him one bit.

"Shut up," Lucy growled, pulling the brown strap high on her shoulder. "It's not like you have to work close to Gerard, Mr. Werewolf."

"Oh how original," he silently snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Yours was no better."

"Oh, there you are!" Erica grumbled, but held a small smirk on her face; her green eyes flickered at Scott. "You don't mind if I borrow your sister for a bit?"

"Not at all," he shrugged and Lucy walks away from them and follows the girl outside; once the door was shut, Lucy stood in front of Erica with her arms crossed.

"What do you need?"

"I know what you did yesterday," she held a stern gaze at Lucy and the poor girl squirmed under it's hard power.

"What-t are you talking-g about?" Lucy innocently stutters, rubbing her hands together; Erica cocks her head to the side, placing a firm hand on her hip.

"I know you skipped school yesterday and also missed out the weekly meeting," Erica explained, her face tight with disappointment. "You know how irresponsible that was, Lucy? I'm appalled on what you did!" Erica unleashes her anger and she takes a deep breath to calm down. "I just want to know _why_ you did it, Lucy."

"You're not going to like the answer, Erica," Lucy whimpers in guilt, but the fury red-head could care less.

"Doesn't matter. An answer is still an answer."

Lucy sighs, running a shaking hand through her hair. "It was Kevin's idea," she began, staring at Erica's cold green eyes that were slanted. "I went against the idea, Erica, I really did, but-"

"But you _still_ went," she rudely interrupted her; Erica shakes her head as her arm goes down to her side. "I'm not sure what is going on with you, Lucy. This isn't you at all: missing meetings, ignoring your duties and responsibilities and now the skipping."

A pair of heels strolls down the empty hallway and both girls look at the noise being created; it was Allison and she curiously stared their way. Lucy gave the brunette huntress a small smile, but Allison still rose an eyebrow before entering inside.

Erica still held her heavy glare at Lucy.

In fact, Lucy now knew how Scott felt when their mother was giving him a lecture; she was in Scott's position while Erica was in her mom's.

"I'm sorry."

"Just don't let another slip up happen again, Lucy," Erica warned, but could still make out the concern in her voice hidden behind the strictness. The redhead sighs, observing Lucy before walking away; she makes a turn before disappearing in the school.

"Can this day be any worse?"

* * *

Lucy stood near her locker, not sure why she actually opened it; she wasn't looking for anything, so there was no reason for her to be there. Lucy then realized that she hadn't seen Kevin today and sighed; he promised her that if she got caught, he would take the blame, but he hadn't fulfill that.

She took the fault for that, but she deserved it.

A hand quickly grabbed her arm and Lucy rapidly closes her locker in fright; she noticed it was just Stiles pulling her while following the blonde Erica. Her honey colored eyes rolls in boredom as the poor girl was being dragged on for no reason.

"Just come." Was all Stiles said and Lucy didn't questioned it; the Stiles and Lucy followed Erica down the gym lockers . Apparently Stiles was begging the werewolf on what happened to Jackson's parents, his _real_ parents. Erica didn't budge and her blonde curls bounced as she stomped down with fury before turning around.

"Why not? That's all what everybody use to do to me," she complained and Lucy was completely lost. "I use to have the _worst_ crush on you."

Lucy was shocked, her mouth open wide and Erica grew more annoyed when Stiles wasn't paying attention to her; Lucy followed Stiles' gaze and she noticed water seeping out from under the door.

It smashes open and Lucy's eyes widen to see Scott fall to the floor; a shirtless Jackson storms out and attack her brother with all his strength. She quickly screams as Erica pulls the uncontrollable boy off Scott. Stiles and Lucy lift the tan werewolf up and hold him tightly so he wouldn't do something stupid.

"Scott, stop!" Lucy yells at her brother, but she could feel the heavy panting against her own body. Allison quickly runs out and grabs a hold on Scott as well and Lucy hoped it would at least calm her brother down a bit.

"What the hell is going on?" Mr. Harris screams from down the hall, quickly approaching the group. "Hey! _Enough_!"

Lucy breathes hard since it was quite difficult to control her werewolf brother from pouncing on Jackson and killing him to shreds. She stares at Mr. Harris who was beyond furious at this point; she could actually feel his heat coming off of him.

"What do you idiots think you're doing? Jackson, calm down!" The man orders and he, surprisingly, does so. "Mr. McCall? Mind explaining yourself?" He glances at Stiles. "Stilinski?"

Lucy had to hold her outburst.

How dare he blame the situation on them? Just because he despises them doesn't mean this was their entire fault.

"You dropped this," Matt's voice spoke, extending the tablet over Mr. Harris' shoulder' the teacher harshly took it, looking back at the group.

"You," he pointed the device at Jackson, "and you," he pointed at Scott, but stopped to think for a moment. It was as if he was thinking of an idea in his mind before saying: "Actually, _all_ of you: detention 3 o'clock."

Lucy mouth fell and was like a goldfish.

"Mr. Harris!"

"3 o'clock!" He screamed and Lucy backed away in defeat; she couldn't believe she had gotten detention and it wasn't even her _fault_!

Erica let's go of Jackson sensing that he is calm, but couldn't contain the laughter inside her mouth. "What's the matter, princess," she taunted at Lucy with bright eyes. "Can't handle a teensy-weensy detention?" Lucy sent a death glare at the werewolf as she tried to launch herself at Erica, but Scott held his sister back. He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her closer towards him as he tried to not cause another fight. Lucy's face was tight and red, but decided she had enough of all of this.

She stormed away.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it ^_^ Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	25. Chapter 23

**Thank you all for these incredible reviews! Love them and don't worry: Isaac and Lucy **_**will**_** meet. Trust me: they will ._. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter ^_^ **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**_

* * *

"I _hate_ you," she hissed as Stiles tried to sneak up on her; the poor boy held a ridiculous look at Scott who shrugged, but placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder. She turned around as her cold, brown eyes pierced inside Stiles.

He shivered. "Lucy! I'm sorry; I didn't know that your brother wanted to engaged in a death battle with Jackson!" He blurted out, waving his hands like a maniac. "Besides: he knew he would have lost!"

"Stiles!" Scott screamed and his best friend held his hands up in surrender; Lucy rolled her eyes, closing the locker. She crossed her arms over her chest, giving Stiles an angry look. "He's sorry, Lucy; he knows he didn't mean it."

"You know I'm already in hot water with Erica and now this detention is a plus," Lucy complained, but her eyes were worried. "She's going to find out about this and I'm screwed!" Scott and Stiles frown as they clearly knew how important it was for Lucy to maintain the respectable image.

Stiles felt more guilty as he was the one who caused this.

Scott wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulder and felt the weight of her head land near the crook of his neck. She sighed as she was in deep thought to feel his hand running up and down her arm in comfort.

"You know your mom is going to find about this right," Stiles murmured and the two McCall siblings gave their friend an evil stare.

* * *

Lucy managed not to see Erica the whole day which was good on her part; she really didn't want to deal with another lecture from the older girl. The hallways were empty after the last bell rang, indicating the end of school. Normally, Lucy would have gone home, but today she had to deal with this detention Mr. Harris gave.

Lucy saw Allison who held a tight, but depressed smile; the two walked towards the library and saw the others as well. Quietly entering, she glanced at Mr. Harris standing a few feet away from them with his messenger bag. The confident smirk on his face irritated Lucy, but she sighed to keep her cool down and not go berserk at him.

Allison, Matt and Jackson all sat at the next table; Lucy, Stiles, Scott and Erica all sat at the table closer towards the door. Unfortunately, Lucy had to sit beside Erica and she had a smug look; Lucy scoffed and pulled the chair slightly away from the werewolf.

"We can't be in detention together," Jackson spoke up, staring at Stiles and Scott with a knowing look. "I have a restraining order against these tools." Lucy sent the lacrosse player an evil glare; they have risked their lives so that his Kanima ass doesn't get killed by the hunters.

"_All_ these tools?" Mr. Harris asked.

"No," Stiles piped up in a guilty voice. "Just us tools."

"Fine. You two," Mr. Harris pointed to the table to the right where Lucy sat, "over here." Scott sent a sorry face at his sister before moving with Stiles following along. Lucy then took the opportunity to move herself away from Erica and sit directly across from her. The blonde chuckled, shaking her head since she wasn't offended.

It was quite funny actually so Erica decided to have some fun with this.

She observed Lucy with a hard gaze; the beta could hear her blood pumping through her body, the warmth building around her and the sweet aroma seeping off. Erica had to admit: it was a nice smell to be around. No wonder Isaac would go crazy whenever he was near the McCall girl; she could sense the vanilla scent mixed with lavender.

Nice blend.

"Stop staring," Lucy snapped, looking up from her book she held in her hand. Erica smirked, chuckling under her breath; the brunette girl rolled her brown eyes, gazing at the book again. Erica suddenly remembered what was going on with Isaac and decided to help out.

That and to make him stop whining.

"Listen," Erica sighed, leaning closer to Lucy with her arm laying on top of the table. "I know what Isaac," Lucy's body tensed at his name and the girl noticed, "did to you. I heard, actually and also sensed your emotions. Your tears, your heart racing, but I have to tell you _one_ thing: he didn't mean to."

Lucy sarcastically laughs, glaring at Erica since she didn't believe a word that came out of her lip glossed mouth. "Yeah right; I'm not stupid to fall for that, Erica."

The werewolf roughly closed her notebook that was open. "I'm _not_ lying," she sneered, her face tight. "I may be many things, Lucy, but I _don't_ lie. Not even if my pack members are being hurt right now."

Lucy hesitantly places the book down on her lap, giving Erica her full attention. "What do you mean hurt?" She asked with an upset tone in her voice; her eyes were filled with concerned and Erica continued.

"Lucy, Isaac _loves_ you. Like he _really_ loves you to the point that I can't even joke about it anymore," Erica confesses and Lucy attentively stares at her with her brown eyes. "I know what he feels because I can sense it. He feel guilt, pain, depressed; it was as if someone came and ripped his heart out and stomp on it right in front of him. He doesn't sleep because he's up all night thinking of a perfect apology for you and hopes that you accept it."

Lucy was left speechless. "I-I," she shakily points to herself, "did that to him?"

"Yup," she piped up. "If you want more proof, just ask Boyd if you see him. Listen, Lucy: I'm asking you one thing and that it to _please_ accept him back. Just please do, Lucy! You're his only hope to end his suffering. To end Boyd's, mine and Derek's. If he isn't focused, then we won't be able to stop Jackson and we'll _all_ die."

"I'm not sure if I can, Erica," Lucy whispered, wrapping herself together with her arms; she looked at Erica with scared eyes. "I'm not sure if I can."

Her heart jumped.

"Lair," Erica stated, her eyes narrowed. "You just lied. You _can_, Lucy because you share the same feeling for him. I know so don't deny that." Lucy eyes fell on her lap with guilt written on her tan face. Erica noticed her true feelings that she tried to hide very well; she thought Erica wouldn't figure it out since she successfully hid it from Scott.

"What about Kevin?"

Another heart jump.

"You don't care for him, Lucy," she whispered and the girl was surprised by the sound of tone Erica managed to have in her. "You never did because your heart always belonged with Isaac. Stop fighting your feelings. Stop controlling them and let them do the thinking."

Erica was right.

Erica was _right_.

"Okay," Lucy looked at the blonde girl sitting across from her. "I'll do it. I'll accept him."

Erica sighed a relief, and her eyes shined with joy. "Thank you! He'll finally stop moping around as if he were a person dying," she exclaimed, but not too loud to get in trouble by Harris. "Besides, you don't want to be near Kevin."

Lucy rose an eyebrow, leaning forward. "Why not?"

"He's a hunter," Erica blurted out and cringed at the sight of Lucy's face; her eyes widen in shock, the color draining from her face and mouth completely open. It was as if a vacuumed sucked the life in her eyes because it went dead. "Lucy?"

"N-No," she mumbled, curling her hands. "H-He can't be! He can't be because he would have _told_ me!"

"Lucy, your 'boyfriend' is a hunter. Derek told us another day and if we want more proof, look at your brother," she ordered and Lucy snapped her head at his direction. Lucy saw his face tense and tight, his eyes filled with the truth. He slowly nodded his head since he knew how hard it was to break the sudden news to the poor girl.

She fought the tears that dangerous wanted to come out.

Jackson abruptly stood up, his face clammy with sweat around his forehead and neck. Everyone turned their attention at him and Mr. Harris gave a concerned look. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Hey, you all right?" Mr. Harris asks, standing up. "You don't look so good."

"I need some water," Jackson grunts, rubbing his face in a painful motion before fleeing the library.

"No one leaves their seats," Mr. Harris orders before following Jackson; Lucy rose a curious eyebrow at the teacher's odd actions, but shrugged it off. He usually favors him more so it wasn't that much of a surprise for her. She heard noises being made and a shadows passed by her as it sat down next to her; the shadow was her brother and she shook her head.

Of course they wouldn't listen.

"Stiles said you know how Jackson's parents died," Scott breathed at Erica as she gave him a small smile with a gleam shining in her eyes.

"Maybe."

Scott, Stiles and Lucy gazed at the blonde girl to give the answer they desperately needed. "Talk."

Erica just stares at Scott with a blank look before sitting up straight, giving them her full attention. "It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator and _every time_ he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche," she looks at Stiles, "he makes a comment about the _huge_ settlement he'll be getting when he's eighteen."

"Not only is he rich _now_, but he'll be richer when he's eighteen?" Stiles muttered in disbelief and slight envy.

Lucy scoffs as she crosses her arms over her chest in an annoying way. "Well, isn't that wonderful. Make the jackass more rich than he is now." Stiles laughed and Scott chuckled; even Erica cracked a grin at Lucy's statement.

"You know what," Erica eagerly opened up her laptop, "I could try to find the insurance report in his inbox. He keeps everything." Lucy smiled since there was hope on solving this annoying mystery of Jackson's real past. Scott flickered her gaze at Lucy as she was focused on Erica's job, but he needed to tell her about what happened with Kevin.

What happened with him.

"Lucy," he whispered and the girl looked at him with soft eyes. "I need to tell you more about Kevin."

She frowns. "What more can you tell me? I already know he's a hunter..." she mumbles, placing her hands on the table.

"Listen," he turned his body around, putting his arm behind her back. "The other day, Kevin cornered my in the bathroom," Erica stopped her clicking to listen on the story and Stiles faced his best friend with interest. Scott took a deep breath, closing his eyes since he wasn't sure how to break it to Lucy. "He stabbed me."

"What?" Lucy yelled in shocked, standing up as her body shook like a volcano beginning to erupt; the loud outburst caused Matt and Allison to stare at Lucy with confused faces. Scott took Lucy's arm, but she pulled away.

"Lucy..."

"Scott!" Tears were running down her cheek. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"Because he threaten to kill you and mom," Scott sadly explained and it hurt to see his sister cry because of him; she slumped on her chair, speechless yet again. Her brother pushed away her hair in a caring way, leaning closer. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I really am, but I just wanted to protect you and you seemed so happy with him that I didn't want to ruin it."

"But he lied to me..." she muttered; her vision was blurred by the wet tears in her eyes. "He _lied_ to me and threaten _you_." Lucy shut her eyes in anger, her face becoming tight with fury.

She couldn't believe this.

She couldn't believe _him_.

"Well..." Erica went back to her laptop, but held a sincere look at Lucy's way. "I guess she finally knows the truth behind that cruel bastard."

"_Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office,_" the PA system blared in the library and Lucy stared at her brother with a questioning look. He shrugged, but left the room either way, nervous though; Stiles walked to sit next to Lucy sensing the girl's pain. He wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," he said. "You didn't deserve this."

"It's okay," she sniffed, wiping her eyes. "I'll be find. I just can't believe I've been this _stupid_!"

"You're _not_ stupid, Lucy. Don't punish yourself."

"Well I am! I'm dating what could be my brother's potential death and here I thought my life was going normal as it could be," she groaned into her hands. "Gosh...he seemed _too_ perfect." The door opens and Lucy looks up to see Jackson quietly enter, his face cold and wet.

He looked slightly sick as well.

"Found something," Erica murmured, snapping both the teens attention to her. "Passengers arrived at the hospital, DOA. The estimated time of death: 9:26 PM, June 14th, 1995."

Stiles realized something. "Jackson's birthday is June 15th."

Lucy rose a suspicious eyebrow at Stiles. "How do you know that?"

"Internet," he lamely explained and Lucy rolled her eyes, not bothering to question further. She noticed Mr. Harris pack up his things and tapped Stiles hand; everyone in the room also started to get up, grateful that detention was over.

The man laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry," he smiled. "Um, yes, _I'm_ leaving, but none of you are." Lucy was confused and angry. "You may go when you're done with the re-shelving," he tapped on the carts filled with books lazily laying on top of each other. Everyone groaned silently, frustrated that the man was actually telling them to do this. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"You got to be kidding me," Lucy muttered, her brown eyes very cold; she was the first to grab a cart and head off to the fiction section of the library. Soon, everyone else followed her actions because the quicker they begin, the faster they leave. Stiles and Allison walked into her aisle she was currently in, her brown her swishing back and forth due to her rapid movements. Scott soon came and Stiles told Allison and her brother about what they have just discovered.

Lucy left to talk to Erica.

"Erica?" She asked and the girl stopped what she was doing to look at Lucy. "What you said was true? Does he really love me?" Erica placed a random book in the shelf, nodding.

"Five hundred percent sure, Lucy," she softly smiled and Lucy smiled back; Isaac really loved her, but she was still unsure if she could say it back.

It just wasn't the right time.

Erica suddenly froze in her spot, the leather jacket showing off her tensed shoulders; Lucy narrowed her eyes, going closer to her. She placed a gentle hand on her arm, shaking her lightly. "Erica?"

A loud roar came from above and the shelves started shaking violently, the book tumbling down to the ground. The lights up in the ceiling exploded, the glass raining down softly, but dangerously; Erica pushed Lucy away in order to save her life and the girl landed on the floor with a loud thud.

Lucy rubbed her head, but pointed a scared finger in front of her. "E-Erica! Behind you!"

Erica quickly turned around, her eyes shining yellow in panic; she roared as she tried to call for Scott's help, but Jackson slid his sharp nail behind her neck. In an instant, Erica painfully fell to the floor, paralyzed from the neck down. Jackson jumped into the air and dashed on top of the shelves like the dangerous animal he is.

"Erica!" Lucy screamed, crawling her way towards her. She placed Erica's head on her lap, not caring for the blood staining her dark jeans. Lucy began to panic, the lights flickering on and off as the damaged had been done. From the corner of her eye, she could see Jackson writing something on the board; his mouth was wide open and it looked like he only half transformed.

Lucy couldn't make what the message was saying, but it didn't matter as Jackson jumped once more to the window and escape. Pieces of the ceil slowly fell, some hitting Lucy; dust covered the scene and it was as if a tornado attacked the place.

Erica began to jump violently and Lucy wrapped her hands around her tightly. "Scott! Scott, help!" She screamed for her brother, but Stiles was the first to come. He quickly kneeled down and held Erica in his hands.

"She's having a seizure!" Stiles yelled and Lucy's face was heated with warmth; she ran a shaking hand through her hair since she worried for Erica's life. They needed to take her to the hospital quick; Scott finally came and also examine the werewolf. He then left to the other side since Allison was there with Matt.

"Scott!" Lucy exclaimed, but it was no use.

"Derek!" Erica jumped as Stiles tried to calm her down. "Take me to Derek!"

"Don't worry," Lucy sniffed, sad eyes roaming on the injured girl. "We're going to take you to him. Scott!" Her brother finally came and took Erica in his hands before walking out in a fast pace; Lucy scanned the library once more before running out.

* * *

Lucy rushed down the wooden stairs with a shaking Erica in tow; they quickly took her inside Derek's abandon train with the Alpha storming inside. He kneeled down to the ground, ordering Stiles to hold Erica in his arms.

"What-t are you going to do-o?" Lucy stuttered, sitting next to Scott as she watched with scared brown eyes.

"Is she dying?"

"She might," Derek stated, but grabbed her arm tightly. "This is gonna hurt..." The sound of bones cracking and Erica's howl scream made Lucy hold Scott's hand. She had tears running down, her nose completely red.

"You broke her _arm_?" Stiles screamed.

"It will trigger the healing process," Derek quickly explain, the sweat trickling down his neck and forehead. "I still need to get the venom out. This is where it's really gonna hurt." Derek painfully squeezed her arm and Lucy buried her head in Scott's shoulder. She saw Erica's blood oozing out and Lucy couldn't take it anymore.

She ran outside of the train, shaking like a traumatized person. She stopped near the stairs as she held on to them with her life; Erica's screams still poisoned the air and her mind and Lucy just needed to leave.

"Lucy?" A voice spoke and the girl lifted her red face to see Isaac gazing down on her; his blue eyes were hurt and shocked as he spotted the McCall girl. As if his legs had a mind of its own, he rushed down the remaining steps and embrace Lucy in a hug.

Lucy immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, her head near his shoulder; Isaac wrapped his arms around her waist, cradling Lucy with comfort. He tried to sooth the frighten Lucy, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

Her scent intoxicated Isaac's nose and he felt in heaven right now; he couldn't believe that he was holding her in his arms and that she willingly jumped on him. He closed his eyes, sniffing her hair quietly as Lucy sniffed into his shirt. Isaac could feel her body relax and calm down against his and he lightly smiled.

Lucy felt how warm Isaac was; it was beautiful to feel his heat on her skin. She could smell the cologne around his neck and loved the scent. Lucy pulled away, her face slightly dry as she gazed against the crystal blue eyes. Isaac caressed his hand on her cheek, pushing her hair behind her ear to get a better look of her face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely and Lucy let Isaac continue his apology. "I'm sorry for what I did to you Lucy. It was stupid of me to do something like that to someone...someone like you. I've never meant to hurt you because," he took a deep breath, "because I love you too much."

Lucy smiled brightly and giggled; she glanced down to the floor with her face becoming red. Isaac took note of the blushing and chuckled.

"I'm sorry too," she confessed and gazed at him with those brown eyes Isaac cherished. "I'm sorry for ignoring you and causing you this pain and suffering. Erica told me at the library during detention-"

"You got detention?" Isaac was completely shocked and Lucy laughed at the face he made.

"Yes I did," she giggled, her fingers gliding on his cheek; the two stared at each other for a moment, the world becoming a big blur. Isaac hadn't noticed that he was leaning in closer at Lucy, but the girl never flinched away. Instead, she closed the small gap between them and placed her lips on top of his.

The kiss started out slow and gentle as Isaac tried to save every living moment; he hadn't felt fireworks, but a fire exploding inside him and his heart. He tightens his hold around her waist and Lucy dug her fingers in his curly, jungle hair.

It grew passionate as minutes passed and Isaac hungrily devoured Lucy; his wolf growled a satisfactory, quite content at what was happening right now. He smirked against her lips and caused Lucy to smile; they pulled away, both equally breathless.

Isaac pushed his forehead against hers, his hot breath sending tingles of joy down Lucy's spine. "Finally."

* * *

**AND THEY KISS! I hope you are all happy with this chapter; in fact, this one was my favorite so far so yea ^_^! Also, a guest asked me a question and here's your answer: yes there are TWO Ericas in this story. One blonde (and werewolf), the other red (and human). Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	26. Chapter 24

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews you have given me ^_^ I see many of you all were very happy that Isaac and Lucy are back together :D! Yes they are, but they still have other problems ahead in their relationship now; this isn't all rainbows and butterflies. Also, many want Kevin killed or dead or just gone somehow and don't worry *shows baseball bat* I just need to clean this since I'm selling it...*nervous laugh* Enjoy this story! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs...**_

* * *

Erica's screaming slowly quieted down which Lucy was thankful for; her ears were hurt from her powerful noise and she thought it broke her ear drum. Lucy was sitting down on the stairs with Isaac and the two were silent. Their hands were intertwine, his large hand easily engulfing her own with warmth; Isaac felt at ease as Lucy was finally was with him with her head sitting on the crook of his neck. He was ecstatic that she was here, that they were this close together and he cherished this moment forever. He glanced his eyes at the quiet train before looking at Lucy; she was mindlessly staring at nothing and Isaac rubbed his fingers on her hand.

"Is she going to be fine?" Lucy softly spoke as she lifted her head to face Isaac better. "Even though we aren't exactly best friends, I don't want her to die." Isaac used his other free hand to brush away the hair strand being her ear.

"Erica is strong," he assured. "She won't die, she wouldn't want to miss the fun." Lucy heard the playfulness in his voice, but she wasn't in the laughing mood.

She sighed. "But she was in a _seizure_, Isaac," her eyes were filled with worried. "She hasn't had that ever since Derek gave her the bite. It was scary to witness, Isaac, especially since I saw it happening." The boy wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a comforting way. His nose nuzzled in her hair and inhaled the sweet scent.

"She'll be fine."

Lucy looked ahead in deep thought, ignoring Isaac's nose digging through her hair, but held a faint smile on her face. "She better be and stop that," she giggled, pushing Isaac away; he had a playful pout causing Lucy's smile to grow.

"Why?" He whined like a young child, nuzzling his nose on her neck; it was ticklish for Lucy as she squirmed with laughter. The sound of her laughter swelled his heart with happiness and caused him to grin against her neck; he suddenly remembered about Kevin and his body tensed with anger. "What about Kevin? What are you going to do with him because there is something you should know, Lu-"

"He's a hunter," she quickly interrupted him; Isaac faced the girl with curious eyes and she sighed. "Erica told me and also my brother, but he did something that just crossed the line." Her eyes grew cold and Isaac cringed mentally.

"What did he do?" He frowned, his anger quietly building up; if Kevin did anything to her, he will personally go to his house and kill that bastard no matter the risk. Lucy rubbed her eyes, running a shaking hand through her hair.

"Scott said that Kevin cornered him in the bathroom and stabbed him in the stomach," she quivered, fighting the tears from coming; she was surprised that she still had tears left in her eyes. "He stabbed him and also threaten my family and I."

Isaac fiercely growled as he arm tightens around her shoulders protectively. "He won't hurt you, Lucy," she saw his eyes shined golden, "I won't let that happen at all. I promise."

"Kevin promised he would take the fall when we skipped yesterday," she muttered, her shoulders going down in sadness. Lucy held her cheek on her palm in a depressed motion. "I'm so stupid to even _agree_ with that! It did nothing but get me in trouble with Erica," she glanced at Isaac who had a confused look, "the red head one."

He nodded in understanding.

"And now with this detention I had, I'm sure she'll find out and there will be _more_ problems I need to settle with," Isaac realized she wasn't done exploding, "_plus_ the supernatural things going on and keeping my family safe," she paused, taking a deep breath while closing her eyes.

"Lucy?"

"I just want everything to...to go away," she cried in her hands; Lucy stared at Isaac with a broken and stressed face. "I just don't want to deal with any of this at all! It's all just frustrating and complicating my life that I thought would never happen."

"Lucy..."

The girl abruptly stood up to her feet and frantically paced. "And don't forget that I'm part of the student government who has all these duties to uphold."

"Lucy..."

"And that I'm doing a pretty lousy job at it! So horrible that my own mentor doesn't _trust_ me anymore and has doubts about me and-"

"Lucy!" Isaac yelled for her attention, grabbing her wrist to stop pacing; she stopped completely, shocked at the tone of his voice. Isaac sighed, loosening his hold into a more gentle grasp as he pulled her closer. "Stop worrying."

"How can I, Isaac?" She asked and Isaac observed the dark circles forming under her eyes. "How, huh? I can't just _stop_ worrying, Isaac! Everyone who knows me sees me as the girl with the perfect grades and the perfect child and the perfect _everything_!" Lucy released from his grip and threw her hands in the air. "If I do _one_ slip up, do you know what happens? People will treat it as if I was some sort of criminal and become disappointed in me and I don't want that. I don't want to disappoint people or my mom or my brother or this whole freaking town! I don't want to disappoint myself..."

Isaac's blue eyes lowered at the stressed Lucy and felt pity for her; he realized how much pressure she had in her life and he didn't want to see her like this.

Pained.

"Then _stop_ thinking that way," he softly murmured near her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. "Stop thinking you need to impress everyone, Lucy, because you don't. You're putting too much pressure on yourself."

"But I _can't_," she whimpered, closing her eyes shut for a moment. "I was brought up this way all my life and I can't just," Lucy paused, "I can't just _stop_. It's not who I am."

"Who you _are_ or what people _think_ you are?" Isaac seriously asked and Lucy didn't answer it at first; her eyes lowered down to the floor as her hair blocked her face from him; she noticed that their hands were still together and squeezed it with care.

What Isaac said was true for Lucy.

This wasn't who she _truly_ was.

It was what other people _expected_ her to be.

Lucy hugged Isaac, her head landing on his shoulder with her nose buried near his neck; Isaac held her tightly, his arms snaking around her waist. He kissed her head before placing his chin on top. "Thank you."

"Anytime," he spoke with a smile. The two stayed like this until he heard Derek's footsteps coming out; Isaac could also see Scott following not too far behind. Scott momentarily froze his walking and saw Isaac and his sister hugging each other. He narrowed his eyes in confusion, clearly not knowing what was going on, but shook his head.

He'll deal with it later.

Lucy lifted her head up and noticed her brother finally come out; she pulled Isaac with her and quickly stood beside her brother. He briefly glanced at her and flickered his gaze at Derek who was sitting down.

"I'm going to help you stop him," he stated, looking away from Derek. "As part of your pack. If you want me in, fine, but we do it in _one_ condition," Lucy observed Scott's deep thinking, probably going over the pros and cons of this situation. "We're going to _catch_ him, not kill him."

"And?" Derek questioned, his green eyes staring at Scott with interest.

"And we do it _my_ way."

* * *

Lucy quietly sat on a seat outside of Dr. Deaton's office; she and Scott were waiting for Derek to come to the Vet in order to find a way to get Jackson. She impatiently tapped her foot as she waited for the grumpy Alpha they both knew. "Derek _really_ needs to hurry up, Scott!"

Her brother stood near the door to watch, touching the glass. "I know." He turned around, his arms crossed with an annoyed look on his face. "If he wants to get Jackson, he better come quick because I could do this by myself if I want to."

"But you're already in his pack," Lucy piped in her chair with a smile. "He's your Alpha isn't he?"

Scott opened his mouth, but closed it quickly; a deep thought was written across his tan face and Lucy quirked an eyebrow. "Yes he is, I guess, _but_ that doesn't give him the right to be such a lazy ass."

Lucy laughed in her seat before quieting down so she wouldn't disturb the doctor; a few more minutes passed and Scott sensed Derek coming. The young man appeared outside with his signature leather jacket that he always wore. Scott placed the keys to open the door, letting him inside, but his shoulders tensed. "What's he doing here?"

Derek entered, not really bothered by Scott's toned of Isaac coming. "I need him."

"I don't trust him," Scott spat, his eyes dangerously following him as he went to greet his sister with a kiss. Scott's stomach turned as the scene slightly bothered him; he wondered why his sister's choice of boyfriends were so horrible.

One stabbed him.

The other fought him in the ice rink.

Isaac dragged Lucy with him, brushing past Scott with a smirk. "Well, he doesn't trust you either."

"And Derek _really_ doesn't care," he snapped at the two childish feud going on between the two betas; Isaac shrugs, glancing at Scott before sitting down on a nearby desk. His arms slithered around her waist, pulling Lucy to sit on his lap and resting his chin on her shoulder. The girl rolled her eyes, but didn't protest either. She did noticed Scott's annoyed look as his eyes glared at the two, although it was mostly for Isaac. "Now where's the vet? Is he going to help us or not?"

"That depends," the dark skinned man spoke, his body leaning against the door frame. "Your friend, Jackson: are you planning to _kill_ him or _save_ him?"

"Save him."

"Kill."

Lucy sighed while Isaac chuckled at the two werewolves; they couldn't even agree on a plan without having a silent argument going on through their minds. Scott decided to take maters in his own hands and stand up to Derek. "_Save him_."

They had a fierce standoff in their eyes, waiting to see if the other person would back down or stubbornly fight; Lucy nervously watched between the two, biting her lip. Isaac sensed her nerves and held is grip tighter around her.

Scott turned his attention back to Dr. Deaton. "Save him."

The man nodded, motioning his hand for them to follow inside. Lucy's eyes wander the small medical room that had a lamp on near a steel bed; Scott curiously watched Isaac, trying to see if he pulled something funny on his sister. It was bad enough that he was irritated by the guy, but seeing him with his sister was the icing on the cake.

The four stood in front of the steel bed, waiting for Deaton to grab his tray of powders; Lucy was in between Isaac and Scott while Derek was towards the edge. Deaton quickly came back with his special tray, gently placing it down in front of them. Isaac decided to grab one to get a closer look, but Derek stopped his hand from doing so.

Isaac leaned on his arms, his face leveling with the small bottles. "So, are you some kind of witch?"

"Isaac," Lucy scolded at him and the werewolf stared at her; the doctor shook his head, a faint smile on his face. Isaac turned his attention back to him, waiting for his answer.

"No, I'm a veterinarian." Scott snickered while Lucy giggled at Deaton's statement; it had at least shut Isaac up with anymore stupid questions he had in mind. "Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that would be an affected defense against paralytic toxins."

"We're open to suggestions," Derek offered, eyeing at him.

"What about an effected offence?"

"We already tried," Derek spoke, glancing back at the vet. "It nearly took its head off." Lucy continued to stare at the tray holding different powders that could be fatal for the three werewolves' lives; she tuned out the conversation Derek and Deaton had since it slightly bored her.

Plus, she was tired.

"No, he's the captain of the swim team," Scott said and Lucy snapped back into reality again; she rubbed her eyes, yawn in the process.

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people," he walked away, opening his drawer to get something; he came back and held a small, circular medal. "A puppet and a puppeteer." He puts it down on the bed and all eyes avert towards the item. "One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know _why_?"

Scott shook his head. "I don't think Jackson could do it; his mother died pregnant too. She was, maybe, murdered," he looked at the other three people. "I think he could let the same thing happen to someone else."

"How do you know it's not part of the rules?" Isaac asked out loud. "The Kanima kills murders. If Jackson kills the wife and the baby dies too."

"That mean his _father_ was a murderer?"

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was."

"Hold on," Deaton spoke, putting their conversation to a pause. "The book said they're bonded right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the _person_ who controls him," he opens a bottle. "What if something that affects the _Kanima_," he begins to pour it around the silver medallion, "also affects his _master_."

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked while Lucy thought about what the vet said to them; she lifted her head up as she made the connection.

"Meaning they could both be caught," she softly stated, gazing at the creation he made; she stared at Isaac, who's blue eyes smiled at her.

His hands grabbed hers and she blushed, staring at the floor.

* * *

The next day came and Lucy was just completely tired; she didn't feel like coming to school, but her mother would question her. Lucy leaned against Stiles' car window, drinking her orange juice to help wake her up. She eyed the school's parking lot and yawned again before grabbing her bag; Scott exited and she jumped outside the car.

The fresh air was very comfortable to her nose and it helped her to not be sleepy; Scott grabbed her wrist and Lucy looked at him. "What?"

"Are you okay?" He worriedly questioned, eyeing her. "You seem not yourself today."

"I just need to do something important," she answered with sad and stressed eyes. "Something important that I'm not sure if I could handle it."

"Is this about Kevin?" Lucy stood still, not moving for a moment before nodding her head; Scott gave Lucy a brotherly hug and pulled back. His hands held her face and Lucy looked up to stare into his brown eyes.

The same eyes they both shared.

"You'll be fine, Lucy," he whispered. "You can do it, okay? If anything happens, just call my name or," he took a deep breath, "even Isaac's and we'll help you."

Lucy smiled, nodding as she brushed away her hair. "Fine, but only if he pulls something fishy; he's a hunter, but that doesn't mean he might try something on me."

"If he does, I won't let him see another sunrise ever again," he growled protectively and she giggled at her brother's tone of voice. Lucy was glad on having a brother like Scott; even though the two were the annoyance of each other, they were family in the end and they would both help each other out in tough situations in their lives.

Even if it means getting rid of her soon-to-be ex boyfriend.

Lucy walked as she made her way to the school's entrance; to the rest of the students, it was just another day at Beacon Hills. To her, it meant getting rid of a guy that could actually kill her brother because he was a werewolf.

She observed an innocent group of teens, laughing. She felt envy for them because their lives were normal; they didn't have to deal with a stupid Kanima running around killing people. They didn't have to deal with these werewolves as they believed they were just myths and not actually real. They didn't have to deal with the hunters and the danger they hold on her.

They didn't have to deal with none of that and she felt jealous.

But she would never ask for a change.

"I wouldn't," Lucy sighed, but smiled either way.

* * *

**That's chapter twenty-four! Wow and last night was just incredible, but stupid commercials -_- Ruin everything I swear. Also, my heart goes out to the people with DirecTV; I know some of you guys couldn't watch last night's episode due to the negotiations the companies have (plus, it was blowing on Facebook on the Teen Wolf page) so yeah. Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	27. Chapter 25

**Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites and alerts people! It just amazing and less than forty reviews more until this story hits 200! It's just amazing man :'D Enjoy this next chapter ^_^**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**_

* * *

Lucy strolled down the hallway, ignoring the cameras moving and rolling footage; she still hasn't gone used to it since Allison's family had pretty much taken over the school. It didn't make Lucy feel any better that her brother is a werewolf and that he was secretly dating their daughter behind their backs.

"Damn it, Scott," Lucy muttered under her breath. "You're making my life a living hell." She turned the corner, but bumped into another person. Mentally slapping herself, Lucy began spitting out apologizes to the stranger, hoping he or she wouldn't get angry.

"Lucy?" Spoke a familiar voice and the girl's heart stopped beating; her blood froze it's rush around her body as her brown eyes gazed against green ones. It was the one and only Kevin standing right in front with a smile on his face; Lucy didn't say anything, but just stared dumbfound at him. She was completely lost in her thoughts that she didn't see Kevin lean in and kiss her until his lips touched her own.

Lucy flinched away.

Kevin's face was washed over with hurt and confusion; he was rejected by his own girlfriend for no reason. "Lucy? What's going on?" He tried to reach for her hands, but Lucy pulled them behind for safety; she even took a step back and faced him with cold eyes.

"I know what you did, Kevin," she snapped, her face tight with anger; he still decided to play the innocent part, but Lucy knew what he was playing. "Cut the crap! I _know_."

Kevin chuckled to the side before looking at Lucy with humorless eyes. "What do you know, Lucy? Please enlighten me will you."

"I know you're a hunter and your encounter with my brother in the bathroom. He told me and I can't _believe_ you did that to _him_!" Lucy harshly growled, her curls bouncing with frustration.

Kevin dangerously pushed his face closer towards her with furious eyes. "Your brother's _kind_ doesn't deserve to _live_, Lucy. They're _nothing_," he gripped her arm and Lucy hissed in pain. "They're filthy _monstros_!"

Lucy could feel his nails dig through her skin; if he went any deeper, her blood would come seeping out and leave a deadly bruise. Although she was feeling this torture, Lucy kept a brave mask with her brown eyes glaring at him.

"He is _not_! He's far from that and the only _monstro_ I see is you," she spat, her hot breath attacking the hunter. Lucy stomped on his foot, taking the opportunity to slip out of his vine grasp and slap Kevin across the face; the loud noise echoed down the hallway causing everyone to stop and look at the two with shocked faces.

Kevin's face looked towards the lockers, his blonde hair was covering his sight; he could feel the sting running through his swollen cheek and the redness appearing. Lucy kept glaring at him with arms crossed over her chest and held a firm stance.

"Threaten my family and friends ever again, I won't hesitate to come after you, Kevin," she hissed near his ear before strutting away from him. The boy slowly snapped his head, his large hand rubbing on the spot she slapped him; Kevin punched a nearby locker, his knuckles bleed due to the metal contacting his skin.

He didn't care.

"No one messes with a Guerra," he muttered under his breath, stomping down the opposite direction and away from the crowd.

* * *

Lucy made her way out of English class as the bell rung; she was still frustrated with what happened this morning and nothing could make her forget. Although, a small part of her was really proud of standing up for Scott and her mom. The excitement of power was breathtaking for her and it was a moment she would always remember as well.

She _still_ couldn't believe it happened.

It seemed like a dream, but it really wasn't.

"Hello, gorgeous," Isaac murmured near her ear and Lucy giggled at the sound of his voice; his arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled the girl closer towards him with affection. Isaac noticed her smile fade away and sensed the sadness looming over her. "What's the matter?"

"I confronted him," she sighed, hugging herself with disappointment. "It's over, but...he didn't take it lightly."

"What do you mean, Lucy?" Isaac asked with concern dripping in his voice and Lucy grabbed his hand to take him to an empty classroom; she closed the door and turned around to see their noses touching. Lucy lifted her green sleeve and showed him the fresh, bright bruise glowing against her tan skin; his fingers instantly hovered over it out of instinct. "He did this to you?"

His voice sounded raspy and dry that Lucy grew worried; she nodded either way, but hoped to calm him down. "Isaac, it's not as bad as it seems..." her voice quieted down when his eyes flashed golden and Lucy knew she had to stop him.

"I'm going to kill him!" He screamed in fury, the wolf going crazy with hatred; how dare this asshole hurt Lucy like this.

Hurt _his_ Lucy!

Isaac's eyes were still in the yellow color and quickly made his way to the door, but Lucy grabbed his wrist. His head snapped back and Lucy stared at him with pleading eyes. "Stop! Don't do this, Isaac. You're going to get yourself killed by him."

"He _hurt_ you, Lucy," Isaac explained, turning his body away from the door. "I can't let that bastard get away with this! Heck, I don't think Scott will either."

"But _you_ will die if you start a fight with him, Isaac," Lucy sternly stated. "He's a hunter and Allison's family has taken over the school. There's a high chance that his family and hers are working together; he has back up in this building."

Isaac lets her statement sink in his head; his mind was still flowing with anger, but the feel of her fingers touching his cheeks calmed him down. Lucy was glad that his eyes returned to their normal color that she loved.

Blue.

"Please don't do something stupid, Isaac," she softly whispered. "I don't want to be the reason why you're lying on your own blood of pool in the middle of the hallway." Isaac noticed the scared emotion in her beautiful eyes and decided to agree with her. He nodded and Lucy let's a sigh of relief escape her lips.

Isaac gently kisses Lucy, but it wasn't passionate like last time; this one was sweet and quick as Isaac pulled away. His hand dug into his pockets to take out two tickets and showed it to her; she gasped, grabbing them with disbelief.

"How did you get these? Scott said they were difficult to get!"

Isaac chuckled. "I got my ways," he answered, kissing her neck with care; Lucy's legs were like jello and she clung to him for support.

"I hate when you do that," she scoffed and his laughter rumbled in his chest; she pulled away, tickets in hand before giving it to them. "Sadly, this is mostly a mission since Jackson will be there."

"Were you hoping it would be a date?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at the girl; she blushed, but nodded anyway. "How about we go on one when all of this crazy stuff blows over?"

"And when will that be?"

"You let me worry about that," he smirked and Lucy laughed, snuggling against him. They quickly left the classroom since she didn't want to be late for next period. It was mostly Lucy's part since Isaac groaned at the idea, but followed either way.

* * *

Allison walked down the halls, passing through the other students who happily chatted with their friends. Her eyes flickered to see if Lucy was around since she had something to give to the McCall girl; seeing her carrying some textbook, Allison quickly picked up her pace and grabbed Lucy's arm. "No time to explain. Just come."

The huntress checked the window and smiled to see no one was inside; opening the door, Lucy stepped inside while Allison closed it shut. She was quite surprised that no other students stopped to question them on entering the classroom.

"What's wrong, Allison?" Lucy asked, holding the desk for support; her brown curls brushed passed her shoulders and her tan face was written in concern. Allison shook her head, putting her bag down on the desk Lucy was holding.

"I brought something for you," she spoke, rummaging through the thick bag; Lucy rose an eyebrow, quite interested until she saw the item Allison was holding. "Here, take this."

Lucy took the black taser gun into her hands, her eyes widen in fascination and fear. She observed the heavy weapon that was also small and deadly; Lucy lets her fingers slide in between the trigger, hovering above it. Allison has a faint smile, trying to keep her giggles under control as she watched Lucy take in the weapon.

"Well?"

"I just...can't believe it," Lucy gasped in astonishment; her head snapped up as realization came through. "Are your parents going to know this is missing?"

"No," Allison shook her head. "We have five more of those down in the basement; I just told my mother that I wanted it for extra protection. Worked like a charm."

Lucy quickly circled around the desk and gave her friend a loving hug. "Thank you, Allison! This will definitely help me." The girls laugh as Allison returned the hug as well; they pull away and Lucy stares at the taser once again before putting it inside her bag.

"I also brought something else, but I'm not sure if you want it," she mumbled, digging inside her bag again and Lucy waited. The color in her face sink at the sight of a real gun in Allison's hands; the huntress takes out the ammo and places it down on the desk. Lucy nerves take the best of her as her feet steps back when Allison aims the weapon at her.

Allison quickly realizes her mistake. "Sorry!" She puts the gun down to her side. "I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Lucy slowly nods, dusting herself; she had forgotten about the bruise forming on her arm until the pain stings. She lets out a hiss and Allison narrows her eyes suspiciously. "Are you okay?"

"Fine-e," she stammers, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just fine."

Allison didn't look convinced, but decided to let it go. "All right, but I'm guessing the gun is a no, huh?"

"Yeah," Lucy agreed. "It's a bit too much; the taser is fine though."

The taser was fine, but Lucy kept eyeing the gun in Allison's hand.

It sent a cold shiver down her spine.

* * *

"But, mom!" Alex cried, furiously stomping down the tiled hallway; Gabrielle kept walking to the kitchen, but Alex wouldn't back down without a fight. "Please!"

"No," she frowned, her light brown eyes narrowed at her young daughter. "It's far too dangerous for someone your age. Your father and brother will take care of it."

Alex lets out a groan, clutching on to the granite counter. "Mami! You let Kevin start hunting when he was ten! I'm eleven-"

"And _too_ young," Gabrielle cuts her off with a harsh voice; the mother of two sighed before softening her face at Alex. She calmly walked towards her, grabbing Alex's shoulders with tender and care that any mother would. "I'm just trying to protect you, sweetheart. You didn't think I worried for your brother's safety back then?"

Alex stood quiet and Gabrielle giggled softly.

"Of course I did! Even in the past, I argued with your father on letting Kevin go with him on his first hunting experience."

"But, mami," Alex spoke, gazing into her mother's eyes. "I'm strong. I know how to fight and wield the knife. I know how to shoot a gun and daddy has taught me about martial arts. _Please_ let me go." Alex puts her head down for a moment before bringing it back up with tears running down. "I want to show you and daddy that I _can_ do it. That I _am_ a hunter and that I _belong_ with the rest of my family history."

Gabrielle held a hurt face. If anything pained her it was the sight of her children crying or dying. "Oh, all right," Alex squealed with joy, hugging her mom. "I'll tell your father."

"Thank you, mami! You two won't regret it!" Alex chirped as she watched Gabrielle walk out of the kitchen and disappear in the house. An evil smirk slowly crept on her face as she left and skipped out with Kevin leaning against the wall. "Told you I could convince her."

Alex confidently strolled away as Kevin impressively stared at her.

"Incredible..."

* * *

"All right," Chris boomed to the crowd of hunters around him. "The party is in a warehouse just inside the industrial sector. Allison has learned that Jackson Whittemore will be there seeking his next target out of the crowd; since we still have little clue as to just how _strong_ he is," he eyed everyone, "we need to be _extremely_ cautious."

Kevin was attentively listening to Chris while Alex stood next to him with a wicked grin.

"When Allison has Jackson's location and has determined him to be at the optimal point where we can take him down, she'll signal me." He gazes at his daughter. "Optimal meaning as _far_ away from the crowd as possible."

She nods in understanding.

"There will be _no_ collateral damage tonight," he sternly warned everyone in the room; Kevin glanced at Gerard as he held a masked face, but could sense his disappointment. He flickers his gaze at Chris once more. "Go ahead."

Allison glances at Kevin, their eyes meeting briefly before she marches upstairs; Kevin pulls away as he stares at his sister who looks up with wild eyes.

She was having fun with this and his father knew it.

"As much as a participate as she seems," Gerard's voice spoke into the quiet basement. "Your young protégé there also appears to be under the impression that we are planning a _trap_."

Chris puts a gun near his hip. "She doesn't need to know more than that."

Gerard smiles. "For the rest of us, let's be perfectly clear," he picks up a small knife in his hands. "You don't _trap_ a creature this dangerous," he flickers the weapon open, "we _kill_ it."

* * *

Lucy, Scott and Stiles all exited the Jeep as they reached the warehouse; Scott went out first and then Lucy. Her heel boots clicked against the concrete ground as it echoed in the background; her hands smooth down her white tank top, ignoring the pain of her wound on the arm. Scott has yet to noticed it as Lucy kept it hidden from him; to keep this up, she wore a gray cardigan just in case.

Unlike her brother, she had time to change.

Lucy leaned against the car as Scott and Stiles opened the back of the vehicle to take out a black trash bag. It was filled with something that Lucy was curious to wonder what it was, but decided not to ask at all.

She stayed quiet.

"You okay?" Scott asked to his best friend who held the trash bag.

"Yeah, why?"

Scott shrugged. "It's just that you didn't say anything all the way here."

"And that's not normal of you, Stiles," Lucy added earning a nod from her brother; Stiles stared at them both for a second.

"I'm fine," he said. "Just grab the other bag."

"I can't; Dr. Deaton said you can do it alone."

"Do what alone?" Lucy questioned, but was completely ignored by them which irritated her to the core. "Hello!"

"Okay this plan is _really_ starting to suck," Stiles childishly complained to Scott as he went to grab the other bag filled with the mysterious stuff only they knew. Lucy huffed, crossing her arms, but Scott tensed as he slowly walked.

"No..." he whispered, his brown eyes scanning the place. "Not here, not now!"Scott took Lucy's hand and pulled his sister with him. Stiles noticed this and screamed after him in annoyance, but her brother never stopped.

He kept running inside the warehouse with her being forced to follow him.

* * *

**That's chapter twenty-five! I decided to put another chapter up since I was in the mood ^_^ Thoughts about this? Opinions? I really love to hear them :D Think that Alex is a nut case and what about the taser gun? *does little jazz hands* Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	28. Chapter 26

**Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favorites everyone ^_^ Love them all so very much :D!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

"Scott," Lucy snapped and caused her brother to look back at her. "Slow down! I'm not your drag doll." He lets go, giving Lucy a sheepishly smile at her; Lucy rolls her eyes, but push him to enter inside the rave. Both McCalls eye the dancing scene; it simply reminded Lucy the time when she was at the gay club with Scott and Stiles.

The various lights shined and glowed in different patterns; people danced so close to each other that their sweat and happiness rubbed off from each other. Glow sticks were carried in their fists, their heads bobbing up and down to the fast paced music blaring from the stereos set up in the front. The people were also wearing lights around their necks, and Lucy's brown eyes stared in amazement.

For a warehouse, the person in charge did pretty good at setting up the place.

The downside was the humidity growing inside and never leaving due to lack of windows.

Scott continued to sniff out the scent he recognized and grabbed Lucy's hand so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd; he dragged her behind a wooden pillar and Lucy glared at Scott for doing that. He sent an apologetic look before snapping his head back to the dance floor; Lucy followed his gaze and noticed Allison with Matt.

"Are you serious?" Lucy muttered, but Scott heard it perfectly cleared over the loud music. "Is this the reason why I was dragged inside like this in a frenzy?"

Scott didn't answer her as Allison quickly made her way towards them in a hurry; Lucy saw that Matt was gazing this way and she observed the hurt emotion on his face. For a moment, she felt pity for him since everyone knew how much he liked Allison.

Allison finally approached them and Lucy stood by Scott's side; even though she wasn't a werewolf, she could still feel his angry vibe.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked and Allison glanced at Lucy before returning her eyes at him.

"You told me to go out with _him_," she answered, confused out of her mind; Lucy rose an eyebrow, but didn't say a word.

"Not here!" He stated nervously; Allison was lost and Scott decided to include her in. "We have a plan."

Her face fell. "You have a _plan_?" Scott nodded and Allison began to panic inside causing Lucy to grow worried again. "Okay, okay my father and Gerard: they're coming here."

"What did you tell them?" Scott was shocked and afraid now; this wasn't how the plan was suppose to go and now it was ruined.

"I...I told them..."

"Allison!"

"I _had_ to tell them!" Her eyes were on the borderline of crying since she realized the huge mistake she caused to Scott and Lucy. Scott didn't say anything and Lucy touched his shoulder, shaking him to reality.

"Scott!" Lucy screamed, but he snapped his head at Allison.

"Oh my god...they know it's Jackson!"

Allison decided to break down at him. "People are _dying_, Scott! What am _I_ suppose to do?" Her eyes were completely wide with fear and guilt, but Scott didn't want to hear any of it. He had enough to worry about now.

"You're suppose to _trust_ me!"

"I _do_ trust you! More than anyone!"

Lucy snapped her head between them, slightly backing away since their fight was getting serious; Scott need to leave. Allison grabbed Scott as if her life depended on it and started begging him. Lucy just continued to watch the scene fold out.

"Just stay out of the way," he ordered Allison and she gaped at him.

"Scott!"

"Just stay out of the _way_!" He screamed before leaving and Lucy gulped, sending a hopeless look at Allison before yelling her brother's name.

* * *

Kevin pushed Alex down on the passenger seat with one hand; she scowled at him, but he held a stern gaze at his younger sister. "Kevin!"

"No!" He snapped at her. "Dad specifically told me to keep you here and that's what I'm doing."

"But mom said-"

"I heard what mom said," he harshly interrupted Alex and her light brown hair bounced in anger. "But dad's word is _final_. You stay here with Alvaro since he'll keep you save."

"I can defend myself just fine," she growled at Kevin, but he had a cold face.

"No. Stay here and don't pull something stupid or else you won't be joining anymore hunting activities," he demanded and Alex didn't say anything; Kevin held a victory smirk before patting her small head and closed the car door.

Alex glared at Kevin's way and never noticed Alvaro's scared gaze at her.

* * *

Lucy eventually caught up with Scott and the two surfed their way through the crowd of endless party goers. Isaac's nose was being attacked by the millions of sweat rising in the air and he felt like drowning in a sea of disgust; that was what he felt like until the scent of vanilla mixed with lavender rushed through his nose. He quickly followed the sweet scent with passion and the sight of Lucy brought happiness in his mind.

He eyed Lucy up and down, calming his wolf from taking over; the white tank top hugged her figure perfectly, teasing Isaac's hormones. Scott slowed down his pace, observing the werewolf's strange actions; he could smell his arousal making its way into the humid air and shook his head.

He knew the reason _why_ Isaac was acting this way and it almost caused Scott to gag.

Lucy, however, had no clue what was going on.

The three stood near a thick, wooden pillar and Lucy smiled at Isaac; he quickly returned it as Scott dug through his pocket to take out the ketamine syringe. Isaac eyed the needle in boredom as Scott begged the werewolf to take it.

"Why me?"

"Because I got to make sure the Argents doesn't completely ruin the whole plan," Scott explained and Isaac stared at him with a blank expression. "You've got to do it intravenously." A confused look crawled on his smooth face.

"It means in the vein," Lucy clarified and Isaac sent her a thankful nod.

"When you find him, you pull back in this plunger right here," he held it to show Isaac; Scott huddle closer to Isaac, giving him specific instructions to the beta. Lucy watched as Scott's fingers pointed near his neck, claiming there would be the perfect spot. "When you find the vein, you jam it in there and pull back on the trigger, okay? Be careful."

Isaac chuckled, playing with the syringe in his hands. "I doubt I'll even slightly hurt him." Isaac glances at Scott and Lucy before eyeing the needle.

"No. I mean _you_," Scott seriously stated and Lucy was taken by surprise by it; she observed her brother and took note of him. What he said was the truth, that he meant each word and she was surprised that Scott was concern about his safety for him. Isaac, too, was also surprised as his head snapped up and gazed into Scott's brown eyes.

The same ones Lucy had as well.

"I don't want you to get hurt," he finished and they continued to stare as Lucy saved this touching moment. Scott took Lucy's hand, but she slipped away causing him to turn around in confusion. "Lucy?"

"I'll stay," she spoke and Scott sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Just go, I'll be fine."

"No! Jackson is in here, Lucy," he worriedly hissed, grabbing her shoulders in fright. "I can't let you get killed by him." Lucy frowned as she saw the look in his eyes and it almost caused her to cry since she truly cared for his brother. She places her hand inside her pocket to show Scott the taser gun she had with her.

The look on his face was priceless.

"Where did you get that?"

"Allison gave it to me during school today," she explained, turning it around to examine it. "I told her I needed something to protect myself since I can't always rely on you, Scott. Trust me, I'll be fine with this."

Scott hugged Lucy once more, giving her a long look. "Promise me you'll be careful?" He held out his pinky; Lucy laughed, wrapping her own against his.

"Promise, now _go_. Make sure the Argents don't ruin the plan!"

He left, leaving Lucy surrounded by dancers oblivious to the danger they were all in.

* * *

Kevin strolled down the alley with his father next to him; his hands held his sniper with a firm grip and his face was tight as ice. Chris lead the way as they waited for Allison's signal so they could go in and kill Jackson.

The thought of killing him sent an exciting rush for Kevin.

He remembered all of the things Jackson would do or say to him during school and now here's his chance on payback. Victory was sweet indeed for him; his eyes caught two large figures making their way towards the group and Kevin tightens his hold.

He recognized one person and that was Boyd; the thought baffled Kevin since he was the type of guy who sat alone during lunch, munching away his food without a care. Now, he was standing a few feet away from him as his cold, green eyes observed him.

Boyd did the same.

"Derek," Chris called out. "Back off."

The other guy, Derek, simply smiled at his pathetic demand. "Back off? That's really _all_ you got?" The older werewolf shook his head at Chris who slanted his eyes at him. "I got to be honest with you, Chris: I was really expecting more from the uh big, bad veteran werewolf hunter."

"I'm quite surprised your taking this time to joke around considering you're out-number," Xavier growled, gripping the trigger on his gun. Derek flickers his eyes at Kevin's father, sending him a sarcastic smile.

"I'm full of surprises," he smirked and Xavier kept a hard glare at the Alpha werewolf. Chris took a step forward and Derek landed his eyes at him again.

"Okay then," he chimed calmly and Kevin rose an eyebrow at the older hunter. "How 'bout: didn't anybody ever tell you not to bring _claws_ to a gun fight?" Kevin took his cue to raise his weapon, aiming directly at Boyd's direction.

The dark skinned beta's eyes widen in horror, backing away for protection. "That one sounded pretty good..."

Kevin wickedly grinned at him, his green eyes gleaming with evilness.

* * *

Lucy leaned against the large column, her arms completely crossed over her chest; she kept eyeing Erica and Isaac trying to find Jackson in the crowd. Even though the bright lights bothered her vision, she still could see the werewolves find him and continue their plan.

Erica sexually slid her delicate arm around Jackson's shoulders, pulling the controlling boy with her; she puts her head back, granting Jackson access to her bare neck, her smooth skin begging to be touched by him; the puppet gratefully devoured it, his lips hungrily sucking on it and Lucy noticed Isaac coming from behind.

His arms slid around Erica's waist, almost eagerly as his hands roamed her body; her other arm snaked around Isaac's neck, pulling the boy closer to her so that their bodies were grinding. Lucy's face tightens, growing red with anger. Even though she told herself that this was all for the mission, she couldn't help but feel jealous.

She restrained herself from marching over to the three and ripping Erica's vines away from Isaac. In fact, she wanted to be in Erica's place, minus Jackson being there.

She wanted to feel Isaac's strong hands sliding down her own body, his finger teasing her senses. She wanted to feel his breath trickling down her neck, making her shake with pleasure. She wanted to run her own finger through his curly hair. She wanted to feel his lean muscles against her as they tighten around; the smell of his cologne rubbing on her and his lips suck on her neck sent Lucy's mind crazy.

She wanted his teeth biting on her, leaving his mark; she wanted to rip off his shirt, her fingers sliding down his defined abs. She wanted to feel the heat between them, but she knew she couldn't now.

Not now.

As she kept daydreaming, she didn't see the two fall to the ground; Lucy snapped herself back to reality and her eyes frantically scanned to spot Jackson anywhere. Finally seeing him make his way down to the front, Lucy ran into the crowd and slithered through the people's sweaty bodies. Her hand gripped on the taser hidden inside her pocket as she grew closer and closer to Jackson; she needed to stop him before he killed the person he was after.

Her fingers lets go of the weapon as Isaac comes from behind and stabs the needle inside his neck; Jackson's body stumbles back and Isaac catches him in his arms. His blue eyes caught the sight of Lucy and he nods at her to follow him. Lucy quickly looks around to see if anyone noticed Isaac dragging the body, but they didn't pay attention.

"Of course they don't," she scoffed, pushing herself through the dance floor and away from the party.

* * *

Kevin kneeled down as he aided his father's wounds; Derek had flung the man against the wall and now his father was unconscious. They were hidden behind a trash bid and Kevin ignored the disgusting stench coming from the source.

His mind was completely focused on his dad.

Chris eyed the scene, his hand ready on the gun and made sure to shoot well; the two werewolves were hiding from them and he patiently waited for them to come out. He couldn't help but glance at the two hunters on the floor. He watched as Kevin cared over Xavier's body, checking if he was all right.

He also checked his phone to see if Allison had signal him.

She didn't.

He banged his head against the stone, panting as he continued to wait.

* * *

Alex made sure that Alvaro was completely knocked out; she had pinched a pressure point near his shoulder and he banged his head on the window. Alex quietly made her way outside the car, her amber eyes observing the dark place; she froze as she heard footsteps approaching and hid behind a nearby wall. Her hand reached for the gun strapped around her waist and grabbed it with a firm grip.

Boyd forced himself to continue towards Derek's car; his body was aching in pain from the wolfsbane circulating around his blood. Every step he took was torture for him and his healing was no good. He stopped as he sniffed the air and caught another scent; he knew he wasn't alone, but this scent was different.

It was more...dangerous.

"Who ever you are, come out!" He screamed, his voice echoing; the person didn't do anything, but kept hidden and Boyd grew annoyed and scared. "I said come _out_!"

Alex step out from the behind the wall and confronted the large teen; his face was scrunched up in confusion as to see why a young girl was out here at night. The confusion was erased immediately once he saw the gun pointing at him directly.

"I don't want to hurt you, little girl," he softly pleaded, but Alex had a hard scowl on her face; she didn't lower her gun at all as she narrowed her amber eyes at him.

"Who says I'll let you?" She smirked and quickly threw the sharp knife that was hidden in her other hand; the weapon pinched through Boyd's shoulder and the werewolf howled in pain. His eyes shined gold, showing his sharp canine teeth at her.

Alex quickly jumped away from Boyd as he charged towards her; she flipped on top of a trash can, landing perfectly as she began shooting at the werewolf. Boyd successfully dodged the bullets, knowing it contained wolfsbane in them. Alex did a back handspring, shifting her body behind his in a blur; she roughly kicked his back with her boot that sent him across the floor.

He groaned in pain, tossing around tiredly; his ears picked up the sound of her feet strolling their way over here. He could sense her presences looming above him and her boot harshly stomped on his chest as some blood coughed out of his mouth.

Alex brushed away a strand of her hair behind her ear, grinning sadistically at Boyd. "Ugh. Just the sight of you makes me want to barf," she placed a bullet inside the gun, clicking it to make sure it was closed. Boyd muttered something under his breath and Alex quirked an eyebrow suspiciously. "What was that?"

"I said," he coughed more, "same here!" His eye flashed yellow briefly before gripping her ankle and throwing her body against the wall. She slowly slid down, her head throbbing in pain at the harsh contact to the concrete; the gun slipped away from her hand and her vision became blurry.

Boyd felt guilty as since he threw a young girl that could have been killed; he decided to make sure she was all right, but froze his steps.

_They are all not to be taken lightly, especially the younger ones..._

Boyd remembered the clear warning Derek gave them all that night.

She was unpredictable.

"You think this is over?" Alex asked, laughing as she spat out blood. "This is just the beginning, _demonio_; no one messes with a Guerra."

Boyd panted hard, grabbing his injured shoulder. "I think we're finished here you crazy bitch."

"_Perseguire il nemico...con...dedizione..._" she muttered before going into a fit of maniacal laughter; Boyd slowly stepped back as he ran away from the scene.

He never looked back.

* * *

**So...what do you guys think? I really would love to hear your opinions about this ^_^ Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	29. Chapter 27

**I swear...we are almost to 200 reviews :O! I swear, thank you guys so much for these awesome reviews, alerts and favorites ^_^ Love them so very much, so here's the next chapter :D!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

Isaac was let through first into the room as he dragged the unconscious Jackson into a seat; Erica and Lucy slowly followed since they were completely scared. They all knew not to let their guard down in front of the Kanima.

_Never_ let their guard down.

"Someone should call Stiles," Erica whispered and then looked at Lucy with knowing eyes; the brunette girl took down her phone, dialing his number. She began to pace around as the sound of the dull tone continued to ring.

And ring.

And ring...

Finally, Lucy irritatingly hung up the phone in defeat. "He's not picking up!"

"What now?" Lucy glanced at Erica before shrugging helplessly; all three teen gazed at Jackson and wondered how long the ketamine would wear off. How long before he wakes up and kills them all in this small room; Lucy feels another hand hold her own and snaps her head to see Isaac giving her a reassuring smile.

She sighs, but it made her feel less frighten; Isaac was with her and she knew she was completely safe with him. Lucy squeezes his hand, though never looking at him. The heat wrapping around it was soothing as she almost forgot the Kanima is here.

The door quickly opens and we all turn our heads in panic; no one should be in this room as danger lurked. Erica went for a dash as she tried to stop the person from entering, but backed away as the sight of Stiles appeared. "N-No! Whoa...it's just me, it's just me..."

Lucy calmed down as she inched closer to Isaac. Stiles frantically comes inside as he closed the door behind me. He observed everyone in the room, including the sleeping Jackson slumped on the chair. "You okay?"

Isaac lets go and Lucy frowns a bit; the comforting heat had washed away as Isaac approached closer to Jackson. His blue eyes examine the guy as he tried to figure out what to do until an idea popped in his head. "Well...let's find out."

Isaac's claws grew on his left hand and Lucy caught the sight of them; from a distance, they were very sharp and if used properly, they could kill anything in an instant. Isaac decided to slash Jackson's chest and made the move, but a hard hand roughly gripped his wrist; the werewolf's eyes widen in shock and then pain as Jackson's hand slowly closed around it.

Bones crushing echoed in the small room mixed with Isaac's hisses escaping from his mouth. Lucy watched horrified as Isaac was getting hurt by Jackson; she was about to go and help him, but Stiles caught her arm. She looked back with scared eyes since Isaac was in trouble.

The beta's cries of pain continued as he kneeled down to the floor; Jackson was doing all this with his eyes closed so it confused Lucy very much. He finally releases his hand away from Isaac's wrist and the teen rubs the broken muscles inside. Isaac backs away, his head low in shame and hurt as Lucy grabs him for his safety. She gently settles him down near a dirty sink, the stains being painted over the years as her fingers circle around his face.

"You're such an idiot, you know that," Lucy hissed, but her eyes were completely focused on his damaged wrist. He raises his head briefly to look at her, but the hair blocked her face from being shown to him.

"Okay," Stiles spoke in a panic voice. "_No one_ does anything like that ever again!" He points at Isaac and Erica as they both nod in silent agreement. Isaac continued to be in pain as he took large breaths to keep him calm.

"I thought the ketamine was suppose to put him out," he agonizingly panted out, rocking back and forth while rubbing his wrist.

"Yeah, well apparently this is all we're going to get," Stiles pointed out and looked at Jackson. "Let's just hope that who ever is controlling him just decided to show up tonight." Isaac slowly leans against Lucy for support, his nose breathing in her scent. It helped a little as he tried to ignore his injury that was healing in a snail's pace; Lucy didn't mind one bit as she huddle closer to him so that his head rested easily on her. Her hands were wrapped around his, her thumb stroking his skin and her brown eyes attentively watching him.

"I'm here..." a monster voice spoke and all eyes landed on Jackson. Lucy cringed as she noticed his soulless blue eyes staring at them. It was as if a fog blocked his vision and his head rose more. "I'm right here with you..."

"Stiles," Lucy whispered to her friend. He glanced at her with a questioning look. "Do _something_!" Lucy noticed that Isaac was feeling better as his arm moved away. She stood up to her full height, but was behind Isaac, her hand on his shoulder.

Stiles lowered himself in front of Jackson. "Jackson? Is that you?"

"Us," the same voice said. "We're all here." Everyone stared at each other, confused out of their mind. Stiles glanced back at them, not sure if he should continue.

"Are you the one killing people?" Lucy's eyes were completely focused on Stiles and Jackson as she heard their conversation unfold. She swallowed down the small lump in her throat as sweat was dripping down her neck.

"We're the ones killing murderers."

"So all the people you killed so far..."

"_Deserved it_," he harshly finished Stiles' sentence with anger; Lucy wonder why all of the people are murderers. Why Jackson was claiming at they _all_ were, but she also wonder who they killed exactly.

"See, we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers," Stiles clarified with a calm voice although Lucy could hear the shakiness hidden under his tongue.

"Anything can break if enough pressure is applied."

Stiles cocked his head to the side since he was getting somewhere. "All right. So the people you're killing are all murderers then," he stated the fact and Lucy breathing began to rise; he could attack them any moment and the hot pressure surrounding her wasn't helping the situation one bit.

"All...each..._everyone_..."

"Well, who did they murdered?"

"Me." Lucy's face fell as she tried to comprehend the answer the master had given to Stiles. Were they dealing with some kind of ghost? Who was the person that died? Stiles was confused as well as he stuttered out words to Jackson. "They murdered _me_," he finalized in a menacing voice.

Isaac and Erica sensed the danger coming along as he stood away from the skin; he quickly went in front of Lucy, grabbing her hand. Lucy took a step back, hiding behind his shoulder, but peeked her head to see Stiles more. Jackson's eyes turned into a fiery yellowish-red color as it tried to become more evil; the sight of them sent shivers down her spine as her mouth quivered in fear.

"They murdered me!" He repeated again and Stiles quickly retreated back to the safety zone. Everyone kept their distance away from Jackson and close to the door for anything. His hand quietly rose up and Lucy knew he was waking up.

"Okay, all right, more ketamine. The man _needs_ ketamine," he ordered Isaac and the boy reached into his pocket. He quickly took it out, quite ashamed and Lucy's shook with horror and disbelief.

"We don't have anymore," he answered; Stiles closed his eyes as he knew how deep in the hole they all were with that.

"You used the _whole_ bottle?" He angrily asked to Isaac, snatching the container in his hands to examine it; Lucy and Erica, on the other hand, were more focused on Jackson slowly regaining conscious. Erica tugged on Stiles' shirt, bring his attention to the danger in front. All four watched in horror as Jackson rose from his seat, mostly transformed into the Kanima.

It only took a hiss to wet their pants.

"O-Okay...everyone-e out! _Out_!" Stiles pushed Erica towards the door; Isaac quickly forced Lucy away from the room and out the door as he worried for her life. They closed the door shut, hoping it would trap Jackson inside and Stiles ordered everyone to be in front of it; Lucy was plastered between Stiles and behind her was Isaac.

A loud bang was heard and the Kanima jumped through the metal wall, breaking it very easily. It dashed away, the large hole flashing beside them; it hissed into the air and the noise echoed down the dark hallway.

The next victim was in danger.

Stile was the first to recover from his traumatized state as he turned around, panting hard. "C'mon! We got to go, like, now!"

Erica nodded, following him and Lucy soon did too with Isaac behind; the boy could hear Lucy's heart pound rapidly as they ran down the halls. The music grew louder and the bright lights continued to flash inside the dance room. People were already leaving as it was about to finish and Lucy already lost Stiles; Isaac tugged her hand, nodding towards the exit and the two slithered their way through the crowd.

Lucy saw Stiles standing next to Derek as the Alpha eyed the scene; she continued to walk, but Isaac stopped her. "Isaac?"

The werewolf pointed down at the trail of ash, and brushed past her to get a closer look. He stared at Erica with a worried look and Lucy was completely lost. That is until it clicked and Stiles must have put something that made it impossible for werewolves to cross over.

Isaac gave Lucy a terrified gaze and she stood next to him for comfort.

A roar erupted into the night and Lucy whipped her head around to locate it; Derek's eyes widen in shock. "Scott."

The way that Derek said it worried Lucy more. "What about him?"

He looked at her with knowing eyes, not bothering to stare at Stiles. "Break it."

Stiles was offended, ready to defend his master piece. "What? No way!"

"Scott's _dying_!" He pointed inside, yelling some common sense into Stiles and Lucy's sister instincts kicked in as her face lost color.

"What? How do you know that?" Derek was already annoyed by him and it took a lot of strength not to rip him apart for stalling him.

"Stiles, I just _know_! Break it!"

"Stiles, break the damn thing and let him pass! Scott is dying!" Lucy screamed and the young boy frantically did. She didn't want to waste another second knowing that her brother's life was in danger and she knew that he would not leave her like this.

Not now.

Stiles rubbed his face in a tired motion as he looked at the three. "Let's go home; I'll take us to the safe house."

"S-Sure," Erica stammered, walking through the broken circle of dust; Lucy stood still, her eyes gazing inside with redness. The way Derek quickly ran, it worried her to the core as to how much Scott was really in danger and she couldn't just leave him alone.

She was his sister.

He was her brother.

They were siblings.

She couldn't just abandon him here.

"Lucy," Isaac spoke and the girl turned around to see him waiting. "We need to go."

Lucy shook her head, staring back inside the warehouse. "I can't...Scott is still there..." Isaac hugged the girl, brushing her hair.

"He'll be fine; Derek is there and he'll save him. We need to go since Jackson is still on the loose," he explained and Lucy stared at him. His blue eyes were shining down at her and Lucy sighed, sniffing.

"Okay..." Lucy agreed and Isaac kissed her forehead before walking towards Stiles' car; she kept looking back, hoping the two would come out, but it was too much danger to stay. They had no idea where Jackson was and he could appear any moment now. Isaac lets her step inside, moving to the back and he soon follows. He slides down next to Lucy, wrapping his arm around her as she places her head on his shoulder. She needed to feel his warmth as it was the one thing that soothed her nerves from what happened today. Her heart beat slows down and Isaac smiles as she was finally calming down and resting for once. His fingers glided through her hair, making sure that it didn't block her face at all; Stiles and Erica shared a look as they quietly witness the loving affection Isaac was showing.

The both knew.

* * *

Kevin pushed Alvaro near the car with force and the man groaned in pain. "Where is she?" He screamed with anger; Kevin told Chris that they would be fine after his father finally woke up. When the two returned to the car, Kevin noticed his sister wasn't inside and that he was sleeping.

Xavier quickly left to search for his daughter, scared out of his mind if he found her hurt or worse...

Dead.

"I-I-I don't know-w," Alvaro stammered in fright, his eyes wide and afraid. Kevin gripped his shirt tighter, pushing him hard against the car.

"Lair! You were suppose to keep an eye on her!" His nostrils flared like a bull getting ready for battle and Alvaro shrunk in his place.

"But...but..."

"Kevin!" Xavier yelled and the teen whipped his head to see his father carrying a bloody Alex; her small head was rested on her dad's broad chest and she looked very scared. Xavier had a completely different expression. It was more evil as he gave Alvaro a harsh glare that made his skin crawl. "Let him go."

Kevin hesitates, but finally does; he goes over to his dad as he was gently handed his sister in his arms; his green eyes observed the scratch marks on her ankle and the bump on her head. Blood painted her teeth as some trickled down on the side of her mouth.

"He-e left me to defend myself," Alex whispered to her brother. "I was screaming and he didn't do anything since he was sleeping." Tears ran down her face, her broke eyes staring against her brothers. "He didn't do anything!"

Kevin and Xavier glared at the man who kneeled on the floor with begging hands. "She's lying! She hit a pressure point and I blank out!" Alvaro stared at Xavier, his mouth quivering. "_Per favore, signore, dovete credermi!_"

"_Non credo in bugiardi! Come si spiegano le condizioni di mia figlia, è scemo?_" Xavier sneered at the hunter. "Kevin, take your sister in the car."

The boy did as told, gently pressing the little girl against his chest; Alvaro stared at Alex as she dropped her act and sent the man a cold smile. He gawked, pointing an accusing finger at her and stammered out words to her father.

"Enough! How dare place the blame on her," he roared, aiming the gun at him. "You could have cost her life!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Alvaro cried, his eyes very rounded with fear. "_Perdonami, signore!_" He closed his eyes as his head lowered to chant a prayer. Xavier's finger hovered over the trigger, but sighed as he placed the gun down.

"I'm not killing you," he stated and Alvaro snapped his head up, relief in his eyes. "I don't want to waste my bullets on idiots like you. You're fired! If I ever see you around my home, you _wish_ I would have killed you right here, right now."

Alvaro didn't say anything as he cowered in fear.

"You're just lucky my wife isn't here," he snorted. "She would have killed you without a second thought." Marching away from the man, Xavier stepped inside the car and drove away.

* * *

Lucy was woken up with a gentle shake to her shoulders and looked up; her eyes were blurry from sleep, but she could still make out the blue eyes in front of her. "We're here?"

"Yeah," he chuckled as she yawned. "Erica and Stiles are already inside. We should get going." He stepped out of the car, holding the door so that Lucy could come out; once her foot touched the ground, she felt her body wobble.

"I feel like a drunk person," Lucy grumbled and Isaac laughed, grabbing her waist.

"There was no alcohol at the rave."

"You actually believe I drink?" She sarcastically asked, scratching her hair; the two quickly made their way down the stairs as they creaked under their weight. Lucy stopped as she furiously took off her boots since she couldn't walk properly down. A wash of relief painted on her face and she smiled once she held the shoes in her hands.

"Better?" Isaac smirked and Lucy just laughed, nodding her head; walking down the remaining steps, Lucy noticed Erica tending to Boyd's wounds. The couple approached closer to the werewolves as Stiles sat on a crate, watching the two. "What happened?"

"I got my ass kicked by a little girl!" Boyd screamed, hissing as another bullet came out. "She was one of them that Derek warned us about."

"The Guerras?" Isaac curiously asked and Boyd slowly nodded.

"Yeah...she was dangerous, man," he breathed. "She isn't someone you want to second guess. She threw a _knife_ at me! A _knife_!"

"Where is it?" Lucy observed the beating Boyd and Stiles pointed to the weapon on the floor; it was covered with his own blood, but she could still see the brightness of it. She kneeled down, her brown eyes cringing as the thought of the knife being stuck in your shoulder came through her mind.

"She even said something in Italian, but I forgot what it was," Boyd stood up with Erica's support; the two went inside the train so he could lay down and rest. Stiles shrugged, following them to give Isaac and Lucy some privacy. Isaac appreciated Stiles' thought and watched as Lucy walked to the other side of the room. She lazily slid down, placing her boots beside her and hold her head in her hands; Isaac quickly went towards her, sitting down as well with a concern look.

"Lucy?"

"I'm fine..." she muffled through her hands, lifting her head up and stared at nothing. "I'm fine."

Isaac frowned, cupping her chin. "No you're not," he stated and watched her face fall. "It's about Scott, isn't it?"

"I can't lose him, Isaac," she croaked as she shifted her body to face him better; sitting on her knees, Lucy played with her cardigan. "Even though he, somewhat, knows how to control himself since he lived through the experience, I just can't help but worry for him. Derek and the hunters see him as a werewolf, but I still see him as my annoying, human brother. The same one before the bite was given to him."

Isaac held her hands, stopping her fingers from fumbling on her clothing. "He can take care of himself, Lucy," he leaned closer to her as she kept the head down. "He's a big guy, you know that right?"

"My greatest fear is him dying and then telling my mom, Isaac," she quivered, staring at him with terrified eyes. He didn't need to sense her fear to know she was deeply afraid; the look in her eyes were enough for him. "I can't lose him because I already lost one person in my life, he can't be next. I don't know how mom would take it at all; we've been keeping his secret from her," she forced a chuckle, but it came out weak. "We keep secrets from our own _mom_."

"Some secrets are better left unsaid for their protection right?" Isaac tried to cheer her up with a small smile and it did the job. Lucy nodded, smiling that smile he truly loved on her; he stroke his thumb near her jaw line. "That's better."

Lucy giggled like a school girl, blushing at the attention she was getting. She brushed her hair behind her ear as she gazed at him. "I can't believe I felt jealous back there in the rave."

"I know. I sensed your anger from across the dance floor," he cockily smirked at Lucy and she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms seriously; he laughed, shaking his head as his arm sneaked around her waist. "I actually find it pretty hot..."

Lucy didn't have time to react as his lips crushed on top of hers; she was surprised at first, but quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. Isaac pulled Lucy closer, lifting her up so that she was settled on his lap; his hand roamed down her tight tank top, controlling his claws from coming out and ripping the clothing apart.

He gripped her hip possessively as he smelled various scents on her; he couldn't tell which belong to whom, but he did know that he didn't enjoy that one bit. He wanted _his_ scent to be on hers and only _his_, not some stranger from the rave.

Breaking away from her mouth, his lips made their way to her neck; he slowly and seductively left his toxin kiss on her, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He felt her fingers grip his skin tighter with pleasure and growled with satisfaction.

"Isaac..." Lucy panted hard, but he continued to devour her neck and made his way up her earlobe, biting it in the process. "Isaac, what about the others?" Her hands way their way down his chest and Lucy could feel the tone of them.

"What about them?" He asked in between kisses, nuzzling his nose in her soft skin that he loved; she giggled, but slightly pulled away. Lucy stared in his now gold eyes, but quickly changed back to their blue ones.

"Can't they hear us?" She nodded towards the train and Isaac noticed Stiles' head pathetically trying to spy on them. Lucy looked at the direction Isaac was seeing and also saw a head peeping out; she immediately knew who it was. "Really, Stiles?"

The two heard a crash and his body quickly stood up, trying to act casual. "H-Hey, guys...just making sure that this, um," he looked around for an excuse, "door! Yeah, door, was working," he checked it and it began making squeaky noises. "Yup, seems to working just fine, so I'll just leave you two to do your...um...thing, unless you're finished..."

Isaac gave him a stern glare, causing him gulp.

"I'll just be leaving now."

He left.

Lucy laughed and Isaac snapped out of his trance to see her; he smiled, happy once again and continued to nuzzle on her. He could smell his favorite scent: vanilla and lavender.

And now it was on him just like his was on hers.

She was his.

He was hers.

No one else.

* * *

**Here's chapter twenty-seven! Very long, but so very worth it XD Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	30. Chapter 28

**OMFG! I HAVE MORE THAN 200 REVIEWS :'D *confetti explodes everywhere* XD! Thank you so very much everyone ^_^! This is the most I ever had, but there is more chapters to come so yeah *happy dance* **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

The Jeep stopped in front of Lucy's house, the quiet neighborhood peacefully sleeping the night away. It had been an hour or soon after she was force to leave the rave due to Jackson escaping.

"Thanks again, Stiles," she smiled, staring at the dark house. "I'm just lucky that my mom has another late shift at the hospital."

"Yeah, well, your brother and boyfriend would battle for my human ass if anything happened to you," he snorted and Lucy laughed, hugging him quickly before exiting the car. Stiles honked the horn and Lucy waved before walking towards the door. Opening it, she enters inside, dropping the keys in the bowl and slowly shuffles upstairs as she takes off her shoes once again.

Holding them in her hand, she enters inside her room; it slowly closes and Lucy nervously turns around to see who was inside her home. Lucy calms down as her chocolate eyes landed on Isaac who leaned against the wall with a light smirk.

"You scared me, you know that," she playfully snapped at the werewolf. She threw her shoes lazily on the ground and faced him. Isaac chuckled, the same chuckled that made Lucy blush like crazy; he didn't say a word as he slowly approached the girl with a devilish grin carved on his face. His lips didn't hesitate to crush on hers, wrapping his strong around her waist.

Lucy felt herself growing weak as Isaac's lust took over; he proceeded to move her to the bed and gently push themselves down without breaking away the kiss. His hand slid down her leg, pulling her closer as he moved down to her chin. He just wanted to feel her close to him, to feel her skin, but was blocked by the clothing she still wore.

He frown as he sucked on her neck and Lucy couldn't hold her moan any longer; the faint sound was music to his ears and Isaac smirked knowing he was doing a great job so far. He quickly took off her cardigan and Lucy obliged as well; the cardigan was carelessly flung to the other side of the room and Isaac's eyes shined on the new revealing skin.

Lucy's hands decided to slowly go under his shirt; her small fingers could feel every lean muscle he impressively had. Isaac had felt her fingers brush his chest and he shivered at her delicate touches that were somehow unreal.

How could anyone be _this_ soft and careful.

This gentle?

He broke away from her for a moment as his arms reached for his shirt; he quickly took it off, throwing it to the side and Lucy's eyes widen. She felt like a little girl in a candy store, not sure where to start or what to choose.

"Enjoying the view?" Isaac asked in a husky voice; Lucy could feel her face grow warm and worse when he started to laugh. Isaac leaned over her as their hungry lips danced again. They grew more passionate than the next and Lucy couldn't feel his claws move behind and slash her tank top.

The sudden noise was enough for her to freeze for a moment as the clothing fell to his waist; she shockingly looked down and glance at Isaac for an explanation.

He shrugged with a that wicked smirk Lucy could never get enough of. "You look better with less clothes," he purred, nuzzling his nose on her neck. "Don't worry, everything will be fine; I'm here. I'll protect you."

She believed him.

She wasn't sure what made her believe his words, but by the way he said it she could hear his promise.

He meant it.

His fingers traveled down to the side of her stomach; they were cool to the touch and Lucy arched in pleasure as it slightly tickled her. She could feel their skin together, the heat mixing between the little space they had.

Her fingers gripped his shoulders and felt the tightness on them; she held on to it as he worked her neck and Lucy moved down his strong jaw line. The haunting kiss Isaac could feel sent a low growl near her ear; Lucy giggled as she continued it, but slowly in order to tease the werewolf.

His hand slid down to her pants as he griped them; that is when Lucy decided to stop before things went further. "Isaac, wait."

She grabbed his face with her hands, forcing him to look at her; she could feel his heavy panting and see the golden eyes glowing in the dark. "We...we can't. We're not ready..."

He continued to gaze at her and knew she was right; beside, he didn't want to force her on doing anything she was uncomfortable; he slowly nodded, but stayed on the position they were. Silence loomed over them and Lucy's fingers glided down his smooth arm.

Even in the dark, he could see the girl look beautiful. The hair spread out against the bright white pillow she laid on top of. The chocolate eyes that he couldn't get enough of to the light tan skin that was slightly darker than his own.

He then realized that she was all his.

She was his and he couldn't believe it.

"Did you feel the same way as you do now before the bite?" He curiously asked Lucy and the girl's fingers stopped. She faced his with her full attention, their eyes connecting with each other; his was still golden. "Did you?"

"Yes. Yes I did, Isaac."

Her heart didn't skip a beat and that caused him to blow a full smile. He kissed her once again with the love he still had inside him; she cared about him even before he turned into a werewolf. Before all the powers he gained.

She truly cared for _him_: the one inside.

"What the _hell_ is going on _here_?" Another voice roared inside the room, causing both heads to turn to the door; Lucy panicked at the sight of her brother, angrily shaking and looked like he was about to explode any second. In a blur, Scott harshly pulled Isaac off of his sister and pushed him to the floor with brutal force.

Scott's claws came out as he gripped around Isaac's neck; he couldn't believe he saw Isaac and Lucy _half_ naked with them dangerously closed together. Isaac flashed his canines and also stared into a furious pair of golden eyes as well.

It was like looking into a mirror.

"Scott _stop_! We didn't do anything," Lucy begged for her brother to not kill Isaac. She grabbed his shoulder and Scott's head snapped; her covers was wrapped around herself, not exposing anything anymore. He stared into her frighten eyes as she watched the scene unfold in front of her; he turned to look at Isaac who was simply lying down, waiting for Scott to let go.

He wasn't fighting against his grip.

"Let him go," she softly demanded and Scott loudly sighed; his vine grasp loosens from Isaac's neck and the blue eyed werewolf stands up to his feet. He calmly stood where he was, sending a small smile at Lucy's direction.

"You," Scott pointed at Lucy, "put on some shirt and _you_," he fiercely pointed at Isaac, "get yours and get _out_ using the _door_."

"All right, _dad_," Isaac snorted, strutting to get his shirt he wore; slipping it on, he gave Lucy a goodbye kiss before walking out. Scott glared as he stared down Isaac, making sure he did leave. Hearing the door close and no longer sensing him, he turned to see a fuming Lucy.

"I can't believe you, Scott!" She screamed, her brown eyes went cold. "We didn't do anything."

"You both were _half_ naked already!" He defended himself. "You guys were about to have sex for crying out loud!"

"No we weren't," she growled, not moving from her spot. "We stopped once things gotten too far and we simply laid there." Lucy gazed hard at her brother, continuing. "Besides, you do this was Allison all the _time_!"

"That's different-"

"No it's not: you and Isaac are werewolves. Allison and I are human. What's the difference? Stop being such a damn hypocrite, Scott and don't pull the You're-My-Sister-So-It-Doesn't-Count crap."

Scott stood quiet.

"Exactly," she held a firm mouth. "Now please get out, I need to change."

He nodded, shuffling out the room and shut the door close. Looking back, he sighed before going to his room.

* * *

"You're coming to my party right?" Lydia chirped from behind Lucy and the brunette face the strawberry one; Lucy held on to her locker, cocking an eyebrow at the former Queen Bee.

"Yes..." she answered, uncertainly, but Lydia didn't mind; she sent a cheerful smile, patting Lucy's arm.

"Good!" She exclaimed, her light red lips curving against her pale skin; Lydia then walked away with Lucy holding a confused look. She shook her head, continuing to rummage through her locker, but a pair of arms wrapped from behind. It spun her around and Lucy laughed to see Isaac with a faint smile. He quickly kissed his girlfriend as her arms gripped his leather jacket he wore.

"So you're going to Lydia's party, huh?" He murmured near her face, brushing a hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, Stiles and Scott are going plus Allison so yeah, I am. You?"

"Full moon," he sighed, looking around for no reason. "Derek has something planned for us, so I won't be able to go." Lucy's face fell, but understood Derek's reasoning; even though Isaac already went through his first full moon, there was still Boyd and Erica to deal with.

A pack is a pack.

"I'm not sure how I could handle myself without you dare, Lucy," he groaned, rubbing his eyes. He grew worried and Lucy touched his cheek.

"You'll be fine, Isaac," she whispered, caressing his skin. "Just focus and control yourself. You already have some experience with the full moon. You can do it." They shared a kiss before Isaac wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The two walked down the hallways and he smirked; that quickly faded away as he heard a small conversation in the corner.

"Man she's _hot_," the short boy told in a hush tone; he eyed Lucy as if she was some sort of candy. "Man, the things I could do with her."

"I bet she's a screamer," the other boy said; they laughed and Isaac growled, holding onto Lucy tighter. As soon as the couple passed them, Isaac shined his golden eyes at the freshmen boys; he snickered as their face drained in color due to fear.

"Losers," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating yesterday; went to Six Flags with my family so yeah :) Here's the chapter though (or most likely a filler :/) and last night's episode was AMAZING! Just pure incredible and I have a great idea for Lucy's hallucination. Trust me, I do ^_^ Thank you for the reviews! Appreciate them all so very much :D Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	31. Chapter 29

**I swear, my heart just fills with happiness due to the incredible amount of reviews, alerts and favorites I receive from you guys :'D Just thank you all, so here's the next chapter ^_^ **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

Lucy walked out of the classroom, not surprised that Isaac was patiently waiting for her to come out; he leaned against the wall with a smile and Lucy couldn't help but hug him. He draped his arm on her shoulders, her hand holding his with affection. From the corner of Lucy's eye, she could spot out a bright red head in the crowd. It quickly grew closer and Lucy's heart sank as she realized who was approaching them.

"What's wrong?" Isaac asked with concern in his voice; he looked at the direction Lucy was staring at and cringed at the sight of the red head girl marching over. He may be a werewolf who has to deal with hunters and the full moon, but he had known about Erica O'Conner.

Just like her hair color, her personality matches it perfectly.

"Just go, I'll deal with this myself," Lucy suggested him, pushing the beta away; Isaac hesitated at first, but Lucy motioned her hand to leave. He sighed, but kissed her forehead before turning the corner; Lucy knew he didn't actually left, just merely stood on the other side of the hallway and eavesdropping their conversation.

"Lucy," Erica grunted, stomping her foot; the brunette shivered as the senior stood in front of her, making her shrink like a scared mouse. "I know about your little detention."

Lucy crosses her arms, gazing into the green eyes; they slightly reminded her of Kevin, but Lucy shook the thought away. "Listen, it wasn't my fault that Mr. Harris was being an asshole. My friend and I happened to drop into a fight between my brother and Jackson. Mr. Harris then decided to give detention to all of us, but please don't hold it against me."

"I'm not holding it against you, Lucy, but the school is!" She harshly whispered at the tan girl. "Do you know how _difficult_ it is to convince the school government to keep your position still? By agreeing to becoming Vice President, there are certain things a Vice President shouldn't _get_! One of them is receiving a detention due to a school _fight_."

Lucy kept her head down as Erica continued to bark at her.

"Not to mention your poorly attendance in the meetings you barely visit anymore! I need help with the school duties around and trying to figure out on fixing the library. Replacing the books that were damaged and suspiciously, you were in there when it happened! Why didn't you say anything, Lucy? Huh, why? I seriously don't know who you are anymore; I thought you would be the one taking over this school once I'm gone, but I'm having second thoughts."

Isaac bit his lips, feeling horrible as Lucy was being screamed at.

"You have become this _person_," she shook her hands at Lucy, "who is irresponsible, who is untrustworthy, who is disloyal to the school committee-"

"_Enough_!" Lucy screamed, her body shaking with full anger; Isaac's throat closed as he heard her voice become deadly. He noticed that Lucy has full of surprises under her cheerful persona that she places in front of people. "_Enough_ already, Erica! I get it that I'm such a horrible person, that I'm such a horrible right hand for you, that I have done nothing in my part to get involved with the school," she pointed a shaking finger at the red head, "but that doesn't mean that I don't have other problems to deal with!"

"Then tell _me_, Lucy! Tell me the problems you currently have on you," Erica huffed, her green eyes narrowing with force and Lucy literally wanted to pull her hair out.

"I _can't_, Erica and you want to know _why_?" Lucy fumed, her feet stomping in front of Erica; the girl instantly took a step back. "The reason _why_ I can't tell you is because there are some things you wouldn't understand. Things that I are life threatening situations that I _constantly_ have to deal on a daily basis!"

Erica stood quiet for once.

"But no," Lucy exasperated into the air, "you don't know that. You continue to belittle me, making me feel the guilt all over again. I'm already in a tough corner and here is you adding more problems to my large pile that could be as high as Mount Everest! You will _never_ feel the position I'm living right now. You will _never_ have to worry about if someone will die or live today. You will _never_ need to impress someone. You will _never_ need to mask your true feelings from other people. You will _never_ need to keep _secrets_ from your own mother, important secrets that they deserve to know since the beginning, but she won't because we're doing this to protect _her_!"

Lucy's whole body shook with hurt, anger, envy, guilt: a whole mixture of different emotions that somehow become one.

"You know what," Lucy quivered and Isaac didn't need to sense that she was close to tears; he just knew. "I'll step down from the position. Give it to someone who will be able to fix your perfect cookie-cutter mold because apparently, I'm not the one you're looking for."

"Lucy..." Erica's eyes were completely red, her face sweaty and her mouth dry of uncertainty and shock as well.

"Just leave me _alone_!"

With that, Lucy stormed away from the confused and hurt curly redhead.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to come?" Scott leaned against the doorway, arms crossed; he watched as Lucy flatten her royal blue dress; her shoulders were bare minus the small straps on it. The sleeves were short with tiny, smooth ruffles at the end.

"I'll be fine," she murmured although Lucy knew Scott could hear it. Her brown eyes examine the dress as it stopped a few inches above her knees, but appropriate as well. She knew that Isaac wasn't going to be there due to the full moon today, but that didn't stop her. She walked outside of the room, grabbing her small purse in her hands as the two made their way to the car.

Scott sat in his seat and stared as his sister looked outside the window with no emotion. Her curls brushed her shoulders, but Scott could easily read his sister just like she could read him.

A benefit from being twins.

"You're not fine, Lucy," he sighed and Lucy snapped her head to face him. "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No, we have to," she stated with a firm mouth. "I need to let go and have some fun and Lydia's party is something that could help me." They stared at each other and Scott sent her a small, brotherly smile; he started the car and they slowly made their way to Lydia's house.

* * *

Lucy roamed away into Lydia's house after she kindly greeted them both at the door; she separated from her brother since he needed to find Stiles. Quietly walking outside to the pool area, she noticed Allison awkwardly standing there; the huntress turned to face Lucy and a friendly smile appeared on her face.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one here," Allison joked, indicating to the empty backyard with her hands. Lucy giggled, nodding her head. "Is Scott here?"

"Yeah, he is," she answered and Allison's shoulders relaxed. "He's inside trying to find Stiles." As if on cue, the two boy stepped outside, talking to each other. Lucy tapped Allison's shoulder, motioning them to go towards them. The girls walked up the steps in unison and Lucy observed the silent greeting her brother gave to Allison.

"Jackson's not here," she flatly stated with disappointment.

"Yeah, _no one's_ here," Stiles added, scanning the place with pitiful eyes; Lucy agreed with a frown since Lydia's parties were always the must go at school. The party that everyone talks about during lunch and period breaks in the hallways.

This wasn't one of those times.

"Maybe it's just early?" Scott took a positive route on this lame party, but Stiles had to burst his bubble.

"Or maybe nobody is coming because Lydia has turned into the town's whack-job," he harshly pointed out the truth. Lucy's eyes wondered to see Lydia holding a plate of drinks in her hand, innocently hosting her party. She could see the hurt in her eyes and Lucy couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Well we _have_ to do something because we've been ignoring her for the past two weeks," Allison ordered to the small group.

"She's completely ignored Stiles for the past _ten_ years." Lucy sent her brother a glare for mentioning that at a time like this.

"I prefer to think of it as me not having been on her radar."

Lucy rolled her eyes, shaking her hand to grab their attention. "Losing focus on the real problem here; what can we do?"

"We do owe her," Allison thought to herself and the boys cocked an eyebrow. "She wouldn't be the town's whack-job if it wasn't for us."

"The least we could do is give this girl her normalcy back, just for this one night," Lucy finished Allison's thought and they smiled, begging at the boys.

"I guess I could use my co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here," Scott suggested and Lucy clapped her hands together, proud that he thought of something for once.

"I also know some people who can get this thing going," Stiles said, taking out his phone. "Like _really_ going."

"Who?"

"I met them the other night," he shrugged, glancing at Lucy with a knowing look. "Let's just say they know how to party."

She knew and it was difficult to contain her laughter from coming out. Allison stared at Lucy with a confused expression and the girl shook her head with a smirk. "You'll see in a few minutes or so. Trust me, it's a funny story."

The pairs separated as Allison and Lucy went to talk somewhere else in private; they were having a peaceful time until more people started pouring in including two cross dressers from the club the other night. Allison was amazed at the amount of people coming in and also stunned to see the strange guests appear as well.

"Is that them?" Allison asked, pointing towards the two 'women'; Lucy nodded as she laughed from the memory coming back.

"Yup."

* * *

Isaac held onto the black scarf he still had with him ever since he grabbed it from the floor when he escaped from the cell. It was starting to lose its scent, but he could still smell it; the full moon was beginning to grow on him and he curled his hands.

He had more control over Erica and Boyd on this day; he actually felt bad for them since they had to endure the pain the first transformation it brought to them. He could still clearly remember his first moment.

The bones felt like it was being pulled out of his body, the electricity running up and down like a mad man. His blood rushing and his vision being blurred with incredible power and force he had on him; he was crazy, he was like a loose cannon or a bomb waiting to erupt any second.

The pain.

The strength.

It was unbelievable and now the other two have to face it.

He couldn't help but think of Lucy and tried to comfort her after her blow out with the other Erica; Lucy was also like a bomb waiting to explode, but she had a time limit.

A time limit she only knew and Isaac wondered when she would crumbled and break down.

He didn't blame Lucy since she had told him the stress and pressure she held on her shoulders; if it wasn't school, it was her brother. If it wasn't her brother, it was the hunters. If it wasn't the hunters, it was him.

Him.

She worried for _him_.

For his safety and life. He never felt that after his mother died.

He remembered when his father wasn't the cruel man he turned out to be. He remembered the happier, innocent times in his young childhood life. He remembered the love coming from his parents and his older brother.

His brother.

Isaac still couldn't believe he lost him.

He lost his family, but yet, he gained a new one.

He gained a pack build with people who he could trust no matter what happened. He gained someone who truly cared for _him_ and the person he was inside his heart. He gained some new friends he thought that would never happen.

He gained a new life in a short matter of time.

"A new me..."

* * *

**That's chapter twenty-nine! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews ^_^ Hope you enjoyed this lovely chapter :D Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	32. Chapter 30

**Hello everyone! I swear...we're almost to 300 REVIEWS! This is just crazy XD also, did you see the new sneak peak for next week's episode? If not: GO SEE IT! It's just...crazy! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

"How do you know I feel this?" Isaac grunted as he watched Derek chained his hands together to the chair he was currently sitting; the full moon was causing his blood to boil, but the intensity coming off Boyd and Erica was far worse.

"You feel every _second_ of it," Derek gritted out from his teeth, pulling the chain tighter, making sure it was safe enough that Isaac couldn't escape.

"So how do I _control_ it?"

Derek glances up at Isaac with tense green eyes. "Find an anchor, something meaningful to you," his fingers moves around the chains. "Find yourself to it, keep the human side in control." Isaac knew exactly what would be his anchor, although he wasn't sure if it would be enough.

"What is it for you?"

Derek stares at him before flickering his eyes away. "Anger, but that doesn't have to be like that for everybody."

"You mean Scott?" It was obvious Scott's anchor was Allison just like Isaac's anchor was slowly becoming Lucy, but another person came into mind as well; it was blurry and unusual for him to think of it.

"Yeah." The newer werewolves growls grew heavier as time passed by. They were feeling the pain, the power, the strength the full moon brought to them. Isaac slightly looks behind and see their eyes dangerously flash at him back, but he wasn't threaten by them. He had the exact same pair, so why would theirs bug him. Derek finally finished and Isaac pulled the chair away to test it out; it worked since he couldn't move, but a rumbled from behind grabbed Derek's attention.

The alpha slowly stood up, his green eyes gazing at them carefully as he made sure they wouldn't lash out and kill him in the spot. Isaac kept his eyes forward, breathing in and out to cool his temper; he tried to keep Lucy in mind and mentally cursed Derek for locking his hands. He could be shoving his face into the black scarf, but he couldn't.

He was trapped.

* * *

Lucy was, surprisingly, having a good time. She was chatting with Allison as people passed them without a second thought; the girl took a sip from the pink punch Lydia handed to her in a forceful and eager matter. She sniffed it, the smell slightly funny to her nose, but pushed the weird thought aside; Lucy felt the liquid running down her throat and she coughed a bit.

Allison tapped her shoulder and Lucy faced towards her. "I need to talk to Matt for a second. You don't mind if I leave you for a bit?"

Lucy shook her head lazily, waving her off. "Sure, sure! It's fine. I needed to use the bathroom anyways." The girls split up and Lucy quietly slithered through the crowd inside Lydia's house; the brunette walked upstairs, the carpet of the steps muffling her heels. The hallways were completely dark, the only light source was from the windows that lead through the party outside.

The music outside was blaring as the chatter quickly lowered down to a whisper when she walked further down; a headache was coming through and Lucy rubbed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. Her steps were becoming wobbly as her body swayed back and forth; the hallway made her mind dizzy as it blurred her eyes.

Lucy reached the end of the hallway were a long mirror stood; she gazes into it and her eyes stared at it in a confused expression. She saw Scott standing behind her, his hands inside his pockets with a cold frown curved on his face.

"Scott?" She whispered, her voice becoming foggy and scratchy; she was completely uncertain, but she was seeing Scott behind her.

"Such a pathetic girl you are," he scoffed, curling his hands on his side. "So freaking pathetic that I wonder how I considered calling you my _sister_." Lucy's turns around, but didn't see Scott. Instead, she saw her own mother standing in Scott's spot.

"I don't even know who you are anymore. I don't know why I have to deal with you and your problems that have caused me stress for all these years," her mother sneered, her brown eyes piercing hatred on Lucy; the girl blinked her eyes again, but Stiles now stood.

"I'm _always_ over shadowed by you," he fiercely pointed to Lucy, his eyes red. "_Always_! Because of you, I can never make my own fucking dad proud! I will _always_ be compared to _you_!"

Stiles' body morphed into Erica O'Conner as her bright, curly red hair wasn't hard to miss. "I couldn't believe I ever _trusted_ you, Lucy. You're nothing but _dirt_, an annoyance to me. You couldn't even hold your own oath," she brutally spat out and tears formed in her eyes. "I'm not even sure why you were picked to be in that position! You're nothing but a _fraud_!"

Kevin came into view, his scowl growing larger as he spotted her. "I'm not even sure why I didn't kill you the minute I figure out your brother's true blood. I couldn't believe I actually dated _you_; you're so freaking _weak_."

Her eyes widen as Isaac finally came into view as he snarled at Lucy. "You. I don't know what I ever saw in _you_. You're no help to me, you ignored me for days. You caused me suffering and played with my heart with being around Kevin. You caused me to blame myself just like how my own _father_ did to me. Everything was _my fault_!" He lets out a humorless laughter, shaking his head while glaring at Lucy who's tears were finally running down her face. "You're _nothing_ to me. Useless. Disappointment. Weak. A stupid _bitch_!"

"Stop! Just stop!" Lucy screamed at him, holding her head with her hands tightly; she closes her eyes, feeling the guilt all over again. When she opens them again, instead of Isaac, she gazes at a figure; Lucy couldn't make out who the person was since a black hoodie was covering the face. What Lucy could see is the gun the person was holding in its hand.

Lucy's body began to shake in fright, her face becoming ghostly white at the weapon. It grew worse as the person raises the gun, aiming it at Lucy who was backed up against the mirror; the person lifts a finger up to where the mouth should be.

It signaled her to be quiet.

A large pressure exploded inside her heart; she felt her blood freeze, the rushing halting its movement around the body. The air in her lungs clogged her throat making it difficult for the girl to breathe. She raises her right head over her chest as he fingers felt the blood oozing out. Her eyes averted down to see a hole in her dress and couldn't believe what just happened.

She was shot.

She was _shot_.

Her body falls to the ground as Lucy grabs her chest with both hands; she lands on her knees, more blood seeping out of her mouth and down her chin and neck. She could taste her own death, she could feel the brutal pain in her heart as she was slowly dying.

Slowly.

Lucy wanted to scream for help, but couldn't as no sound escaped her mouth. It was all being drowned by her blood, being trapped in her throat. She shuts her eyes tightly, sending out apologies to her loved ones thinking they would hear it.

She opens them again and decides to see her own blood that was collected in her hands, but saw nothing. It was clean and clear of any liquid of her own and Lucy sat still, confused and shock in her mind. She touches her chest, but finds no hole in her dress, her skin clean and no longer sticky with blood.

Slowly standing up to her feet, she turns around to face the mirror once again; her fingers touched the glass. It glided to her face, brushing her reflection and her eyes dull with no expression. Lucy just simply stares at herself and the red eyes flashing in front of her.

She couldn't stand the sight of herself.

The voice in her head echo, causing Lucy to curl her hands, whispering words under her mouth.

"Stop it..."

_I'm _always_ over shadowed by you_

_So freaking pathetic that I wonder how I considered calling you my _sister

_I don't know why I have to deal with you and your problems that have caused me stress for all these years_

"Stop..."

_I couldn't believe I actually dated you; you're so freaking weak_

_I'm not even sure why you were picked to be in that position! You're nothing but a _fraud_!_

"Stop..."

_You're _nothing_ to me. Useless. Disappointment. Weak. A stupid _bitch_!_

Lucy yelled out her anger, punching the mirror as it cracked under her harsh fist; the glass rained down to the floor, gently lying down as Lucy cried harder than before. Her hands slid down, some scratches in her fingers, but she didn't care. She just cried, bawling on the floor as she released her hurt heart.

Her body shook as hiccups escaped her mouth.

She didn't want to feel this, but it finally caught up to her. All those years she buried her anger, her sadness and pain, it finally came.

It won over her.

* * *

The full moon was reaching its peak and Isaac could feel it pinching it's skin; his werewolf was going crazy and the growls from his members didn't help at all. He need to be free from this chain prison that he was currently in. Violently shaking in his seat, he brutally tugged and pulled as he growled at Derek who came inside.

He tried to tugged the chains harder, shaking his head back and forth; the claws quickly came out, sharp and ready to kill anyone in its path. His canines slipped out as it proudly shined to nobody, but Isaac knew the others could see.

His vision was in full high as he sniffed the scent of action, of violence and anger intoxicating the smelly train; one more pull and the chain snaps open, allowing Isaac freedom from his seat. He barely heard Derek call after his name as soon as he jumped out of the window. Isaac quickly searched for something before coming back inside.

Boyd spot Isaac and rushes after him, his claws high up in the air; Isaac roughly pushes Boyd down on the seat he was in before, his large hand forcing him to stay still. Boyd snarls at him, his teeth clenching together as it wanted to kill Isaac for stopping him.

Isaac slowly lifts his head at Derek, staring at him; his alpha stares back with uncertainty, but Isaac sends a small nod.

He was in control.

* * *

Lucy finally cleaned up her bruise, washing down the blood from her skin; she finally found the bathroom. Her eyes were still red and wet, the dried tears shining down her face; she places alcohol and hisses at the pain. Grabbing a tape bandage, she gently wraps it around her fist.

Once finished, she just stares at herself.

Her breathing was a bit shaky, her hair slightly messy, but she didn't care.

She cared for none of that.

Washing her face, she pats dry with a towel her hand reached for; turning off the lights, Lucy closes the door, not bothering to clean up the mess she did.

She heads back to the party to see if she could find Scott or Stiles.

* * *

Isaac sits still as he lets Derek chain him again to the ripped seat; his eyes were still golden and his wolf features were still shown. He was surprisingly calm, but after the fight with the others, his wolf inside was rested and in control.

"Think you'll be okay now," Derek stated, wrapping the chain on the chair. "Looks like you found an anchor."

He did. "My father."

Derek stood still for a moment, processing the words into his mind; he held a confused expression that Isaac could easily see. "Your father locked you in the freezer in the basement to _punish_ you."

Another tug.

Isaac slips a small smile, chuckling at Derek for a brief second. "He didn't used to," Isaac softly answered and Derek stares at him. The werewolf puts his hand down after the alpha was done with locking him; his fingers then took out the black scarf that was inside his pocket.

He holds it tight inside his hand as it soon calmed him down.

His father and Lucy were his anchor.

They both were.

* * *

**That's chapter thirty! Hoped you all loved Lucy's hallucination ^_^ I thought it was good and to see it written up makes it better :'D Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	33. Chapter 31

**I'm so very glad that everyone loved Lucy's hallucination! It was really deep and fun to write and just to see people also loving it, it's just incredible. :'D Here's the next chapter that you all deserve ^_^ **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

Lucy quickly walks down the stairs and cocks an eyebrow at the curious scene; the people were acting very strange as they touched their hairs; their laughter was loopy as if they were high or drunk. Lucy passed by a guy who slid down the wall, eyes wandering around and his mouth wide open. Her brown eyes averts to the drink in his hand and wonders what was in it.

She, too, felt a bit dizzy when she went upstairs.

Her eyes spotted Scott running through the crowd and Lucy calls after him, waving her hand in the air. "Scott!"

Her brother stops and Lucy moves towards him; he scans his sister making sure she was okay, but then his eyes landed on her hand. It was covered with a think bandage and Lucy squirms under his concern gaze. "What happened?"

"Just a...just a long story," she answered, not daring to looking at him; Lucy bites the inside of her cheek and Scott becomes worried. He grabs her arm gently as he leads the way out to the pool; from the corner of her eye, she notices Stiles approaching their way.

"Hey, I can't find her," he pants before looking around. "Anyone drinking that crap is _freaking_ out!"

"I agree with Stiles, Scott," Lucy spoke, nodding towards the girl jumping inside the pool. Soon, more people followed as they started pouring one by one, their hazy smiles never fading away. Scott nods slowly, panicking on not knowing what to do to control the crazy guests. The two boys discuss on some plan, but Lucy heard a scream.

"No, _no_! I can't _swim_!"

All their heads snap to see two guys drag an innocent person who was struggling against their grips; he continued to scream for them to stop, claiming he couldn't swim. The guys simply ignored him as they carelessly threw him into the poll like a doll. Their laughter was mixed with the person who was flailing his arms as he tried to keep on the surface.

"I can't _swim_!" He yelled to no one and Lucy could only stare in horror as nobody went to help; _she_ didn't help as he legs weren't moving. They stiff as a tree and Lucy could feel the guilt building inside again.

She was seeing a person dying in front of her eyes.

That was until a random guy kneeled down, dipping his hand under the water to help out; the victim shakily held onto the ground as if his life depended on it. The water dripping down from his face and his clothes soaking wet; the savior helped him up to his feet and Lucy's breath stopped as soon as Jackson's face appeared.

She was more surprised to see Matt being the one who was thrown.

Matt sluggishly stomped away from the death trap, his footprints leaving a wet trail; everyone in the party froze for a moment as all eyes were on him. He momentarily stopped as he gazed at the three of them, mostly at Scott.

Lucy was pulled back by her brother as Matt walked between them, staring down at her brother before leaving the house; her brown eyes were wide and never left Matt as she was completely shocked.

"Cops are here!" A random party person yelled and soon, the placed turned into headless chickens running around to safety; Lucy shook her head and began to panic as police were here. She didn't want them to get arrested as well as her.

What would their mom think?

Lucy tugged on his coat, sending him a scared look. "Scott! We have to go!"

"Right," he muttered, grabbing Lucy's uninjured hand as the two ran out and away from Lydia's home; the house was pouring out teens, all trying to escape getting caught from the police. The two siblings quickly ran outside and Lucy tried to keep up, but couldn't because of the heels she was wearing. She forced her legs either way, wanting to get to the car and leave.

Scott slowed down as Lucy kept looking around with worried eyes. She bumped against her brother's shoulders and wondered what he was so focused on; her eyes followed the direction they were seeing and narrowed her eyes to see Matt.

He was shivering in fury, his clothing still wet and moist; the little drops fell to the street as people ran in between them. His face was tight, his mouth quivering and his own greenish-blue eyes were screaming hatred to the world. His stance was firm, but powerful as if he was saying he had enough and that's when Lucy saw Jackson.

Or what was Jackson.

Instead, she was looking at the Kanima, his stance on all fours ready to attack anyone in his way; he protectively stood next to Matt, his tail slithering around the boy's legs as if he was sending comfort to him. Lucy puts the two pieces together and her legs became like water as she took hesitate steps back.

Matt was the master.

He was Jackson's _master_.

Just how quickly she discovered the sudden news, they both soon disappeared into thin air.

"Oh my god..." Lucy whispered, her own body shaking; her blood was rushing around. "Scott...it's him. He's the master."

"I know," Scott gritted through his clenched teeth. "I know."

* * *

Xavier sighed in his seat, rubbing his eyes in a tired motion; he still couldn't believe what had just happened, but he knew it helped him open his eyes a bit more. The only light source on his desk caused the room to becoming dim with dusk. His head snapped up once he heard the door creak open and relaxed when his wife came into view.

Her light brown eyes landed on the man with a sigh. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean, love?" He asked in a hoarsely voice; his throat felt dry due to the tiredness building inside, but he pushed it aside since there were bigger things happening.

"What are we going to do about the blasted creature that attacked our _daughter_!" She sneered in pure anger, her eyes going icy cold. "She was bleeding so much, Xavier," she hiccupped. "She could have been _killed_!"

The hunter stood up from his leather seat as he strolled passed his desk to comfort Gabrielle. The woman melted in his arms, her eyes crying out tears.

"She's just a little girl..."

Xavier took a deep breath. "But she strong, Gabrielle," he pulled away, brushing her hair aside. "She'll make it."

Gabrielle gripped his arms, her nails digging into his clothing. "I want the werewolf responsible _dead_. I want him _dead_, Xavier. Even if it means _I_ do it myself."

Kevin overheard the conversation going on, his blonde hair down as it was damped with water. He freshly came out of the shower and he just happened to stumble upon his parents in their private moment; the way he heard his mother break down, it just killed him.

He didn't like seeing her like this.

She truly cared for their safety and if any of them were harmed, she would explode. She would trample anything in her path with a knife in her hand.

His mother was sweet one minute, but deadly the next.

Kevin had talked to his sister as he she described the werewolf; dark skin, tall, buff: Boyd. He was surprised that Boyd was one, but he had hurt his sister. He had caused his mother pain and Boyd needed to pay for it.

All of it.

"Looks like you're next, big fella," he whispered to himself. He now had Isaac and Boyd on his list to kill and he couldn't wait for the moment to strike.

* * *

"So this kid is the real killer?" Sheriff Stilinski asked with uncertainty and disbelief; Stiles said a simple 'yeah', but the sheriff shook his head. "No."

Stiles stared at him with a look. "Yes!"

"No." Lucy closed her eyes, rubbing her temples as they weren't getting through to Stiles' dad. Stiles in fact, had a small fit, abruptly standing from his seat to be eye level with his own father.

"Dad, c'mon! Everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect victims in a murder okay, so," he glanced back at the yearbook and then at him, "all you have to do is look through the transcripts and figure out what class they all had in common."

It made sense to Lucy, Stiles and Scott. All they needed was the sheriff's say in it.

"Yeah, except for the fact the rave, promoted by Kara, wasn't _in_ Harris' class," he clarified to the three teens, but Stiles knew better. The boy went on with pulling in their chemistry teacher, asking if they dropped the charges against the man. After the sheriff forced out a 'no' to them, Stiles was ready to explain his dad, but was cut short.

"But that doesn't _prove_ anything," he added and Stiles was having his moment. "Scott, Lucy: do you two believe this?" The twins stared at each other before turning their attention to the adult in the room.

"It's really hard to explain how we know this-"

"But you just need to trust us, Mr. Stilinski," Lucy finished her brother's statement. "We know it's Matt." Stiles came back strong, persuading the man in front of him.

"He took Harris' car," the hyperactive teen stated. "Look, he knew if the cops found tire tracks in one of the murders and if _enough_ of the victims were in Harris' class that they arrest him."

The sheriff stared down at the yearbook, his eyebrows narrowed together in concentration as he also took in his son's explanation. "Fine. I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive on why would _this_ kid," he pointed to his picture in the book, "want _most_ of the 2006 swim team and their coach _dead_?"

"Isn't it _obvious_?" Stiles exclaimed, his arm wide up as if he was blocking something. Lucy gazed hard at her friend, wondering what motive he had come up with. By the sound of his voice, he was completely serious and his father curiously eyed him. "Our swim team _sucks_! They haven't won in, like, six years!"

Lucy felt like a pile of rocks came crushing down at her; she mentally groan and the sheriff took note of her expression. The girl looked up as her eyes made their way to Stiles as he blabbered on about Mr. Harris again and the possibility if he had a motive of some sort.

The sheriff looked like as if he were going to regret this, but had no choice. "What do you want me to do?" Lucy wanted to jump up and down in joy as he finally agreed to help them out; he was stubborn, but they managed to take that away.

"We need to look at the evidence," Scott ordered him, but Lucy's face fell when he shook his head.

"That would be in the station where I no longer work."

"Trust me, they'll let you in!" Stiles begged to his father, but the man gave him a ridiculous look; it took all the strength for Lucy not to laugh out loud.

"Trust _you_?" He pointed to his son and Stiles tried again.

"Trust Scott?"

Another face was given and Stiles knew this very well. "C'mon, dad. I don't have much choices. How about Lucy? Do you trust her?" The girl snapped her head up in surprised as she stared directly into Mr. Stilinski's eyes. She did her best to give a puppy dog face she would use against Stiles and Scott whenever she needed a favor.

It worked ninety-nine percent of the time.

"Lucy I trust."

Of course he did. Majority of this town did.

"Then let's go," she spoke and the four head out to the station.

* * *

**That's chapter thirty-one! I swear, last night's episode was INCREDBILE! So much twist and turns and *explodes in rainbows* It was just amazing, but there is just two more episodes left D'X! But I can't wait until the season finale and then season three! Anyways, hoped you all enjoy this chapter ^_^ Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	34. Chapter 32

**Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favorites! Love them all so very much :'D Here's the next chapter! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

The car ride was frankly awkward for Lucy as she had the honor to sit in the passenger seat.

The driver?

Mr. Stilinski himself.

The boys sat in the back and Lucy realized why she sat in the front in the first place; the obvious was what she was wearing, of course. Mr. Stilinski always had seen Lucy as a daughter and to see her dress up, he decided it would be safe for her to be in the front. He knew that Stiles wouldn't pull anything stupid, but his fatherly instincts took over. The second reason would be the bandaged wrapped around her hand.

His sheriff's instincts also took over as well.

Lucy kept her eyes on the window, not daring to make any eye contact with the man driving the car; she felt a sense of relief when the station had showed up as the car slowed down to a stop. They all quickly walked out and headed straight inside with Mr. Stilinski leading the way. As the three teen slipped inside, they watched as he stroll to the counter where a lady was sitting.

It was the same one Derek decided to distract when Lucy and Stiles tried to save Isaac that night.

As the two adults spoke in a hushed tone, the three friends held their own conversation involving the victims. "We look at the hospital stuff first," Stiles ordered to them and Lucy nodded since it made sense, but Scott needed some further explanation.

"Why?"

"Because all the murders were committed by Jackson except for one, remember?"

Lucy looked at Scott. "It was Jessica, the pregnant lady." Stiles patted her head as if she did a good deed, but Lucy smacked it away. He pouted and the girl could only roll her eyes until he recovered.

"Anyways," he huffed, staring at Scott. "Since Matt had to kill her himself, somebody in the hospital could have seen him." With that said, the police officer had granted the former sheriff access to his office; the three quickly followed him as Lucy flashed her a small smile. They walked down the hallways, Lucy's heels echoing as well, until they reached the room. Stiles' dad opened it, letting the kids inside as he shut it closed. He turns on the computer, clicking to the security footage from the hospital and all eyes were glued on the screen.

Lucy was standing in between Scott and Stiles while his dad took the seat.

"I don't know guys," he murmured. "I mean, look at this; there was a six-car pileup that night. The hospital was jammed," he stated as he saw nothing out of the ordinary; the three, however, were not giving up easily.

"Keep going," Stiles was determined to find Matt. "Look, he had to have passed one of the camera in order to get to Jessica, okay? He's got to be on the footage somewhere." Lucy's brown eyes were roaming on the screen until she noticed a familiar person pass by the hallway.

"There!" She exclaimed, pointing a finger at the computer. "He's right there!"

"Scroll back," Scott ordered to Stiles' father and the man did; Stiles was completely ecstatic when it was indeed Matt shown on the screen.

"That's him! That's Matt."

"All I see is the back of someone's head," Mr. Stilinski slightly snorted in confusion.

"_Matt's_ head, yeah. I sit behind him in History," Lucy faced him with interest. "He's got a very distinct cranium, it's weird," Stiles gestured the back of his head to show a visual of what he was explaining; his father wasn't amused.

"Are you crazy?"

"Did he have him tested?" Lucy muttered under her breath, but Scott easily heard it and stiffen a laugh from escaping his lips. The girl's eyes rose at what she had said and immediately turned red in embarrassment. The Stilinskis, however, heard none as they were too focused on the computer and head problem.

"All right, fine," Stiles tried another approach. "Look at his jacket, huh? How many people do you know who wear black leather jackets?"

"I could name a few," Scott mumbled and Lucy pinched his arm to keep his mouth shut; the boy hissed in pain as her nails dug into his skin. He rubbed the red area, glaring at his sister, but she stared back at him with an innocent face.

"Millions, literally," the sheriff said in an obvious tone.

"Can we scroll forward? There's got to be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras," Scott begged and the man followed; he forward the video a bit until a shot of him appeared once again.

"Right there! Stop, stop, stop! See, there he is again," Stiles exclaimed as Matt was spotted in their eyes, but the sheriff didn't looked convinced. He was more irritated by the second.

"You mean there's the _back_ of his head again!" Lucy sighed into her hands, running her fingers through her hair.

"Okay, but look! He's talking to someone," Stiles stated and Lucy closely leaned forward to see the person who was standing next to him. Lucy's blinked her eyes to see if they were fooling her, but they weren't.

"It's mom!" She gasped out loud and Scott's body tensed; Lucy turned to her brother, moving his froze state. "Call mom, Scott! She might help us." The werewolf nodded, quickly taking his phone and dialing her number. Putting it on speaker, he set the phone on the desk as they all waited for her to pick up.

It felt like hours until she heard her voice.

Scott began talking to their mom as he tried to get her to remember Matt for them. "This one is sixteen; he's got dark hair, looks like a normal teenager."

"He looks _evil_," Stiles childishly added over the phone, but Lucy pulled him away with slight force; the girl removed her hand from his shoulder, biting her bottom lip as she waited for her mother again.

"_Scott, I already talked to the police about this._"

Lucy sent him a pleading look, silently telling him to do something; he sighed, but knew what to do. "I'll take a picture and send it to you," he told their mom; grabbing the phone, Scott took the photo and quickly sent it to her. "Did you get it?"

"_Yeah._"

"Recognize him, mom?" Lucy asked, holding back her hair in her hand. "Please tell me you do..."

"_Yeah, I did_," a smile slipped on Lucy's face. "_I mean, I remembered I stopped him before because he was tracking mud in the hall_." The sheriff's ears perked up as Melissa shared her own encounter with Matt at the hospital. "_Scott, Lucy: what's going on?_"

"It's nothing mom," Scott forced himself to say and Lucy rubbed his arm for comfort. "I'll explain later, I got to go." He ended the call and the sheriff quickly skimmed through the files scattered all over the messy desk.

"We've got shoeprints alongside the tire tracks at the trailer site," he informed the three as he read over the papers in front of him.

"And if they match, that puts Matt at the scene of three murders," Stiles brought up as he glanced at the siblings. "The trailer, the hospital and the rave."

"Actually: four," Stiles' dad blurted out, gliding a finger on the paper. "A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed." He slowly stood up, facing them with wide eyes.

"When?" Stiles questioned, his heart pounding by the minute.

"A couple of hours before you got there," he explained to his son; Lucy was glad that the sheriff was finally believing them about Matt being held responsible for all these murders.

"All right, dad. If one is an incident, two's a coincidence and three's a pattern: what's four?" Lucy and Scott stared at him hard, waiting for the answer that they hoped for.

"Four's enough for a warrant," he realized and Stiles held his own victory corner. "Scott. Call your mom back, see if she can get here and if I can get an official ID, I can get a search warrant." He then turned to his son. "Stiles, go to the front desk. Tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here."

The boy was off like a flash as he ran outside; Scott was busy calling their mom and Lucy took the opportunity to thank the sheriff. She grabbed his shoulder, sending him a faint smile. "Thank you, Mr. Stilinski."

He kindly returned it, but tiredly. "Anytime, but I wanted to apologize for what I said last time. I didn't mean to compare Stiles to you. You're both different, I should have known better."

"It's fine."

He laughed. "Is there any hope some of it might rub on him?"

"If he keeps moving that quick, I don't think so."

"Well, it was worth a shot," he chuckled and Lucy giggled; Scott told them that she was coming and Lucy could feel all jumpy again. They were going to beat Matt and his game that has gone long enough; her face expression quickly fell when she spotted Stiles walk in, held at gunpoint by Matt.

She slightly gulped as the weapon was near his skull, waiting any moment to shoot and kill him. Lucy stepped back, the sheriff standing to his full height. Matt pushed Stiles next to Scott and the boys simply watched as Stiles' dad talked.

"It's Matt, right?" He cautiously asked, raising his hands in the air as he didn't want to cause anymore problems. "Now, whatever is going on, I guarantee there is a solution that doesn't involved with a gun."

"You know, it's _funny_ you say that," he chuckled deeply. "Because I don't think you're aware on just how _right_ you are." Lucy knew what he was implying, as well as the boys as they gave Matt a pleading look.

"I know you don't want to hurt people," he slowly reasoned with him.

"Actually," Matt interrupted him, "I want to hurt _a lot_ of people. You four," he swished his hand in front, "weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded. One way is to try dialing somebody on your cellphone like McCall is doing," Matt gave Scott a dark expression. Lucy averted her eyes as she noticed him quickly take out his hand from his pocket as if he touched a hot stove. "That, that could _definitely_ get someone hurt." Matt circled his gun at them. "Everyone."

Lucy stood calm as possible, breathing in and out. She jumped as Matt harshly yelled at them; digging through her purse, she took out her phone and placed it with the others. He orders all of them out of the room and head down to the cells. None of them question Matt as they didn't want to be killed on the spot. They finally made it to the cells and Matt orders Stiles to handcuff his father to the hole.

Stiles obliges, cuffing his father, but Matt wasn't pleased. "Tighter."

The gun was pointed at Mr. Stilinski. "Do what he says, Stiles," he calmly said and Stiles sighs, but ends up doing it. He could feel the pressure around his dad's wrist and felt horrible for him; Matt pushes him away and Scott grabs Lucy's hand as they were dragged out once again. They slowly walk down the hall, but stop as their eyes landed on a bloody scene.

Lucy clasped a hand over her mouth to keep the screaming from coming out. Her eyes were widen in horror as she noticed the dead officers on the floor, the blood splattered everywhere on their bodies to the wall and floor.

"Are you going to kill everyone in here?" Scott asked in a frighten voice, his eyes flickering at Matt and the scene.

Matt snorted. "No. That's what Jackson's for," he stated with a shrug. "I just think about killing them, and he does it." Pushing the three of them down, Lucy cringed as she felt his hand touch her bare shoulder; it wasn't the same care Isaac would give her. No, it was more rough and deadly that sent shivers down her spine.

* * *

Isaac calmly sat on the seat; his golden eyes were staring off to space as he let his mind wander. The full moon was still high and he concentrated on keeping his wolf under control. His claws caressed the scarf that was in his hand, his skin feeling the smooth fabric. He lifted the scarf to his nose, gently sniffing it as he tried to savage her smell.

Her smell that kept him sane.

His other pack members were quietly growling in the background, but he didn't worried much; he knew they were weaken by the battle they held moments ago and wouldn't have the energy for a second round.

He truly worried for Lucy's safety, Isaac couldn't lie about that. It was the full moon, Jackson was out there and the thought of her dying sent a hurt pang in his heart; he couldn't bare the thought of seeing Lucy, his angel, dying with her own blood oozing out.

He wouldn't know what to do if that ever happened.

"I can't lose her..."

* * *

Lucy tiredly slipped a piece of paper into the shredder machine; she heard the paper cry as it was being ripped apart by the machine's deadly teeth. Matt had ordered them to dispose any evidence of the murders since he was trying to escape with a clean background. Lucy didn't lift her head up as she knew the gun was burning into her skin; her hands were shaking a bit and she cursed herself that she left the taser at home.

One more paper in the shredder and they were done.

Lucy gazed at Scott who sent her a comforting smile, but was completely forced on his tan face; she knew, but nodded either way. Stiles, too, was done as he clicked the button on the keyboard.

"Deleted," Stiles muttered, but was loud enough for all of them to hear. "And we're done; all right Matt, since that's all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they _killed_ you first," he stared at Lucy and Scott. "Whatever that means. We're good here right? Just get my dad and we'll all go and you continue with the whole vengeance thing, enjoy the Kanima."

A light flashed from outside as they heard a car pull over. Lucy's face drained with fear as their mom finally came, but she didn't know the danger that was lying ahead of her.

"Sounds like you mom's here, McCall," he directed the statement to the two and Lucy sent Matt a hard glare.

"Matt, don't do this," Scott gritted through his teeth, pleading for their mom's safety.

"Just let her go, she has nothing to do with any of this!" Lucy begged, tears streaming down her face; Scott glanced at his scared sister, trying to reason with Matt.

"When she comes through the door, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find _anything_! Please, Matt."

The front door squeaked open and Lucy could just hear the clock ticking down to her mom's death tonight.

"If you don't move now," Matt slowly stated, his voice dripping with evilness. "I'm going to kill Stiles first, then your sister," his eyes gazed at her, the gun pointing to the two, but was directed to her mostly, "and then your mom."

Scott soon followed, gently nudging Lucy out first; she held her head down, not wanting to see the bullet go through her mom's skin. The quietly approached the door to the front desk and they stopped.

"Open it."

"Please," Scott begged one more time and Lucy still kept her head down, her hair covering her wet face. Stiles held her hand, squeezing shut as he sensed the pain coming from the girl. He lost his own mom, but he was about to witness his best friends' own mother die in front of his eyes.

"Open. The. Door."

"Scott, don't!" Lucy screamed, grabbing his shoulder, but Matt whacked his gun at her; the girl was knocked down to the ground and Scott yelled after her. Stiles quickly crouch down to her level and his breathing became heavy at the sight of blood running down her nose and a little in her mouth; she quivered in anger and fear as her eyes gazed at Scott.

Matt aimed his gun at the werewolf. "One more step and this bullet will go through her head."

Scott took in a deep breath, mumbling a prayer as his hand shakily reached for the door knob; he slowly turned it, opening the door as a turtle as he waited to see his mom on the other side. His eyes held a sense of relief that the person wasn't his mom, but Derek. "Oh thank God."

Lucy snapped her head and was glad that Derek came for their help; she observed his emotionless face, but could see the hurt in his green eyes. The alpha crumbled to the floor, she quickly gazed at the door to find Jackson, half transformed into the Kanima standing outside.

He slowly crept into view, his head slightly down, but Lucy could see the red slits forming inside his eyes.

This has gotten much worse.

* * *

**That's chapter thirty-two! I felt like in the writing mood, so here's a little treat for all of you guys ^_^ Don't worry, Lucy will become a small badass :D It will come ^_^ Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	35. Chapter 33

**Once again! Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites people XD! Love them all so very much that a smile always comes on my face :'D! Enjoy this next chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**_

* * *

Stiles quickly helps Lucy get on her feet again, his hands gripping her waist so she wouldn't fall to the floor again; she leans against his body as Scott grabs her arm to keep his sister steady. His eyes were still completely shock at the sight of his bloody sister's face. He felt guilty knowing she couldn't heal as fast as him.

For once he wished she was a werewolf.

Her eyes landed on Derek as his paralyzed body was glued to the tiled floor; his own observed Lucy and the state was in, his glare going darker. Matt cockily crouched down to his level, the gun still in his vine grip of a hand.

"This is the one controlling him? This kid?" Derek asked in an unimpressed voice.

Matt chuckled darkly. "Well Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad _werewolf_," he stands straight to his full height. "Oh yeah! That's right; I've learned a few things lately," he smiled to the group. "Werewolves, hunters, kanimas: it's like a freaking Halloween party every full moon. Except for you two," he pointed at Lucy and Stiles. "What do you guys turn into?"

Lucy wanted to stop from Stiles opening up his big, sarcastic mouth, but was too late. "Abominable snowman. But, uh, it more like a wintertime thing. You know: _seasonal_."

Matt wasn't amused.

He quickly nodded his head and Lucy wondered what would happen until Jackson slashed that back of Stiles' neck. The hyperactive boy rapidly falls down to the ground, landing on top of Derek; Scott wanted to attack Jackson, but soon stop as soon as his sharp, toxic fingernail was under Lucy's chin.

She didn't move, but flared her nostrils at the half-transformed Kanima and Matt. It was bad enough her nose was bleeding, she didn't need to be paralyzed.

"Get _him_ off of _me_," Derek sneered from the floor, not moving a muscle. Matt turned his attention to the two guys on the floor with a smile.

"Oh, I don't know Derek. I think you two make a pretty _good_ pair," he cheered, dusting himself on the thighs. "It must kind of suck, though. Have _all_ that power taken away from you with just a little _cut_ to the back of the neck. Bet you're not used to feeling _this_ helpless."

"Still got some teeth," he huskily stated. "Get down here a little closer, you'll see how helpless I am."

"Yeah, bitch," Stiles' satisfaction was muffled due to his mouth being near Derek's shoulder. Another light flashes pass them and Lucy instantly knew who came.

Her mom.

"Is that her?" Matt asked from behind; he quickly stands up again, facing the McCall siblings with a smug look. Scott closed his eyes, knowing the danger that was being build in the station; it was like a death trap waiting to happen. "Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her or your sister. I won't even let Jackson near her."

Lucy watched as her brother hesitated to follow Matt's orders, but Stiles quickly took the words out of her mouth.

"Scott! Don't trust him!"

This infuriated Matt as the blue-eyed teen roughly snatches Stiles by his shirt collar, turning him around so that his foot is on top of his chest. Lucy could only stare in horror as Stiles' face becomes red due to the pressure Matt was giving him. Her hands go up to her mouth, her eyes red as she stumbles back.

"Does _this_ work better for you?" Matt hisses at Scott.

"Okay, just _stop_! Stop!" Scott begs Matt to let go of his best friend.

"Then do what I _tell_ you to."

"Okay," Scott said in defeat. "All right, just _stop_!" Matt gives one final look at her brother before lifting his foot from Stiles. The poor boy coughs, his lungs breathing in fresh air that he dearly needed. Matt orders Jackson to take Derek and Stiles to the office they were once in.

"You two," he points at the twins. "With me."

Lucy quickly walks about, her face down as she didn't want her mother to see her like this; she didn't want to worry her any longer. Unfortunately, Matt comes from behind, gripping her head and pulling it upwards.

"Keep it _up_," he hisses in her ear and Lucy nods; Matt pushes the two in front, his gun never lowering from their skulls. As they walk out, they waited for their mom to come inside the station; the door opens and Scott speaks.

"Mom."

The woman whips her head towards the source of the voice, her curly hair bouncing. "Oh, you scared me. Where is everyone?" The mother of two stops in her trail as soon as she spots them; her eyes widen in horror and her face drains in color. Lucy and Scott just stare back at her, their eyes calm, but scared as well.

Not for them, but for her safety.

"Mom, just do what he says," Scott tries to convince their mother who was shaking her head. "He promised he wouldn't hurt you or Lucy."

"He's right," Matt pipes from behind, moving forward; Scott pushes Lucy to his side and away from Matt, not knowing what he had in store. A shot was fired into Scott's right side, the bullet attacking his skin. Lucy screams as well as Melissa as they clearly witness Scott get shot by Matt; Lucy kneels to her brother, grabbing his body for support. Fresh tears were soon pouring out as she cried when she observed the blood seeping out in his shirt.

"Scott, Stiles, Lucy!" Mr. Stilinski yelled from where he was; he heard a shot being fired mixed with the screams from outside. He became worried as to who was targeted and needed to escape in ordered to help the injured person. "What happened?"

Matt shook his head, facing down at Scott. "But I didn't say I would hurt _you_."

Melissa's motherly instincts soon kicked in as she tried to reach out for her injured children that were cowering on the floor. Matt wasn't having it as he quickly pointed the gun at her and Lucy yelled.

"No! Don't shoot her, please!"

"Mom! Mom, stop! Mom!" Lucy gripped tighter around Scott, her eyes flickering back at Matt and their mother who was now being held at gun point; the woman gazes at her, the same brown eyes filled with worried and fright.

"I said: get _back_," Matt quivers out of his mouth, his throat becoming red and tight.

"Mom, please do what he says," Lucy pleads, her tears running down her bloody face. Melissa stares at her children, not sure if she should.

"Scott...Lucy..."

"Mom, do it. Please, mom," the werewolf begs again. The nurse soon back away, her eyes never leaving their sight as sweat began to pour down her skin. Matt orders them to get up and Lucy tries to help her brother to his feet.

"Matt! Matt listen to me," the sheriff's voice rings into the air as he tries to reason with the confused teenager.

"Just _shut up_! Shut up! Everybody shut the hell up!" Matt finally loses his temper, the veins on his face ready to pop out any moment. "Now get up, or I'll shoot her next!" Lucy forces them to stand, her body becoming wobbly due to the massive blood she was losing. Her mind was becoming blurry, but she pulled through for the sake of their mother's life.

They were quickly taken to the holding cell where the sheriff was. His eyes widen at the sight of Scott being shot and Lucy's nose drenched in her own blood; she gulps as soon as the man completely stands up, his neck going red like fire. Matt pushes Melissa inside the cell, closing it shut as she couldn't escape. The woman was more worried for her children's state of health as she grips the bars in front of her.

"Please," she begs with wet eyes. "He needs to see a doctor. They both do!"

"You think so?" He whispers in hushed tone, almost mockingly.

"Hey, you listen to me-" Stiles' dad explodes, pointing a hard finger at Matt, not caring if he had a gun at this point.

"It's all right!" Scott yells towards the two adults; Melissa snaps her head at her beloved son, a frown appearing on her face. "I'm okay..."

"No, honey, you're not okay," Melissa whimpers in her cell, the mascara running down her cheeks.

"It doesn't hurt, mom," he explains to her with a calm tone.

"Believe him, mom, it doesn't," Lucy added to help Scott; Melissa shakes her head, gasping in the process.

"'Cause that's the adrenalin. Please let me, let me just take a look at it. I-I can help stop the bleeding-"

"They have _no_ idea, do they?" Matt laughed, grabbing his head as if he was trying to make sense. Lucy's face fell, hoping that the psycho wouldn't ruin Scott's secret. Melissa continued to beg to see her children, wanting to be free, but Matt wasn't having it. "Just...shut, shut, _shut up_! Lady...if you keep talking, I'm going to put the next bullet through his _head_ and then the other through _her_ head."

"Okay," she agrees to stop her talking for the sake of her children. Matt seemed satisfied as he quickly backs away, ordering the two to leave. The siblings share a final look at their mother, her face written in pain and suffering; Lucy sighs as she tugs Scott with her and out the room. They return to the room they were first in when they arrived, the bodies of Derek and Stiles on the ground. Matt pushes Lucy and Scott into the office without a care.

"The evidence is _gone_," Scott stresses out the word. "Why don't you just go."

"There's no point on staying here," Lucy glares, her body shaking in anger.

"You think the evidence matters that much, huh?" Matt asks to them, his eyes growing cold. "No, I want the _book_."

"What _book_?"

"The bestiary! Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing," he seethes at them.

"Well you're out of luck because we don't have it!" Lucy growls at Matt.

"It's Gerard's," Scott adds, but with a calmer voice; Matt paces around, shaking his head as he mumbles a couple of words. "What do you want it for anyway?"

"I need answers..."

"Answers to what?" Matt stares at Scott for a moment before picking up his shirt to show them his surprise.

"Answers to _this_," he grumbles and Lucy gasps as she notices the scales forming on his skin; a light ran passed them, the same one that would happen to Jackson. He puts it down, facing them once a again with a tough look. Lucy begins to feel light headed as her vision was blacking out; she begins to sway back and forth until her body crashes down on the floor.

Scott tries to catch her, but Matt blocks his path from doing so; Stiles tries to force his hand to reach her for help. Matt leads Scott outside the room, leaving her sister behind with the two paralyzed men next to her; Jackson guards the door, making sure none of them escaped from the building and call for help. Stiles flickers his own hazel eyes at Lucy and her unconscious body.

"She's still breathing," Derek whispers to Stiles. "Her heart rate is faint, but she's still alive."

Stiles bites the inside of his cheek, his eyes never pulling away from his friend. "Do you know what's happening to Matt?"

"You know, the book's not going to help," Derek answers, his eyes staring at the ceiling. "You can't just break the rules, not like this."

"What do you mean?" Stiles turns his head to face Derek.

"The universe balances things out. Always does."

"Is it because he's using Jackson to kill the people who don't deserve it?"

"Killing people himself."

Stiles finally clicks the pieces together. "So if Matt breaks the rules with the Kanima, he _becomes_ the Kanima."

Derek continues to stare up, his eyes never peeling away. "Balance."

"Would he believe us if we tell him that?"

"Not likely."

"He's going to kill all of us when he gets the book, isn't he?"

Derek looks at the door. "Yup."

Stiles rolls his eyes, trying to move his fingernails. He stares at Lucy again, the sweat clinging on to his forehead. "Great, so what do we do? Do we just sit here and wait to die?"

"Unless I could figure out a way to push the toxic out of my body faster," he grunts to Stiles and the boy looks at the Alpha. "Like triggering the healing process."

Stiles wasn't sure what he meant, but as soon as he took a note of Derek's tight face, he lowers his gaze to see an unpleasant sight. Derek had transformed his hand into claws and they pierced into his jeans and skin, the blood coming out. "What do you...oh gross..."

Derek doesn't say anything, but holds his pain inside him.

"Just be quick," Stiles gags. "We need to wake up Lucy and get her out of here and don't you _dare_ get any of your werewolf blood all over me, because I will have you know, a laundry bag will be at your safe house the next day."

"Stiles."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

* * *

**Well, here's the next chapter! I decided to squeeze in a little, just a little, humor between these two. Give some sort of light into this episode. Don't worry, Lucy's badass will soon come, you just have to be patient ^_^! Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	36. Chapter 34

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites people :D Love them all so very much ^_^! Here's the next chapter for you guys.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

Lucy stirred a little, her mind feeling foggy; her head was throbbing in pain as she tried to remember where she was. The fingertips touched the floor as she forced her neck to go up; blinking her eyes for a moment, Lucy noticed Stiles and Derek still on the ground. They were whispering to each other and Lucy needed to grab their attention.

"Stiles...Derek..." she groaned lightly and the boy's head snapped to see her; his eyes were wide as he saw Lucy waking up from her 'sleep'. He wished he wasn't frozen on the spot because he would run to her side like the good friend he was.

That and he didn't want to have an angry Isaac eat his ass.

"Lucy? Lucy, how are feeling?" Stiles asked in a hushed tone, his head sideways to grab a better look at the girl.

"Fine..." she grunted, moving more. "But I feel all stiff and light headed."

"It's due to the massive blood loss from your nose," Derek muttered into the air, his claws still pinching his skin. "Can you get up? You're the only one who can still move."

"I'll try..." Lucy managed to slide her body towards them, making sure to stay completely quiet so that Jackson wouldn't see her; her hand touched Stiles arm, gripping on it as if her life depended on it. Currently, it did to her. "Where's Scott?"

"With Matt," Stiles answered. "He took him after you fell." Lucy simply sighed, her pain growing longer in her body; she wonder if Isaac could feel her being in stress as her heart began racing uncontrollably. Even if he did, he still couldn't come due to him still being locked up at the abandon train.

She was on her own.

"So it seems that hypothetical situation we talked about getting any less hypothetical?" Stiles murmured to Derek, his other arm well above his head.

"I think so," Derek whispered and Lucy eyes searched for something to defend herself. "I can feel my toes."

"Dude...I can move my toes," Stiles said and Lucy whipped her head towards the two.

"The paralytic state is wearing off, isn't it?" Lucy asked with some hope in her voice; the more people that could move, the better for her. She needed all the help she could get in order to safe her mom and Stiles' dad. Before one of them could answer, the lights went off; the emergency back up soon kicked in with the alarm system blaring in the halls.

Multiple gunshot were soon heard in the background and Lucy became more worried for her brother's life. Smoke was slithering in the hallways, covering them that you no longer saw nothing at all; Lucy took every strength to get up on her feet. Once she was she kneeled near Stiles, her eyes wandering around as she didn't know what to do next.

The Kanima was busy walking out and Lucy prayed to God that he didn't turn his attention and kill her in the spot; a shadow soon emerge from the smoke and her eyes were filled with happiness as her brother came out running, knocking down Jackson in the process. He quickly came near them, holding on to his sister.

Scott was thrilled to see she was all right and alive; the werewolf's eyes landed on Derek, but the Alpha shook his head. "Take him!"

"Derek-" Lucy was quickly interrupted.

"Go!" Having no choice, Lucy helped her brother lift Stiles up and drag him out of the room; they made passed the smoke and her ears were being hurt due to the loud noise continuing to scream. Her heels clicked and Lucy pushed herself to keep going, no matter how fast Scott was; it was either life or death right now and she wanted to live.

Walking passed an open door, Lucy was in front as her arm gripped Stiles. Scott sensed Jackson not too far behind and locked the door; he continued to do this for each one they went through and Lucy knew why; her heart beat was rapidly going crazy, her breathing hard and heavy. The sweat and blood mixed together and she felt very sticky to the core.

A slam was heard and Lucy looked back to see Jackson tear the door open with his foot; he continued to kicked them without a sweat, shuffling his feet closer towards them. They finally reached the interrogation room and Scott locks the final door. Lucy soon calms down as Jackson could come inside and leads Stiles to the seat available.

Setting him down gently, Lucy leans against the table with her hands firmly planted on them; Scott looks at Stiles. "Don't move." If Lucy had the energy, she would have rolled her eyes at his stupid statement; Stiles seemed to have the same idea since he gave an are-you-kidding-me stare at Scott. "You know what I mean."

Scott quickly turns to Lucy, visibly cringing at her; he grabs her shoulders in a loving way, his brown eyes completely terrified for her. "Stay here with him and don't leave, please."

"I won't," she whispered to him and Scott nodded, kissing her forehead before rushing out. She turns to look at Stiles who's neck was backwards, but could still see his eyes.

"We're not staying are we?"

Lucy roughly takes off her heels, her hair that was once neatly in place a mess, and throws them to the side; she was barefoot, the cool floor sending tingles around her body. "Nope," she grabs Stiles carefully, holding him securely. "Now let's go save my mom and your dad."

* * *

Isaac eyes were closed for a brief moment until he sensed a familiar heartbeat. It wasn't his pack members as theirs were still calm; no it wasn't them and Isaac concentrated harder on it. The heart was racing quicker by the moment and Isaac tried to find out who it belong too.

His eyes snapped open.

"Lucy!"

It was Lucy's and he sensed her in trouble; millions of scenarios were rushing through his head as to what was happening with her. He could feel her being scared, afraid and in need of help from him, but he couldn't.

He was stuck in the chains.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Isaac continued to roar into the night, his body violently shaking; the chains jingled as it was the only noise being created beside his screaming. The other werewolves' growls were heavy and alive as they were pumped up from Isaac. His eyes flashed golden, his sharp canines already visible in his mouth.

They were ready to attack anyone who was harming Lucy, but he couldn't escape.

He just couldn't.

* * *

Lucy quietly dragged Stiles to the cell where their parents were being held hostage; the lights continued to blare and Lucy wondered if Mat killed them yet. Growing closer, the two could hear Mr. Stilinski's heavy grunts of escaping; slowly entering inside, Lucy could hear the frighten cheers her mother was giving to the sheriff.

The two teen came into view as they saw Stiles' dad tugging onto his handcuffs, trying to break free. He successfully did as the entire thing came off from the wall minus the cuffs; it was good enough for him because he could finally walk around now. Matt came from behind, whacking the man to the floor with his gun. Lucy held Stiles back, comforting the poor boy as he witness he only parent being knocked down to the ground. The horrific screams coming for her mother's mouth was enough for Lucy to break down and shake.

"Matt?" Melissa's voice spoke up. "Matt, please listen to me; my son has been shot and my daughter is bleeding from her nose. I heard the gunfire and I don't know what's happening, but can you _please_ just let me see my children?" Her mouth was beginning to quiver as fresh tears were building inside her eyes; the mother was truly worried for their safety and couldn't bare the thought of one of the dead tonight.

"How totally _clueless_ are you people?" Matt forced those words to come out; he was annoyed that this woman had no idea of the supernatural roaming around their small town. Lucy had the urge to just walk up behind and slamming Matt against the bars with all the hate building inside her; she wasn't going to let that bastard talk to her mom that way, but she heard a loud pant.

Her eyes landed on Derek, finally in Alpha mode as his clear red eyes shined in the dark room; he dangerously stood by the door, snarling at Matt. Melissa was completely stunned to see this..._creature_ in here, the bloody eyes not staring at her, but enough to cause her to shiver silently. A hissing noise came from the other side and all heads turned to see Jackson, now a fully Kanima, screech at Derek.

Matt took the opportunity to escape as the Kanima vs. Werewolf battle was going on in front of Melissa; she stood in her spot, not daring to move as her eyes took in what was happening. Derek roughly threw Jackson on the desk, his claws ready to kill, but was punched back. Jackson spun around and saw Derek charging him with a chair; he held it in his scaly claws, pushing Derek behind the desk.

Derek rolled back to his feet, moving towards Jackson, but the Kanima gripped on the bars and kicked the Alpha away; Lucy didn't know what to do as Derek was knocked out and he was near her mother. The bastard could kill her in an instant and she had no weapon on her; the Kanima hissed against the bars, his eyes shining like a predator; Melissa stumbled backwards, truly terrified at the creature in front of her.

Scott came from behind, pinching his brutal claws through the Kanima's back; he howled in pain, dropping to the floor quickly. The Kanima slithered away and Derek followed it, trying not to lose it again; Scott stayed behind and Lucy noticed he wasn't shifting back.

He was still a werewolf in front of their mom.

"Scott..." Lucy gasped, but she knew he could hear her clearly.

"Scott?" Melissa crouched to her son's level. "Scotty, you okay?" She cried with all the emotion in her voice. Scott slowly turned his head around, ready to face their mom and he did; Lucy watched, her brown eyes ready to pop out of her skull as Scott showed who he really was to the nurse. The reaction she gave wasn't exactly what Lucy hoped for at all.

The mother slowly stood up, her hands gripping on to the bars as her mouth was wide open; Scott stood as well, his golden eyes never leaving his mom, waiting for her to say something. Melissa couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her hands quickly came over her mouth as she backed away into the shadows.

She just couldn't believe it.

Not him.

Lucy was crying harder. She didn't need to be a werewolf to know what Scott was feeling.

Disappointment. Hurt. Pain.

He was feeling all of that as he watched his mom, the woman he truly cared for beside his sister, walking away from him; it crushed him, his face going down as he realized the monster he was to her.

She didn't want him.

He left.

Lucy wasn't sure if she should follow Scott, but then realized Stiles was with her; he left him on the floor before approaching her mom. The woman noticed the young girl enter, and she sighed of relief. "Lucille! Lucy, oh god, Lucy," Melissa cried harder. Lucy held her mother's hands as they slipped through, embracing each other with the space they had.

"Mom..." Lucy croaked and the woman sadly smile, happy to see her alive; the blood covering her nose and face was still there, taunting the nurse. "Mom...I'll get you out of here. I'm going to get you out of here."

Melissa nodded, but wasn't sure how to break the news of Scott. "Lucy...Scott..." she shook her head, her nose red and stuffy. "Scott...he's...he's not _him_."

Lucy sighed, gripping on to her mom's hands tighter; she felt the heat that radiated off of her. She felt safety and love and warmth. "I know, mom. I know what he is," her eyes met Melissa's. "I knew for a long time..."

"Then why didn't you _tell_ me? Why, Lucy? Why keep this from me?"

"Scott has his reasons and I respected that," she simply answered softly. "I have my own and that was to protect you. Protect you from all this madness going on, but we should really talk about this with _him_. Together as a _family_, mom."

Melissa didn't say anything.

Lucy pulled away as she tried to search for the keys to unlock the cell.

"Family..." she whispered to herself; she then noticed how weak she was and she hated it. Her mother was in trouble and she couldn't help her. Scott was in trouble, and she couldn't help him.

Heck even Stiles and his dad were in trouble and she _still_ couldn't help them.

She shook with disappointment.

She needed to become stronger.

She needed to no longer be weak and helpless.

Scared like a small child.

Lucy simply glared at the wall, a tear running down her face.

She couldn't be that person anymore.

* * *

**Here's the chapter! Well, what do you guys think? Lucy had reached her 'epiphany' I suppose. These next two episodes will be AWESOME****and I shall be waiting :3. Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	37. Chapter 35

**OMG! 300 REVIEWS! That's just...unbelievable I swear :'D! Thank you guys so much, this is the most reviews I ever had in a story ^_^ Just thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Here's the next chapter :)**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

As soon as Sheriff Stilinski was awake and Stiles was no longer paralyzed, Lucy left with her mother and Scott; her mom quickly dragged her to the car, but quietly as Scott followed behind. Everyone was just quiet.

No one said a word, move a muscle, or dare to even blink.

Scott sat in the back while Lucy took the passenger seat. Melissa's hands gripped the wheel tightly, although her face was completely blank, but Lucy knew better.

She knew better.

When they arrived home, it was a whole different story. The minute Melissa stepped foot inside, she gently grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her away to clean up her bloody face; Scott gazed as the two walked away and head into the guest bathroom. He could clearly hear the water running, his mom's voice telling Lucy to sit still and both their heartbeats rising.

Scott walked up the steps, ignoring the creak it caused under his heavy foot. Slowly passing by the closed bathroom, he places a hand against the door. His head was low, eyes closed as he heard their small conversation. They weren't talking about him, but talking about her condition and health.

How she felt or if she is dizzy.

That's what Scott heard and his mouth was firm into a straight line. He should have known that they weren't going to talk about _him_. How could he be so selfish to even _think_ that? His sister was hurt, and unlike him, she couldn't heal.

She needed help.

Sighing, he heads to his room; shuffling inside, he closes the door as he gets ready for a nice hot shower. That is what he needed and he just hoped, just _hoped_, that when he closes his eyes: this night would just disappear.

A few minutes passed by and Melissa finally let Lucy go; her nose was no longer bloody as her face was cleaned up. She was hurt and took some pain pills so it couldn't annoy her any longer; Lucy noticed Scott's door was closed, meaning he just wanted to be alone. The girl bit her lip, but decided against it to disrupt him.

He had a hard day and she didn't want to bother him further.

Lucy took a shower, letting the water wash away the pain, the dirt and agony she felt at the station; the gunfire couldn't be gone, but at least she felt fresh again. Fresh enough for her soft bed and head to deep sleep; Stepping out, Lucy grabs her white robe as she wraps the soft, fluffy fabric around her wet body. Her hair was damped with water still, but she managed to dry some of it; rubbing her eyes, she walked out of the bathroom, but stopped to see Isaac sitting on her bed.

His head hung low as his hands were glued together; he was still as a statue, his blue eyes looking at his hands. The moment the werewolf caught her scent, his head lifted up quickly. His eyes were wide in relief, the scare in them fading away. Lucy quickly moved towards him and wrap her arms around his neck. She sat down on his lap the way a small child would, all curled up against his chest; Isaac's warmth calmed Lucy down as it was soothing to her. He didn't talk, but merely stayed quiet which she appreciated very much. Her heart was normal, her beats were soft and faint; it was music to his ears since he knew she was safe with him.

That they felt safe with each other and no one else.

His gripped her waist with his hands to hold her still. She places her head on the crook of his neck and Isaac ignored the fact that her hair was wetting his shirt. It didn't matter at the moment, but what matter was the beautiful scent he could smell coming from her hair. Lucy closes her eyes as she gently falls to sleep. The warmth of Isaac was enough for her to let go and forget the stuff happening around; the werewolf feels her arms loosen as he hears her heartbeat become more slow. Looking down, Isaac couldn't help but smile at her.

He carefully places Lucy down on her bed, moving her to a comfortable position. Her head touches the pillows below her, not once opening her eyes. Isaac's hands move the light covers over her, making sure she was warm and not cold when she woke up in the morning. He stands still, simply gazing at Lucy sleep. He couldn't believe that she was with _him_.

He remembered being that grave-digger boy who was abused by his father. That boy who couldn't even defend himself at times. The boy was always flustered and nervous around people, but mostly around her. He remembered when he left his book at home since he was rushing, but it soon made up as he got to sit next to her.

He remembered that day clearly: how a book made a huge difference.

Gently caressing her face, Isaac silently stared at her. Her chest was rising slowly and Isaac was glad that she was in peace, even if it was a small amount of time. He wished that it could stay like this forever and never disappear, but it was stupid to think that way.

There was a war going on, the Kanima and his pack. He couldn't hope that the scene would stay: he knew better. He knew that if he ever wanted to reach this place, he needed to fight against the hunters. Fight for Jackson and end this war.

That was the only way.

Slipping his hands away, Isaac walks towards the open window; he needed to let her sleep and go back before Derek panics. Taking a final look, his attention quickly snapped to the door; it opened and Isaac knew it was Scott. The other werewolf stared at Isaac before lowering his gaze at his sister; she was sleeping on her bed with Isaac watching over her. Isaac nodded slowly as he left the room and into the night world.

Scott nodded as well.

* * *

School was a blur.

It passed by quickly and Lucy couldn't help but sigh; she realized she was sighing a lot lately, but she knew this 'war' was getting to her. Lucy felt the need to bring her taser with her at all times after the station incident. The girl mentally cursed herself for denying the gun Allison showed her that time; why couldn't she just take it?

It was more useful than this taser, but she couldn't. It was too much for her to handle, but after what Matt did, it seemed like a good idea. Lucy thought where she could get a gun.

The Sheriff?

No, he would even let her hold the police baton.

Allison?

A possibility, but Scott warned her that she was dangerous. That she wasn't herself.

Lucy groaned against her locker, not used to all of this still. She could handle a little bit, but right now she couldn't breathe at all. She felt like drowning in her own problems, but what could she do? She wasn't a skilled hunter like Allison. She wasn't a powerful werewolf like Scott. She wasn't this lizard like Jackson.

She was normal: human like Stiles.

Normal like him.

* * *

Her mother came home that night, still dressed up as a nurse. Melissa knocked on her door, Lucy jerked up as she stopped doing her homework. "Oh, hey, mom."

"Hi, sweetheart," she softly smiled. "Just making sure if you're all right."

Lucy nodded, looking at her books spread out on the bed. "I'm fine, but I think you should talk to Scott," the girl directly gazed at her mom. "He needs you mom."

The older woman doesn't say anything, but walks away. Lucy pinches the bridge of her nose, clearly aggravated of her mom acting towards Scott; she kept pushing him away, afraid to confront the real problem that was an elephant for the family.

For her mom.

A few minutes later, Lucy hears a commotion happening in Scott's room; curiously walking out the room, she heads down the hall, but stops as she spots the Kanima. Her mouth was wide open, but no scream came out at all. She was shocked, but didn't say anything, didn't do anything, but just stood still in horror. Her eyes saw her mother being hung from the Kanima's tail, her hands gripping it's scales in hope she could break free.

Scott comes out, but pauses as he takes in the scene of his mom; his sister was standing near his drawer, her hand grabbing the furniture for dear life.

"As you can see, Scott," Gerard smiled as he was sitting down on the green sofa chair. "There has been some interesting developments lately. I think we should catch up."

Scott looks at his mom as the Kanima was choking the poor woman; Lucy stood terrified and Scott couldn't let anything happen. His claws came out, threatening Gerard with his eyes.

"C'mon, Scott," he murmured from where he sat; he merely smiled at the sight of them, not really scared on bit. "Let's be realistic about who's got the upper hand here."

"Let her go," was all Scott said. It was just above a whisper.

"Can't do that, but," he glances at Lucy for a moment. "Let her live? That's up to you."

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk," he simply answered. "You haven't been answering your phone."

"Let her go and we could talk anything you want," Scott pleaded, not wanting his mom to hear anything of the supernatural. He already has a difficult time talking to her about him being a werewolf. Gerard stands up and strolls his way to the other side of the room; Lucy takes a step back, gulping quietly as she tried not to be in his way.

"I want the same thing I've always wanted," he started. "I want Derek and his pack." Lucy's face drained in color as Gerard wanted them. Isaac was in Derek's pack and this old bastard wanted them; he wanted them, but she didn't want him to have them.

"You have them all in hiding," Scott informed the old hunter. "How am I suppose to know where they're are?" Gerard takes another look at Lucy and she squirms under his cold, gaze; Scott notices and growls. "She doesn't know either! Leave my sister out of this!"

Gerard simply chuckled at the beta werewolf. "All right, fine. I think with the proper motivation, you can draw them out and if you hadn't noticed, I now have a fairly impressive means by which I can _motivate_ people."

Lucy glances at Gerard and at the Kanima. He hisses at each of them and Lucy shakes. "You're the master, aren't you?"

"Smart girl," he remarked at Lucy. "Why do you think I'm able to control him?" He pauses for a minute or two to let the new information sink in. "Well, you know the myth, Scott: the Kanima is a weapon of _vengeance_."

"This is about Kate?" Scott asked, his eyes tainted with worry and confusion. Gerard sighs as he looks away for a brief moment.

"I didn't just come here to bury my _daughter_. I came to _avenge_ her!" He spat out, his eyes turns dark and cold at the two of them standing in front, but directly at Scott. The Kanima lets their mother go and the woman falls to the ground, relived to breathe again. Lucy goes near her, comforting the adult in her hands; Scott does the same thing as Gerard leaves the three of them alone in the night.

The Kanima slithers out with no hesitation.

"Are you okay?" Scott asks his mom as she coughs for air.

"I don't know what's happening," she gasps at the ground, Lucy holding her mom. "I don't know what that _thing_ was or what you are," she was on the verge of tears at this point. "But whatever they want, just give it to him," she plead, shaking her head with her eyes closed.

"Mom," Lucy whispers, but Melissa shakes her head.

"Mom," Scott tries to get his mother to understand the situation. "It's not that easy."

"Do what he wants..." the tears were coming out. "Just...do what he wants..."

Scott shakes, his mind racing. "I don't know if I can."

Melissa rubs her eyes with her hands as she stands up with the help of Lucy; the woman pulled away from her grasp and storms out of the room. Scott just couldn't handle any of this crap anymore and now, he needed to give what Gerard wants in order to keep his mom safe.

In order to keep his sister: his _family_ safe.

Lucy notices Scott's stress and gently places a hand on his tensed, wet shoulder. The werewolf snaps his head at her direction and Lucy could only give a small smile. "It will be all right, Scott," she whispered. "We'll find a way out."

Scott gazes at her own brown eyes and just nods.

He just nods at her.

* * *

**Hello! Anyways, last night's episode was so INTENSE! I was on the edge of my seat (or bed, whatever...) and when Gerard was coming near Isaac, I swear, I was screaming so loud. He couldn't die at all, but Scott was awesome, I love him for helping a fellow werewolf out :'D True bromance from the two ^_^ Hope you loved the chapter! Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	38. Chapter 36

**Hello, guys :D! Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites you all give me ^_^ I really appreciate them more. On with the next chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

Lucy grabbed her books and quickly stuffed them inside her bag as school was over for the day; Scott left since he needed to go to work and Stiles had to help out his dad. Lucy didn't mind, she would take her time since she had nothing else to do. Her mom was still at work and Isaac was nowhere to be seen thanks to Gerard trying to hunt their pack down; her hands grip the edge of the locker door.

Gerard wanted to kill them, but it didn't make sense. If Gerard wanted to avenge for his daughter's death, although Lucy thought she deserved it, he needed to go after Peter; he was the one who was responsible for it, but he's dead.

"I guess he's settling for the next thing..." she muttered to herself, closing the locker shut and walking out of the building. She goes outside and strolls down the sidewalk of the school, but her eyes noticed a familiar redhead. Lucy squints them to grab a better look and it was indeed her near the tree, the shadows hiding her from everyone else; she picks up her pace, trying to stay as quiet as a mouse, but not scare her at all. When she does approach her, Lucy speaks.

"Erica?" The redhead jumps in surprise, and takes out something from her mouth before spinning around to face Lucy; her eyes were wide and Lucy observed Erica's strange actions. They then lowered to see her hands behind her back, hiding something from her. "What do you have?"

"It's-s nothing-g," she stammered at Lucy, but the girl rose an eyebrow showing she wasn't convinced. Erica rolled her eyes, glaring. "I swear, it's _nothing_!"

"Then show it to me," Lucy demanded, her hand on her hip; she fiercely extended her hand out in front and Erica's green eyes averted to the hand. "Show it to me, Erica. I can be here all day for all I care."

Erica wasn't sure if she should, but the hard gaze Lucy was giving, she knew better to oblige than fight. Sighing and closing her eyes, the redhead places the items she was hiding on Lucy's palm; Lucy notices what she gave and her eyes widen in shock. Her mouth was open as her brown eyes directly looks at Erica. She was squirming in guilt and Lucy demanded answers.

"Erica? Why do you have these?" She shook the cigarette and lighter Lucy held. "Why are you trying to _smoke_?"

"I have my reasons," Erica finally growled at her friend. "Do you know how difficult it is lately for me? It's like the world wants to kill me!" The girl screams, stomping her foot on the ground. "It's been so hard without you and...and," her green eyes flickered at Lucy, "I need you back, Lucy. I _need_ you!"

Lucy simply stared, proud that she kept a good poker face, but her own eyes were betraying her. "I can't..."

Erica's face fell even further at what Lucy said; she gripped her arms as if they were her only savior. "Please, Lucy! I really _need_ you; there is no one else who can do what you do, just please?"

Lucy shook her head. "I'm sorry, Erica, but," she looked at the sky for a moment. "But there is a bigger situation that I'm currently in. Bigger and more deadlier than before and I just can't take my position back," she looks at a teary Erica, her hair curlier than ever that Lucy thought it was impossible. "I'm sorry..." Lucy slowly pulls away, walking the opposite direction from Erica; she didn't need to see Erica upset and crying.

She just knew.

Lucy was trying hard not to cry herself since she had been crying these past few days; she was surprised there was still tears left inside her. Lucy glanced at her hand and drew away the cigarette as if it were garbage, but kept the lighter. Lucy knew Scott was at work and decided to pay a small visit so she walked there.

* * *

As she was walking, a hand grabbed her arm; turning around, her eyes soften when it was only Isaac behind her. She threw her arms around his neck, ecstatic to see him once again since he was in hiding; Isaac chuckled, but hugged Lucy as well. It was a struggle trying to stay alive and not seeing Lucy in what seemed like forever. He missed her dearly and the last time he saw her was when she fell asleep in her arms.

Lucy pulled away slightly so that she could kiss him and Isaac lets her; he also wanted it and he decided to deepen it more. His arms tightly wrap around her waist and Lucy giggles against his mouth. The two came up for air and Lucy stares at his face. "What are you doing out here?"

"I need to talk to your brother," he answered, his forehead against hers. "It's kind of important."

"Well, I'm heading over there too, so why don't we go," Lucy suggest and Isaac nods as he holds her hand into his; as they walk, they enjoy the silence the two offered. It wasn't awkward, but peacefully. With what's happening now, any peace was a privilege for them.

"Something's bothering you," Isaac softly stated at Lucy; his blue eyes roam at her as he waited for her explanation. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Her hair blocked her face from him, but Isaac could see how she felt in his mind; how her shoulders were tensed and her hand gripped tighter in his. "It's just my mom and Scott," she finally confessed. "They're not talking to each other lately. Ever since she found out what Scott was, she been distant from him," she pauses for a moment. "It's like she's scared of what he is and that just...that just kills me. I don't want our mom to think he's some monster."

She stops and Isaac standing directly in front of her, their hands still together.

"If she thinks he's some monster, will she's think the same way for you?" Lucy lifts her head for the first time with worried brown eyes. "It's just so frustrating to think that! If she can't accept who he is, then how is she going to accept _us_?"

Isaac, cupped her face with his own hands; her skin was soft and smooth and Isaac loved the feeling against his own rough hands. His blue eyes pierced her own brown ones and Lucy stood quiet. "We'll be fine," he assured her, but deep down in his mind and heart: he was lying. He was lying in her face because the important conversation he needed to talk to Scott would kill her even more. "Your mom will come around. He is her son, she can't be scared from him or hide the fact forever. When she does accept him," he engulfed his huge hands with her, holding them, "she'll accept us. I promise."

Lucy gave a faint smile at him, looking down at their hands. "Okay."

* * *

The two finally reached the animal clinic after their sensitive conversation; he opens the door, letting Lucy go inside first before he goes. The bell from above rings and Lucy could hear some murmurs in the back; Isaac, however, heard it perfectly clear. The dogs and cats were quiet for a moment before they started to explode in the other room; Isaac knew it was because of him, and so did Lucy. Two people came out from the room which was Scott and Dr. Deaton.

The doctor kindly smiled at the two, walking towards the small door; he opens it, motioning for them to come inside. Lucy enters, followed by Isaac, as the two go inside the medical area of the clinic. Lucy's eyes averted down to the small dog laying on the bed. It was in pain and it was enough to break her heart as an innocent animal was going through this. She looks at Dr. Deaton. "Can I?"

The man knows what she means and nods. "Slowly though."

Lucy gently places her hand on the dog's fur and kindly pets him; the dog's eyes look up to see the person who was gliding their hand on him. Lucy gives a small smile at the helpless animal, hoping she was offering less suffering to him. Isaac looks at Lucy with loving eyes as he took note how gentle she was with the dog. It was the same hands she would use on him every time he needed to calm down and she was there to do it. They were magical, Isaac would think that; how could her hands be soft and caring, but deadly the next? It was so unreal for him to think about. The four circle around the table, Isaac standing next to Lucy in the middle while Scott and Deaton face each other.

Deaton was giving the dog a shot while Scott held him down on the table; Isaac and Lucy look on, but the werewolf sniffs the air, his face scrunching in disgust. It smelled like death for him and he couldn't handle the stench of it. "Why does it smell like that?" Scott and Deaton share a funny look with each other. "What?"

"Scott said almost the same thing to me a few months ago," Deaton answered with a small smile. "One day he could somehow tell between which animals are getting better and which," he gazed at the ill dog, "are not."

Isaac face fell as the foul odor grew more powerful. "He's not getting better, is he?" The doctor shook his head. "Is it cancer?"

"Osteosarcoma," he clarified to Isaac. "Does a very distinct scent doesn't it?"

The two werewolves nodded in agreement while Lucy was left out; she continued to eye the dog with pitiful eyes of her own.

"Come here," Dr. Deaton orders Isaac; Lucy gently pushes him towards Deaton and Isaac does go. "I know you're well aware of what your new abilities could do for you. Improved strength, speed and healing," Deaton looks at the dog again. "Ever wonder what it could do for others?"

Lucy shares a look at Scott before going back to Isaac and Deaton. She watches attentively as the doctor takes Isaac's hand in his and gently places it on top of the dog; Lucy stares at the table and watches as dark stuff swim on his veins. Isaac pulls away in shock, clearly frighten on what just happened; he lifts his arm and see the liquid go up. "What did I do?"

"You took some of his pain away," Scott spoke up.

"Only a little bit, but sometimes a little can make quite a difference," Deaton added and Lucy smiled as Isaac sniffed his wrist for a moment.

"It's okay," Scott said, placing a hand on the table. "First time his showed me, I cried too." Lucy giggled at this new information. Isaac then broke into a full blown smile, his blue eyes filled with happiness. For once in his life, he did something right and helped a poor animal in need; he looks at Lucy who was also smiling at him as she rubbed his arm.

Lucy walked out of the room with Deaton as she offered to help him put the stuff away; as she placed the papers in his office, she could hear some murmurs from the medical room. She wondered what the two were talking about and Lucy decided to go hear it. As she grew near, she could hear Scott's voice coming out.

"...I have too many people here who need me," she heard her brother say to Isaac. Lucy cocked her head to the side as she wondered what they were really talking about.

"Well, I guess that makes me lucky, because," he paused for a second, "because I don't have anyone." Lucy's heart snapped into two as she heard those five words escape his own lips; she backed away, her footsteps marching outside of the clinic. As she made a few feet from the building, she heard her name being called.

"Lucy!"

The girl looked down as she knew who the voice belonged to and she didn't want to confront him right now. He had hurt her dearly and she just couldn't face him now; it was too early for her. The footsteps from behind ran and his hand gripped her shoulder, spinning the girl around. "Lucy..."

"Why are you here, Isaac?" She growled at him with angry and painful eyes. "I thought I was nobody for you?" His own grew wide as he recalled what he said inside with Scott; she overheard, but it wasn't the full picture.

"Lucy, please, just let me explain," he begged and Lucy stood still; her head was down and her arms were crossed.

"Fine," she said. "Explain."

Isaac sighed, rubbing his forehead as it was difficult to start. "Listen, Lucy, with what's going on with the hunters and the Kanima, I need to leave. I need to go somewhere safe since Erica and Boyd are leaving Beacon Hills."

"But, _why_?" Lucy cried, her tears streaming down her face; her mouth was quivering and Isaac's wolf was howling in pain. "Why do _you_ need to go? Stay here, Isaac! Stay because we need _you_," she gazed at him with puffy, red eyes. "_I_ need you!"

"And I need you too, Lucy," he murmured at her, wiping her tears with his thumb. "But right now, it's just difficult. It's too much for us to handle and if Boyd and Erica are going: I'm leaving too. We're just teenagers, Lucy. We aren't ready to face what's coming; we need more time and that's something we don't have. If we don't go, we'll _die_. We'll die from the Argents, especially from Gerard."

Lucy understood that. She understood his reasoning since this was his life they're were talking about; not just his, but Erica and Boyd's too. It was all three of them and she needed to let him go if she didn't want him to die. "Okay...just promise me one thing, Isaac."

He leaned his face closer to hers, his hot breath circulating around her that made Lucy feel better. "Anything."

"No matter what, don't give up okay? Don't you dare give up, because I _know_ you can get through anything," she whispered, but Isaac could hear her voice clearly. It was a beautiful sound to his ears that he couldn't believe he was going to leave behind. "I believe in you."

She cupped his face with her own hands as she closed the remaining gap with a kiss. Isaac melted as he encouraged it more with his own lips; he begged entrance from her and Lucy granted it very much. His own tongue slithered inside, dominating her mouth and Lucy's legs became weak. She lets out a soft moan as her hands held on to his shoulders. Her fingers traveled up his neck, sending shivers down his spine, and dig through his curly hair. She wanted to feel him as much as she could because she knew she wouldn't feel this ever again.

They pulled away, both equally breathless and Isaac took the opportunity to take out something from his pocket; his hand came out as he held the black scarf that Lucy lost when he escaped from the station on his first full moon. Her eyes widen in surprise as he handed her the scarf in her hands and gave a shy smile.

"I just wanted to give this back to you," he said to her. Lucy kept her gaze at her scarf, her fingers gliding on top of it. She couldn't believe he had it all this time and as she glanced up quickly at Isaac, she knew how much this fabric meant to him.

So she gave it back.

"Lucy-"

The girl shook her head. "No, I want you to have," she smiled at Isaac. Her own hands were curled on top of his, their warmth being share. "You need it most and it's just a little reminder of me. That way you never forget."

He kissed her quickly, his blue eyes dancing with joy. "Thank you, but I need to go. Just tell Scott he needs to play at the game tonight because Jackson's going to be there. He was at practice last week as if nothing ever happened."

"Okay," she agreed, the wind blowing her hair slightly; Isaac caught the scent in the air and sniffed it so hard that it would stay trapped in his lungs forever. Lucy broke down and hugged Isaac tightly as she shook with sadness. Isaac sighed, but placed his head on top of hers, embracing Lucy as he would always do. "I'm going to miss you..." she croaked from his chest.

"I'm going to miss you too," he whispered in her ear as his head was lowered. As Lucy moved back, Isaac still held her hand. "I love you, Lucy."

She couldn't help but show a large smile, happy tears coming down. He slowly pulled away and walked into the forest; giving one final look at Lucy, he tried to memorize her face so that it would never be forgotten.

Lucy watched as he disappeared and she shuffled back inside the building; Scott was busy caring for the animals, but his head lifted up when he sensed her come inside. She walked over to him so that the twins stood side-by- side with each other; Scott was a bit worried as she stormed outside and Isaac followed with panic, but she came back fine.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered truthfully. "Isaac told me why he needed to leave. He told me that Erica and Boyd were too as this war was too much for them. They weren't prepared for this at all and I wouldn't blame them."

Scott hummed in agreement. "Well I'm staying. I need to protect all of you guys from Gerard," he looked at the dog sitting inside the cage. "Who knows what he could do..."

"So are you going to play tonight?" Scott walked back to the desk, wiping it clean with a wet cloth; Lucy leaned against the lit counter, arms crossed.

"No," he replied. "I'm sitting out."

"Well I advise you to play," Lucy seriously stated. Scott paused his cleaning to give his sister a confused look. Lucy sighed as she approached closer to the table, her hands gripping the edges. "Isaac told me that Jackson was at last week's practice. He said that Jackson was acting if nothing happened and that he's playing tonight."

Scott's eyes went wide in horror. "That means..."

"Gerard," she finished his thought. "He's planning something on the field tonight, Scott and you need to play." He nodded and Lucy gave him a proud smile; she scanned the room for a moment, the light coming through the window. It was peaceful and calm, something that everyone needed as of now, and soothed the place.

"So are you going to be okay with Isaac gone?" Scott asked with concern to his sister. He knew that she loved him dearly since she would always give him this look. The same look that he would give Allison before she turned into this monstrous huntress. He even saw Isaac give her the same look as he and he knew that Isaac would never hurt his sister.

She quietly nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to be fine. He's just doing what he needs to do to survive and I don't want to be the selfish person holding him back."

"Glad that you both understand."

It was silent for a few minutes. Scott placed the dirty rag in the nearby sink as he moved to lean next to his sister. Her brown eyes looked down at the floor with thought inside them and Scott touched her hand.

"He said he loved me," she spoke randomly; Lucy lifted her head so that she could see her own brother's eyes. His eyebrows rose in shock, but in a good way, not bad.

"R-Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah, well it was the second time he said it. The first was when we took Erica to Derek so he could take out the poison in her body. The second was when we were outside."

Scott thought for a brief moment. "Did you...did you say it back?"

Lucy's shoulders tensed, her fingers curling in disappointment. She closed her eyes as she didn't want to see anything for now. "No," she sighed, turning to face at her brother. "I couldn't say it back because...I don't know. I guess I wasn't ready, but I didn't let that show when I spoke to him." She groaned into her hands. "God, I'm such an awful person!"

Scott hugged the stressed sister into his arm, his heat radiating off of him. "You're not a bad person, Lucy."

She snapped her head up. "Yes I am! What person doesn't say 'I love you' back?"

"Some people need time," he comfort her. "Everyone has their own pace. Look at me for example: I said I love Allison after we dated a few weeks and she said it too."

"But you're a werewolf," she huffed in annoyance. "You have to feel connected with someone that you _truly_ know. Allison, well you're lucky, and I are different; I guess she was on the same page as you."

"You'll say it, Lucy. You will when _you_ feel the time is right."

Lucy smiled and hugged her brother. "Thanks, Scott. Can't believe you're actually deep for once."

He laughed. "I know, I'm scared for myself too."

The two siblings shared a hearty laugh, glad that they had each other's support.

* * *

**That's chapter thirty-six! Hope you all like it ^_^! Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	39. Chapter 37

**Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favorites everyone ^_^! Love them all so here's the next chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

Allison grabbed her bow, her fingers sliding on the deadly weapon; a small smirk was plastered on her pale face as her father was pulling out guns to take with them for the hunt. She knew what tonight was going to happen and she couldn't wait until her moment came. She couldn't wait to see their disgusting eyes pleading for mercy.

She laughed at the word: mercy.

Mercy only showed weakness to her enemies. It showed how helpless she was, or how vulnerable she was becoming; it was something she hated with a passion inside her soul and she vowed never to be that person she was ever again.

She was strong. She was powerful. She had strength just like her late Aunt Kate and her mother. She had all of that inside her. She came from a long line of hunters and she was proudly embracing her family history.

Sons were trained to be soldiers. Daughters to be leaders.

She was a leader.

"Dad," Allison spoke, though never facing him directly.

"Yes, Allison?"

"I invited someone to come with us for the hunt. I'm sure you met him before," she turned around to see her father's expression. It was blank, no emotion showing one bit. "I decided he would love to join."

"Who?"

"Knock, knock," the voice boomed from above the stairs. The two Argents snapped their heads as the young man gracefully strutted down the stairs. His sandy, blonde hair was messy although it compliment his face structure. His green eyes shined down on the weaponry basement, his own sniper wrapped around him.

"Ah, there you are, Kevin," Allison smiled at him and Kevin nodded at her; her hands were planted on the table, a map clearly laid out in the open. "Glad you can make it."

"Wouldn't miss the opportunity," he chuckled, the wickedness dripping inside his voice. "Besides, I wouldn't mind helping you catch these monsters. You said it was Derek's pack?"

Allison nodded. "Yup; it consists of Erica, Boyd and Isaac."

"Perfect," he murmurs as his arms cross over his buff chest. "Just the two wolves on my list."

Chris watched with a wary look in his eyes as he noticed the darkness tainting the young hunters eyes; he knew this would be a long night.

* * *

Lucy decided to hop behind Scott's bike and took the ride home; he quickly grabbed his uniform and made a dash for the school, leaving his sister home. Lucy noticed her mom would come soon, so she changed into a different set of clothes for the game tonight. The lighter Lucy took from Erica fell from her pocket; knowing that her mom snooped around their rooms, she had no choice but to take it with her.

Changing into casual clothing, she decided to wear a red cashmere sweater, black jeans and boots; the door open and inside came her mother. She rushed towards her room while yelling a 'hello' and Lucy chuckled to herself. As soon as her mom changed out of her nurse uniform, the two walked outside and enter the car.

"Ready, sweetheart?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, giving a small smile. "Let's go."

* * *

The field was live as people were getting to their seat on the bleachers; many had brought foam-fingers, flags representing their teams and signs to cheer on their favorite players. Her mom parked the car in the lot before stepping out. She wanted to head to the locker room for an unknown reason and Lucy followed closely behind. The young teen lead her mother through the hallways, making sure she didn't get lost. They finally arrived at the lockers and Lucy saw some players coming in and out from the room; Melissa stepped inside first, quickly followed by her as they noticed all the boys were in their uniform. Some of them were giving strange looks as they slithered inside their 'lair' and not outside in the field, but didn't say anything.

"Good morning," a voice spoke from a speaker. Lucy knew it was coach Finstock and his 'speech' that was beginning. "In less than an hour, aircrafts from here will be joining others from around the world and you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind!"

"What?" Lucy heard her mother blurt out in confusion.

"Mankind," Finstock repeated the word again. "That word should have a new meaning for all us today," he continued, eyeing his team with a crazy expression. Lucy watched as her mom tapped Stiles to grab his attention.

"What the hell is he talking about?" She asked to the bench-warmer.

He shrugged sadly. "He does this every year."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

"We're fighting for our right to live!" The bizarre coach shouted to the group of boys; Lucy crossed her arms, trying to hold her laughter from disrupting the man's speech.

"Wait, is this-"

"Yeah, it's the speech from Independence Day," the boy confirmed with a dry tone. Lucy rolled her eyes, smiling at the two.

"But as the day the world declared in one voice," Finstock was in full force, the passion on high.

"It's coach's favorite movie," Stiles added and Melissa nodded in understanding.

"We will not go quietly into the night!"

Melissa snorted in disbelief. "He doesn't know any sport speeches?"

"It would be a miracle if he did," Lucy joked, her mom laughing quietly next to her.

"I don't think he cares," Stiles droned in boredom and Lucy nodded in agreement, her brown eyes scanning the room.

"Today we will celebrate our Independence Day!" Finstock finished and the room erupted into a roar of cheers; their blood was pumping in excitement and Lucy was trying to find Scott. Her smile was short lived when she heard a cold voice she knew.

"Well spoken, Coach," Gerard proudly smiled at the man; she felt her mom grab her hand and Lucy squeezed her own to calm the traumatized woman down. Her other empty hand felt inside her pockets to make sure her taser was there.

It was and Lucy gazed at the old man in front of them.

"I might have chosen something with a little more historical value, but there's no denying your passion," he chirped innocently. "And while I haven't been here long, there's no denying my pride in having a winning team for this school. I know you'll all be brilliant tonight, even with only one co-captain leading you."

Lucy snapped her attention at Gerard. She couldn't believe that Scott wasn't going to play which was dangerous since Jackson was. "What?" Lucy whispered to herself.

"Now, I'm your principal, but I'm also a fan, so don't think I'll be content to watch you merely beat this team. Get out there and _murder_ them."

That did it for Lucy as she kept her face from frowning; she didn't want to draw any suspicion from the old hunter. Finstock gave one more cheer to his players before they all departed; Lucy grabbed her mom and lead them both outside to the game.

She was worried for Scott and the whole town tonight.

* * *

Kevin gripped on the handle as he drove the ATV in the bumpy forest; the head lights shined a path for the three hunters as he followed Chris and Allison. The black helmet covered his face, but his bright green eyes were clearly excited for action. They stopped for a brief moment as Allison played the recorder once again. They were trying to drag out the pups from hiding and Kevin kept a sharp eye for any movement of them.

Chris pointed at Kevin to keep moving and the teen did; closing the cover, he started the vehicle again and raced through the forest. Chris closely followed behind and Kevin smirked inside.

"You can't hide forever," he taunted, but he knew they could hear his voice perfectly.

* * *

Lucy took their seat on the bleachers; her mom sat next to Stiles' dad and she smiled at the sheriff. Lucy looked at the field, but also noticed Scott and Stiles talking with each other. She wonder what their conversation was about, but shrugged the thought away; her hands rubbed together and the image of Isaac filled her mind.

She sighed sadly, the pain in her heart coming back; she couldn't believe he was gone and not here in the game. She knew how Isaac would act, all cocky and aggressive just to show off his strength for her; it was one of the things she loved and hated about him. It was also sweet that Isaac was just showing all that for her, but hated it as he could go a bit too far sometimes.

Lucy heard Finstock scream at Stiles and the hyperactive boy rushed to the grassy field in a hurry; she gasped as her eyes followed Stiles. Lucy couldn't believe that her friend was playing, for what seemed, the first time. She looked back to see her brother still sitting on the bench and she called for him.

"Scott," she used her hushed tone. "You're not playing?" The werewolf turned his head at her sister, shaking it. Lucy bit her lip, leaning back into her seat with slump shoulders; a second later, Lucy heard Stiles' dad scream.

"My son's on the field!" Lucy, as the rest of the crowd, looked at the man who was standing up with his fist in the air. He quietly sat back down and Lucy laughed, shaking her head. The game was continuing and Lucy saw Lydia; the brunette waved at the strawberry haired girl, motioning her to sit here. Lydia sent a friendly smile at Lucy and the tan teen gladly returned it; Lucy noticed that Lydia, for once, was peaceful. She wasn't glamour up, but showed her natural self.

It was a nice change.

The whistle rang and Lucy watched the game attentively; she specifically gazed at Stiles since this was his first game he was participating. Their heads were up as Stiles caught the ball in his stick, but he did nothing about it. A player from the opponent team tackled the skinny boy to the ground.

Lucy cringed.

"He's probably just warming up," Melissa tried to stay positive.

"Yeah, yeah you're right," Lucy agreed, her fingers near her mouth; she saw as Stiles tried to pick up the ball from the ground, but was yet again tackled to the ground by two other players. "Maybe not..." The crowd groaned as Stiles was on the floor, the disappointment flying in the air.

"Oh, he's just a little nervous," Lydia reason with them all. "Plenty of time to turn around." They all looked as the ball was thrown into the air and Stiles was trying to grab it; it bounced off from his helmet and away from him causing the crowd to groan again. Lucy bit her lip as she tried not to see the painful game happening right now; she looked to her right to see the sheriff bury his face in his hands.

As if things couldn't get any worse, Lucy looked at Scott and her heart stopped beating; there sitting next to her brother was Isaac. He was dressed in uniform and held his stick proudly in his hands; Lucy couldn't help but smile as their eyes connected with each other. Isaac sent her a grin and the girl looked away, blushing hard.

Maybe things will be better.

* * *

The two ATVs were driving at full speed as the two werewolves were running away from them; their hearts were pounding in fear as the hunters were behind their trail. They stopped and Allison hopped off from her seat; she motioned at Kevin to do the same. Kevin landed on his feet, throwing the helmet on the ground without a care.

"You take the guy, I'll go for the girl," she ordered and Kevin nodded; he gripped a gun in his hands and watched as Allison perfectly shot Erica in the leg; he didn't hesitate to rush after Boyd as he ran away from them. Kevin pushed himself to ran after the werewolf, shooting bullets at him; he heard a roar come and a loud thud. Rushing after it, Kevin saw as Boyd leaned against the tree, holding his shoulder with his hand.

Boyd looked at Kevin with glowing, yellow eyes; his canine teeth were dangerously showing at the hunter in front of him. Kevin slid a knife in his hand, approaching the wolf in a predator matter with an evil smile. "This is for my sister!"

He lifted the knife high in the air, running at Boyd for an attack; the wolf roared as he roughly pushed Kevin to another tree. What motivated him more was the cries of Erica being defenseless with Allison and Boyd fought with all the strength he had; Kevin growled, attacking from behind and stabbing him on the back. Boyd pulled him away, slashing his chest in the process with his claws; Kevin coughed up blood as he rolled to the ground.

Boyd quickly made his way back to Erica and her need of help.

* * *

Lucy's eyes flickered between the field and the werewolves quickly talking on the bench; she wonder what they were planning since Gerard is here and Jackson was playing as well. Her hands were curling together as soon as Isaac stood up; he sent her a wink with a smirk as he strutted down to the field with confidence; Lucy giggled, watching him play, but a frown was formed. Instead of Isaac playing, he was tackling down his team members.

Her face was scrunched up in confusion as he continued to do this same process. "What's he doing, Scott?" She whispered into her hands; her eyes flickered down at him as he turned his head and mouthing a 'plan'. Lucy nodded, but a worried look crawled on her face; she hoped that Isaac was careful with Jackson. The girl heard the coach scream at Isaac for his stupid actions and he kept sending out new players one by one.

Each being pummel to the ground.

"What in the world is that boy doing?" Lucy's mom asked, biting her hand with her teeth; Lucy shrugged, pretending she didn't know either. Another tackle was made from Isaac and she wince as the poor guy fell.

"Lahey!" Finstock yelled with a pointy finger. "Seriously? What the _hell_ is your problem?" Isaac could only hold up his arms in an innocent matter, but Lucy saw the cocky smile behind the helmet; Lucy could only laugh quietly to herself, but Isaac heard the laughter. It made him feel much more confident and relaxed knowing she was there. It went on like this as Isaac tried to hit out another player so that Scott could join in.

Unfortunately, Jackson roughly pushed Isaac out of the way and he fell down; Lucy's face went down as Isaac wasn't moving.

"No," she gasped; she quickly left her seat and rushed down the stairs. "Isaac? Isaac!" Lucy approached the werewolf and kneeled down his side. He was wincing and breathing heavily as the pain was too much for him; Lucy searched for his hand and held it tightly as well as letting Isaac know she was here with him.

"Lucy?" He asked, his blue eyes looking up to her face; the school lights on the field were obscuring it, but he could still make it out perfectly.

"I'm here," she whispered with a sad smile; Isaac nodded with all the force he could, grateful Lucy was here at his side. Scott standing next to Lucy, his mouth wide open as he tried to figure out what just happened.

"It's not broken," he hissed out of his mouth. "But I can't move it." Lucy glanced up at Scott who narrowed his eyes. "I think Jackson nicked me because I can feel it spreading."

Two man came with a stretcher and placed the frozen player on it; Isaac squeezed Lucy's hand one more time before letting go as the dragged him off the field. Scott was finally offered to play since the coach had no other choice. He stood there, not sure if he should because Isaac was gone and that wasn't the plan at all. Their mom came and stared at Scott with a serious expression on her face.

"Something's happening. Something more than a lacrosse game?" She questioned him, grabbing his gloved hand.

"You should go. Take Lucy and go," he ordered his mom, but Lucy frowned. Melissa caught her daughter's gaze and nodded.

"Oh, we're not going anywhere," she smiled lightly. "Everything that I said before: forget it. _All_ of it, okay? If you can do something to help, then do it. You have to."

Scott kept his eyes on his mom, taking everything she said to him. "I will." Lucy smiled and quickly hugged Scott for dear life. Who knows if he'll die or not, but it's better safe than sorry.

"You can do it, Scott," she stated, squeezing his hand. "We believe in you." Scott laughed and Lucy lets go while following her mother back to their seat; Melissa hugged Lucy's shoulders, pulling them closer.

"You really like that Isaac boy, do you?" She asked and Lucy's face was beginning to grow warm. She couldn't believe her mom noticed it already, but then again, so did everyone else.

"Yes," she shyly confessed, the heat growing warmer than before; she stared at her mom with serious brown eyes. "He's like Scott, mom, but I still care for him."

Melissa didn't say anything at first, but her mouth curled from the corners. "I know you do. I can see it in your eyes."

Lucy felt as the heavy weights had been lifted off her shoulders and that she could finally breathe once again; her mom was slowly accepting who Scott was and now Isaac. Her two favorite men in her life, as well as Stiles, but for her mom starting to see for who they truly are was just the cheery on top.

"Let's go sit down," her mom offered and Lucy nodded.

* * *

**That's chapter thirty-seven! Hoped you all enjoy it all :D! Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	40. Chapter 38

**OMFG! LAST NIGHT'S EPSIODE WAS **_**AMAZING**_**! It was just incredible, just a perfect season finale :D I swear, a pack full of ALPHAS! Freaking Alphas, I swear?! As I always said before: thank you all for the reviews given, alerts and favorites! It just brings happiness to my heart :D! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

Kevin quickly rose to his feet as he wiped away the blood seeping out of his mouth; he stumbled down the forest, holding on to his gun as his eyes watched Allison shoot Boyd with multiple arrows. He was amazed on how brutal the girl was becoming as Erica, the werewolf that was down, was pleading for mercy.

"Allison! Please _stop_!" Erica screamed, tears streaming down as she gripped her bloody leg. Boyd, however, kept strong as he handled the arrows piercing his skin. They were all sticking out and Kevin slowly walked towards them; Allison was about to strike another one until a bullet shot through her bow. The weapon went down and the two teens snapped their heads to see Chris holding a gun at their direction.

Boyd growled and all their attention was returned to the two wolves; Kevin aimed his gun at him while Allison skillfully took out a knife and going into a defense position. Boyd finally fell to the ground, his hands holding his fresh wounds; Erica soon went down, her eyes holding fright inside them. Allison nodded at Kevin, and he knew what was next. Kneeling next to them, he roughly tied the weak wolves, placing some black tape over their mouths.

Allison went over to pick up her now useless bow and glares at it; the two walk back to the vehicles that were parked and Kevin leaned against his. He wiped away the blood from his hands and hissed at the scratches on his chest; Allison looks over at him for a moment before returning her attention at her bow. Her fingers caress it, upset that it was ruined by her father.

"You owe me a new bow," she dryly stated, not facing him at all.

"_You_ owe me an explanation," he retorted with anger in his voice.

Allison snickered, dropping her weapon. "For what? _I_ caught them. Me." Kevin places his gun down on the ATV and watches Allison skim through her phone.

"Caught came very close to _kill_," Chris seriously stated. "That's not the way we do this." Kevin rolled his eyes; he knew that this man followed the 'Code', but it wasn't fun.

"Maybe it's not the way _you_ do it," she chimed at him. "But my way worked out pretty well. Isn't that right, Kevin?"

"Well, we did get them," he smirked and Allison gave her father a told-you-so- look before returning her attention back to her phone.

"Allison-" Chris was interrupted by her daughter holding up her hand towards him; Kevin chuckled lightly as he watched the scene unfold.

"Hey, grandpa, it's me. We got our two runaways, call us back," she sassed as she ended the call; Kevin just continued to stare at the father-daughter moment. Allison eyes her dad for a second, a smile appearing on her face. "What?"

"It's just the first time you call him that," Chris simply said as if it were obvious to Allison and Kevin narrowed his eyes at him. That was interesting to hear and learn, but he didn't push it further; they needed to wait for Grandpa Argent to call back and tell them what to do next.

* * *

Lucy kept her hand against her mom's as they both watched Scott play in the game; the wince as Scott was knocked down to the ground, followed by Stiles. Lucy's eyes wandered to see Jackson, and finally finds him as he stands away from Scott, gazing at him. He quickly goes away and Lucy couldn't help, but be worried. She wondered if Jackson would try to paralyze her brother on the field like he did to Isaac and thought was scary for her.

The game continued on and Lucy hadn't noticed where her brother was until Coach Finstock screamed his name. Her brown eyes scanned the playing field, the nervousness on full time high as he couldn't be found; her mother's leg began to shake as she tried to find her son as well. As players were being knocked down, Lucy saw Stiles run to the goal area. Apparently he had the ball and the other players followed him like a stampede of bulls.

His screams could be clearly heard as everyone watched from the edges of their seats; Stiles stopped a few feet away from the goalie and he hesitated on shooting. Lucy just wanted to shake his shoulders as Finstock was yelling at him to shoot.

"Stilinski! Shoot it! Shoot. The. Ball!"

Stiles kept looking around, nervous on doing it; the players were coming closer than ever and the coach continued to scream at him.

"Shoot it you idiot!"

"Shoot it!" Lydia yelled from her seat and Lucy snapped her head to face her with surprised eyes. She then looked back to see Stiles throwing the ball into the net.

It was a point.

Lucy cheered, hugging her mom and Lydia as they just witness Stiles winning a point for their team. Stiles' dad was the most proud as he quickly stood up and yelled in happiness. Lucy could her Stiles scream in astonishment as he couldn't believe in himself that he scored a goal. The ball was passed to him again and Stiles made a run for it. Swiftly dodging the opponents, Stiles quickly made his way to the end of the field, shooting the ball into the net and scoring another one. Everyone cheered louder as Beacon Hills was finally tied and proud of Stiles.

Lucy crouched with Lydia as Stiles was going again for another score; they both eagerly watched with their eyes glued on him as he rushed through the field. He threw the ball into the net and scored another point causing the girls to scream. Lucy clapped rapidly, yelling Stiles' name along with Lydia as they watch him get thrown on by his teammates.

Who knew a benchwarmer would win the game?

Lucy continued to cheer her heart out, hugging Lydia with her arm wrapped around her shoulders; how could this night be ruined now? Although her brother was gone, they still won the game and nothing happened at all. The buzzer rang and the whole crowd erupted into roars of happiness as they celebrated their victory.

The lights quickly went out.

People screamed and frantically pushed each other out of the way in panic; Lucy had no idea what was going on, but the horror sounds of people in danger tainted her ears. Lucy didn't know what to do, but ran as well, her vision darken. "Mom! Scott!"

Lucy ran into the field, hoping she could spot Scott and the golden eyes glowing made it easier for her to find her brother. "Scott! Scott!" Lucy ran towards him, hugging for dear life; Scott embraced his scared sister, worried that she was hurt.

"Scott! Lucy!" They both hear their mom scream and Lucy felt a rough hand grip her arm; she turned to see it was only her mother and Lucy sighed in relief. They were all here and alive, but she wondered what was going on right now.

"Mom!" Scott calmed their mother down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine, but somebody is hurt. Somebody is down on the field," she frantically spoke, her hair frizzy and wild with curls. The lights came on, shining down on the crowd and the running had stopped. Lucy could see that someone was really down on the field as a small group was gather around the body. The three ran towards the circle, and Lucy pushed through the players, trying to see who it was.

"What's happening?" Lucy heard Lydia's cries. "Jackson? Jackson! Jackson," she screamed, looking down at him and his bloody body.

"Can we get a medic over here? We need a medic!" Finstock ordered at anyone, his hands jumpy as he panicked; Melissa kneeled in front of Jackson, searching for a pulse, but found none.

"He's not breathing, no pulse," she informed to the coach, running her fingers at his wound; Lucy continued to stare, but a pair of arms was wrapped around her. She looked up to see Isaac standing behind her, a worried expression on his face. She sighed as she leaned against him, using his body for support; Lucy was scared for him, but he was here next to her and that soothed her.

"Oh my god! There's blood," Lydia cried. "There's blood on him!"

Scott tapped Isaac's shoulder. "Look!" All three narrowed their eyes at his fingers and saw there was blood on it as well. Lucy couldn't believe Jackson would hurt, or even kill, himself.

"He did it to himself?" Isaac asked, concern in his voice.

Melissa was trying to revive him as she pounded his chest for air. "Get down here," she ordered Lydia, but the girl hesitated. "Get down here," it was stronger, "and hold his head, tilted up." Lydia finally does and continues to cry as she didn't want Jackson to die on the field.

The sheriff finally comes as he watches the scene; his eyes scan the place for a moment and noticed that something was wrong. His body was twisting and turning as he was trying to search for his son, but couldn't find him. "Where's Stiles?"

Lucy snaps her head at the panicking father.

"Where is Stiles? Where the _hell_ is my son?" He finally yells at everyone, the sweat coming down his forehead; Lucy couldn't believe her friend was missing and she begins to shake in fear. Isaac notices this and comforts the girl, holding Lucy tighter with a hard face. Scott also was beginning to worry for his best friend's life as he could sense him as well.

Tonight wasn't over.

It was just the beginning.

* * *

Lucy carefully walked with Scott and Isaac inside the school; her mom went with the paramedics in order to check out what was happening to Jackson since she knew he was not normal. Isaac hand was tightly wrapped around hers and Lucy didn't mind. She felt much safer with him by her side and it was a bonus that her brother was too; as they were heading to the locker room, Lucy remembered something.

Something she needed to do.

Lucy stopped and Isaac noticed this; he spun around, a confused expression on his face. Scott also turned to face his sister with a curious eyebrow. "What's wrong?" Isaac asked.

"I need to get something," she answered, her eyes staring directly at them, but mostly at Isaac. The werewolf was a bit wary leaving Lucy alone since Stiles has gone missing and it was no doubt Gerard was behind this. Lucy noticed the concerned look and tried her best not to roll her eyes at him. "Just trust me."

"We do, Lucy," Scott piped up from behind Isaac. "It's just, we don't want you to get hurt or anything."

"I'll be fine," she patted Isaac's hand with affection. "If anything happens, I let you both know okay?" The two werewolves weren't sure, but Lucy kissed Isaac quickly before leaving; Scott momentarily gagged at the PDA scene, but Isaac chuckled at him with a smirk.

"Oh, like you never did that with Allison, Scotty," he taunted, laughing as he strolled down the hallway; Scott turned beet red as a tomato, but rushed after Isaac. He was just worried for his sister, but he trusted her.

He just did.

* * *

Lucy's boots made a soft noise against the tiled floors of Beacon Hills. Her brown eyes quickly flickered against each door as she was looking for a specific one; she was finally relived to see the main office and quietly enters inside. No one was here at the moment since it was after school hours and the game was over; the windows provided the only light source into the large office and Lucy walked towards the one door he wanted.

The principal's office.

Her hands touched the doorknob and prayed it wasn't locked since she didn't have the key to the door. As she turned it, a click sound was made and Lucy softly made a victory noise; she slowly enters inside, wondering why the door was left open, but she didn't care. She cared that she was inside and could finally get the thing she needed.

Scanning inside the small room, she observed the diplomas and certificates planted all over the walls; she saw the many books on the shelves and the chairs neatly placed on the floor. The papers were slightly scattered on top of the desk and Lucy just couldn't believe it.

It looked like a normal office.

Normal, but Lucy knew that this whole scene was a façade.

Going behind the desk, she opens each drawer, digging her hands inside them to find what she wanted. She knew it was in here because this was _Gerard's_ office and his office is anything but normal in Lucy's eyes. She knew the truth behind his innocent, old face as his blue eyes hold the evilness of an experience hunter.

Opening the last one, Lucy felt inside and a smiled appeared on her face; quickly taking it out, Lucy saw the gun on her hand. It was just like the one Allison showed her, the same small size that she would see Sheriff Stilinski have; closing all of them, Lucy leaves the office as she doesn't bother to close the door on her way out.

She returns to the locker rooms.

* * *

Lucy saw one player pass her and she wondered if Scott and Isaac were doing all right; the locker room's light were still on and Lucy quickly enters inside. The werewolves stare at her, Isaac had a more relived look on his face. He was truly worried for Lucy's safety and just prayed she would be all right.

She was and that's all that matter for him.

"What did you get?" Scott asked at Lucy and the girl showed the two the gun she found; Lucy laughed as she noticed both their eyes widen with horror as the weapon was in her hand. She lowers it down to her side, giggling a bit.

"What?" She chuckles and Isaac shakes his head, coming closer to her as his hands were placed on her shoulders.

"You're crazy, you know that?" He murmurs near her face and Lucy rolls her eyes, a small smile forming that Isaac loved. Lucy kissed him on the lips, but realized Scott was in here with them so she didn't make it too long.

Scott resisted to puke. "Is that everyone?"

Isaac scanned the area, sensing outside the hallways to make sure someone was there. "I think so."

Scott wastes no time ripping apart Stiles' locker and Lucy rose an impressive eyebrow at her brother; the door was easily thrown to the floor without a care and Scott digs through the narrow locker. Isaac was by Lucy's side, his warmth was comforting to her; Scott takes out a shirt and a shoe, showing it to both of them.

"You're going to find him by scent?"

"Yeah, we both are," Scott answered, giving Isaac the shoe to him. The blue-eyed werewolf observes the shoe with an annoyed look on his smooth face.

"How come you get his shirt and I get his shoe," he complains, and Lucy giggles at his side. It was adorable that he complained about something little as this, but she found it cute from him; Lucy saw that Scott was focused on something in front of them and he pats Isaac. All three turned to see Derek standing with his arms behind.

"We need to talk," Derek simply stated, his eyes holding no emotion whatsoever. What shocked Scott and Lucy the most was the person who came out from his hidden spot.

"All of us," Peter added, sending a friendly smile at the three teens in front of him, but Lucy merely gawked. Scott, however, had a good choice of words to expression himself and his surprise.

"Holy shit," he whispers, but recovers quickly. "What the hell is this?"

"You know I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the Sheriff's station," Derek stated with no emotion, but Lucy could hear the bitterness hidden inside.

"Okay, hold on," Scott defended himself from Derek. "He threaten to _kill_ my mom and I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?"

"I'm going to go with Scott on this one," Peter piped up into the heated conversation. "Have you _seen_ their mom? She's gorgeous!"

Lucy groaned into her hands, clearly not prepared to hear that one bit. It was a bit disturbing to hear that coming from Peter since he tried to kill them all last time; Lucy heard Scott and Derek growl at Peter, but it wasn't enough to make her laugh.

"Who is he?" Isaac questions the McCall siblings and Scott decides to pitch him in the little 'reunion'.

"That's Peter, Derek's uncle," Scott introduces the former Alpha to Isaac. "A little while back, he tried to kill us all and we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat."Derek nodded his head, rolling his green eyes at the memory.

"Don't forget that Peter also wanted you to kill people against your _will_," Lucy dully added and Peter slowly nodded as well.

"Hi," Peter raises his hand to show his welcome to Isaac; Lucy looks up at Isaac to see him acknowledge Peter.

"It's good to know."

"How is he alive?" Scott tries to steer them back to the bigger and important picture.

"The short version is that he knows how to stop Jackson," Derek says to all of them and Lucy stares at Peter with questionable eyes. "Maybe how to save him."

Lucy shares a look with Scott since she knew Derek and Peter wouldn't really love the news that was coming. "That's very helpful," Isaac commented. "Except Jackson's dead."

It was there turn to be surprised. "What?"

"Jackson's death just happened on the field," Scott sadly informed them.

"We saw the blood and everything," Lucy murmured softly at the room full of wolves. "He did it to himself and we don't know why." Derek glances at his uncle who face has just fallen as if he wasn't believing them.

"Okay, why isn't no one taking this as good news?" Isaac asks since the face expressions on his alpha and Peter's face were scaring him inside.

"Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't _just_ happen," Peter slowly told the teenagers. "Gerard wanted it to happen."

"But why?" Derek gazes at his uncle, demanded more answers to his questions he currently has bottled up in his mind.

"Well," he walks towards the small group. "That's exactly we need to find out and something tells me the window of opportunity is closing," he gazes at each one of the people. "Quickly."

* * *

**That's chapter thirty-eight everyone! So Lucy has a gun *cue shocked sounds* Are you wondering what she's going to use it for? Well, don't worry! You'll find out soon everyone ^_^ Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	41. Chapter 39

**HEY! Hello, thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites everyone! Really appreciate it very much trust me I do :D Also, Kris: I'm so **_**very**_** sorry if I spoiled it for you! Trust me, I felt very bad that I did and I really didn't mean to so sorry :( Anyways, on with the story because I'm on a roll and it's about to end so *cue sad noises* So yeah, but enough of my blabbering :P **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

Isaac carefully held Lucy's hand as they exited the car. All four of them were in front of the Hale house, the smell of smoke and death still lingering around; Lucy didn't need to be a werewolf to know that, the way the house presented itself was enough. They all quietly enter inside, the wooden floors creaking beneath their heavy weight; Isaac made sure that where ever they went was safe for Lucy as he could feel the house slightly move. It looked like it could break any minute and he was surprised how long it had stayed.

Scott looked through his phone and lets out a relieved sigh. "Oh, they found Stiles."

"Really?" Lucy excitedly asks, her brown eyes filled with joy; Scott turns his head and nods with a light smile. Stiles was safe and not dead as Lucy was worried for. She knew that this wasn't a big deal for Stiles since they had been dealing with supernatural stuff for the past few months, but still, it worried her very much.

"I told you I looked _everywhere_," Derek annoyingly said to his uncle who was approaching the stairs. Lucy stares at Peter, wondering what in the world he was doing there and what he was taking out.

"Well, you didn't look here." Peter opens the stair, moving the large block away; digging inside, he takes out a large, old item that was in his hands. Lucy cocks her head to the side as she notices the older werewolf blow away the dust covering the dirty case.

"What is that? A book?" Derek confusingly questions Peter and the older man gives him an exasperated expression.

"No, it's a laptop," he snorts at him. "What century are _you_ in?" The three teens behind snicker at Derek being humiliated and the Alpha glares at them with a scowl. Lucy observes the laptop from afar and smirks.

"I didn't know you're an Apple fan," she comments with a giggle and Peter smiles at her.

Derek sighs as he looks at his uncle. "A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything that we had. Fortunately, the Argents aren't the only ones keeping record." As he leaves into the burnt living room, a phone rings. Lucy sees Scott take out his phone to answer the call and she waits for him; Isaac feels that Lucy wasn't moving and squeezes her hand. She glances at him before pointing at Scott who was talking.

"Hey mom, I can't talk right now," he quickly tells her as he desperately wants to end the call. Peter and Derek were waiting for him and he didn't want them to get angry at him. They didn't have much time in their hands as well; Scott hears his mom talk on the other line and becomes concerned due to her voice of panic. "What's wrong?"

"Scott?" Lucy goes near her brother, letting go of Isaac's hand; he glances at Lucy before saying he'll be there in a few minutes. Hanging up, Scott puts his phone in his pocket and Lucy narrows her eyes at him. "Scott, what's happening? What is going on with mom?"

"She's at the hospital where they took Jackson," he answers her, gazing at Isaac with a dark look. "By what she said, it doesn't sound very good so I need to go."

"I'm going with you," she firmly stated, lifting a harsh finger at him, "and don't you _dare_ say no because I won't listen to that crap, Scott." Lucy rushes outside the house and gets inside the car they drove inside; the two werewolves stare at each other with a blank look.

Scott pats Isaac on the chest. "That's what you're going to be dealing with, man."

"Thanks for the advice," Isaac sarcastically mutters before heading outside and into the car; Scott laughs at the thought of Isaac being scolded by his sister. He has endure this kind of pain for many years and was thankful he wasn't the only one.

* * *

"Where is she?" Lucy looks around the slightly empty hospital as Isaac and Scott sniffed the scent; Scott points down the hall and the three quickly march towards the room. Lucy could smell an awful odor coming from underneath the door and she covers her nose; Isaac gently pushes Lucy inside before going in himself. Lucy sees her mom standing in the corner, both hands near her mouth as she simply stares at Jackson.

Melissa was relieved to see her children here along with Isaac. Two werewolves helping her out was very much appreciated as she doesn't know much of the supernatural world; Lucy stops near the curtain as she holds a disgusting expression on her face. "What the hell is _that_?"

"I-I don't know what it is," Melissa shakes her head, hands planted on her forehead. "Just please check it out? Please?" Scott nods as he stands near the table; Isaac, being the mature one, leans over to get a better look. His hands were placed on the steel table, his blue eyes roaming around Jackson.

"What's happening to him?" Scott asks his mom and the older woman frantically shakes her head.

"I-I thought you were going to tell me! Is it bad?"

"Doesn't look good," Isaac commented, glancing at them. Lucy peered over his shoulder, cringing her nose as the stench was hard. He moved and everyone backed away as if they had touched something they shouldn't. Isaac moves in front of Lucy as he made sure nothing would happen to her if Jackson awoken. Lucy, however, places her hand near her pocket as she gets herself ready if Jackson; the feeling of the weapon on her fingertips sent a shiver down her spine.

"Mom, could you zip it up please?" Scott asks the older woman and Lucy viciously glares at her brother; she slaps his chest roughly and Scott hisses with pain. "Lucy!"

"Are you an idiot?" She growls at him. "Why don't you do it?"

"Oh enough you two," Melissa snaps at her children; Lucy and Scott face their mother, quieting down their short fight. She gazes at Jackson, rubbing her hands to get read. "Okay..."

"You can't be serious, mom," Lucy mutters under her breath and Isaac rubs his hand on her shoulders. He could feel the anxiety on them as her heart began speeding up with fear; he was trying to calm her down as he presses Lucy against him, his arm slipping around her waist.

Melissa's fingers pinch the bag as she slowly pulls the zipper upward; she was chanting her own cheer to sooth the nervous feeling away as she was being the adult in the room. It was working as the zipper moved up and covering Jackson, but it wasn't long before it got caught mid-way; Lucy gulped as she curled her fists together, biting her lips until they could bleed.

She watched as her mother tugged on the zipper, trying to break free from being trapped. The mother soon jumped away as Jackson's mouth opens wide, sending a soft hiss; everyone else took a large step back, Isaac's arm possessively pulling Lucy away since he could see the danger unfold.

"Mom, _zip_," Scott ordered, his brown eyes written in fright. "Zip, mom! Zip, zip, _zip_!"

She finally closes the black bag and Lucy sighs the breath she was holding inside; her head rests against Isaac's chest, clearly tired on what just happened moment ago. Her eyes quickly landed on Scott, the pupils darkening. "You could have killed her!"

"I'm sorry!" Scott shouted back, but Lucy kept a scowl on her soft face. Isaac began to sooth her anger as he grabbed her hand with his; he soon felt her body relax, but the anger still lingered off of her. "I'm calling Derek."

"Yeah," Melissa nodded rapidly. "Yeah you do that, Scott."

As Scott was trying to dial Derek's number, the three waited for him to answer; Isaac slowly rubs his thumb against her hand, not noticing Lucy's mom observing their way. Lucy gazes up at Isaac with loving eyes that reminded Melissa of a long memory.

It reminded her the way her and her former husband would act when they were in love. It was fairly similar to her and Melissa couldn't help, but smile at the two. She only wanted her children to be happy with their lives and even though Isaac was a werewolf, she could see how much he loved her daughter. Melissa eyes her son as he quietly speaks into the phone, but picks up his pace as the bag begins to move more frequently.

The four in the room back away towards the wall, keeping enough distance between Jackson and them; Scott still talks to Derek, his face draining with color. "He's starting to move Derek!"

He waits for an answer.

"I'm not sure we have time for that," he quivers, his fingertips gripping the phone tightly so it wouldn't fall from his sweaty grasp.

"Scott, it's freaking moving..." Lucy whimpers as she could spot the movements underneath the bag; it looked like Jackson could wake up any minute now, attacking them all. Isaac and Scott jump for a moment as they heard something shriek from the other line.

"Derek-" he paused, sighing as he ran a shaking hand through his hair. "Fine. We'll be there in a few." Scott motioned for Isaac to take one side of the bag while he took the other; Lucy stood still for a moment as she watched the boys pick up the bag.

"Scott?" Melissa questions him, her motherly instincts kicking in full time high.

"We'll be fine, mom," he assures her. "We need to take Jackson to Derek. He'll know what to do, okay?"

She nods. "Just...just be careful all right! I don't want you to get hurt and take care of your sister!"

"We will mom," he agreed with her. "We'll be fine, I promise." Lucy sends a small smile at her mom before walking out the room first. Her hands held the gun as she began taking the two out of the hospital; they took the back door, Lucy making sure the cameras weren't spotting them. They quickly made it out of the building and into the parking lot.

Lucy froze her steps, motioning the two to stop; her fingers grip on the weapon tighter as she noticed a group of people pass by. Feeling the coast was clear, she nodded at them to continue and the betas do as they were silently told; Scott and Isaac pick up their pace, their hands grabbing the black bag. They could feel Jackson moving inside and Isaac prayed he wouldn't rip apart.

Scott lost his grip on the bag as it slips, landing hard on the ground. Lucy snaps her head around to face him with a hard expression. "Scott!" She hisses at him, knowing there were people here. "Pick him up!"

As he was, a car pulls from behind and Lucy aims the weapon at her target; the lights blinded her for a second, but turn off. She was clearly surprised to see Chris Argent step outside the car, his blue eyes holding no emotion whatsoever.

"I'm sure you really don't want to shoot me, now do you, Lucy?" He calmly asks her and she shakes her head, slowly putting the gun down.

"You're alone," Scott stated as he noticed the hunter without his group of people around him.

Chris' eyes flickers to the ground for a brief moment before looking at them again. "More than you know."

"What do you want?"

Argent inhales a large breath, scanning around the building behind them; it looked like it was painful for him to say what he want to say, but Chris forced himself to be the bigger man. "We don't have much in common, Scott," he started, gazing at him. "But at the moment, we have a common enemy."

Scott blinks. "That's why I'm trying to get him out of here."

"I didn't mean Jackson," Chris stated, looking down once again; Lucy pondered at the thought, thinking on who else Chris was talking about. She went through the list of people Scott hated, or considered an enemy until one made sense.

"Gerard isn't it?" Lucy spoke into the air and Chris nodded.

"Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head," he informed the three with the news. "The same way he did with Kate. I'm losing her," he sadly said. "And I knew you're losing her too."

"You're right," Scott murmured at Chris. "So can you trust me to fix this?" Chris hesitated as he took in what Scot had asked for; Lucy eyed Argent as his mouth twitch, but was relieved to see a small nod coming from him. "Then you'll let us go?"

"No," he spoke and Lucy's heart went down. "My car's faster."

She shared a surprised look with Scott and Isaac before smiling at Chris; the man opened the back door as Isaac and Scott placed him inside before closing it. Lucy opens the car door as she slides inside, putting the gun away. Isaac soon comes in, his body growing closer to her as he tried to keep Lucy safe as possible. With Jackson in the back, who knows when he could wake up and strike so that's why Isaac took no chance.

Chris closes his door, placing his foot on the pedal before speeding away from the hospital.

"Things should be interesting," Lucy muttered under her breath, leaning on Isaac's shoulder as his arm was wrapped around her shoulders. He held tightly on to her, not daring to let go and Lucy didn't mind.

It felt right.

* * *

**That's chapter thirty-nine! So what do you think? Love it, hate it? Opinions are loved from you guys and trust me, anything is appreciated so keep that in mind XD! Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	42. Chapter 40

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews, alerts and favorites! Just thank you all so very much and it seems that the story is about to end :'( Probably one more chapter left and then done! Anyways, please enjoy this lovely chapter everyone ^_^!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

They finally arrived at the abandon warehouse site; it was where the rave was taken place and Lucy shivered at the thought of Jackson in his Kanima form that night. Chris stopped the car and everyone stepped outside; the crisp, cool night air attacked Lucy and she was glad that the cashmere was keeping her warm. Lucy stood a few feet behind Chris, she took in her surroundings as she tried to keep her mind alert for any danger coming their way.

"I think he stopped moving," Isaac commented on what he saw and Lucy snapped her head to look inside a bit.

"Yeah," she murmured. "Yeah, it seems like he did."

"Where's Derek?" Chris asked Scott and the boy shrugged; he had no clue where the Alpha werewolf might be since he left them at their burnt house to go see his mom and Jackson. He then caught a scent coming their way as he cocked his head to the side. His eyes roam the empty area in curiosity and knew Derek was here.

Lucy saw Derek coming their way as he was on all fours. The man was running like an animal as he quickly moved forward; doing a final flip, the werewolf lands in a crouch position as he slowly lifts his head to see them. His bloody, red eyes was the thing Lucy saw first, but she already has gotten used to them.

"Was that really necessary?" Lucy muttered under her breath as she crossed her arms over her chest. Scott and Isaac tried to contain their laughter since it wasn't the appropriate time; Derek sent a glare at the girl's way, but she held her stance firmly on the ground.

She wasn't to back down.

"I'm here for Jackson, _not_ you," Chris peacefully states to the Alpha wolf.

"Somehow I don't find that very comforting," he snorts at the hunter, his eyes returning to their normal green color. Derek then turns his attention to the betas who were patiently waiting for their orders. "Get him inside."

The two grab the bag that was in the back and carry it inside the warehouse; Chris and Lucy entered the car as the man drove quickly inside the broken building. Wood and metal scraps where everywhere on the place. He parked the car and Lucy stepped out, shutting the door as she strolled around the vehicle and stand next to Isaac.

The five formed a semi-circle around Jackson's body and Lucy felt Isaac's hand grab her arm; the boy pulled her closer to him, making sure she was safe.

"Where are they?" She heard Scott ask.

Derek looks around before gazing at Scott. "Who?"

"Peter and Lydia," he stated the obvious and Derek looks away as he stepped forward to the bag; Lucy eyed her brother carefully and the bag as well. She quietly took out her gun and held it close to her if she needed it. Derek was on top of Jackson, and Scott demanded him to stop for a minute, but the older werewolf unzipped the bag. "You said you know how to _save_ him."

"We passed that."

"What about-"

"Think about it, Scott!" Derek harshly cut him off. "Gerard _controls_ him now. He's turned Jackson into his personal guard dog; he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even _bigger_ and more powerful."

"No," Chris spoke up from behind and Lucy snapped her attention to him. "No, he wouldn't do that. Jackson's a dog who's turning rabid," he glance at each of them to make his point. "My father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

"Of course not!" Another voice boomed inside and all heads faced the source; it was none other than Gerard himself, the old man standing still underneath the moon light. "Anything _that_ dangerous, _that_ out of control, is better off dead."

Derek growled at Gerard and he quickly made his move to kill Jackson; his hand turned into claws and as he was ready for the moment to strike, Jackson woke up and easily caught Derek's claw. It's instead placed his own claw on Derek's chest, and Lucy stood horrified at the scene. Isaac tried to pull Lucy away, but the girl stayed, aiming the gun like Chris did at Jackson. Her fingers were shaking near the trigger, scared out of her mind.

Jackson slowly pushed Derek away as he stood up and threw him across the room; Derek landed roughly on the ground, hitting some wooden boxes as well. Jackson's slit eyes were the only things Lucy saw as of right now and she forced herself not to give up.

"Like the concerned friend you are," Gerard spoke up as he slowly walked towards them. "You brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realized you were bringing Derek to _me_." Lucy gripped on her gun tighter as she waited for the right moment to strike. It wasn't possible as an arrow flew over and Isaac pushed Lucy to the ground so she wouldn't get hit; instead, it hit himself and the boy fell down.

"Isaac!" Lucy screamed, rushing to his side as she watched Isaac hiss in pain; she saw the arrow sticking on his shoulder and her eyes glared at Allison who hid away.

"Allison?" Scott shockingly stated as he wasn't sure why the person he loves was doing all of this. Scott came to Isaac rescue as Lucy and her brother dragged the injured boy away. They heard a shriek followed by multiple gun shots that were currently from Chris' gun. The two laid Isaac on the ground and Lucy knew what she needed to do.

"Take care of Isaac, Scott," she begged before leaving.

"Lucy!" Scott yelled after his sister, but she already left them; she needed to find Allison and make her pay for what she did. Breathing in and out, she tried to focus on finding her in the warehouse and tried to block out any sounds. Hiding behind a large box, she heard small footsteps quietly walking down not too far from where she was; mumbling some words, Lucy closed her eyes before opening them and making herself known to Allison.

Lucy began shooting at her direction, catching the huntress of guard as the bullets flew off; luckily, Allison acted quick and hid behind a large metal scrap. The Argent girl narrowed her eyes at Lucy, preparing an arrow for her direction. Lucy's eyes widen as the arrow was let go and she ducked behind the large pillar; the arrow quickly pass through her and Lucy panted from where she stood. She then grabbed a small metal shield lying on the floor for protection.

Allison began shooting some more arrows at Lucy, her face hold a deep scowl; Lucy held the same expression, but more determined than anger. Lucy kept shooting more bullets at Allison, each one making a deep hole and loud sound; once Lucy was close, she knocked away the bow to the side that was out of her reach and started throwing punches.

Lucy knocked Allison on the floor, the two girls battling it out as kicks were shoving at each other's stomachs; Allison scratched Lucy's face and made the opportunity to reach for a knife hidden inside her boot. Lucy noticed this and reached for the wooden plank that was on the floor to block the sharp weapon from aiming her body. She then proceeded to shove Allison away from her and Lucy felt the blood trickle down her chin.

Pulling the knife out of the wooden plank, she heard Allison's footsteps run away and Lucy quickly followed it. Her curls were bouncing as her face was mixed with dirt, sweat and blood; her eyes scanned for Allison, but she instead saw the brutal battle happening with the Kanima and werewolves. Lucy's eyes widen as Allison was standing in front of Isaac, attack him with her knives she held.

It was enough to make Lucy boil inside.

Grabbing the taser gun she still had, Lucy ran towards them, aiming it to Allison; shooting it, Allison screamed with pain as the taser hit her side. The electricity was too much for her as she fell to the floor and Lucy smirked. "That's right, bitch," she spat at her.

"Allison!" Scott yelled after her and Lucy held an annoyed expression, but didn't care. She quickly rushed to Isaac's aid, pulling him away from the battle and to the side; his head was placed on her lap and Lucy caressed her hand on his face. Isaac tried to smile as his blue eyes were staring at Lucy, the one person he truly loved and would die for.

"I'm here, Isaac," she whispered softly to him, holding his head. Looking at Allison, she watched as the girl pulled the wires away, but was stopped as the Kanima grabbed hold of her; Lucy's mouth fell as Allison's life was on the line.

"Not yet, sweetheart!" Gerard's voice spoke as he came out of the shadows.

"What are you doing?" Allison gasped, her eyes piercing at her grandfather with confusion. Gerard looks around and stares at Scott.

"He's doing what he came here to do," Scott stated seriously at Allison and the girl was still confused.

"Then you know?" Gerard asked, his eyebrow high in an impressive matter.

"What is he talking about?" Allison demanded answers, but the Kanima kept his claws against her neck, waiting to slash her open and have her blood dripping down on the floor. Gerard eyed the two again and shook his head.

"It was that night outside the hospital wasn't it, when I threaten your mother," Gerard simply reminded him. "I knew I saw something in your eyes. You can smell the good in you." Lucy felt Isaac get up and she helped him keep the werewolf balanced. The two wrapped their arms around another and Isaac sniffed the air, specifically Gerard.

"He's dying," Isaac stated loudly, the bruises healing themselves. He could sense the death from the old man and the stench was quite awful; Gerard glances at Isaac way for a moment.

"I am," the hunter announced; everyone was surprised, especially Chris who couldn't believe his ears. "I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet," his blue eyes shined with wickedness, "but the supernatural _does_."

Lucy panics as Allison begins to pant in fear; the Kanima still held her around her neck, his sharp razor claws pinching her light skin. Gerard darkly looks at his granddaughter and the Kanima holds the poor girl tighter. Scott and Chris become worried and furious at Gerard; the two just wanted to beat the crap out of the evil man in front of them.

"You monster," Chris gritted out of his mouth with pure hatred; his eyes went icy cold as he glared down his own father. His own family member who he shares the same blood, the same surname as him. Gerard smiles at his direction, cocking his head.

"Not yet."

"What are you doing?" Allison finally blurts out with confusion; the hurt and fear was quite noticeable in her voice and Lucy felt pity for her. Even though minutes ago, the two battled it out, but as of right now, Allison was lost and in need of help.

Chris finally cracks under the scene. "You'll kill her too?"

"When it comes to survival," he gazes down Chris, "I'd kill my own _son_." Isaac holds onto Lucy tighter, angry at what Gerard had just stated. Lucy held a firm mouth, her face very tensed as she just wanted to kill Gerard.

She wanted him to pay for all he was doing to all of them.

"Scott," Gerard calls him out, giving him a knowing look; Chris stares at Lucy's brother, wondering what Gerard wanted from him. Lucy observed her brother's actions as he panted hard, the life threatening decision on his shoulders. His eyes were focused on Allison, his true lover that he would die for in a heartbeat. He looks around and then to the floor where Derek was currently laying down; the alpha was paralyzed, vulnerable as of right now.

Scott morphs back into his human form, staring at Gerard and Lucy just stood still; Gerard looked quite pleased and Lucy knew something was wrong. Scott stares at Chris before flickering his own eyes at his sister. She could immediately tell he was sending her an apology for what he was about to do next and Lucy began to tear up.

Her worst fear was right as Scott slowly approached towards Derek and his frozen body; Chris, at first, followed the young boy, but stopped after Scott gave him a look. Gerard's eyes were only focused on the werewolf, his plan almost complete; the teen gives a final glance at Allison as she gasped, not believing what he was about to do.

How he was willing to follow Gerard's dirty order.

Lucy flinched as Scott's claw grips tightly behind Derek's neck; he roughly picks him up, holding Derek in his arms. "Scott," Derek gritted from his teeth. "Don't! You know he's going to kill me right after. He'll be an alpha."

"That's true," Gerard agreed with a smile. "But I think he already knows that, don't you, Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is _Allison_." Lucy stared at the scene, hurt broken and a bit of betrayal inside of her. "Do this small task for me and be together. You are the only piece that _doesn't_ fit, Derek! And in case you haven't learned yet," he glances between Scott and Allison, "there is _no_ competing with _young love_."

"Scott, don't!" Derek pleaded once again; Gerard eagerly took off his jacket, throwing it on the floor as if he didn't need it anymore. "Don't!"

"Scott! Please stop!" Lucy begged, tears running down her face. Isaac kept the broken girl from falling on the floor.

"I'm sorry!" He screamed to everyone, but mostly to Derek and Lucy. "But I have too." He slowly kneeled on the ground, bring Derek with him. Scott pulled Derek's neck down, his hand gripping on the skin; Gerard pushed his sleeved all the way up, placing his bare arm above Derek's werewolf mouth. Lucy's leg became weak, became wobbly as she couldn't hold herself any longer; she fell, but Isaac quickly grabbed her although he was also upset.

An agonizing scream roared into the air and Lucy's head went down; she tightly closed her own eyes, not wanting to see anymore as she knew what would happen next. She knew that Gerard would become a werewolf and would kill Derek. Then he'll kill Scott and probably the rest of them as well; Scott lets Derek go, the alpha creating a loud thud on the ground.

Gerard holds his hand up, examining the bite as if it were gold; Lucy looks up as Gerard proudly showed them all of the bloody bite and he awaited for his transformation to begin; Lucy's eyes narrow as she noticed black goo oozing out of the bite. Gerard's victory smile faded away as he saw everyone's reactions. "What?"

The black liquid was continuing to trickle down his arm; he carefully lowers it down, glaring at Scott and Derek. "What is this? What did you _do_?"

Scott looked down at Derek. "Everyone said that Gerard always had a plan," he bravely stares at Gerard. "I had a plan too."

A smile was quickly placed on her face as she heard what Scott had just said; Gerard's eyes widen in horror as he rushes his hand in his pocket. Taking out the small, sliver container, Gerard opens it to see the blue and white pills. Shoving them on his palm, he realized his fear. "No..." Gerard painfully curls his hand, crushing the pills. "Mountain Ash!"

The black goo began to pour out of Gerard's body; it rapidly seeped through his nose, mouth and disturbingly eyes as well. He fell to his knees, feeling the liquid rushing down his face. Gerard's eyes land on Allison as she gasps at the horror scene. Lucy could feel Isaac's arm wrapped protectively around her waist; her brown eyes observed Gerard beginning to gag before a dark waterfall was coming out of his mouth.

She buried her head in Isaac's chest, disgusted at what she just saw; Isaac's hand squeeze her, trying to calm the girl down as he too was very disgusted. It soon finished and Gerard fell on the floor, surrounded by his dark pool of black blood. Her chest was heavily breathing, gripping on to Isaac's shoulder; her hair was slightly in front of her face as it covered one eye and not the other.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked Scott as his neck was craned up to see him better.

"Because you might be an Alpha," he slowly started as he shook his head. "But you're not _mine_." The silent moment didn't last too long as all of them heard Gerard spitting more blood out. He tried to push himself up, but his arm were weak as sticks.

"Kill them," he growled in fury, spitting out more blood. "_Kill_. _Them_. _All_!"

* * *

**So...what did you guys think? Loved the fighting scene with Lucy and Allison? She got to use a gun people! She finally became the badass everyone waited for and she proudly defended Isaac. Just true love right there :'D! Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	43. Chapter 41: Last Chapter

**Well...it pains me to say that this is the **_**last**_** chapter of this lovely story *cue crying noises* Yes, settle down. Every good thing comes to an end as they all say. Just, thank you all for each of the wonderful reviews you all gave me. Even if it was a whole paragraph to a **_**one**_** word: it helped me motivate to keep writing. Thank you to each favorite I received on this story and thank you to each and every one of you for following it as well. I would also love to thank any of those silent readers as well. Yes, I didn't forget about you sillies XD! Just thank you all and here is this final chapter I present you all. Enjoy! **

_**Disclaimer: Saying this for the last time, I own nothing but my OCs...**_

* * *

Lucy's shivered as Gerard's words echoed around the abandon warehouse; he soon collapse back to the floor, his face not seen as his back was clearly visible. The Kanima finally released his hold from Allison as he noticed his master down and not responding. Allison carefully eyed the monster before taking the opportunity to strike; she elbowed the Kanima in the face, but he reacted quickly by grabbing her shoulder and pushing the huntress down.

A loud crash came as everyone's head snapped to see a car crush though the wooden walls; the lights of the vehicle shined inside, and didn't make any attempt to stop. Lucy saw that it was swerving towards Jackson and the two made a harsh impact. She realized that the car was Stiles' jeep and was glad that the hyperactive champion was here.

The Kanima's screech was enough for Lucy to cover her ears as the sound was painful for her; everyone stared shocked as Stiles managed to run the Kanima over. "Did I get him?" Stiles panted out and Scott cracked a grin at his best friend.

It soon faded away as the Kanima slammed his claws on the car's hood; Lydia screamed in fright as she saw the monster in front of her. The monster that was Jackson and she just couldn't believe it was really him inside; it climbed on top, hissing at the windshield as it showed his deadly teeth at the two human teens. Lucy heard Stiles' scream from inside the car and watched as the two quickly exited the car as to get away from the Kanima. Stiles rushed passed Lydia and quickly made his way towards Scott for protection.

Lydia, on the other hand, had a different idea. "Jackson!" She called out his name, her fist curling. Stiles yelled out her name as he saw Jackson lift up his claw, ready to slash her pretty throat; Scott held his friend back as he didn't want him to screw up what Lydia was planning on to do.

The strawberry haired girl slowly held out a small key in front of the Kanima's eyes. The black slits focused on the item Lydia held in her fingertips and lowered his claw; Lydia continued to shake in fear as small pants were coming out of her mouth. Lucy was worried for the girl's safety as she was confronting Jackson without any protection, but she knew something was happening.

The Kanima cocked his head at the key, gazing at it as he was remembering a memory that was hidden inside him. Her brown eyes were amazed as Jackson was beginning to morph back into his human self, the scales disappearing from his body. He carefully took the key and held it in his own fingers causing Lydia to smile.

Jackson flickered his blue eyes at the key and Lydia before backing away from her; he didn't want her to see him like _this_. He didn't want to harm her, the one person he actually loved and deeply cared for as well; Lucy didn't understand as Jackson was walking away from Lydia and the red head began to frown, her eyes begging him to stop and stay next to her.

Derek's eyes flashed red, his teeth showing as Jackson lifted his arm up; the alpha took the moment to strike his sharp claws into Jackson's stomach. Peter came from behind and pierced his own claw as well. Jackson's gags were the only thing heard and the two Hales soon pulled away, satisfied of what they had accomplished; Lucy gasped loudly as she watched what Derek and Peter just did to him. Lydia covered her mouth, shocked and scared for Jackson. She rushed forward and quickly grabs him so he wouldn't fall to the ground.

Lucy feels Isaac pull her back, his arm still gripping around her waist; her own hand held the arm, but her eyes were blank as she held no emotion. She instead stared as Lydia and Jackson were just gazing at each other, their love clearly written in their eyes.

"Do...do you still..."

"I do," Lydia immediately whispers as she rapidly nods her head. "I do still love you. I do, I do, I do still love you..." Jackson's eyes slowly started to close as he lost his balance; he gently places his head on her shoulder and Lydia just grabs it, holding on to him for dear life. Her soft cries and the key dropping was enough for Lucy to cry as well; the wet tears ran down as she shoves her face into Isaac's chest. The werewolf hugs Lucy tightly, running his hand through her hair.

He could feel her pain, his pain, _their_ pain around them; he knew that Jackson dying was hard to take in as he couldn't say anything. He wasn't sure what to say since this guy was his neighbor. He was his neighbor that heard all of his screams of torture he endure for the past few years. He was the neighbor that heard every glass break, every yell and curse Isaac's father threw at him. He was the neighbor that didn't say anything or help Isaac's life because it wasn't his business. He was the neighbor that teased him at school, making him feel like shit. He was the neighbor that turned into this horrible and vicious monster, killing people.

He was all of that, but Isaac knew that Jackson didn't deserve death.

So he finally lets go of his macho mask and cries as well. He could feel a tear slowly running down his cheek as he watched Jackson; his jaw was glued together, mouth straight as a line, but blue eyes filled with pain. He didn't care that Derek saw him in this state. He didn't care if he was a werewolf. He didn't care for any of that.

He let his emotions that he bottled up for all those years loose.

"Where's Gerard?" Allison spoke up, destroying the silence; Lucy's head lifts up as she scanned the area, but never lets go of Isaac. The werewolf did the same, but protectively holding her since Gerard was missing.

"He can't be far," Chris answered his daughter's concern. Lydia stands up, her eyes still on Jackson as the lights hit her. She continued to cry, wiping her face, but she finally faces the group behind her; Stiles carefully approaches Lydia as he tried to comfort the hurt girl. His footsteps froze in place and Lucy's eyes lower down on the floor. She could see Jackson's claws move, scraping the concrete; Lydia hears the sound and spin around to see if her ears weren't deceiving her.

His eyes snap out, revealing crystal blue eyes; they were much bluer than Isaac's Lucy observed as she quietly watched Jackson standing up. The lights of Stiles' jeep hit him perfectly as he was going through his transformation. As he lifted his head up, it was clear that he became a werewolf as the hair on his face was a lot; the sound of his claws, his _werewolf_ claws appearing sliced through the thick air around them.

He lets out a powerful roar that shook the entire small town.

In a second, he returned back to normal and Lydia didn't hesitate to run in his arms; the two lovers embrace each other and Jackson couldn't believe what just happened. He was no longer trapped, no longer feeling the urge to kill. He was no longer a puppet that could be toyed with.

He was free.

* * *

Stiles offered to take Lucy home since Scott needed to deal with Allison and their important situation; Isaac didn't want her to leave, but she convinced him that her mom might be worried sick for her. He understood, giving her a kiss before letting Lucy go. The drive was silent as Lucy saw that Stiles was crushed tonight; the one person he loved was taken away from him in a blink of an eye. He knew that Lydia and Jackson were meant to be and it hurt that Stiles thought he had a shot.

He still remembered the bonding moment in his room.

Parking in front of her house, Lucy gave Stiles a bear hug and a small smile to make him feel better. He returned the friendly gestured and Lucy quickly exited the car. She walked down the path, up the small steps before entering inside; the girl was greeted by a worried mother who was frantically speaking so fast, Lucy had trouble understanding the older woman.

Lucy convinced that she was fine, that the bruises didn't hurt much. "Really, mom, it's fine; I've dealt with worse things before."

Melissa frowned, holding onto Lucy's shoulders. "I don't know..."

"Mom," she grabbed her mom's hands, "just trust me, okay? If you're wondering where Scott is, he's at Allison's house discussing something with her. They need to deal with some personal stuff between them, now go to your room and _rest_."

Melissa softly laughed, a smile plastered on her face. "All right," she agreed before hugging her daughter once more. "I'm just glad you're safe, Lucy."

The two walk upstairs and quietly entered their own rooms; Lucy shut the door close as she shuffled towards the mirror that hung on the wall. Her brown eyes examine the small bruises on her lip and estimated it would heal in a week or two; looking down for a brief second before flickering at the mirror, Lucy's breath stopped as she saw Isaac behind her.

The girl turned around and the two immediately embraced each other; her arms were wrapped around his neck, while his around her waist. Lucy placed her head at the crook of his neck, closing her eyes shut; she wanted to smell his scent as it made her feel safe. It made her feel loved and important that she was now a part of his life.

Isaac's nose deeply inhaled her beautiful scent that he could never get enough of; the scent of lavender and vanilla sent him crazy as he digs the nose deeper. The two stay like this, together in each other's arms; their warmth was blended together, creating on heat that they both shared. Her head continued to rest on his neck and she just thought to herself.

She hadn't realized how much she had changed these past few months; she remembered being the girl who was worried of disappointing people. Of being afraid and weak. Of showing her true feelings she always kept to herself. Always hidden inside.

She hadn't realized how much it truly damaged her than save. She had her meltdown, her breaking point and she realized that Isaac was the one there for her. He has stood by her whenever she was down and she was by his side when he needed her. The two kept each other balanced, kept each sane, but most importantly:

They kept each other happy.

Lucy realized that she kept pushing through.

That she kept fighting.

That she kept believing.

Lucy slightly pulled away so that her hands cupped his face; she stared into his blue eyes that she would always adore from him. Her chest was rising up and down as she finally knew how she felt about him and she was ready.

"Isaac," she whispered and he hummed, gazing into her brown eyes; her fingers was soft and Isaac felt content with them being there. It was clearly heaven to him and he wished they would never leave from his face. Lucy deeply stares into his eyes, the ends of her mouth curving into a smile. "I love you."

His eyes widen as his heart stopped; Lucy cried happy tears as she giggled, repeating what she said. "I love you, Isaac. I truly do."

"And I love you too, Lucy," he stated before crushing his lips on her; the girl melted as he begged for her entrance and she did. Isaac pushed Lucy towards her drawer, gripping on her waist; she moaned as his body crushed against hers, their lips dancing in a heated passion. Her fingers were intertwine in Isaac's curls, gripping on them for life. Isaac growled deeper, attacking her neck with his teeth, biting on the delicious skin. She pull her head back, panting heavily as her legs slithering around him; Lucy could feel the claws on her clothing and Isaac pushed her more against the drawer. It caused a loud thud on the wall, but they didn't care.

"Lucy?" Melissa yelled from the hallway. "Is everything all right?" The two teens froze for a moment, staring at each other. Their breaths were uneven, the sweat on their foreheads running down; Lucy turns her head towards the door.

"Yes, mom," she answered, but bit her lip to suppress a moan; Isaac grinned as he kissed her neck, teasing the girl. "I'm fine-e! Just," she tried to pull back, "bumped into the drawer!"

"Okay."

Lucy sighed of relief, but sent a glare at Isaac. "You asshole," she grumbled, but the werewolf laughed softly.

"What?" He chuckled at her. "I just couldn't help myself," he seductively purred in her ear, biting the earlobe and Lucy giggled.

"You're such an idiot."

Isaac smirked. "But I'm _your_ idiot."

Lucy rolled her eyes, but a smile never left her face. He was her idiot just like she was his genius; it was a perfect match for the both of them.

* * *

"So you really think she's going to come back to you?" Stiles asked as they hopped out of his car; the three walked to the back as Stiles open up the door.

"Yeah, I know she is," Scott smiled confidently at his best friend. "What about you and Lydia?"

"Do you have another plan that's full proof this time?" Lucy teased as she leaned against her brother with a smirk. Stiles sent her a sarcastic smile, but grabbed the lacrosse equipment from the car either way.

"Well the ten year plan for making Lydia falling in love with me may have to stretch for another fifteen," he sighed. "But the plan is still in motion." He closed the door as Scott shook his head. Lucy walked back to the front as she sat on the car's hood; Stiles sent her a look, but Lucy blinked her eyes innocently.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Scott asked and Stiles laughed as if it were a joke.

"Yeah, okay," he flipped his stick in the air. "Why don't you just stand in the goal and help me make team captain like you promised there big guy and Lucy," he snapped his body around, "you better _not_ damage my baby!" Lucy giggled, waving at him as she skimmed through her phone. There was a small breeze that caused her purple skirt to fluttered a bit, but not too much. Her hair was softly blowing, but caused an annoyance every time it went down her face.

Stile got himself ready for the small practice the three came out here for him. The two were very supportive of what Stiles wanted and they decided to help him out any way they could.

Scott looked around. "Hey! You know what I just realized?" Lucy stared at her brother with questioning eyes. "I'm right back where I started."

Stiles rose an eyebrow, tying some rope on his net. "What do you mean?"

"I mean: no lacrosse, no popularity, no _girlfriend_," he listed at them. "Nothing."

Stiles looked offended. "Dude! You still got me."

"And me!" Lucy piped from where she sat.

Scott stared at them both. "I had you two before," he glanced at his sister, "and you _have_ to be with me, Lucy. You're my sister."

"No excuse," she snorted at him; Stiles shook his head at them.

"And you _still_ got me," he added towards Scott, his light brown eyes gazing at him. "Okay, so life fulfilled."

"Very," Scott agreed with laughter in his eyes; Stiles got himself ready with the stick as he bent down slightly to pick up the small ball.

"Now, remember: no wolf powers," he warned at Scott; the boy agreed, but Stiles was completely serious. "No, I mean it. No super fast reflexes, no super eyes sight, no hearing: none of the crap." Lucy laughed, enjoying herself as Stiles acted like a child.

"Okay," Scott banged the poles with his stick. "C'mon!"

Stiles gripped on the stick, looking down at it before his eyes landed on Scott. "You promise?"

"Will you take the shot already?" Stiles sighed, licking his lips as he took a step back; Lucy eyed the two attentively, but smiled as she noticed her brother's eyes change color. She wasn't going to say anything, but see what would happen; Stiles quickly threw the ball with all his strength, the ball flying across the field and heading straight for the net that was being blocked by Scott.

Scott's head snapped up as his legs rushed where the ball was head; it was inhumane speed as he caught it easily and Stiles growled. "I said no wolf powers!"

It was just like old times.

* * *

**AND FIN! **

**That's the ending people and now you can cry. Again, I had so much fun writing this story and it is the longest one I had ever written before. Over twenty chapters, it's just amazing I swear. Thank you, thank you, **_**thank you**_** for sticking with this story. Your alerts, favorites, reviews, messages just made my days. Thank you all for adding me to your favorite or alert author! It just makes me so very happy and see that I could entertain you all with my imagination (and with the help of Teen Wolf XD). I was thinking of writing another story for Teen Wolf, but more horror. Not sure, I want to know if you are interested or not. We have to wait for 2013 until the sequel of this story comes up! Don't worry, I'm coming up with some title ideas, but we'll see how the next season comes. As I have always said before and always will: **

**Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	44. Important Announcement!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**The sequel to the story **_**Pushing Through**_** is now up! The story is called **_**Battle with Reality**_** so go on over and check out the first chapter! Thank you so much and enjoy ^_^!**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


End file.
